Cops and Robbers
by Ros3bud009
Summary: AU Link Lennings is a small town detective who leaves he little place to find a whole new adventure. love awaits our hero as he meets the man he never expected, and sometimes wishes he never met... Yaoi Dark LinkxLink Complete
1. Chapter one

drum roll….. I'm BACK!

Anyway, I came back a little early because, well I had been working on the story and now I need motivation. (You guys have no idea how much help you are. Really, I'm serious.)

Poe: and for this story, I'm going to be your host! (Since this lazy ass couldn't find a way to fit me in…)

Me: yeah…. so anyway the disclaimer. This story has Yaoi, man on man, the gayness…yeah I think you get it. Also there is language so you don't like, don't read. Also there maybe a little violence, but nothing really bloody and gory, (not that I think at least…). Finally, I don't own Link and Dark Link (or Sheik or Zelda, but they're not as important), but I think I own their alternate selves….

Poe: Oh that brings up another point. This is an AU so it will be a different setting. Anyway, enjoy and comment.

Cops and Robbers

Rain fell silently, cleansing the earth and homes of those who lived upon it. The clouds blocked the sun, casting the town into darkness. Car sped about, trying to get home and out of the rain. People ran under umbrellas, trying to find somewhere dry. Water ran down the house windows, through which were small children begging to go outside, old people basking in memories from long ago, teens obsessed with everything that could go wrong, parents working and cleaning to help raise their own. But most importantly was a young man who sat next to the window, looking out onto his hometown, feeling lost and out of place.

He sighed sadly, forming condensation on the glass. How he would miss this place. He had grown up here his whole life. He wasn't sure he could leave, to run from the place he called home. Absentmindedly, he brought his finger to the fogged window and drew random shapes. Stars, moons, smiling faces, sad faces, a heart…

His hand stilled as he looked sadly at the shape. It's seemingly round and never ending curves with a sharp and painful end. Smiling sadly, he washed away the heart with his sleeve. He didn't want to deal with matters of the heart. He had been hurt once, and didn't need to go through that again. He had to leave, to go somewhere new and different, and to get away from this place.

This wretched place.

This wonderful place.

The place he called home.

He didn't have to deal with any of this for much longer though. He was leaving tomorrow, leaving all of the pain and love behind. Letting out a breathe, he got to his feet to finish packing. Tomorrow would be a hard day, but he would pull through. He always did. Since the day he was born, he had always been resilient. That was why his parents had named him after the hero from his father's favorite story, the hero of time.

Link.

(next morning)

"Hey officer Lennings! Today's the day huh?" chirped one of five little boys crowding around Link. He laughed, patting the child's head. "Yep. Today I'm leaving home. You guys will miss me, won't you?"

"Yes sir!" the boys all yelled in unison before laughing, giving the man a big group hug. He smiled sheepishly before pushing them off saying, "Ah, come on you guys. You don't want me to be late for my last day of work do you?"

"Oh alright…" the boys groaned before running off to play some little game. Link chuckled as he turned and walked up the old stone stairs to his precinct. The moment he stepped through he was bombarded by balloons, streamers and confetti. He coughed and sputtered before laughing out loud, his fellow officers giving him pats and praises.

"Alright boys. I know its Link's last day, but that doesn't mean you can all slack off. Come on now, give him room." Link turned to face his father, the chief of the department. He gave the man a salute, a huge smile on his face. He tried to roll his eyes, but failed and gave Link pat on the back saying, "Now Link, since it's your last day in town, I'm giving you the day off. Get your stuff and move out."

"Yes sir." Link replied before heading to his office. He walked past many people who gave him high fives and were yelling their goodbyes, just incase they didn't catch him on the way out. After soon maneuvering, he finally got to his office and turned the knob, shutting the door behind him.

"So, today's your last day." stated a voice, causing Link to turn, coming face to face with his partner. He sighed, nodding. "Yup. This is the last day I have to work with this bunch of slackers."

"I suppose that includes me?"

"Nah. Honestly Sheik, with me out of the way you could go far in this place." Link smiled, laughing before heading to his desk to gather his stuff. Sheik shrugged and went back to his papers, studying their current case. "Link, did you get that information I needed?"

"Yeah. Turns out its Jackson who's been dealing the goods. I spotted him and the 911 gang making a transaction yesterday and they said something about meeting there again tonight."

"And you didn't bust them?"

"Well I'm leaving today, so if I caught them and there was a big trial, I would probably have to fly back to testify, which would be a major pain. So tonight you can go and take the glory for catching that bastard."

"Good." Sheik replied, writing stuff down in his notes before going back to typing on his computer. Link frowned slightly before finishing up. In the box he had awards, little trinkets here and there, and two pictures. One with his parents in it, the other showing him, Sheik and Sheik's sister Zelda back when they were in collage. Their parents had always been good friends, and when they were going to have kids around the same age, they all decided that the children would be named after characters from a well known book. Link was named after the hero, and the Hyrule's child was going to be named Zelda, named for the princess that Link was saving. But they ended up with twins, a boy and a girl, so they named the girl Zelda and the boy Sheik, the princess's protector. The three became fast friends and grew up together.

"Well, I guess that's it." Link said as he closed the box up tight. Sheik didn't bother to look up from his work, not that Link really minded. The man wasn't very social and the only person he really cared about was his sister. Link had come to this realization a bit too late, but that didn't matter much now. What was done was done.

"I should probably be going then Sheik." Sighing, the man got out of his chair to face Link. "Alright. I suppose you'll be back to visit someday?"

"Of course." He replied, grinning sheepishly. There was awkward silence then, and it killed Link. He took a deep breathe before saying, "look, Sheik I just want you to know that I…"

"Don't be stupid." Sheik interrupted. "I know what you're going to say and you know that there is no point in saying it. I don't feel the same Link. Get over it."

Link nodded sullenly, his stomach now filled with angry butterflies. Sheik reached out a hand and shook his partner's before saying, "You should probably be going. You don't have much time before your flight comes. Zelda's out in the park. You should say goodbye to her."

"Right…goodbye Sheik."

"Goodbye." Link turned, grabbing his box before heading out the door. He walked down the hallway, smiling at old friends and waving goodbye. Stopping at the secretary's desk he spoke with Rosa and Riku for a moment, Rosa crying her little eyes out while Riku tried to calm her down. Link had always liked the two and the way they really cared for each other. He had always been a little jealous, but never let it bother him. He would find the one, someday…

He finally escaped the chaos and started strolling down the street. He tried not to let what Sheik had said bother him. He was going to go say goodbye to Zelda, and then be on his way to a new life.

As he traveled down the road, memories popped up in his mind. There was the children's park, the place where he got his first kiss. He was only about six at the time. He had been playing with Zelda and Sheik when he tripped, cutting his lip. The young girl was in hysterics, saying that Link needed someone to kiss his 'boo boo'. He kept telling her that kisses didn't help, but she wouldn't stop crying. Sheik asked why she didn't just kiss it then, but she replied that that was icky because Link was a boy. Rolling his eyes, her brother finally took the dive and kissed Link. While he had never believed that kisses helped, that day his cut didn't hurt at all afterwards.

And there. That was the old ice-cream parlor where he got his second kiss. It was the junior prom night and he had taken Zelda there after the dance. She had asked him why he asked her to the dance and Link simply replied that there wasn't another girl he would want to go with. She took this as meaning that he liked her and she kissed him. He was certainly shocked, but couldn't tell her that he didn't like her like that for a good two weeks after. Until then, he just avoided her.

Link chuckled as he continued down the road when he spotted Joe's bar. He shook his head sadly, not wanting to remember that terrible night. If it was up to him, that night would have never happened.

Finally he arrived at the park. He walked under the beautiful metal arc that went over the pathway leading through the park. This place was definitely going to be missed. He soon left the path, stepping over the flowers that bordered the walkway, and started up the hill, the place he, Sheik and Zelda always watched the forth of July fireworks from. There he spotted her. She had her arms wrapped around her slim legs, her head resting on them as she looked out. Link walked up and sat down next to her. "Hey Zelda."

"Hi Link…" she murmured. He looked at Zelda funny. He had expected her to be all upset with his departure, not sad and pulled inward.

"I just thought I would come to say goodbye. I'm leaving pretty soon." She nodded, frowning. "I know."

Link let out a sigh as he looked up, trying to think of something to say to the poor girl when she finally spoke up. "Link…why are you going?"

He thought a moment before responding, "Well…it's kind of hard to explain. I love this place, don't get me wrong, but I just feel the need to get out. To see a new place, new people. I'll miss this place and you guys, but…I just have to go. I just don't feel…right here. I probably sound like I'm losing it, but who's to say I'm not. I just can't stand to be here anymore."

"You don't feel right? But Link, you've been here all your life. How can it not feel right? This is where you belong." Zelda said, lifting here head to look him in the eye, her own on the verge of tears. Link let out a sigh before replying. "No Zelda. This is where I used to belong. And part of me will always belong here. But there's nothing left here for me. Nothing but memories. I need something more. I know that somewhere out there is something, or someone waiting for me."

The girl frowned before looking away again. He didn't know what else to tell her. He himself hardly understood himself why he had to leave, but he did. So the two just sat in silence, Link looking out at the town one last time while Zelda sighed sadly to herself. The young man was ready to head off when she spoke up. "Link? Do you remember last year? When you and I were watching the fireworks here and Sheik was off on a trip?"

"Yeah, I do." He replied. Link felt butterflies rush to his gut. He knew what she was going to say and really didn't want it her to. He didn't know what he was going to say in response.

"Link…I meant what I said. I love you." He felt his stomach sink. Letting out a sigh Link replied, "Zelda…look I'm afraid that I just…I can't return your feelings."

"Why?" she demanded. "Is it because of my brother? It is isn't it? Why do you love him? He doesn't give a damn about you Link. I do! I love you Link!"

"Zelda, don't talk about Sheik that way…"

"But it's true! If he cared about you, then why did he rape you! Tell me that!"

"Zelda! Don't you dare bring that up!"

"Then tell me why! How can you love someone who doesn't give a damn when you have me!" she yelled, rising to her feet, hot tears streaming down her face. Link stood as well, taking her shoulders in his hands. "What, you think I want to be in love with him! You think I enjoy it, knowing that all I'm good for is a quick fuck to him! If you do, then you are a goddamn fool Zelda! I have wished for a long time now that I wouldn't feel this way, but I can't! I love him Zelda! I Love Him!"

The two stood there, staring at one another, their chest heaving. Finally, Zelda whimpered, "I'm sorry Link. I shouldn't have brought that up…"

"It's alright. I know how you must feel right now."

"Then…could you kiss me? Just this once?"

"Well…alright…" Link agreed, leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers. They kissed for a moment longer before he pulled back, smiling weakly. "Now, I should probably be going."

"Alright." Zelda replied, smiling softly back. "And thank you. I won't forget this."

"I know…" and that was his third, and final, kiss from his past. The final kiss before he left for a new life.

(that evening)

"Flight forty-nine now boarding. Flight forty-nine now boarding." Came the announcement over the speakers. Link gave him mother and father one last hug before turning, heading onto the plane. He was going to leave all this behind. He was going to a new life. He was going to meet new people, see new places, and feel new feelings.

And he was going to meet the one man he would have never expected.

(end of chapter)

Me: don't hurt me! X..x the whole Sheik/Link scenario will be explained later. I promise.

Poe: No really, it will be. She already wrote that par-- OUCH!

Me: NOO! No telling! Comment please! 


	2. Chapter two

Hey. I'm back with another chapter!

Poe: and… your point is?

Me: nothing really. Anyway, since someone asked, this story is taking place in modern day time. Link did live in a smaller town, but is now being transferred to New York. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. And I can understand why you would be angry with Sheik. Though really, you've only seen the tip of the iceberg. (Though I wouldn't say he's evil or anything. He's just… uncaring? A loner? Selfish? I'm afraid it's a little hard to explain.)

(start)

"Well, this is the place." Link murmured to himself as he looked up at the towering building. It was harder to find then he had thought, but then again he hadn't ever been in a city like this before. Tall skyscrapers jutted out all along the streets, scraping the sky just like their names implied. The streets were swarmed with people; casual people, dressy people, and more homeless people then he had ever seen in his life. The odd smell filled his nose, a mixture of sot and car emissions, sweet perfumes and colognes, and foods of every variety. He had been pushed and shoved and pulled. Once he even felt someone grab his ass. He wasn't sure if he was cut out for the city life.

He took a deep breath before stepping through the spinning doorway. The front lobby was large with maroon coaches lining the walls with anxious people sitting in them. Looking about, he walked on up to the cedar desk where the secretary was. She was probably in her mid forties and wore a hideous orange suit and bright blue eye shadow. He coughed, trying to catch her attention as she continued to scribble things on her paper. He tried again, this time louder, but still to no avail.

"Um, excuse me miss." He finally interjected. The woman's head shot up as she gave the young man a look over. He looked no older then twenty some, with a fair face and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a blue suit and matching pants with a lighter blue shirt underneath and a black tie wrapped around his slender neck. He wasn't extremely tall as guys went, but certainly wasn't short either. But probably the most attractive thing was his naturally blond hair and slim body. That was fairly rare nowadays. Most blonds nowadays weren't natural, and all the natural blonds colored their hair so they wouldn't get that whole "dumb blond" thing. Plus most people that slim either had an eating disorder that made their faces hallow, or they workout so much that their bodies don't have enough calories to make muscle. But the young man didn't look like any of these. He looked very healthy. Damn, the luck some people had.

"May I help you sir?" She asked, her voice slurring with a southern drawl. Fidgeting slightly, he replied, "Yes actually. My name is Link Lennings and I just transferred from another department." Nodding, the woman hit some buttons and straightened her headset.

"Hello Chief? Yeah, there's a Mr. Lennings here to see you. Uhuh. Yes sir. Alright, I'll send him up." She unplugged the headset and smiled at Link.

"Alright, the chief will see you. Take the elevator to the eleventh floor, turn left and straight down the hall. Knock on the door with 'Chief Ronalds' on it." Link grinned sheepishly and thanked her, starting towards the elevators. Before he got far though, the woman said, "Oh, and one last thing. Try not to look so worried. The chief may be a grump, but it's not like he's going to shoot you where you stand."

"Thanks." With that, the young man ran to get into the elevator before its doors closed, and luckily made it. The small space was crowded with people in suits and some in jeans and shirts. You could tell the office workers from the detectives easily, simply because of their attitudes and clothing. He probably looked like an office worker, but Link wasn't. He liked working on the streets, getting out there and catching his guy. He never liked having to sit back and deal with the paperwork.

The doors opened and closed on practically every floor, people exiting and entering. When it got to the point where Link was feeling dizzy with lack of oxygen, it finally stopped on his floor. He tumbled out and dusted himself off, trying to make himself presentable. With a deep breath and confidence boasting, he started down the hall to the door at the end on which was a golden plate that said, "Chief Ronalds, head of NYPD".

Link's hand trembled slightly as he reached towards the door handle, when suddenly he found himself on the floor and the door slammed wide open as a man yelled, "Goddamn it chief! I told you, it wasn't my damned fault!"

"Not your fault my ass! You discharged a firearm in a non lethal situation!" came the reply from inside the office.

"Non lethal? Are you blind old man!" the voice yelled again, deep and seriously pissed off.

"Rikuo would you calm down…" came a different voice, a much softer and gentler one.

"No I will not calm down!"

"Saerchi, I suggest you listen to your partner unless you want desk duty for the next two weeks."

"I…fuck. Fine, have it your way chief. Let's get out of here Yuki." A man stormed out of the office, his hands deep in his pockets and a scowl plastered on his face. He was very tall and broad with short hair so dark it was almost black. Soon after came a smaller man with a slim figure and golden blond hair. The smaller one reached to close the door and suddenly noticed Link sitting on the ground, rubbing his head gingerly.

"Oh god! I'm sorry! We didn't know you were there. Oh god, are you alright?" Link nodded, taking the man's hand to help him stand. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Come on Yuki, we've got work to do." The broader man called. Sighing, the young man called back, "Rikuo! For goodness sake you knocked this poor man over. You could at least apologize."

The scowl deepened as he stomped over, giving Link a look over. Finally he said, "Watch where you're going kid."

"Rikuo!" his partner scolded before letting out a yelp as the man grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him away. "Rikuo, stop that! What do you think you're doing!"

'That was kind of weird…' Link thought to himself. He gave the couple an odd look before turning around and knocking cautiously on the door. He got a grunt in response and decided to take that as a "come in".

"Um, Chief Ronalds?" Link said, giving the office a look over. It was fairly big as far as offices went, but also plain. Unlike the extravagant design in the lobby, the room was white with a single picture on the wall. In the middle as a huge oak desk and a good sized computer chair, in which sat the chief. He was probably in his late forties, chubby and looked like he had a permanent frown on his face. In an aggravated voice he responded "Can I help you?"

"I'm officer Link Lennings sir. I was transferred here from…" Link started before the old man let out a hearty laugh. "Ah, so you're Link huh? I've heard all about you from your old man."

"You know my father?" he asked curiously, surprised at how friendly the chief seemed. The man nodded.

"What, he didn't tell you? We used to be partners back in LA. Not that it really matters now. You'll be working in department two. That's on the second floor. I'm expecting some good work from you." The chief said, turning his chair to look out his large window. The officer stood puzzled. "But chief, don't I need a briefing or…"

"Nope. Your cases should be on your desk. You'll be doing office work for a while I'm afraid, but only for a week or so."

"Office work? Look chief I'm not much of an office type…"

"Deal with it Lennings." Ronalds replied, his voice growing agitated again. Link swore silently to himself as he nodded and walked out. 'Damn. Office work. Ah well, I can deal with that. He said only a week. That's not too bad.' He waited for a minute before the elevator finally got to his floor, taking him back down.

He got out on the second level to find a work place not unlike the one back home. There were cubicles filling most of the space where most people worked, and then there were the nicer offices where the higher up detectives worked. Sighing, Link walked up to the secretary to be told he was staying in cubical three and that his first cases should be waiting for him. He nodded, walking down a row. Five…four…ah there it was. Number three. It had a small desk made with fake wood with a little computer set up. Next to the computer was a pile of cases about three inches high. Link grimaced at the workload ahead of him, but sat and started through the cases.

"Pick pocketing, joy riding, shoplifting, more shoplifting, more joy riding…" Link muttered to himself. This was kid stuff. What did the chief think he was, a beginner? He continued to go through the paper work when he felt a shiver run down his back. He turned nonchalantly to spot a couple of woman staring before they turned away, pretending they hadn't done anything. Well, he was the new guy so he should have expected some staring. But as the day went on, he kept noticing more and more people staring.

"What the hell are they staring at…?" he muttered bitterly.

"The new guy, who else?" Link spun around to come face to face with none other then the officer from Chief Ronalds' office. Well, the tall one at least. He gulped as he looked up at the man, noticing that this time the scowl was gone and instead replaced with a smirk.

"Rikuo? What on earth are you doing? We have work to do you know." Link turned his head to the right to see the smaller officer. As he walked up the taller one replied, "Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd introduce myself to the newbie."

"Oh, hello. Aren't you the one from earlier?" the officer asked. Link nodded. "Yeah. My name's Link, Link Lennings."

"Link? That's a peculiar name…"

"Yeah, well my dad always had weird tastes…"

"Oh, I see. Anyway, my name's Yuki Osara and this is my partner, Rikuo Saerchi." Yuki continued, giving the new officer a kind smile. Link definitely liked Yuki, though he wasn't quite so sure of Rikuo. The man had backed up some, but still stayed close to his partner. Couldn't help but make him wonder if maybe they…could they be…

"I'm also his boyfriend so you better watch yourself." Rikuo added, causing Yuki to blush. "R-Rikuo! Must you tell everyone?" the officer chuckled while snaking his arm around the other's slim middle. "Yup. I can't risk anyone taking you from me…"

"Rikuo, not now." Yuki scolded, trying to stay stern but unable to hide his smile. Link watched the two curiously. Well that had certainly answered his question. Teasingly he asked, "Jeez, would you two get a room already?"

"That sounds like a good idea. What do you say Yuki?" Rikuo purred, nipping softly at the officer's ear. Yuki squeaked and pushed the man away. "Rikuo! We have work to do, you know that."

"Fine, be that way." Rikuo groaned, untangling himself slowly. Yuki turned back to Link saying, "I'm sorry about that. I hope you don't mind…"

"No problem. I'm used to this kind of stuff." he replied while giving Yuki a reassuring smile. Rikuo gave him a curious look. "Used to it huh? Is there something you're not telling us…?"

Link flushed slightly as he shook his head stuttering, "Wha…No! No, no, no. That's not what I meant. What I meant was that back at my old office the two secretaries were lesbians, so I don't mind gays." Rikuo smirked. "Sure…"

"Whatever." He replied, turning back to his work. The man chuckled at his victory as he strolled back down the row to his and Yuki's office. The smaller man apologized one last time before saying his goodbye and hurrying after his partner, hoping to scold him without it becoming a make out session.

'What odd people…' Link thought to himself. While it was true that Riku and Rosa were gay, they had never been that open about it. Yet Rikuo and Yuki seemed to have no problem with showing their love so that others could see. Well, maybe Yuki did, but certainly not his partner. Maybe people in the city were just more out there, not caring if anyone saw.

While contemplating this thought, Link continued to work through his files. They were all fairly self-explanatory and didn't take very long. By the end of the day, he had pretty much finished the pile and what was left were the ones that need an interview or two to wrap it up cleanly. The only problem that he had was that people kept staring. Yeah he was the new guy, but it wasn't that big a deal. Besides, if all the attention was only because he was new, then why did they keep looking away and whispering to each other? Something was up and he wanted to know what.

He stood up and stretched before maneuvering his way out of the cubical and down the isle. He got more looks and stares, but he ignored them as he made his way towards the elevators. He just wanted to get home.

"Checking out?" asked a familiar voice. Link turned to see Yuki again, but this time he sat at the secretary's desk. Puzzled, he said, "Yeah, I'm done. But what are you doing? I thought you were a detective?"

"I am, but Rikuo sort of flew off the handle on our last case, so now we're stuck with check out duty."

"If he's the one who messed up, why are you the one doing it?"

"Because if I let Rikuo do it he'd just slack off and not do the job. Then I would have the chief breathing down my neck which is not fun, let me tell you." Yuki said as he filed through some papers. Link turned to leave when he stopped. "Hey Yuki? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He replied, looking up from his work. Link continued, saying, "Well, I know that being the new guy is going to have people noticing me, but all day I've felt like everyone is checking me out like I'm some sort of zoo exhibit. Do you know what's going on?"

Yuki set his papers down and chewed on his lip for a moment before responding. "Well…I don't suppose you've heard of the thief Dark Link?" Link furrowed his brow and shook his head. Dark Link? What on earth…

"Well, you see," Yuki continued. "Lately there have been frequent robberies from some very prestigious banks. The chief has his best men on the case, including Rikuo and myself, but even so we haven't been able to get much information on him. All we know is that he refers to himself as Dark Link and that he's about 6' or so with grey hair and well…he looks quite a bit like you actually."

"Me?" Link asked incredulously. The officer nodded. "Indeed. That is probably why people have been staring. Everyone has seen a sketch of what he looks like and have noticed that you look a lot like him. Actually to be honest, rumors are already going around that you are the thief in disguise."

"Are you kidding? I've never even shoplifted, let alone stolen from a bank." Link said defensively. He had no idea that there was a thief with his face, but that would explain the looks he had been receiving. He didn't like it though; having people even think it's possible that he was a thief.

"Chill out kid. Any good detective would know that you weren't the thief. You're too short." Commented Rikuo as he strolled over to the two. Yuki giggled quietly while Link turned on his heel. "I'm not short!"

"Hey, I never said you were. I'm just saying that the suspect is six feet tall while you're only about five foot, eight inches."

"I'll have you know I'm five nine, not five eight."

"Nope. Maybe eight and a half, but not nine." Rikuo stated as he smirked, receiving a dirty look. "Oh? How can you be so sure smartass?"

"Well, Rikuo has been the precincts best height estimator for four years now." Yuki explained. Link grimaced as he heard the taller man chuckling behind him. Defeated, he said his goodbye and crowded his way into the elevator. He knew that when he got home there would be a whole lot of messages on his new answering machine, half of which would be from his mother. He had a long evening ahead of him.

He stretched again once outside the building, taking a deep breath only to get a lung full of smog. He coughed before continuing down the street, heading towards his apartment on fifth. He was so busy going over the day in his head that he didn't notice the pair of bright ruby eyes watching him curiously.

"Hmm…he looks like quite the catch. I'll have to keep my eyes on him..."

(end)

Hehe…he'll have more on Link then that….X3

Anyway, sorry for the lack of yaoi action. There should be some in the next chapter and it should be steady from there, though I can't make any promises.

Poe: and look! She has Dark Link's eye color right!

Me: shush! Don't tell them…

Poe: like they couldn't figure it out already… but yeah, after she wrote "Four of a Kind" she suddenly realized she had his eye color wrong. Too late now though.

Me: heh heh… by the way, Rikuo's and Yuki's last names were thought up by my friend HarpyLink234 (on FAC). Thank you again Harpy!

Poe: anyway, please comment. It makes her happy.


	3. Chapter three

so here's the next chapter. yes i finally have it up! (even though its only been... a week?) oh, and um... I'M SO SORRY:bows and hits her head: 

Poe: she wants to apologise to all you Sheik fangirls. We have read your comments and want to clear things a little. We don't have anything against Sheik. He's a cool guy and all, but we needed someone for Link to be with in his old town that ended in heartbreak and well... she chose Sheik. This doesn't reflect how Sheik actually is in anyway. Note this story is AU.

Me: so please don't hate Sheik or me! And if you're wondering why i bring this up now, well there's a little tidbit of Link and Sheik's past here...

Poe: so FYI, there is mansex in this chapter. Don't be stupid.

Me: Onward with the story!

(start)

"You have got to be kidding…" Link groaned to himself as he dropped his coat onto his chair. There on his desk sat yet another three to four inch high pile of cases. He understood that he would be doing paper work for a while but this was ridiculous.

"What's the big deal? That pile doesn't look any bigger then yesterday's pile." Rikuo stated as he walked up with a steaming cup of coffee in hand. Link shook his head in annoyance as he replied, "That's not the problem. The problem is that the chief told me I would be doing office work for about a week…three weeks ago!"

"Well the chief can be a bit absentminded you know."

"Absentminded my ass. This is really starting to piss me off. I should have just stayed home."

"Then why didn't you?" Link stilled as he thought. While this was bad, it wouldn't be better back home. He still felt out of it but at least now he had new things to look forward to, new friends who didn't know his dark secrets. Finally he pushed a strand of hair from his eyes as he replied, "Let's just say that I wanted a fresh start."

"A fresh start? What did you do, witness a murder or something?"

"Nah. Just some old wounds that I wanted to finally heal."

"Rikuo!" Yuki yelled as he sprinted over to the two. The man smirked as he took his chin and gave him a chaste kiss. Yuki swatted him away. "Rikuo, where did you put the Robertson case file? If we don't get that cleaned up soon the chief will be really annoyed."

"Not that again. Look, we took one of his buddies into custody last night, so all we have to do is get him to admit that Robertson was the ringleader and we're set."

"Then would go and do that already. I'm sick of making excuses for you."

"Alright, alright. I'm going." Rikuo replied defeated. He turned to leave, but not without getting back at his partner. He roughly groped Yuki's behind before making his way through a crowd. The officer yelped, his face turning crimson. Link could only look on and laugh silently. It was great fun to watch the couple go at it.

"That idiot…" Yuki mumbled as he walked up to Link. "Anyway, why do you look so glum?"

"Me? Eh, I'm just pissed that I'm stuck with office duty again. This is the third week."

"Then why not just talk to the chief. I'm sure it's a mistake. You go through those file pretty fast so you must be pretty good." Link grimaced slightly. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to the chief. He was nice enough but… there was something about him… "I don't know…"

"Oh go on. As long as you don't insult him like Rikuo does, I'm sure you'll do fine." Yuki continued. While he didn't like it, he supposed the older detective was right. Sighing, Link nodded and ambled out of his cubical, making his way towards to elevator. Could this day suck anymore?

Link rode the elevator for an awhile as it stopped at every floor. It was just like his first day at the office except this time he was ticked off. He was so pissed right now… He stormed his way out of the elevator doors and stomped down the hall. Before he opened the door though, he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself a little.

"Chief?" Link asked as he knocked on the door. There was a grunt in reply, so he took his chances and walked in. There sat the chief in his big easy chair as he was flipping through some files. He looked up and his face brightened. "Ah, Lennings. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Uh…" Link was caught off guard by the chief's odd question. He had heard that the chief was an odd nut though. Sighing he continued, "Well chief, I wanted to talk to you about the office work I've been receiving."

"Yes, and you're doing a fine job of it."

"Thank you chief, but I'm actually here to ask if perhaps I could start getting some real cases."

"Real cases? My boy those are real cases." Chief Ronalds said as he looked somewhat appalled. This wasn't going to be easy… "That's not what I meant chief. What I mean is that I'm a detective, not an office worker. I would like it if I could get a case that involves more effort."

"Well Lennings…I would except I'm fairly busy at the moment. Usually I would distribute the smaller cases so that more officers could get some action, but with this resent case, I'm afraid I just can't do it. I need more people to deal with the little cases."

"But chief, surely you could find someone else to do it. You said I would only be doing office work for a week, but it's already been three!"

"I said I was sorry Lennings, but there is nothing I can do…"

"But chief, I'm a good detective. Maybe I can help you with the case that you're having problems with." Link reasoned. He really wanted out and he wasn't going to back down. Ronalds sighed as he furrowed his brow. "Lennings…"

"Please chief, I'm begging you! I hate office work and I know I can do better."

"Lennings…" the Chief repeated, this time his voice growing agitated again. But Link didn't care. He was not going to go back to that damn cubical! "Chief!"

"My god Lennings! Would you shut the fuck up already! Damn it, if it's that big a goddamn deal then fine! I'm assigning you to work with Osara and Saerchi on the Dark Link file. Happy now?" he yelled as he rose from his seat. Link blinked at him a couple times. He had not expected the chief to explode like that. He was definitely an interesting character.

"Um…thank you chief. I'll get right on it."

"Good. But first I want you to finish the files on your desk. Now move it Lennings or else I swear I'll dock your pay."

(later i am so sick of adding these, but he site won't let me put little breaks)

"So, you get the plan Link?" came Rikuo's voice over the speaker. Link rolled his eyes replying into the radio, "Yeah I get it. You and Yuki guard the entrance while I watch to see if he goes down a side alley. I get the easy job."

"Don't be that way. It's only because this is your first day on the street after three weeks. It wouldn't be a good idea to let you go straight into the line of fire." Yuki commented over the radio. Link didn't like being treated like a beginner but he should have expected it. The chief had stayed true to his promise and he started working on the Dark Link case. It was his first day on the job and already they were staking out a possible crime scene, the Bank of America in downtown. They had been there for a while. Rikuo and Yuki were out front across the street from the entrance while Link was parked out back. While the back alleys would be easier to get away in, the security back there was tough and it was extremely unlikely that even an expert like this "Dark Link" would get pass them. That was theoretically of course, but they were all pretty sure.

"…Oh alright. I get it, I get it. Over and out." Link set the headset down on the rack and stretched his arms behind his head. This would be a long night, but he didn't mind. It gave him time to think. He did that quite a bit when he was alone. The longer he stayed in the city, the less frequently he thought about his past, which was a relief. But that night was one of few that he thought back to his past career. He could remember nights like this when he and Sheik would be staking out a spot. Sheik always seemed uninterested while Link always enjoyed just sitting with him. While he didn't like people knowing about it, he loved his partner. But the feeling wasn't mutual. Sheik had made that very clear.

(Flash Back)

"Sheik…" Link moaned softly against his partner's lips. Sheik bent lower, taking the young man's lips again and exploring his mouth. The kiss reeked of alcohol, but neither gave that much thought in their drunken state. The young man was slammed into a wall as skilled hands traveled up his chest, removing his clothes hastily and teasing the taunt nipples. Link cried out softly as he writhed under the touch. The world around him was a blur, created from alcohol and lust. He had wanted this so badly…

Before he realized it, he found himself pinned to a bed, both him and Sheik naked. The man groaned in Link's ear as their arousals collided. It was just about the most wonderful thing he had ever heard. Before he could fully appreciate it though, he found his stomach pushed against the bed and Sheik aligning himself. It was then that reality hit Link. "Wait a minute, Sheik! Please wait a minute. This is too fast and I'm not…AH! Sheik stop!"

His pleas went unheard as Sheik thrust hard and deep into him without warning or preparation, Link's body feeling like it would split in two. "AHH! Sheik Stop! It hurts!" Still his begging went unheard as the man pulled out and slammed back in, letting out a loud moan. Stars appeared before his eyes as another yell of pain left Link's lips, pain overtaking everything. Every fiber of his body screamed for it to stop, hot tears cascading down his face and his hands fisted so hard that scarlet slowly trickled from them. But still Sheik didn't stop. He kept fucking the young man, the entrance now slick with blood. After what seemed like an eternity he came as Link screamed in agony, the cum acting like salt on a wound. His breathing was haggard and inconsistent as let out gurgled sobs, burying his face against the bed. His body ached all over, shooting pain running rampant.

Sheik pulled out of the shaking form below him, frowning slightly. "Oh god Sheik…it hurts…please make it stop…"

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? I knew you liked me Link, I'm not stupid. I thought I might do you a favor."

"But Sheik…oh god it hurts…" Link whimpered pathetically, his voice horse. The man shrugged and stood, putting his own clothes back on. He wobbled drunkenly, saying, "Whatever. It doesn't really matter 'cause this will never happen again. I don't like you Link. All this was to me was a quick fuck. Get over me."

That said Sheik stumbled out the door as Link continued to sob long and hard into the night.

(End Flashback)

Link rubbed irritably at his eyes as they started to water. To this day he could remember that horrible night. Yet he still had feelings for Sheik. Why? Goddamn it, why!

At least now he no longer worked with Sheik. Now that he was away he could feel his emotions calm themselves, his feelings growing slightly colder with each day. Maybe someday he could completely forget Sheik and move on. Maybe he'll meet that special some one…

"Saerchi, Osara, Lennings! There's been a breach in the alarms! He's here! It's Dark Link!"

That special someone…

(break)

"Ah shit…Link he's escaping through the back entrance! Get your ass over there now!" Rikuo yelled into the radio. He didn't need to be told twice. Link jumped out of the police car and sprinted towards the back door, his back to the wall as he waited for the thief to show. Minutes seemed like hours as he waited. He shouldn't be taking so long… damn it…where the hell was he…?

A dark form suddenly burst through the door and sprinted quickly towards an alley. Link hadn't expected him to be so fast on his feet. It took him a moment before he yelled, "Freeze! Stop right where you are!"

The thief stopped and turned to the officer, giving him a questioning look. Link had to admit that this Dark Link did in fact look quite like him. The figure was tall and dressed in tight black clothes from top to bottom, his skin slightly pale and his hair glittering silver in the moon light. Link couldn't help but gulp as piercing ruby eyes looked him over. Besides the differences in eye color, hair color and height, they looked much the same. He smirked at Link before turning and racing down the alleyway, his snicker practically an invitation for the detective to follow. "Wait…Stop right there!"

Link took off after him as some other officers appeared from the door. The security guard cupped his hands and shouted, "Officer Lennings! Where are you going! You'll never catch him down there!"

The man's yells were ignored as Link continued to sprint down the dark street, Dark Link only a few yards ahead. He turned sharply to right, and then to the left, then another right…he just kept on running down what seemed like random alleyways. The officer grew tired, but didn't slow as he kept racing after the figure. He wasn't going to let him get away. Even so, Dark Link got further and further ahead. At times Link had to stop and listen intently to figure out which way he had gone.

After about ten minutes of their game of cat and mouse, the young officer found himself facing a dead end. He looked about worriedly when he spotted a door that was closing slowly, the rusty hinges squeaking. He ran up the steps with his gun in hand and kicked the door open, pointing his weapon ahead of him.

"Dark Link, this is the NYPD! Come out with your hands up!" The words echoed softly in the space. As his eyes adjusted, he could see that it looked to be an old back stage of a theater. Moth-eaten curtains swept down to his left and there was a rusty spiraling staircase to his right. Where did he go…?

"No can do detective. That wouldn't be much fun. Why don't you come and make me?" the thief asked in a rather saucy voice. The voice itself was deep and seductive, radiating a sensation that had Link getting goose bumps. He frowned in annoyance before taking hold of the staircase and heading up. The voice, while echoing in the large space, seemed to come from up on the iron pathways above.

"Sir, I would rather not do this but if need be I will take force." A silent snicker echoed in reply. "Is that a promise?"

Link could feel his face warm despite himself. This guy was obviously a real sicko. Damn pervs… "What I promise is that you will be leaving this building in handcuffs!"

"…that's a bit kinky isn't it?" the Figure cackled. Link flinched, realizing that was not the right thing to say. Shaking his head angrily he came to the landing and scanned the pathways for the villain. It was fairly dark in the dank space, but as his eyes adjusted he could see that there was the single path leading to the other side of the large stage, but no Dark Link. What the hell…?

"Hello detective…Lennings wasn't it?" whispered the voice, the warm breath brushing past Link's ear. Startled, he yelped and spun around to come face to face with himself. Well, not really himself in truth. There were subtle differences, but he decided that now was not the best time to note them. He stumbled backwards and brought his gun up, pointing it Dark Link. The man snickered and swiftly slapped the weapon from his hands, the gun skidding to a stop some twenty feet away, but miraculously still on the landing. "Opps…"

Without hesitation, Link swung his free arm at the thief, aiming for his head. Suddenly realizing what was happening, the man brought his own arm up to block, chuckling. "Oh, a fighter are we?" Grinning he jumped back before charging forward with his elbow extended. Link crossed his arms in front, taking the blow and forcing it back again. The two went at it, kicking and punching, blocking and dodging. Hands and legs flew as their hearts pounded in their chests and skin starting to grow moist. Dark Link got a few good punches in and even gave the officer a good one in the stomach, but Link wasn't worried. Well, not too worried.

"Not bad for a detective," Dark Link commented as he stood back for a moment. Link glared at him before replying, "Well, I am the best unarmed fighter from my precinct."

"Are you now? Well them I guess I'll have to stop playing around." Link stiffened as he gave that comment a thought. Stop playing around? He was fighting his damned hardest but Dark Link thought of it as play? Either he was joking, or Link was screwed.

"Let's see what you're really made of!" the thief said, charging at Link with incredibly speed. He was just barely able to lift his arms in time to block and was pushed back by the sheer force of it. He stumbled and fell, terrified, and stared up at the menacing figure above. "Come now, can't you do better?"

He was screwed. This guy was extremely quick and strong, and he had barely broken a sweat. Link's only chance was if he could get his gun.

"Not that I mind this view though. Mind if I join you?" Dark Link continued, smirking. The detective's eyes widened and his body moved to stand, but not before the thief made his own move. He bent forward and pushed Link's shoulders and head back with a deafening thud before straddling the younger man's hips. "Mm…I definitely like this better…"

"You pervert!" Link yelled as he struggled under the hungry gaze. This only seemed to entertain him more though as the figure grazed his body across the detective's lewdly. Link's struggling increased as he cursed the man for all he was worth. The situation was extremely uncomfortable and grew worse with the increasing pressure on his bruised abdomen and the tight grip on his wrist. What could he do to get out…?

Revelation hitting him, he managed to lift one of his legs and grind it into the back of Dark Link's knees. The man yowled in pain and loosened his grip, allowing Link to free his hands and push him off. He didn't even bother to see how the man reacted before flipping himself over and starting towards his gun. He started to stand when a hand gripped his ankle and pulled him back down, his face hitting the metal floor. His free foot kicked Dark Link in the side of the head and taking his chance Link scrambled forward. He didn't even bother to stand as he crawled over on his hands and knees. Six feet, five feet, four feet…he was so close…

"Oh no you don't!" Dark Link growled, moving swiftly and pouncing on his prey. Link yelped again, straining to keep moving. He was so damn close… "Get off of me you sicko!"

"Why detective, I'm hurt. I thought we were beyond name calling." Dark Link laughed, straddling his prey again, but this time sitting on his lower back and bring his arms behind his back. Link twisted and turned, desperate to free himself. Every time he got close the fiend would twist his arm, sending sparks of pain through his body. But he didn't care. He kept yelling and straining, his body red hot and his heart racing. He felt lost, angry, humiliated, and to top it all off he was slightly aroused. What the hell? For god's sake this guy was probably going to rape him if help didn't come soon. Damn it all…Shit!

Even with the thief riding on his back, he managed to get closer to his target. 'Just…a couple…more inches…'

"Detective, what are you…oh I see. Sneaky little bastard. But really, do you want to shoot little ol' me?" Dark Link asked, his voice hiding his lust with playful innocence. It didn't work on Link though. "Detective Lennings? Are you in here?"

Was…was that Yuki? Thank god. Dark Link stiffened and Link took his chance. With one last strain, he reached his hand out, his fingers hitting the cold metal barrel. Within seconds, he grasped it firmly in his fingers and twisted his back to face Dark Link, his weapon pointed, and pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"

(end)

Ugh…that rape-ish scene was hard, but yet still too short…

Link: WHAT THE HELL! YOU HAD ME RAPED!

Me: 0o Um….I'm sorry?

Link: AND HAD DARK LINK ATTACK/MOLEST ME! DAMN YOU!

Me: MEEP!

Poe: um…since they're busy right now, I would like to say (yet again) don't completely hate Sheik's guts (or the author's). This is somewhat out of context and it will be thoroughly explained later. Though I'm not saying he wasn't an evil bastard right there but, you know…

Me:limps over: xX um… yeah what he said. Though you're still evil for doing that Sheik.

Sheik: …whatever… you wrote it…:walks off:

Me: …oh yeah… so anyway, please comment! It makes me happy! And MWAHAHAHA! Feel the burn of, THE CLIFFHANGER! (and Dark Link finally actually showed up.YAY!)……CLIFFHANGER! XDDD


	4. Chapter four

Yup, I'm back. It's been like… a week and a half? Something like that.  
Poe: she's been kind of a lazy bum as of late.  
Me: yeah, I have…. But I got the chapter done! Aren't you proud!  
Poe: um…. Sure. Me: YAY! And now, the end of the cliffhanger… and then maybe another, (there aren't going to be many good stopping places just to warn you). and don't worry, you guys aren't the only ones you were annoyed with the cliffhanger of doom. my FAC fans weren't happy either. (wait...fans? 0o;)  
Poe: and now, on with the story!

(start)

The sound of gun shot echoed eerily through the dark theater. Soon after followed the sound of the bullet falling down the creaky stairs: "clink…clank…c-clink…"

What had Link been thinking? He just shot the guy! He should have given warning or threatened the man or something! But instead he shot him. Why? Why was he so eager to be rid of him? Was it because he was afraid of being assaulted? Or maybe it was something else. Maybe… maybe it was because of the weird feeling in the pit of his stomach he got from just looking at the man. Or the goose bumps he got from that seductive voice and sensual smile. Or maybe he was curious to find out what made the man tick. Maybe, just maybe he…

"Clunk!" echoed the bullet as it hit the stage below. It was then that Link realized that the bullet had landed somewhere over his head. If he had shot the man, the bullet should have stayed in the corpse or landed on the other side of the stage. What was it doing over there? And what on earth was that weird… well he didn't really know what to call it, but pressure was probably the best way to explain it… pressure on his mouth? And why the hell was he bothering with asking himself! He should just open his eyes and figure it out. Wait… why were his eyes closed anyhow…?

Link opened his eyes slowly, everything blurry but getting clearer as his eyes opened wider. Was…was that Dark Link? And if so what was he…?

Oh God.

He was kissing him.

"Mhhg!" His words were muffled by the soft lips locked with his. Dark Link seemed to smirk (Link could feel it against his mouth) but didn't let go. He had his hands wrapped around the detective's wrists again and had them pinned above his head. The gunshot was fired off in the opposite direction then it's target, which Link wasn't sure if he was relived by this fact or not.

Link strained against the hold, trying to move his head and brake out of the kiss. But it wouldn't be that easy. Dark Link nipped at his full lips, biting a little harder when he tried to turn away. All his yells for help went unheard against the figures mouth, all his cursing muffled. His hands balled up into fists, his body still fighting, while deep down he knew he couldn't escape. He went through every trick in the book mentally, but everything he thought of, he couldn't do. As he fought, it became harder and harder. He was pushing himself too far, his muscles to the point of shivering with exhaust. Maybe he should just give up. Besides, this whole thing wasn't all that bad…

Whoa. Where the hell did that thought come from?

After a minute of two, Dark Link unattached his lip from his prey's, smiling softly at the heavy breath that gently caressed his mouth. He was definitely a keeper.

"Well detective, I got what I wanted to know. Thank you for your time."

"Wha…what the hell are you talking about? You perv!" Link spat, his senses coming back to him. Dark Link merely chuckled in response. "I'm afraid my time has run out. If you're so interested, why don't we meet up sometime? Say…Friday?"

"Excuse me!" Link was truly baffled. Was…was he asking him out?

"If you're not busy, meet me on Friday at the dance club on 8th. Say…eight? Nine o'clock?"

"…eight's fine…" Link replied softly. He wasn't going because it was a date. He was going because Dark Link was a major criminal with little known about him, and it may have been the only way to get the jerk off of him. Those were the only reasons. At least, that's what he wanted to believe. Dark Link smiled at the response, and the detective's heart quickened slightly. It was a real smile. Not an "I'm going to get you" sort of smile. He could feel his lips curl slightly before realizing what he was doing. What the hell!

"Now get off," he muttered, trying to sound pissed off, but coming off as disheveled. The figure on top of him chuckled. "But of course detective. Don't want to keep your fellow officers waiting… but then again, I don't like to wait either and right now seems just a good as Friday…"

"…you bastard. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me. Now."

"Alright Lennings…" There was a sound of metal clanking and suddenly his whole world disappeared into a huge cloud of smoke. Damn! A smoke bomb! Link hacked and coughed irritably, unable to swear with the substance stuck in his throat. The weight on his stomach and wrists disappeared as well, a gay chuckle echoing softly. Gay…that was truly an odd word. It had two totally different meanings, but yet it fit them both. And as the echoed softened, Link couldn't help but think that the laughter would have fit with either definition. Odd…

"Link! Are you up there!"

"Yuki!" Link bellowed before falling into a fit of coughing. Footsteps thundered up the rickety staircase and soon the detective could recognize the face of his friend Yuki. "Link, oh God are you hurt!"

"I'm, I'm f-fine…" Link stuttered as he tried to sit up. Suddenly pain swept through him, its origin his bruised abdomen. He cried out, clutching his stomach. He had pushed himself too hard and now he was paying the consequences. "Ahgh…"

"Link! Oh God…You! Call an ambulance! Rikuo, Hurry! Help me get him down from here." Yuki ordered. No one dared argue as the security guard grabbed his radio to call for help. Link shook his head irritably. "No! I'm fine…ugh… r-really, I don't need a doc—"

"Don't bother kid. Just do what he says." Rikuo suggested, kneeling down and cradling Link in his arms. The young man gave a chortled yelp before coughing into his hands, his whole body shaking with each hack. Yuki put a hand to his head in worry before rushing down the stairs to look out for the health personnel. "Really…I'm fine…Dark…Link's…"

"Don't worry about him. We'll get him one of these days." Rikuo replied encouragingly. His words went unheard though as Link fell into unconsciousness. 'Dark…Link…'

bumbumBUM!

"Well doctor? How's Link?"

"Hm? Oh yes, well it's nothing too serious to worry about. Mr. Lennings here just overworked his arm and leg muscles."

"Then why was the kid clutching his gut?"

"Ah, nothing more then an ugly bruise. It will heal with time."

"How long will Lennings be out?"

"Well, if he gets enough rest he should be up and running by tomorrow evening, if not earlier. You know how detectives are."

The conversation going on around him didn't bother Link too much. He should have expected as much. He was lying in a hospital bed with a wire or two hooked up to him, but those didn't matter either. What mattered was the awful pain that lingered in his body, never getting worse but not getting any better either. Did the doctor really think he could rest with this god awful pain?

"Uhnn…" Four heads turned to face Link as he opened his eyes hesitantly and moving to sit up. The doctor, a younger woman, smiled softly while pushing back her long golden hair. The Chief gave him a smirk. Rikuo raised an eyebrow at him and Yuki's face brightened incredibly fast. "Link! Thank god you're ok."

"Yeah… ugh…" the detective cringed slightly as the pain increased ten fold. Damn it all… "Mr. Lennings, please lay back down. You're not particularly injured, but that doesn't mean you can just get up and leave."

"But…"

"You heard her Link. If the doctor says to lie down, then lay down." Rikuo said. Link glared back. "But—"

"Link, lay down!" Yuki hissed. Everyone but Rikuo shivered at the strong tone. And here the detective didn't think that Yuki could be anything other then a perfect angel. "…alright already. I'll lie down. Uhn…"

"Good. If I hear you've been causing problems, I swear Link I'll…I'll… I don't know but I'll do something so don't be a pain in the ass." Yuki ordered. He was a really demanding guy wasn't he? Soon after that, the doctor shooed the men out telling them she needed to give a physical exam. As they headed out, Rikuo said, "See you later kid. And don't worry about Yuki. He always gets a little control-freaky when he's worried. You should have seen him when we first got here. He was crying and yelling and ordering the whole staff around…"

"Rikuo!"

"See? Now get better soon. He never let's me fuck him when he's like this."

"RIKUO!"

"Later." Rikuo rushed off, leaving Link alone with the doctor. She closed the door gently and jotted down some notes on her clipboard before looking up. "Alright Mr. Lennings. Now if you'll please hold still while I do my thing."

"Sure, whatever." He replied. She pulled his sheets off and commenced to poke and prod, asking if it hurt. He thought it would have been better if she skipped that and just asked how damn much it hurt. She then stripped him of his shirt, and it was then that he realized why his stomach hurt so badly. There was a dark welt that was black and purple with sickly green and yellow surrounding it. Holy crap… "You sure my stomach's ok?"

"Don't worry Mr. Lennings. You're actually lucky the bruise is like this. Nothing was critically hurt and this bruise will go away in a matter of days. Honestly, considering this came from a street fight, I'm surprised you fared so well." He gave her an odd look. He had been in some bad fights before, but this was probably the worst. But she thought he was lucky? "What do you mean? My muscles hurt like hell and my stomach looks like I've been hit with a giant metal bat. That's lucky?"

"Wait, you transferred recently didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I see. Well Mr. Lennings, here in New York, street fights are far worse then they are where you probably come from. They literally do use metal bats, along with other such objects. They also tend to go for vital organs, but considering you were hit where nothing permanent is done, I would almost say this Dark Link character didn't really want to hurt you too badly." The doctor explained. The thought struck Link as, well, odd. But then again, maybe she was right. The guy did sort of ask him out… ugh! What was he thinking? Was he really going to go on a date with the guy who put him in this awful bed! (Whoa, that hadn't come out right. But that was beside the point)

The answer was yes.

But only because he was an officer. He was only doing it to find out some info on Dark Link and that was it. He had no other feelings whatsoever. Well, those goose bumps he got when he was around the guy set aside. "You don't say. OUCH! Damn it woman…"

"Oh stop that. I'm almost done. Now I want you to rest. That means lying down and maybe getting some sleep if you can. The more you rest, the sooner you'll be out. Am I understood?"

"Yeah yeah, just get your hand off of my sto—AGH!

"Oops, I'm _so_ sorry Mr. Lennings. Now I need to go see some other patients. Rest up won't you?"

"Yeah, whatever…" Link muttered as the doctor left. Oh god, could things get any worse? He lost to a criminal, was groped (in a sense), was kissed, and now was lying in a hospital bed. Nope, probably couldn't.

Then again, there was Friday night.

bumbumBUM!

"God… why the hell am I doing this again?" Link muttered to himself, turning down 8th street for the third time. When he had finally gotten out of the hospital, he had gone back to work. Yuki was extremely relieved and was constantly asking Link if he was ok. He of course told the man every time that yes, he was perfectly fine. Was he sure? Yes, he was sure. Really? Damn it… yes he was fine.

Of course, his leave didn't stop the work from piling up. Yuki and Rikuo had taken care of some of the files since Link was now working with them, but there were still some left over. Even now that he was on a real case, he still had little ones that would pile up. Damn…

Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, and it shouldn't have been a problem, but it was. He was far too distracted. He constantly worried about Friday. Should he really go? Was it safe? Why the heck was he even going? Then again, why not? Of course, there were a lot of answers to the last question, but none of them seemed to matter in the end.

After getting off work he went to his apartment, showered, got dressed and jumped in his car. He now wore loose fitting black jeans that hung from his hips and a lively green shirt that, for reasons unknown to him, always brought out his blue eyes. And of course, he had a black tie around his neck. What could he say? He liked his ties.

The outfit though would do no good though if he couldn't find the place.

Wait… was that it? Yeah, that had to be the place. After five minutes of looking for parking, Link stepped out of his car and headed to the doorway. It was no wonder it took so long to find. It was a set of steps leading down to a small door with a little neon sign above the frame. It was written in extremely curvy letters, half of which didn't light up, so he couldn't see what the name was. Shrugging, he opened the door expecting a small dance club like the ones at home. Boy was he mistaken.

Inside laid a huge dance floor with spotlights of every color dancing around the room. The floor was crammed with dancers, little more the three to four inches between them, _if_ that. As he watched, he couldn't help but note that the dancing looked more like sex with clothes on then anything else. Women dancing with men, women dancing with other women, men with men… it was mind-boggling to the small town cop. He had never seen anything like this in his life. And as much as he hated to admit, he was fairly fascinated by it.

Finally pulling his eyes away, he looked around and spotted a long bar with cushioned stools by it. He had no idea how he was supposed to find his "date" so he may as well enjoy a good drink. Strolling over, he sat down and looked for a menu, but saw none. That was odd. How was he supposed to know what to drink?

"Hello detective. I wasn't sure you would come." Link jumped and put a hand to the handle of his gun. He got a chuckle in response as the thief known of Dark Link sat gracefully down in the seat next to him. "Now, now, none of that. You wouldn't want to ruin the evening, would you?"

(end)

Hah! finally made it here! (has been waiting for the date)  
Poe: wow... it took you four chapters to finally get to the part you wanted?  
Me: yeah… but that aside, I'll admit Dark Link got a little rough there, but what can I say? He's Dark Link! He's sneaky, smart, sexy, lustful, kind of pervy and overall… himself. In all honesty, I made him a little too soft in my last fic.  
Dark Link: yep! (smile) what can I say? I love Link so much, it hurts.  
Link: yeah… hurts me!  
Me: any who, please comment. It helps end my laziness. (and the random "bumbumBUM!"'s are actually breaks in the story. doesn't like my way of making breaks, so you'll have to deal with it. sorry)


	5. Chapter Five

I'm Back!

Poe: took you long enough….

Me: it couldn't be helped. I was so busy with finals and all… and I'll admit I was really not in the mood to write. But then, two days ago I was suddenly struck with motivation and tadaa! A new chapter!

Though I'm a tad surprised at the response to chapter four. I would have thought the audience would have reacted like that for chapter three, not four… but I guess Link's love life is more important then Dark Link's health.

Dark Link: bunch of weirdos... anyway, I'll give the regular disclaimer. There's language, eventually mansex, violence, that type of stuff. The author only owns Yuki and Rikuo, but no one else. Understood? Good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez… don't scare me like that," said Link bitterly. Dark Link shrugged, swinging his chair so his body faced towards the dance floor and his arms rested on the bar. He wore tight fitting pants that were as black as midnight. In contrast, he wore a loose belly shirt that came just above his belly-button. The shirt was also black with sheer sleeves that rippled with every movement of the man's arm, the intricate embroidery an iridescent red. Link felt rather chagrined in his simple outfit.

"Scare you? How would I do that? You knew I was waiting for you," Dark Link pointed out, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes. Link gave him a small glare. "Yes, well I'm a little jumpy, thank you very much."

"Jumpy? Don't tell me you've never been to a dance club detective."

"I've been to dance clubs, just not ones like… like this!" said Link, emphasizing his point with a wave of his arm. Dark Link smirked. "Ah, so you're a small town cop?"

"…That obvious?"

"Indeed."

"Whatever…" Link muttered, looking up and down the bar. He was particularly thirsty, but had no idea what to buy. There was no menu or sign or anything. "Thirsty?"

Startled, Link replied, "Yeah, a little. Where the hell does one find a menu in this hole in the wall?"

"Menu? Please detective, this is a bar, not a fancy restaurant. If you want a drink, you simply ask for one."

"But how am I supposed to know what they have?"

"…do you not have a particular drink that you prefer?" Dark Link asked, giving the young man a puzzled look. Link could feel his face grow warm. "Well… no, not really."

Dark Link smirked before sitting back to contemplate this response, his arms crossed and a hand rested on his mouth, his index finger just under his nose. Link could feel himself smiling at the gesture. Sheik did that often when he thought about things. He had always thought it was rather cute. Wait… did he just associate this guy with the word cute! His face reddened slightly, but luckily not enough to be noticed in the club.

Without warning, Dark Link spun his stool so he faced the bar and called to the bartender. The man (or at least, what Link thought was a man. It was hard to tell since the bartender wore such heavy makeup) rushed over. "Yeah? What you want?"

"I think I'll have a 'Throw Me Down and Fuck Me', and a 'Finger Me Good' for my friend here," said Dark Link casually. If Link had had his drink at that point, he would have spit it out right then and there. "You're getting a what!"

"Hm? Well you said you didn't have a particular favorite, so I thought I'd order for you," Dark Link explained innocently, his eyes glinting with mischief. Link just stared at him, his mouth wide open. "I said I wanted a _Drink! _Not a… 'Fuck me Good' or whatever it is!"

"Sir, it's a 'Finger Me Good' and it's a good drink. Though, I prefer 'Cowboy Cocksuckers' myself."

"Wait… those are _Drinks_!"

"But of course. What did you think we were talking about?" Dark Link asked, unable to keep the laughter from his voice. The detective's face turned deep scarlet as he looked away. What the hell had he gotten himself into? "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps."

"…Bastard."

"Why thank you. Now if you don't mind, shall we move on to another topic?" asked Dark Link. Link continued to pout, but shrugged. "Fine then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I suppose we could start with you. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

From that point on, things went fairly smoothly. While at first he was hesitant, Link soon simmered down and went on about his hometown and his old job. When their drinks arrived, Link picked up the "Finger Me Good' and while it had an absolutely horrid name (in his opinion), it was actually quite good. It was a tad strong for him though, so Dark Link convinced him to try switching drinks. While the thought that some would consider it an indirect kiss did cross his mind, he decided to ignore it. The "Throw Me Down and Fuck Me" was a tad lighter, so he stuck with that one.

The two continued to talk, mostly about Link. He talked about his childhood, his family, his town, everything really. Well, except Sheik. That subject certainly wasn't first date appropriate. Besides that though, he talked about everything. There were times when he would ask Dark Link about his family or whatnot, but the man always gave an uncaring shrug and said something along the lines of "it isn't important" or "you don't want to hear about that." But, in all honesty, he did. He wanted to know more, and it wasn't because he was a cop. He was genuinely curious. But, he had his own secrets, so he never pushed on the subject.

Things weren't completely innocent though. There were certainly some flirtatious remarks, but they weren't very lewd. The officer had heard worse on the streets walking home. Besides, a couple times Link caught himself flirting back. It was… fun.

The only problem was that damned logical part of his brain. It was constantly yelling at him, saying that it was the "Throw Me Down and Fuck Me" that was talking, not him. Somehow though, he managed to drown that part out. He knew he was being foolish and he didn't need his conscious to bug him even more about it. 'I mean, really,' he thought to himself, 'what could be so bad about a little flirting here or there? Ok, a lot, but still…'

He shook his head, kicking that thought out. He didn't like were it was going. "Something wrong?"

"Wha… oh no, it's nothing," Link stammered, taking a sip of his drink. The figure smirked at him, stretching a little before asking, "Would you like a refill on your 'Throw Me Down and Fuck Me?'"

"You are having far too much fun with the drink names."

"Yes I am. That aside, would you like something else? Maybe a 'Screaming Multiple Orgasms on the Beach'?"

"…You have got to be kidding."

"Why would I kid? It's really quite good." Link shook his head while rolling his eyes. "No thanks. I have to drive and it wouldn't be a good idea for a cop to drive drunk."

"I suppose I could drive you home." Dark Link grinned smugly as Link felt his face flush. "No, that's quite alright. I'll just pass on the 'screaming orgasms.'"

"Too bad. I'm really very good at giving those you know…" Dark Link purred, his face mere inches from the detectives.

That's when the alarms finally went off in his head. This was not a good idea anymore. And to make manners worse, that rather annoying part of his brain had to sit there (if a brain could sit) telling him, 'I told you so'.

"No, that's q-quite alright, really. I think I'll pa--" his sentence was instantly interrupted by rather possessive lips. Link could only blink, his mind going blank as Dark Link kissed him. It was sort of… pleasant. Heck, it was really nice…

Oh Lord. Fuck!

Link tried to move away, his hands pushing against the figures chest. And a rather firm chest at that… damn it, no. Now was not the time to get distracted. He tried to move his head, but Dark Link already had his face captured in his rough callused fingers. The rough texture was actually a turn on for Link. Calluses meant a guy who worked hard at what he did. The fact that this guy had one of his weaknesses was not a good sign.

All his struggles were for not as his body soon fought against him, his body relaxing into the wonderful sensation of warmth on his lips. He could feel Dark Link smile gently, teasing Links lower lip mercilessly, sucking on it with care. The detective no longer felt any possessiveness in the kiss. Only care, tenderness, and skill. It was amazing to think this was the same guy who had thrown him to the ground a couple days earlier.

Without realizing it, Link found himself moaning softly as the man's velvety tongue bypassed his lips and softly caressed the inside of his entrance. All thoughts of the past or future were beyond him; his brain gave up on him and promptly shut down with a "humph", letting his emotions take over. He snaked his fingers up and into Dark Link's hair, pulling the warmth closer as the figure wrapped an arm around and pulled him closer as well. The thief greedily devoured the officer's mouth, tasting him as he ran his tongue along the other's, prompting Link to kiss back. He hesitated for no more then a second before he moved to join in the action….

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Link practically jumped out of his skin as the racket of what sounded like a beeper broke the daze that had come over him. Dark Link froze before pulling out of the detective's mouth ruefully. "Damn, 2 o'clock already… I'm afraid this is where I say good bye."

"…" Link just blinked up at him, his breath heavy. He hadn't really noticed till now just how out of breath he was, and in his current daze it was quite the accomplishment that he was able to figure it out at all. Maybe he could even get some words out. "Where…?"

"I'd tell you except then I'd have to kill you, and that would be a waste, no?" chuckled Dark Link, running his fingers down the flushed man's face intimately before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead and turning to leave.

Link just sat and watched him go. He couldn't believe it. That whole thing had just been so… well words really couldn't capture how it was. It just was.

At that moment, he was no longer a cop; Dark Link was no longer a thief. At that moment, he was just some lovesick fool.

Wait… love?

He frowned and that rather annoying voice in his head was back and with a vengeance as it yelled at him. And it was right. But he just didn't have the ability to care at that moment.

"Bartender, give me a 'Boys are Stupid.'"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Link, you ok? You look like a wreck," commented Rikuo, looking over Link's shoulder at the files the man was trying to work on. He rolled his eyes. "Please, I've had enough with Yuki worrying about me 24/7. Don't you start too."

"I'm not talking that kind of wreck. You look like someone who did something stupid."

"…Since when are you so observant?"

"That's beside the point. You want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly. I don't like thinking about it, let alone talking," said Link, typing at his keyboard with new zeal. He really hoped the subject could be dropped. The morning after his "date" he had had a slight hangover, but not enough (sadly) to let him forget what he did.

For the love of God, he made out with Dark Link! **Dark Link!**

"Come on. You brake up with your boyfriend or something?"

"What the hell makes you think I would have a boyfriend!"

"I don't know. Let's just say you give off a queer impression," Rikuo replied with a shrug. A rather annoyed look crossed Link's face. Great, just great. As if things weren't bad enough, it would seem he also gave the impression of being queer. God, somebody just shoot him already…

"Rikuo! For Pete's sake, would you stop slacking off!" yelled Yuki as he stomped over, thrusting his finger into Rikuo's chest as the man puts his hands up like a criminal caught in the act. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Jeez, can't a guy get a break?"

"Yes, but not one every five minutes!"

"Don't be like that, love. It's more like every fifteen…"

"Rikuo!" Yuki glared at the man angrily, his eyes silted. His lover merely smirked sheepishly, saying, "Alright, calm down cutie. I'll get back to work. But you know, I might be more motivated if you promised me some fun tonight…"

"Rikuo!" cried Yuki as his face turned beet red. Link would have laughed to himself if he hadn't been in such a bad mood. Rikuo grinned and gave the cutie a chaste kiss on the top of his head. "Besides, I had to check on the kid. Turns out he dumped his boyfriend."

"I did NOT dump anyone!" Link retaliated, slamming his palms against the table. This only made Rikuo's grin widen. "Is that so lover boy? Then were you the one dumped?"

"NO! No one dumped anyone!"

"Then what are you moping about?" inquired Yuki. Rolling his eyes, Link replied, "Nothing! I'm not moping damn it."

"Yeah you are."

"No, I'm not Rikuo."

"Are so."

"Are not!"

"It's 'am not', and honestly Link, you are moping. You haven't even finished a quarter of your work and it's almost two. It's not like you in the least," Yuki corrected, his arms crossed in front of him as he leaned against the desk. Link felt himself gulp. He knew that look. That look told him that Yuki was determined and once he had his mind set, there was nothing you could do to brush him off. "I… I just had a bad date on Friday, ok?"

"Oh? Like a blind date or something?"

"Kinda, except I had seen the guy before. He asked me out and, I don't know, I decided 'what the heck' and went." Link explained as he ceased to type at the computer. He couldn't think about business at that moment. "So I went and, well…"

"Well?" Rikuo asked curiously. Link chewed on his lip anxiously. "Well, it was a nice date."

Yuki's brows furrowed as he looked Link over oddly. "It was a nice date? Then why on earth are you in such a piss-poor mood?" Link thought a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain it without giving away the fact he made out with the guy on the most wanted poster. "Um… well it's just that… uh… I-I just… it was a guy."

"Hah! So I was right. You do have a boyfriend," teased Rikuo. Link nodded. That was the best excuse he could come up with. It was then that Yuki spoke up, saying, "So that's why you're all upset? Because you're dating a guy?"

"Hey, unlike you two, I'm not exactly used to this whole gay thing, alright? Not to mention, we're not dating. It was one date, and it's going to stay that way," lied Link. Well, he wasn't completely lying. It was true that he didn't plan on going out with Dark Link again. No goddamn way was he doing that again. Nope. Never again…

"How come? You said yourself it was a nice date. Why not do it again? You can't let the fact that he's a guy throw you off," Rikuo pointed out. Pursing his lips, Link replied, "I just… I don't know how to explain. When I was with him, it was fun and all, but then things suddenly changed and I felt sort of… out of control I guess."

"Why, did he kiss you or something?" Rikuo asked. Link nodded sullenly. "Yeah. And the scary thing is I didn't even try to stop him. Things were going so fast, but I couldn't stop it. Hell, I'm not sure I wanted to stop it…" Where the hell was all this coming from? He hadn't ever thought of this stuff, but yet he wasn't lying either. Yuki's eyes softened as he smiled gently at the man.

"Link… are you in lo--"

"NO! I'm not damn it! I was just drunk, that's all. I swear it was that damnable 'Throw me down'... Damn it!" Link swore angrily. Yuki and Rikuo were taken aback, startled by the sudden outbreak. The whole floor of the office grew quiet as well and stared at the odd threesome, making Link even redder in the face. This was so stupid! If only he had shot that bastard when he had the chance.

'Goddamn you Dark Link…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Is laughing her butt off:

Poe: um, sorry about her. She just found the drink names a real laugh.

Me: They're actual names of alcoholic drinks! Who'd have thunk it!

Poe: no really, they are. She found this site that has tons of different drinks and those were only a few. But there are others that are just as bad.

Me: however, I haven't ever tried any of them, so I just guessed on their strength and stuff. anyway, hope you guys like.

Oh! And um, I should warn you, there won't be any of "that" :coughMansexcough: for a few more chapters. Please don't kill me! I just wanted to write a fic where the love birds take things a tad slower, unlike my usual stuff. I want them to experience things step by step instead of doing it all in one night. So yeah, sorry. It shouldn't take more then two or three chapters to get "there", though I can't make any promises. till then, enjoy the fluff! Fluff can be good too. :dances around singing about fluff:


	6. Chapter six

WAH! i thought i had this chapter up on here! o.O i'm losing it!

Dark Link: ahem. yes, well as you know, she doesn't own Link or me, or any of the other LOZ characters. She does own all the others characters, especially Yuki and Rikuo.

Me: my babies! Also, there will eventually be mansex, though it will take a while. No complaints:shakes finger at audience: so yeah. Also, things are getting a tad angsty in this chapter, so just warning ya. Oh, and some heavy swearing going on in this chapter too, just so you know. Hope you don't mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dark Link, where the hell were you? Hmm?" asked a menacing voice, deep and dark. The thief flinched slightly at the harsh tone, looking away. "None of your business!"

"Oh, Is that so? Have you forgotten whom you're speaking to?" The voice took on a more lighthearted tone, but all those around him knew it was just for show. When Dark Link refused to answer, the bulky figure got up from his seat at the front of the darkened room. His minions moved from their seats, circling the two so Dark Link had nowhere to go. "Have you forgotten that I'm the one who saved your sorry ass? The one who pulled you off the streets? The one who got you out of the 'Happy Mask' house? The one who covered up your father's death…"

"Don't you dare bring that shit up! I don't need to be preached to by the goddamned devil!" the man shouted, standing his ground. He was sick of being the follower. He was sick of it!

"Well, well, well… look at who grew a backbone," the voice cackled, a few of his men chuckling softly with him before he cut them off with a wave of his hand. He ambled up to Dark Link, noting his balled up fists. "Now, now, no need for that. All I ask is you learn your place."

"Never. I'm not your fucking lapdog you goddamn motherfucker!" swore Dark Link bitterly, glaring up at the man with hatred burning in his fiery eyes. The broad man's face suddenly darkened as his hand shot out, gripping Dark Link by the throat. The thief gagged, clawing desperately at the fists in hopes of getting rid of them. However, they went unmoved. "Don't you dare speak to me like that you fuckin' bitch! You will do as I say for as long as I say, is that understood!"

"Hck… you fucking…augh… bastard!"

"Is that understood!" the man demanded, now lifting Dark Link off his feet. He swore incoherently, stars appearing before his clenched shut eyes. As much as he hated it, he had no choice. "...fine!"

"Good," the man stated, letting go of the thief and watching as he fell to his knees, his body shaking as he coughed uncontrollably. He wouldn't be doing that again. Well, at least, for a month or so. Then he would have to teach him again. He always did. "Alright boys, show this good-for-nothing slut to his room. I don't think he'll be able to make it on his own. And make sure to tuck him in nice and tight."

"…Fucking son of a bitch," Dark Link swore under his breath, earning a swift kick to his gut causing him to double over even more. "You should be gracious. If not for me, you would still be a fucking slut for that whore house. But if you still don't like me, I could always give you back…"

"Never! I'm not going back there!"

"Then you will be a good boy and do as you're told?"

"Alright…"

"Ahem?"

"…Master."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Link Lennings, Yuki Osara, Rikuo Saerchi, to the Chief's office. Link Lennings, Yuki Osara, Rikuo Saerchi." The officer sighed in annoyance as the speakers blared his name. It was no doubt about the Dark Link case and Link was not in the mood to deal with it. It may have been four days since that night (A/N making it Tuesday), but a lifetime probably wouldn't make him feel any better about.

But duty called, so he got up from his seat and headed to the elevator. Yuki and Rikuo had gone off for some "coffee" (in which Link knew that what they were actually doing had nothing to do with coffee… at least he hoped not) and would no doubt be up shortly after him.

The elevator was crowded, like always. One had to wonder why there were so many people running from one floor to another…

But Link didn't particularly care. He was still trying to decide if he really wanted to stay on the Dark Link case. He felt hesitant about staying on it, worrying about what the thief might pull next. Then again, staying on the case and finally catching that jerk would be really satisfying. And of course, there were other reasons (lots in fact) for why he shouldn't stay, but in the end, something always tipped the scale and made him decide it was best to stay. What that variable was… well he decided not to think about it.

The elevator came to his floor and in his daze he almost missed it. Luckily, someone bumped him and woke him from his thoughts. He stumbled forward, escaping the overcrowded space before standing and patting himself down, ridding himself of dirt and the likes. This scene reminded him of his first time to the Chief's office. Ugh.

Voices wafted down the hallway as he walked up to the Chief's office. It sounded like… Rikuo?

"Goddamn it Chief, you've got to be shitting with me!"

"No one is shitting anyone Saerchi! I want you there and to trail that guy and that's final!"

"But Chief, shouldn't we just arrest the man or…"

"I'm afraid not Osara. We have a basic idea of what he looks like, and the moment he makes a move, that's when you'll catch him."

"But…!"

"Excuse me?" Link interrupted, opening the door cautiously, hoping not to get hit in the turmoil like the last time he went to see the Chief and the two were arguing. Ronalds grinned at the detective. "Ah, Lennings, glad you could make it."

"Of course sir. May I ask what's going on?" Link inquired. He was worried about whatever it was that was pissing Rikuo so badly.

"Well, I was telling them about your outing. The Museum of Fine Arts is having a special celebration next Tuesday for the new exhibit. I assume you've read about it in the news."

"Yeah, I think I remember something about that. Some sort of jewelry exhibit isn't it?"

"Exactly. And, if our sources are correct, that is going to be Dark Link's next target. Because of this, I'm sending you three to the party. You are to act like guests and simply keep an eye out for the perp. If you spot him, trail him and see if he makes a move."

"But I don't get it Chief. If we know what he looks like, shouldn't we just grab him at the door and bring him down?"

"That's what I said!" yelled Rikuo, glaring at Ronalds. The old man sighed, rubbing his temples in annoyance. "Look, we don't actually know what the guy looks like exactly and after some resent mistakes, we can't afford to put an innocent man behind bars."

"What the hell! How many guys do you know who have grey hair but are in their twenties!" Rikuo argued, slamming his fist against the desk for emphasis. Yuki grabbed his wrists, holding the man's hands in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to work as the man quieted, but he still gave the Chief an evil eye. "Well Chief?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but in our current situation with the courts I suggest you try to keep it clean, so no grabbing anyone unless you see them actually do something."

"What if we do know exactly what the thief looks like?" Link questioned, getting odd looks from those around him. He really wished he hadn't said that.

"Link… is there something you're not telling us?" Yuki questioned. Link shook his head, replying, "No, not at all. It's just that after the last encounter with him, I got a pretty good look at his face. I'm pretty sure I could ID him."

The Chief hemmed and hawed before finally saying, "No Lennings, I want you to do the same as these two. Since you know his looks particularly well, I want you to try to find him early on and follow him. Once he makes a move, that's when you pounce. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Very good. You can go now." The men nodded and exited the office, Yuki keeping a good grip on his partner. He didn't want to risk another out break. As they walked towards the elevator, Link broke the silence asking, "Hey Yuki, how'd you guys beat me to the Chief's?

"Ah, well you see Rikuo and I were getting some coffee…"

"Yeah, right."

Yuki grinned sheepishly at this response. "Fine, we were in the stair well that no one uses. Anyway, we heard an announcement to pick up a message and after grabbing it, the secretary informed us that Ronalds needed us, so we went."

"Alright, what was the message?"

"I'm not sure, but I believe it's for you," Yuki replied, pulling the note card from his pocket and handing it to Link. The elevator doors opened as he unfurled the folded up note, his jaw dropping as he read the content. Neither Yuki nor Rikuo noticed as they boarded the shaft, the doors closing behind them before they realized that Link wasn't with them.

The detective's body was stiff as a board as he stared incredulously at the note. He reread it again and again, but its message was clear.

On the letter, written in the secretaries hand writing was the message:

"Dearest Detective,

I had a splendid time. I do hope to see you again. Please meet me at the bar on 8th tomorrow. See you then.

Yours truly, DL"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamn it! Shit!" Link swore angrily, throwing his coat aimlessly as he stomped into his apartment. The room was still fairly bare, which wasn't too surprising considering he had only been in New York for what, four weeks? While that was a decent amount of time, he was also working long hours and the little time he spent at home that he wasn't sleeping, he was answering his mother's worried calls. He had hoped she would get over the lost of her son quickly, but those hopes went unfulfilled as she called everyday it seemed.

But he wasn't calling his mother today. Oh no, not with his current mood.

What the hell was Dark Link thinking, sending him a message at work? Did he have any idea what might happen if anyone figured out what had gone on that evening? Damn, Link didn't like even thinking about the night in and of itself, let alone did he want to think of what would happen if anyone found out. Shit, what was Dark Link thinking!

"Damn it all…" he muttered to no one in particular, brushing his papers and such onto the floor before sitting down on the coach. Speaking of Dark Link, what was Link to do? Should he go and see what the thief wanted… no that was a dumbass question. Of course not. He would be happy to never see that bastard ever again.

It was then that that damnable logic came to bug him once again. Why then, it asked, was he so damn pissed off about this whole thing? It was just a date. It's not like he hadn't ever gone on a date before; hadn't ever kissed a guy. But the fact that that good for nothing jerk could make him swoon… wait, did it say swoon? Augh… this was getting nowhere. He wasn't going and that was that. No ands, ifs, or buts about it.

Satisfied with this, Link ran his hands casually though his hair before getting up to take a relaxing shower. He wasn't going to let this bother him anymore. He wasn't going to go out with the guy anymore and hopefully would put the bastard in jail. Easy enough, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, I think that's enough boys. Lets get out of here and have ourselves a good time," announced one of five men dressed in black, his foot grinding Dark Link's face into the carpet. The men nodded, a couple spitting at the beaten man as he lay curled up on the floor. His body was racked with pain, but he couldn't show that agony to those bastards. It would only make the beating twice as bad. Not that he minded keeping still. He was used to it. He had tried to fight back when he was younger, but he knew better now; fighting back only made things worse. It was better to just stand there and take it without complaint.

As soon as the men were gone, he willed himself to move towards his bed, reaching for the first aid kit hidden under it. He firstly grabbed the bottle of painkiller, knowing it would take a while to kick in. He then went to cleaning and bandaging his wounds. While he should have washed off, or at least rid himself of the blood stained clothes, he didn't bother. Dark Link merely levered himself onto the bed, resting his throbbing head against the mattress. Those bastards had gone as far as to take his sheets, leaving him with a bare mattress. No matter. He was used to it.

He groaned in annoyance, overhearing the boss talking upstairs. He had another of those damn whores. Who was it tonight? Silvia the seductress? Ron the rambunctious? The twisted twins?

The voice of this night's visitor made the man flinch. It wasn't one of the regulars. It was the voice of a young boy. Goddamn… that fucker was mocking him! Making him listen to the poor boy's cries! And knowing the boss, those cries would last until well into the night… Goddamn it!

Dark Link swore angrily under his breath, pulling his knees up to his chest. His arms, his legs, his head… everything ached. Even his heart wasn't spared as the child's whimpers wafted through the thin ceiling. It brought back memories… awful memories. The images of his past flashed before his eyes, his body shaking slightly. He hated remembering. He wished those goddamned memories would just leave him be. Why couldn't anyone just let him be, let him just go peacefully?

Wasn't there anyone out there who cared?

Anyone…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I care:raises hand:

Dark Link: if you care, then why the hell did you do this to me!

Me: it's called a plot. Any who, you have now seen a little into Dark Link's past. It's kind of…depressing. :sniffle: I was choking up near the end, and I was the one writing it! anyway, please comment. (and sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It couldn't be helped.)


	7. Chapter seven

Le sigh... i'm so tired.

Poe: she's had a hard week volunteering at a day camp. She's was the music lady's helper.

Me: and that woman knows nothing about crowd control. AUGH! sigh... anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and there's some fan service in this chapter, so that should cheer you up. (And that is a warning for those of you who have not heeded my other warnings. There's MAN on MAN. Deal with it.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh god…" moaned Link, his back arching slightly as scorching hot fingers traveled his body, burning him where ever they touched. They didn't seem to have any particular destination; they simply moved as they pleased. But then again, if that were true, how was it they kept touching him in all the right places? Not that Link really cared. All he could think about was the sensation as whomever it was gently stroked down his chest, which coincidently was bare. When had he lost his shirt? Or pants for that matter?

"How's that?" asked a husky voice, its tone dripping with sexuality. Link swore he recognized it, but in his current haze he couldn't seem to ID it. This didn't bother him though since soon after those damnable hands trailed down, barely brushing his arousal at all; but it was enough. "Ah!"

"That good? Well then, shall we up it a little?" Link could only nod, his heart racing as nimble fingers continued their assault. He could feel a mewl forming in his throat, which was a new thing for him. He hadn't ever been pleasured enough to make him mewl, but whomever this guy was knew what he was doing. With a well timed squeeze, the mewl escaped from Link, followed soon after by another moan. Damn was this guy good.

"You like that?" the voice purred, his breath ghosting across Link's chest. He nodded, and tried desperately to open his eyes and see who his mystery lover was. The voice chuckled as calloused palms gently pumped Link's arousal. All his hopes of seeing his lover were dashed as he threw his head back and let out a soft cry. This felt far too marvelous. He didn't even know whose hands he was in, but yet he was able to let himself be taken. He was no longer in control of anything, but for some reason, it didn't scare him. In fact it was a relief.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself. Perhaps you should reconsider my proposition." Link's brows furrowed slightly before he panted, "What proposition?"

"Why, mine of course detective," laughed the voice. That's when it finally clicked. The laugh, the voice, the way of speaking… it couldn't be! "Dark Link?"

"But of course. Who else would it be?" Dark Link murmured, moving his way up Link's body so the two came face to face. The young detective blinked up at the silver-haired thief, his body stiffening for a moment before relaxing again. Why had he been so worried? This wasn't that bad at all. In fact, he rather liked it. "No one. No one else but you."

"That's better," Dark Link smirked, bending down and capturing the young man's lips. Link easily gave in, his arms wrapping around and pulling closer. It was heavenly; absolutely blissful. He could feel Dark Link murmur gently against his lips, "Link…"

"Dark Link…" he murmured back. The two continued their little name game, though soon Link grew puzzled by it. "Dark Link…?"

"…Link. Link. LINK!"

"WAH!" Link yelled as he suddenly shoved back on his desk, causing his chair to fall backwards with him still in it. Wait…chair? Desk? Weren't they on a bed? Link blinked up curiously to see none other then Rikuo, who had an equally baffled look on his face. "Jeez Link, how loud does a guy have to yell?"

"…Rikuo?" Link asked stupidly. Rikuo snorted and rolled his eyes. "Jeez, must have been one dozy of a dream to have you all stupefied."

"Dream… oh God," Link moaned to himself, covering his face as it grew incredibly warm. It had been a dream. He had had a goddamn dream about Dark Link giving him a hand job. Shit. "Are you alright now?"

"Yuki?" Link peered through his hands to see Yuki hovering over him as well. Could things get any worse? "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it sounded like you were in pain or something. Were you having a nightmare?" asked Yuki worriedly. Link, still lying on the ground which was very uncomfortable, wasn't sure what to say. He was still stuck in a slight haze and didn't want to say anything he would later regret. Luckily (or unluckily in this case), Rikuo answered for him. "No, I don't think it was that kind of moaning. I think Linky boy here had himself a wet--"

"I did not!" Link interrupted, his face turning an even deeper crimson. The couple looked at each other knowingly, dismissing his response. "Yes you did, don't deny it. Besides, no matter how much you talk, I think your little friend there is giving you away."

"Wha… Augh!" exclaimed Link, flipping around so he was on his knees with his hands crossed over himself. Fuck! He was completely aroused and everything! The two men couldn't help but laugh at his expense, before Yuki finally calmed down enough to ask, "Come now, do tell. Who was it?"

"I bet it was that boyfriend of his."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"But it was him then? The person in your dream?"

"Um…" Link looked down at the floor, which wasn't very far away with his current position, and bit his lip. How much was he willing to tell without giving away what was actually going on? With a sigh, he nodded. "Yeah, it was him."

"Well, it seems we're finally getting somewhere. Now what was his name? I think it started with a D…"

"What!"

"You were sleep talking," Yuki explained. Link groaned. God, why did he have to start sleep talking now? "And I think you're right Rikuo. It did start with a D. Hm… Daniel?"

"Nah. I think it ended in a K," replied Rikuo. It was at this point that Link started to panic. What if they found out? Damn it… "Maybe Dominic?

"No. Actually, it almost sounded like--"

"It's Derrick," blurted Link. The two stared at him as his face burned with embarrassment. He was sure they were onto him. They probably knew he was lying. 'Oh please let me be wrong, please let me be wrong,' Link preyed. It seemed to work as the lovers grinned at each other. "Derrick is it? Then we must meet him."

"No!"

"Why not?" questioned Rikuo suspiciously. Link scrounged his head for an answer. "Uh… because I already told you, we're through. I never want to see that bastard again."

"Well, you might say that, but you certainly don't show it," teased Yuki, chuckling to himself. Link glared at him, though he had to admit it was true. Damn sexual attraction. Damn it to hell.

"It's not like that!" Link countered. Before his friends could respond to his pathetic comeback, his phone started to ring. Link immediately jumped up, glad to have any excuse to discontinue the discussion. "Hello, detective Lennings speaking."

"Mr. Lennings, there's a call for you on line one from a Mr. DL. Do you wish to take it?" Link stiffened, his grip tightening on the phone as he panicked. What was Dark Link thinking, calling him at work? His conscience was thrown into a tizzy fit, yelling that he should just hang up. With his current condition, letting that bastard through would be suicide. Just tell the nice secretary to tell him to fuck off. Do it right now!

"Alright, put him through." Ok, Link had to admit that at this point he had no idea what he was doing. The voice was now shrieking in annoyance, but he just ignored it. He had gotten pretty good at that. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to do anything stupid. He would just tell Dark Link that there was no way he was accepting and that was that.

"Detective?" Link could feel himself melt with the sound of Dark Link's voice in his ear. This wasn't going at all like planned. "Y-yes, it's me." Dang, he was even stuttering!

"Ah, it's good to hear your voice again. I missed you detective," said Dark Link innocently enough. Link swore he was going to have a heart attack. Not to mention, images of his dream kept popping up, which was not helping in the least. "You m-missed me?"

"But of course. Didn't you miss me?" Link gulped.

"Uh… well I'm not…" He could hear Dark Link chuckle over the phone, which made his pants suddenly feel tight again. Damn… "It's alright darling. I know you're still a bit anxious about this. Although, surely you've thought of me, haven't you?"

Oh Lord had he. He couldn't get the guy off his mind. Even after he had decided what to do about all this crap, he still couldn't think of anything else without Dark Link's name coming up. But he couldn't admit that. "Well, I am currently on the case."

"Ah, but that's not what I meant detective. I mean, have you thought of me in a romantic way? Or if you prefer, a sexual way?" Link nearly choked, his face turning a deeper shade of red then he had thought possible. How could he be so forward about this! "Uh… well I… you see it's… I don't know!"

"It's not that difficult darling. Yes or no?"

"…Yes." That did it. The voice was absolutely livid now, screaming at him about how stupid he was. And he was. Why had he said that? Was it because of that dream?

"Hm… well then, I suppose I'll be seeing you this evening at the same place. How's eight for you?"

"…Eight's fine."

"Good. See you then detective."

"Yeah, see ya." Link hung up the phone and rested his hands on the desk as he let out a sigh. He was so going to hate himself for this in a couple hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I HATE THIS!" Link yelled, throwing his coat in some random direction. What had he been thinking? Going out with Dark Link again! For god's sake, he was a thief! The bad guy! The enemy!

Then again, he once heard someone say to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. But surely, this was pushing it.

The worst part was that he was going to go. While even after all his arguing with himself, looking at the pros and cons, arguing again with himself… he was still going. He hadn't even decided to go; he just was. Besides, nothing could be worse than not going. Rikuo and Yuki were all over his ass about the phone call, and they would be even more annoying if he didn't go to see "Derrick". They'd never let him live it down.

But that annoying voice in his head argued that none of his reasoning was merit for going to the date. And admittedly, he didn't really have a real reason for going. But he was going to and that was that. He wasn't happy about it, but he was going.

He stalked into his bedroom, going through his closet for something to wear. He didn't have anything that one would usually consider good clothes for "clubbing", though Yuki suggested some dark blue or black pants with an un-tucked shirt. Oh, and no tie.

"No tie? I don't think so," Link muttered to himself. He always wore a tie. Yes, he had to admit it was kind of dorky, but he just couldn't go without it. It was like a part of him. So, he tossed off his work shirt and pants, grabbed his baggy blue jeans and a red button up, put them on and topped his outfit off with a black tie. Not bad if he said so himself. He wondered what Dark Link would think…

No. Bad thought. Very bad thought.

Sighing, he quickly ran a brush through his hair before grabbing his keys and heading out the door. There was no turning back now. Well, actually he could, but he preferred to think he didn't have a choice. He had no choice in the matter damn it!

The elevator in his apartment was currently being repaired (it was trashed by some wannabe gangsters. God did Link hate those) so he jogged down the three flights of stairs down to the garage. He had an easy time finding his since most of the people in his apartment never bothered with driving. They took the bus, the subway, a taxi or simply walked to work. While Link did walk to and fro, he liked having a car for times like these.

He jumped into the vehicle, giving the engine a quick rev before backing his way out and onto the street. The sun had gone down, but that didn't seem to bother anyone. The streets were bustling and with all the streetlights and buildings, it may as well have been daytime. And it was helpful in the end as Link soon spotted 8th street and turned down it, keeping his eyes peeled for the small neon sign. But, of course, he still missed it. He grumbled to himself, making a u-turn and heading back up the street, this time spotting the place. He parked, and ruefully stumbled out of his car, making sure to lock the doors behind him. He didn't trust the people in this part of town.

He walked up to the door, taking a big breath before pushing the door open. He thought he was prepared for it. Evidently not. The room was filled with men of all types; Burly men, skinny men, pretty boys, studs, punks, preps, perverts, innocents. There was also lots of dancing, much the same as before; sex without clothes with some slow dancers in the back. However, there wasn't a woman in sight. The huge sign over the bar clear this dilemma up with big, bold letters: Gay Guy's night out. And who did he see at the bar under the sign? None other then his evenings date, the damnably sexy Dark Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BWAHAHA! Gay guy's night out. I wish I could see one of those. Any who, hope you all liked. I think this chapter's a little smaller than my other ones, but I'm not sure. Please comment. :goes to take a nap:


	8. Chapter eight

HaHA! I did it! I got a chapter up!

And, to make up for the short chapters and long times in between, I present, a long chapter filled with some fan service. hope you like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"For the love of God…" Link muttered in disbelief, ambling over to the bar despite himself. It wouldn't do much good to drive all the way here just to be frightened off by some gay guys. Though, as the voice reminded him, there was one gay guy in particular he _should _be frightened of. But, like many time before, Link disregarded this reminder. He was getting really sick of that damned voice; it constantly reminded him of things he already knew.

Clearing his throat, he finally addressed his date. "Hey. Have you been waiting long?" Ok, that was the lamest line ever, but it worked. Dark Link looked over his shoulder, a grin spreading across his face as he recognized his companion. "Ah, nothing to worry about detective. I had nothing better to do."

"Oh, I see," Link replied, disheartened by the response. So he was just some form of entertainment? This fact didn't make him feel any better about his current situation. In fact, he could feel his mood drop down a good couple of notches. He grimaced before replying bitterly, "Well, I'm glad I could be of some entertainment to you."

Dark Link looked him over in confusion before suddenly realizing his mistake. He backtracked, saying "Oh no detective, that's not what I meant at all. I meant that there is nothing I would rather be doing then be with you. There's nothing in the world that could be better."

"I-is that so?" Link stuttered, surprised by his date's response. He could feel his cheeks redden as he looked away, trying to hide how Dark Link affected him. How is it that he always knew just what to say?

"Indeed, it is darling," the thief murmured, resting his hand on Link's thigh as he moved closer. The detective felt himself panic somewhat, his face growing even warmer as he tried to respond. But, try as he might, he couldn't get a word out. Not that it bothered him too much, considering that if he did speak, he'd probably regret it. After a few more moments of silence, Dark Link chuckled and moved back, leaving his hand where it lay. "That aside, would you like a drink? Perhaps another 'Throw Me Down and Fuck Me?'"

"Uh, n-no, thank you. I think I'll stick with a regular beer."

"Suit yourself," Dark Link replied with a shrug, calling over the bartender and asking for a beer and a "Sip and Go Naked." Link was sure that his companion was picking those drinks purposely. His theory was pretty much proven when, after receiving their drinks, Dark Link offered the detective his drink saying, "Sip and Go Naked?"

But, despite the lewdness of the joke, Link laughed and took a small sip to find that the drink was really very good. He almost felt bad about getting the regular beer until he realized how awkward it would be if Dark Link asked for two. "Hi, yes I would like two Sip and Go Naked." The thought made Link snicker to himself, gaining him an odd look from his companion. "What is so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," laughed Link, giving Dark Link his drink back and sipping at his own beer. It was nowhere near as good, but no matter. That probably meant there was less alcohol, which was a good thing as far as he was concerned. No more drunken make out sessions for him.

And the night went on from there like on their first date as Link eased into the situation and was over all enjoying himself. The two joked and laughed, talking about politics and such things. It seemed they both felt the same about gay marriage (That it should be allowed), though that was to be expected considering the two of them were gay. Well, Link was gay. He wasn't positive about Dark Link, but no matter. Though, the subject of gay marriage was a bit sticky considering that they were a) two gay men, b) on a date and c) they obviously had sexual feelings for one another. This last fact didn't thrill Link any and it seriously pissed off the voice, but they both had to admit it was true. Goddamn hormones…

Other then the talk of marriage, the only conversation that got at all uncomfortable was when Link asked about his date's history. Dark Link's first response was the old, "It doesn't matter," but the detective wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Well, maybe it matters to me," said Link, slight bitterness evident in his voice. Dark Link sighed heavily before tilting his head back so as to look at the ceiling. "Darling…"

"I've told you all about me, so surely you can dish out some info."

"Ah, but there's thing you aren't telling me, isn't there?" questioned Dark Link. This quieted Link for a moment as he thought. His companion didn't wait for a response. "You have little secrets you haven't told me, or possibly anyone. If you aren't able to share your little secrets, why should I tell you mine?"

"I… but the things I'm not telling you are really… personal. They're not things I share openly."

"Well, perhaps my past is something I don't share openly."

"But, isn't there something you can tell me? Surely your whole life couldn't have been that awful," Link reasoned, looking up at Dark Link with curious eyes. The thief gave another sigh before nodding. "Alright, I'll tell you some. For the rest though, you'll have to wait. The day you feel comfortable telling me your secrets, I will tell you mine. Agreed?"

"…Alright, sounds good to me," replied Link, turning in his chair so he could face the man. It wasn't until he moved that he remembered the hand on his leg, but he decided that he would let it be for now. This of course tweaked the voice to no end, but he was starting to like doing that to the damned annoyance.

"Where should I start than?"

"I don't know… how about your childhood?"

"If you say so detective," Dark Link yawned as he spun in his chair so his body was facing out towards the dance floor and his arms rested on the bar. He took a sip of his drink before continuing. "To be honest, I myself grew up in a small town much like you did."

"Really?" Link asked, surprised. The thief nodded. "Indeed I did, though it was different than yours. You were saying that your hometown was fairly conservative, correct?"

"Yeah. It was practically the definition," muttered Link. He had had a hard time growing up what with his conservative parents and up bring. He had never been the sort to do exactly what he was told. Not to mention, he was stressed daily with his orientation. No one knew that he was gay until his encounter with Sheik. Even to this day, some still think that it was all Sheik's doing and that Link was completely innocent. Course, to them being innocent was being straight and Link was certainly not innocent.

His date interrupted his thoughts saying, "Well, my place of birth was in many ways the opposite. No one harshly judged anyone else and you were well supported no matter what you did.

"My mother was what most people would call a whore, but she really wasn't. She never slept with any old bum and she was always careful to use protection and the likes. Everyone in town knew her ways and didn't judge her for it. In fact, many praised her on her brilliance to always stay on the safe side. And she always did, until she met my father." Dark Link's face darkened somewhat and Link reached out to touch his hand (the one currently on his thigh) without realizing what he was doing. But he didn't pull back like he felt instinctively like doing. He left the hand there, earning him a smile from his date.

"Anyway, she met my father when she was twenty five. He was just wondering through town, but the two hit it off when they met at the bar. My mother agreed to sleep with him, but warned him that she always used condoms. He agreed right away, saying it wouldn't be right to sleep with her and take the chance of her getting pregnant. However, at the last minute when she handed him the condom, he laughed and threw it away. And that's how I was conceived.

"He was out of town by morning and it wasn't until some time later that she realized she was pregnant. She was rather annoyed by the whole scenario and never forgave my father for it. Luckily the whole town was supportive, helping her through her pregnancy. And then she had me."

"Wow…" That was all Link could say as he tried to comprehend what he was just told. It seemed so odd that a woman like that could be so cared for by others. Course, maybe it was wrong for him to think so. He thought the subject over for another moment before Dark Link continued.

"My childhood was actually very nice. I had many friends and I was never teased about not having my father around. I was accepted as my mother's child, and also for who I was."

"Who you were?"

"For being bisexual," Dark Link explained, ripping his eyes away from the ceiling to search Link's face for a response. When he didn't find any bad responses, he looked back up at the ceiling and continued. "I grew up with unconditional love from my peers and never knew prejudice. Not until I was about thirteen.

"My mother got breast cancer. The whole town pitched in to pay for the procedures, but in the end it spread and ended up killing her. I was meant to be taken in by my grandparents, but out of nowhere my father showed up. I never learned of how he knew of my mother death, but he found out none the same and demanded to take custody of me. This of course had the whole town in an uproar, but in the end law overruled. I moved from home and came to live with my father here in New York," His eyes left the ceiling again as he gave Link a forced smile. There was a moment of silence before Link asked, "And what happened then, after you came to live with your father?"

"That my dear detective is for me to know, and you to find out," chuckled Dark Link, stretching out and yawning casually. His date was tempted to pout, but knew better. He had his secrets, so he had no right to probe deeper into the thief's. He could wait until he was willing to share his own history.

He could wait? What was he talking about? It wasn't like he was actually staying with Dark Link. He was not going to date him and that was final. But, then again, that was what they were doing at that very minute… Link frowned deeply as he realized what he had done. After all his arguments, all his reasoning, all his plans, all of that getting yelled at by the voice… and yet he had still, one way or another, ended up dating a thief. And way deep down he didn't care. Mind you, there was still a lot in his head that did care, but the fact that deep down he didn't truly scared him.

Like many times before, his thoughts were interrupted. This time the culprit was Dark Link's beeper going off. The man looked down at it, looked up the clock on the wall, and frowned. "Well, I believe it's time for me to be taking my leave. I had a wonderful time Darling."

"Oh, um… you're welcome," Link replied, wincing at how stupid that sounded. This of course brought on a snicker from his date which in turn caused him to turn a light crimson. Why the hell did he have to blush so easily? And why did he say "you're welcome" in the first place!

"You know, most people say they also had a good time," Dark Link offered. Link nodded while still staring at the ground (which was nothing pretty to look at). "R-right. I had a good time too."

"Glad to hear that detective." The man smiled and reached to Link's face, pulling it up to look at him. Link could feel his stomach drop and gulped, worried about what would happen next. "D-dark Link, w-we shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what? Do this?" he asked, softly kissing Link. The detective simply sat there, his arms at his side as he closed his eyes. He just couldn't find it in him to fight back. Dark Link could have done anything at that point and Link doubted he could do anything to stop him.

But he didn't.

Dark Link left gentle butterfly kisses on his lips, teasing them only slightly before pulling back and smiling. "I don't see why we shouldn't darling. And deep down, I don't think you do either." With that, he got up from his seat, paid the bar keep and walked out the door, leaving Link in a haze as he watched him go. The voice in Link's head was livid at the thief's actions, but Link himself was puzzled. That was it? He could have gone and tongued him all night long, but he simply left him with a few chaste kisses. What was going on?

And why did Link feel somewhat disappointed?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Link, you alright over there? You've been awfully quiet for the past two days."

"Yeah, I'm fine Yuki. Jeez, you're worse then my mother."

"Sorry, I'm just that way. You never did tell. Did your date go well?"

"Yeah, it was fine."

"So, you guys now officially dating, or do you still 'hate his guts'?" Rikuo interrupted. Link couldn't help but laugh at the question. In all honesty, anyone would know better than he did. He'd been thinking about that question for the past two days and still didn't have a solid answer (A/N it's now Friday night). "I honestly don't know at this point."

"You don't know? Jeez, indecisive much?"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead. Tease the new guy, see if I care," Link huffed, sitting back in his seat. "Aw, don't take it that way. We just want to help."

"Well then help Lennings on your own time Saerchi. The radios are not meant for gossiping!" yelled the chief over the speaker. Link immediately sat up straight before realizing that the chief couldn't actually see him. The radio came to life again as Yuki's voice was next to be heard. "Yes chief, sorry. Over and out."

Everything went quiet then as Link let out a sigh. They had street duty that night which was always a drag. It meant hanging out in a stuffy police car until ungodly hours of the night. And, after staying out till two in the morning the previous night, Link had been looking forward to getting some sleep for once. But, no such luck. And the chief was all over their asses for reasons of his own, so they couldn't even talk over the radio which was usually what was done when out on street duty. Admittedly, they were supposed to be keeping their eyes out for trouble, but all the officers knew that no criminal in his right mind would do anything illegal with a cop car around. There was really no point in keeping their eyes peeled.

"So, what am I gonna do about Dark Link…" Link mused to himself. Of course, the voice had a lot to say about this question, but it was ignored.

Link just didn't understand. Dark Link had him right where he wanted him, he could have done all kinds of indecent things to him, but he didn't. It made no sense whatsoever. The first time Link had met him, he was controlling, lewd, rough, everything one associated with a criminal. But, then when he went out with Dark Link, he wasn't at all rough and tough. He was kinder, gentler, and easy going. True, he still had his perverted moments, but they weren't all that bad. What was it that changed him so? Was it him, or was there something else at work here…

"Link! Link, you there! Where are you!" Rikuo yelled over the radio. Link jumped, scrabbling to grab the speaker. "Link here, what's wrong?"

"There's been a robbery on tenth. Yuki and I are way over in the international distract and it would take us a good while to get there. Are you any closer?"

"Yeah, I'm over on eleventh."

"Perfect. Then he should be headed your way. However, take caution. All the other officers are busy with a police chase on the highway, so you're on your own for a while. Can you handle it?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Over and out." Link set the radio down, grabbed his coat and opened his door, his gun straight ahead as he ran for the main street (A/N his car was parked in an alleyway). It was then that he realized he had no idea what he was looking for. He swore silently, running back to his car to call Rikuo for more info. He had reached the car door when he went still, a pair of hands coming up from behind and coming to rest on the door on either side of him. "Hello detective. Funny seeing you here."

"It's you isn't it," muttered Link, easily able to distinguish the voice's owner. There was a chuckle as the body moved closer, brushing up against Link's backside. "But of course. Who else would it be?"

"Dark Link, don't do that. I'm on duty right now. If you don't leave I'm going to arrest you," Link stated evenly without even looking back. Dark Link shrugged, his mouth wondering over to the detectives ear. "Is that so? Do you really think you can arrest me? If you remember, it was I who caught you last time."

Shivers ran down his spine of Link gulped, the thief's warm breath tickling his ear. "But this time I have my gun right where I can reach it. I don't want to use it on you, so just go," Link ordered, still unwilling to turn around. Dark Link pouted silently as he rested his head on the detectives shoulder. "Why are you being so cruel Link? After all we've done together… and what I plan on us doing together."

"Bastard."

"Thank you."

"Look, as long as I haven't seen you I can't prove it's you. If you leave now, it'll be a hell of a lot easier." Dark Link thought this over, tilting his head cutely. "So, when you're on duty, as long as you don't see me, I can do anything I want?"

"Don't you dare," Link growled, already knowing what he had in mind. Not that it would stop Dark Link. The thief smirked as his hands left the car and wrapped around his prey. "Oh, don't be that way detective. We have nothing better to do, so why not have a little fun, hm? And I know a wonderful little game."

"Dark Link…" the detective groaned, partly out of annoyance, partly out of pleasure as possessive hands slipped into his jacket and teased his skin through the thin fabric of his uniform. Dark Link nipped at his ear, whispering, "Oh, don't be such a goody goody. Why don't we switch roles? You can be the thief and I'll be the detective. Sounds kinky, no?"

"This isn't funny you jerk," replied Link through gritted teeth. This was so not good. He told Rikuo he was going to catch a thief and what does he do? He ends up being molested by him. Not that any of this seemed to matter as Dark Link mused to himself, "Now, as a detective, what should I do first? Hmm… ah, of course, now I remember. Hands on the car please Darling."

"I'm not going to play your little game."

"Who's playing games? Now hands on the car."

"…Fine." Link submitted, putting his palms onto the car roof. He had no idea what had gotten into Dark Link. He was acting just like he did when they first met. The thief grinned at his victory, removing his hands from the young man's chest and moving them to his sides, "Now I'm going to frisk you."

"You're what!" Link cried, only to get a snicker in reply. "I'm going to frisk you for weapons. That's what any good detective would do, right?"

"Well, yes but, AH! Stop that!" Link yelled as Dark Link stroked down his sides suggestively. The man only chuckled as he continued; sliding his hands down the detective's legs before running back up them slowly. "Mm… you have very nice legs darling."

"Yeah, well would you kindly stop doing _that _to them please?" Link muttered, earning him a rough groping of his ass. He yelped as his back arched. "Dark Link!"

"Now, now darling, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself. Everything you say can and will be used against you."

"In what, the court of law?" Link asked bitterly. Dark Link laughed, his hands frisking the detectives arms and shoulders. "No, no, not at all. They'll be used against you in bed of course."

"…You pervert."

"I thought we already agreed that I was a bastard," he replied, his hands running down the back of Link's legs. The young man bit his lip, his heart racing in his chest. Why was he just letting Dark Link have his way? He had a gun on his holster and a busy street some fifteen feet away. He could easily escape; but yet he just couldn't. Deep down he couldn't find it in himself to stop. He could feel a moan being ripped from his throat as Dark Link ran his hands up the inside of his legs, spreading them apart before shamelessly caressing the inside of his thighs. "Oh God…"

"Mm, you like that? Good, because we have hardly even begun," purred Dark Link, his playful hands massaging their way up and onto his behind, grasping at the toned muscles. Link gripped the corner of the roof as he groaned softly, biting his lips in a desperate attempt to keep from crying out. The man continued his assault, and soon Link couldn't help but push back; not much mind you, but some. This seemed to spur the thief on; his hands gave one last squeeze to Link's fine ass before wrapping around and digging their way into the detective's front pockets.

"W-wait! Don't—oh fuck," Link moaned as Dark Link's hands came dangerously close to his now aroused shaft. The thief chuckled, his hands moving in and out of the pockets, every time growing closer to their target. Dark Link sucked on the detective's ear lobe before whispering innocently, "What's wrong darling, did I find something I shouldn't have?"

"D-damn… it…" Link gritted through his teeth, his head resting on the car roof and the windows fogged by his panting. His eyes were faded over as he slowly slipped into a lustful haze. He was out of control and there was nothing he could do about it, but in all truth, even if he could, he wouldn't. He loved the way Dark Link made him feel. Whether it was the kinder sweeter boyfriend, or the shamelessly sexy thief, he loved it.

He loved him.

His eyes snapped open, realization of what he had just thought hitting him hard. He couldn't love him, it just wasn't right! "Dark Link, s-stop. God please stop!"

"…Detective? Is something the matter?" inquired Dark Link, his ears picking up fear in his lover's voice. He could feel the young man shudder beneath him, his shoulders heaving with erratic breathing. Link's grip tightened as he said, "Shit, what isn't the matter! For God's sake I'm supposed to be arresting you, not being groped by you."

"Darling…?"

"God, I thought if I went out with you I could get some headway on the case, not end up with a badass boyfriend. This is so wrong on so many levels; I don't know where to start. We can't keep doing this Dark Link, I'm a goddamn detective! And you're the goddamn thief I'm supposed to catch! If anyone finds out… fuck it all I would be ruined! I would get fired, I'd lose the few friends I have, my family would probably disown me…"

"Link, please do calm down…"

"How the hell can I calm down? You want to know the worst part of this whole deal? The fact that despite everything that could go wrong, everything that would be fucked shitless, I'm still falling in love with you! I've done that once, I don't want to do it again Dark Link. I don't want to do it again!" Link yelled.

Dark Link looked on for a moment, bewilderment evident on his face, before grabbing the detective by the shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him back against the car so that the two were facing one another. Link yelped and before he could do anything else, Dark Link kissed him roughly, their bodies flush up against one another. The detective tried vainly to push him away, but was unable to do anything as the two shared a bruising kiss. Whilst trying to sound his protest, Link's mouth was taken over as Dark Link's tongue penetrated his swollen lips, the velvety muscle tasting all it could reach. The kiss grew even more desperate as Link kissed back, his arms wrapping around his lover in any way possible, as long as he could pull him closer. Their bodies rocked against each other to a rapid rhythm. It was the most mind blowing kiss Link had ever had.

"Love, don't ever talk like that again," Dark Link murmured sternly against the young man's lips. Link nodded, capturing the thief's lips in another kiss before moaning, "I'm sorry."

"No, the fault was mine. You're right, I shouldn't have come when you were on duty," the man replied, his hand running through blond locks as they kissed again, their tongues desperately searching each other out. Once they parted again, Link murmured "So only off duty from now one?"

"Yes, for you Darling, I will wait." Dark Link smiled gently, earning him another open mouthed kiss. After a little more tonguing, the two separated, their breath mingling in the cool autumn air. There was a moment of blissful silence (well, as silent as New York can be) before Link finally interrupted it by saying, "Speaking of duty, Rikuo and Yuki will be here soon. You should be going now."

"All right Darling. Goodnight, and see you on Tuesday." Dark Link gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before turning and walking down the alleyway, heading to God only knows where. Link nodded happily before blinking and calling out, "Wait, I'm busy Tuesday night!"

"I know detective. See you then."

"What…wait a goddamn minute! Dark Link!" the detective yelled, getting nothing in response as his boyfriend disappeared into the shadows. He sighed before leaning against the car, trying desperately to catch his breath and his brain cells. The voice was extremely peeved and as such was no longer speaking to him for the time being. It was very loud about making this known before finally settling down and pouting in the corner (if one's mind could sit and pout in a corner). While it was trying to make a point, it was more of a relief than anything else.

The wind started to pick up so Link quickly escaped to the warmth of the car. He was still having trouble comprehending what had just happened and was still trying to pick up the pieces of his poor logic which had been smashed to bits. But none of it really mattered as he hummed happily in his blissful buzz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you all liked it. even if none of this stuff was really in the original plot….

So, anyway, some happy making out for you all with a little angst thrown in.

Dark Link: …must…. fuck… o.O

Me: i know, i know...eventually i swear.


	9. Chapter nine

Yup, I'm back. Aren't you guys glad to see me?  
Poe: well yeah, they are mansex deprived readers!  
Me: Yeah, well, they'll have to be deprived a little longer…. That aside, at least I got this chapter up. It took a while since I was gone for seven days total on camping trips. But, you guys probably don't care about that. Instead, I just want you guys to know that at this point it's Saturday in the story. Well, for the first part at least. It's important because we're counting down to the party thing. Does anyone remember that:crickets: No? Oh well. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BACK THERE!" roared the chief, his face burning red with anger. Link flinched and looked away, noting that the harsh tone made Yuki shudder as the man stared down at the floor miserably. Neither of them had anything to say, but Rikuo, noting his boyfriend's shaking, sure had a hell of a lot.

"Jeez, could you be any goddamned louder? I think I can still hear in my left ear!"

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Saerchi. At least it would be if you hadn't let Dark Link slip by you AGAIN!"

"And I told you that it couldn't be helped! You had Yuki and me patrolling the international district! How the hell could we get to the damned place on time?" Rikuo shouted back, slamming his fist down on the table to emphasize his point. The chief glared daggers at him before sitting back into his chair and turning his gaze to Link. "And what about you Lennings? Where the fuck were you?"

Link gulped as he felt Ronalds' eyes bore holes into his skull. There was no way around it. "I, I was on eleventh, sir."

"If you were so close to the site of the robbery, than how the hell did you miss him?" yelled the chief with new enthusiasm. Link gulped again as he stood there fidgeting. He felt like some stupid toddler that got in trouble for stealing a cookie. "Well, you see sir, I got the call from Ri— I mean Saerchi (A/N when speaking to a superior, the officers are to call one another by their last names) – I did get out and looked for him, but I realized that I had forgotten to get a description of the robber…"

"You didn't bother to get a description?" the chief yelled incredulously, making Link feel that much more idiotic. "No sir, I didn't."

"Shit Lennings, I thought you knew better than that! Surely you called back to get a description?" The three detectives looked at one another before Link shook his head shamefully. "No sir. I thought I would be able to spot him anyway. I guessed that I would know a thief when I saw one…"

"Well you fucking guessed wrong!"

"Sir, if I might interject on Lennings' behalf," Yuki stated weakly. Link blinked before turning and whispering, "Yuki, you don't have to…"

"Go on Osara, what is it you want to say?" Ronalds urged making Yuki flinch. "Y-you see sir, what with Lennings previous encounter with Dark Link, I don't think it would have mattered whether or not he got the description. If he had seen the thief, he would surely have recognized him and taken him in, sir."

"Is that so? So you're saying that when looking for a criminal, you don't need to know what he looks like?" the chief accused. Yuki shook his head stuttering, "W-well, n-no, but s-sir…"

"Oh, so one does need to know?"

"Y-yes sir, but…

"But what! Are you trying to tell me that Lennings here is a 'special' case? That surely the all knowing Lennings would know what the criminal looked like? Well!" Ronalds suddenly shouted, his palms hitting the table with such power that the floor shook beneath their feet. A yelp escaped Yuki and he jumped back, his head bowed submissively. "I, I'm s-sorry sir!"

"Hey, back off old man! Yuki was giving a valid point! He knows what that bastard looks like, so if had seen him, he would have kicked his ass! But he didn't, so the fact that he didn't have a description doesn't merit shit!" Rikuo countered, slamming his own palms on the desk so the two were face to face. Yuki continued to stare down at the floor while Link watched on dazedly.

The chief grimaced before backing away and turning his back on the group. "Fine, have it your way. Now get!" Link and Yuki didn't need to be told twice as they hastened to the door, but Rikuo stood his ground as he glared at the chief. Yuki paused at the door before mouthing to his partner that they should go. It didn't seem to get across to the man though. "Chief, you owe Yuki an apology."

"Rikuo?" said Yuki, shocked and appalled as he gave his partner a look of complete disbelief. Rikuo wasn't one bit put off by his boyfriend's outburst. There was awkward silence before Yuki begged, "Don't do this, just let it go. Come on, let's go and… I don't know! Just please don't do this now!"

"Well chief?" Rikuo asked, ignoring Yuki's pleads as he continued to glare. No one got away with yelling at Yuki, and that was final. Link looked on at the scene, intrigued. Did having his boyfriend yelled at matter so much that Rikuo felt the need to order his boss around? There was very awkward silence before the chief gave an audible sigh. "No Osara, he's right. I'm sorry I got snippy with you. Now if you three don't mind, I have some work of my own to do, so please leave."

"Yes sir," replied Rikuo, some irritation still evident in his voice as he turned and stomped from the room. Yuki followed quickly after, and once out a hearing distance of the office said, "Rikuo, you idiot! What was that all about?"

"He had no right," Rikuo replied gruffly, punching the button to call the elevator with unneeded force. Yuki glared at his with a gaze that was both questioning and aggravated. "No right to do what!"

"Yell at you of course! You're my lover and as such I won't just stand by while he, or anyone else for that matter, chews you out!" Yuki's anger suddenly dissipated as he blinked up at the man. Without warning, a small smile crept onto his face before he flung himself against Rikuo, their lips meeting. It didn't take long for Rikuo to hug his boyfriend close to himself, their tongues entangling lovingly. Link stood by, rolling his eyes. They were so predictable.

"Hey, um… it looks like you guys are busy, so I'll just go ahead, ok?" Link asked, not really expecting an answer as he stumbled into the suddenly quiet, awe-shocked crowd in the open elevator. (A/N. seeing two hot guys making out does that to a crowd.)

He hated to admit it, but he was pretty envious of the couple. They didn't seem to give a damn who saw them or knew what they did. They weren't at all secretive about their romance and, if given the chance, they would probably gladly announce it to the world (Well, Rikuo at least). Link though didn't have that option. He couldn't just go ahead and announce his current love life to his closest family and friends, let alone the world. If anyone knew he was dating the precinct's most wanted, it would be the end of him. But it got harder and harder to keep it a secret. Yuki and Rikuo already knew that he was dating some guy, and even his mother had her suspicions, (mother's instinct as she put it). This whole thing was ridiculous. As far as the voice was concerned, (it had decided to start speaking to him again that morning) the whole problem would be solved if he stopped being stupid and arrested the guy; or at the very least stopped seeing him!

But Link knew better. It wouldn't be nearly that simple. Maybe if it was just a fling, he could. But it wasn't. His feelings were real.

He was in love with the thief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going out," Dark Link announced as he strolled down the dark and dingy hallway of his apartment building. He carefully watched where he stepped, avoiding the conked out druggies that were sprawled out on the ground here or there, covered with their own drool and vomit. The god awful smell was enough to make any normal person want to hurl themselves, but Dark Link – like many of the other people staying there – had gotten used to it over time. It still made his stomach churn, but most things in this dump did that so it wasn't anything knew.

A man in a black suit walked up to him, stopping him in front of the stairs to the base floor. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Like I said, I'm going out. Now shove off," said Dark Link irritably, shoving the man out of his way. Infuriated, the man stepped back before winding up and punching at him; Dark Link easily dodged it and continued down the stair, ignoring the curses that followed him.

He arrived at the ground floor, which was much better kept than the apartments. The building had once been a small hotel and still had most of the same furniture lying about the lobby. The boss liked to keep this area nice so as to attract more minions and prostitutes. The man was a jack of all trades really; he dealt out drugs and weapons, along with selling people from off the street to whore houses and such. He was the ringleader of gangs, had partnerships with pimps, and had his hands in just about every drug scandal. All this, and yet the outside world had no idea he was such a criminal. He was seen as a kind and decent man, but those who worked under his dictatorship knew better; he was evil through and through.

There was another pair of men in black at the main door, but these two merely scowled at him with disdain and muttered a reminder to be back by curfew. Dark Link didn't even bother to nod his head in recognition; he didn't expect to be back in time. Whenever he went out to do what he had planned for the evening, he always lost track of time and was called back. He hated it when his beeper would go off and remind him of his imprisonment. He was a prisoner with no where to go.

But now he did.

He stalked away from the building, winding through alleyways. He ignored the pleas for help from the homeless and the wolf whistles from dirty men. He simply walked by it all, deaf to any and all cries. Well, all except for one.

"No! Get off you dirty old man! Get your fucking hands off me!" cried what sounded to be a young boy. There was then the sound of cloth tearing and more cries. Dark Link clenched his fists tight before looking down the alleyway that the noise had sprung from.

Though it was dark and dank, Dark Link could spot two forms; one was definitely a young boy, probably not much older than thirteen. The other was an older man, though his age was undistinguishable. The man had the boy pinned to the wall with one hand while the other was busy doing things that Dark Link would have rather not thought about. Bright red from yelling and his shirt torn, the boy kicked and shook, trying desperately to get away. Laughing, the man yanked the boy's pants down and spun his so the boy faced the wall. Frightened and well aware of what the man had planned, the boy screamed at him, begging him not to do it. Dark Link couldn't take anymore.

"Hey you fucker, leave that child alone!" he swore as he marched down the alley. The child looked up, his eyes glistening with tears; the old man however, scowled and flipped him off. "Fuck off! He's mine, I got 'im first!"

"You're not getting anything but a good ass-kicking," gritted Dark Link through his teeth, grabbing the man by the back of his coat and throwing him against the opposite wall. He got up and charged, his fists flying; Dark Link ducked and head butted him in the stomach before straightening up giving him a kick to the skull. The man stumbled about a little before sinking to the ground unconscious. Sure that the man was going to be out for a while, Dark Link turned back to the young boy. "Are you alright child?"

The boy merely glared at him as he pulled his tight-fitting pants back up and bent down to pick up the shreds that were once his shirt. Dark Link decided not the push the subject. He whipped off his black leather jacket, wrapping it around the boys small frame saying, "Whatever. I suggest you go back to wherever you belong before another guy tries to pull that on you. A child like you shouldn't be on the streets."

"…I'm not a child damn it," the boy swore, whipping around to face the thief. "I sure as hell don't need your help! I can take care of myself!" Dark Link raised an eyebrow questioningly, which in turn agitated the boy even more. He grabbed at the leather jacket, tossing it back to Dark Link. "I don't! I don't need anyone's help!"

"Yes, you do. You're only a child…"

"So? No one seems to care about that! And since no one here will help me, I'll help myself!" yelled the boy, stepping closer to the thief. Dark Link could finally pick out the details of the boy's looks; he had fiery red hair and big ruby eyes to match. He was most definitely no older than thirteen with a small body frame and light tan. There was no doubt in Dark Link's mind; he was one of hers. "Look, child…"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Well than, might you tell me your name?" The boy blinked up at him, hemming and hawing until finally replying, "It's Poe."

"Well than Poe, I would suggest getting out of your business while you still can," said Dark Link knowingly. Poe frowned before looking away. "What the hell do you think I was doing? I hate it there. I hate being one of her good-for-nothing sluts, I hate it! But there's nothing I can do! Every time I try to get away, I'm always caught. I'm out of options! I have no choice!"

"But you do. No matter what, people always have an option."

"Didn't you get anything that I said!" Poe yelled, his eyes starting to water. Dark Link sighed sadly, shaking his head. "Forget it. I suggest you go back to your mistress. You're better off there than on the streets. She'll take care of you better than any of these bastards."

"How would you know! You don't even know who I work for!" Poe yelled angrily. Dark Link merely smirked as he tossed his coat back at the boy. "Nah, I know exactly who you work for; you're just her type. As bitchy as she is, she does treat her toys well. Trust me, I know."

"Wait—what! Where the hell are you going?"

"Forget it. If you still want out of that whore house, call that number," said Dark Link as he walked away. Poe stood there puzzled before swearing under his breath and putting the jacket on; it was cold out. He didn't know who the hell that guy was, but he was sure a real nutcase…

He froze as his hands found some paper in the pocket. Curious, he pulled it out to find a phone number and the word "detective". It couldn't be…

"….That bastard. I told him I didn't need help, but he didn't listen. Why's he even bothering…?" He sighed, stuffing the paper back into his pocket as he walked away. He would never understand grownups.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was quite dark when Link arrived at his apartment. While the chief had said he decided to let them get away with their screw-up, Yuki, Rikuo and he all still ended up with a huge crap-load of office work. Link had stayed overtime the previous evening, (A/N. Saturday) and did it yet again that night, (A/N. Sunday) to try to get it all done, telling his friends that it was because he wanted it all out of the way. This though was a lie. He was simply taking advantage of doing something to get his mind off of Dark Link. It seemed that nowadays, everything had something to do with him.

He let a sigh escape him as he turned the key in the lock. The voice was muttering angrily that he was also hardly getting any sleep, which was true. He had been getting to work early and getting home late for quite sometime, partly because sleeping meant dreaming, and dreaming meant thinking about doing "that" with Dark Link. He could feel his face heat up just thinking about it.

He didn't even bother to turn on the light in his apartment. He merely tossed his coat unceremoniously into the darkness, pulled off his shoes and stumbled through the darkness into his bedroom which was dimly lit by the lamp on his bedside table. Wait… what was his light doing on? He disregarded it and moved to his bed, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. Link was undoing his belt when he heard the click of his door closing. He froze for a moment before realizing it was probably just a gust of wind. However, a gust of wind didn't explain the sound of the door locking, or the soft chuckle that emanated from that corner. Startled, Link grabbed his gun off his belt and spun around, pointing it at the source.

"Now, now, detective, I thought we were done with pointing guns," the voice murmured, stepping into the lamp light. Link's arm fell to his side as he stared incredulously. "Dark Link? W-what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm here for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry! Don't hurt me:hides: I know it's another awful cliffhanger, but it can't be helped. The next chapter is going to be a long one, and this was already pretty long, so yeah…  
Poe: But why did you make me a child prostitute? You pervert!  
Me: Well, originally you weren't, but a few days ago I thought about having a little boy-slut to remind Dark Link of his old days and than, you became the boy-slut. But hey, you're part of the story! And I do have plans for you. (this story is constantly changing...)  
Poe: I still hate you so much. Bitch. :flicks me off:  
Me: I have your fate in my hands. I don't suggest you tork me off. Any who, sorry for the wait and the cliffy, but please, bear with me. Oh, and I won't be updating for probably another two or three weeks because I'm going on a week long mission trek with my church. comments please, but don't hurt meh….


	10. Chapter ten

OMG, IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! NowI can finally go and die xX

I would first like to say I'm sorry it took so long. I totally didn't mean for it to happen, but I had suddenly become so busy for three weeks, then I got writers block, not to mention school… Alright, enough excuses. Did I mention that Lemons are so bothersome to write for me? Anywho, you probably don't want to listen to me babble, so I'll babble at the end of the chapter. All I can say is THERE IS MANSEX SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! So yeah….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"F-for me?" Link stammered, staring blankly. Dark Link smirked that sexy smirk of his, taking a step or two towards the detective with his hands behind his back. "But of course. Honestly darling, what else would I be here for?"

Gulping, Link replied, "I don't, I mean, I…" After thinking for another moment, he continued, "God, forget that. How the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"What, with that simple lock? I am a weathered thief detective; I was unlocking doors like that when I was but a small child. But, none of that has to do with my visit." Link was silent. He knew what Dark Link was leading up to, and if he had any sense left he would heed the voice's very loud suggestions. But, despite himself and the voice, he asked, "And why are you here again?"

"To be with my darling detective of course. And, might I add that I really do like your choice for evening apparel," said Dark Link as he casually skimmed his eyes over the young man's bare chest. Link's face reddened a few shades when he remembered his current dress; or lack there of. Before he could make a comment though, Dark Link walked the last few feet between them, his fingers softly brushing across Link's bare collar bone. "It really is quite nice to see you out of those dreadful ties of yours."

"I happen to like those ties…" Link muttered irritably, trying hard to ignore the wondrous sensation as the thief continued to caress his soft shoulders and neck. Dark Link scoffed at this. "I don't see why. Ties are awful things. The only people who wear them are uptight pricks."

"I'm not an uptight prick!"

"Then you must stop dressing like one. I've seen it before darling; anyone who wears a tie when it isn't needed has tendencies to be on the controlling, prick-like side," reasoned Dark Link, his hand skimming halfway down the detective's chest before going back to his neck. His heart racing in his chest, a quiet moan escaped Link's lips. He would have to have this debate later because at that moment, he couldn't really think about much else than those tantalizing fingers.

"Honestly, the only positive thing about ties is that they make grand sex toys." Ok, so Link was wrong. He could think about a whole hell of a lot more. "W-what!"

"What, don't you believe me? Because I could show you…" Dark Link murmured seductively, his fingers moving to Link's chin and tilting it up so the two were centimeters from kissing. The detective's body involuntarily relaxed, giving Dark Link the opening he was looking for. With a swift and sudden movement, Link found himself pinned to the bed with Dark Link towering above. Before he could do or say anything, the thief picked up the detective's discarded tie and quickly tied Link's left hand to a bedpost. Finally finding his voice, Link yelled, "Dark Link! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tying you to your bed so I can salvage your body of course," Dark Link replied casually enough, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling out a couple more ties almost identical to the one holding Link's wrist captive. Not feeling at all relived with this response, Link pulled haplessly at the fabric while shouting, "You good for nothing… lecherous… perverted… Augh!"

Seemingly unbothered by the yelling, Dark Link made quick work of tying Link's other wrist and made his way down the bed, undoing the detective's pants and taking them with him. Link's face grew bright red from embarrassment while he watched helplessly as Dark Link removed the clothing and tossed it unceremoniously onto the floor before tying his ankles to the bedposts as well. The detective struggled some, but gave up fairly quickly; there was no way he could release himself, Dark Link had made certain of that.

The voice was practically shrieking with horror, condemning Dark Link for being a god awful, fucking son of a bitch and cursing at Link for being a weak, gullible, good for nothing fucking victim. If the yelling and swearing wasn't enough, there was always the fact that Link had to partially agree on most of the points. He was gullible, and maybe he did tend to be the victim. Hell, it was times like these that he felt he wasn't nearly as strong as he believed. But the voice was all wrong about Dark Link. Completely.

…Well, partly at least.

"Untie me you jerk!" Link yelled again, his voice noticeably weaker. He couldn't help but blush as his captor examined his nude body. Now, no matter how much he fought, he wouldn't be able to get out of the situation; "Untie you? But what fun would that be? Besides, while your head may not realize it yet, your body seems pleased with its current situation."

The blushing worsened greatly as Link nervously started to chew on his bottom lip while trying to look away. Dark Link snickered, crawling up the bed in a cat like manner and softly taking hold of the young man's chin, coaxing him to look back. "There's no need to be embarrassed; not with a beautiful body like yours."

"Do you really think that that's going to make me feel better about this?" Link asked, trying to sound bitter but failing miserably as his heartbeat quickened even more. This of course only brought on another chuckle as Dark Link inched closer, his response ghosting across the young man's lips; "No, this is." That said, the thief kissed him. And while Link hated to admit it, it did make everything seem…better.

And things only improved from there.

The kiss was gentle at first. Dark Link lovingly suckled on Link's lower lip for which he was rewarded with a soft moan. Completely drowning out the voice's complaints the detective kissed back, moving his head up to increase the pressure. He longed to thread his fingers through Dark Link's locks, but try as he might his hands couldn't be freed. With that option out of the picture, Link had to settle with laying there at the mercy of his boyfriend.

Link suddenly found his companion's tongue in his mouth; how or when it had gotten there, he didn't know or care. A soft groan emanated from his throat as his back arched, the warmth soothing and exciting all at once. Part of him loved it and wished for it to never end while another part wanted -- needed -- more (though the voice was still greatly opposed to fact that there was kissing at all). Link basked in the kiss, loving it as the man traced the insides of his mouth, traveling through already explored places and some not so explored.

Before he knew it, the detective soon found his own tongue exploring as it slipped through swollen lips, desperately searching and tasting. Sparks flew as things became more passionate. Link knew why he was becoming desperate; he wanted to be loved so badly. But as Dark Link became more and more intense, the detective became curious. Was there more to the thief than he had thought? Of course, this was a stupid question. There was bond to be things he didn't know. But he wanted to know and this was probably the only way. But was he really willing to put himself at risk just to learn more about this man? Again, another stupid question. He was dying to know more about the man he was in love with.

After who knows how long, the two separated, both breathing heavily. Link looked up into the thief's eyes and nearly gasped. There was so much emotion there, so much pain and torment; he was lost. The detective could recognize it easily since he himself had that look in his own eyes for so long. He figured Dark Link's life had been tough, but now it hit him hard. "Dark Link…"

The man blinked at him before giving his head a gentle shake and smiling like his old self. Leaving a playful kiss on Link's lips he replied, "Now, now, now's not the time. Shall we get back to making hot and sweaty love?"  
"B-but… wait! Dark Link… we shouldn't…" Link yelped, his sentence trailing off as the thief left open-mouthed kisses along his jawbone before nibbling on his earlobe. The young man couldn't help but gasp as tantalizing fingers run along his bare sides, the sensation far surpassing what he had ever dreamed. And it only grew better as Dark Link's warm mouth moved downward until it finally latched onto one of Link's hardened nubs. He bit down on the flesh causing the young man to yelp and bite his abused lips. Smirking, the thief lapped at the nub in an apologetic way and sucked softly, this time to get a cry of pleasure in response. Much better.

After giving the other nipple the same treatment, Dark Link returned to leaving open-mouthed kisses along the young man's smooth skin. He slowly worked his way up Link's arm, nipping here and there as he went. He paid special attention to the inside of the elbow, nipping at it just right; the detective squirmed under the assault, enjoying every moment. Once Dark Link got to the young man's confined hand, he gently kissed Link's palm, teasing the flesh with his tongue.

"Oh God…" panted Link as the thief took his index finger into his mouth, sucking on it and rolling his tongue along the tip in a suggestive manor that had the detective's head spinning. It was driving him mad; if Dark Link was going to fuck him than by God why wouldn't he just get on with it? Or at the very least move that irresistible mouth to a more needy part of his body? But he knew better than to complain. If he told Dark Link to hurry up, that horny bastard would just go slower to spite him. Besides, a little sexual torture never hurt anyone.

Feeling that the finger was sufficiently teased, Dark Link kissed back down the arm and made his way up the other. Unable to help himself Link gave an audible whimper, murmuring silent curses as his body buzzed with want. The thief seemed to ignore all this which only frustrated the young man further until he couldn't keep his complaints to himself. "Dark Link, what the hell are you doing? Get on with it!"

"You know love, you're an odd one. Just a little while ago you wanted me to stop, and now you want me to do it faster?" asked Dark Link in an almost mocking tone as he finished with Link's arms and slowly made his way down the detective's body. Pursing his lips the young man tried to retaliate, but the words left him when the thief nipped at his nipples again; he ended up with a stifled gasp.

Dark Link chuckled quietly. "Do you really want me to go faster?" The detective gave a quick nod before moaning, "Oh God yes…"

A smirk formed on the thief's face as he continued on his way, kissing and nipping. Link's panting increased as his love licked down his stomach, seemingly scorching his skin wherever it touched. He pulled desperately at the ties that held him down, wishing more than anything that he could touch his lover, thread his fingers through Dark Link's hair, and show the man where he needed that mouth.

Finally, oh God he was so close… Link's eyes fogged over as anticipation set in. However, the thief had other ideas as his mouth moved around that special spot and kissed down the young man's leg. Greatly agitated and sexually frustrated to no end, Link found it hard to do anything but yell, "Goddamn it! Stop teasing me!"

Dark Link snickered. "Getting a little testy are we? Don't worry; it won't be too long now love." Of course, this wasn't enough to soothe the young man. "I can't stand to wait another second!"

"…Do you really want me that desperately?" Dark Link questioned before lapping sensually at the back of Link's knee. The sensation – one that the young man had no idea could come from one's knee – threw him off for a moment as a thankful moan escaped from his throat. Taking the opportunity, the thief asked again, "Do you need me Link?"

"Hell yes, oh please…" Link begged. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind the voice was unhappy (to say the least) to hear that he was begging. But its yells didn't seem to be reaching Link anymore, or not that it knew of.

Dark Link (unaware of the war -- well pathetic squabble -- in Link's head) smirked against the soft flesh of the young man's inner thigh. Lazily one of his hands skimmed over Link's arousal, bringing about a number of pleased noises from the young man. The thief pulled his hand away again, bringing about a larger amount of noises, but not of the pleased sort. Oh how he loved to tease the poor detective. "Was that what you wanted love? To be touched there?"

Link let out an agitated groan as he muttered bitterly, "Don't you date pretend you don't know what the hell I want. You know full well you bastard." Dark Link nodded, but gave a smile that feigned innocence as he rested his head on the young man's thigh. "True, but I'd rather hear you say it. Tell me what I already know."

"Dark Link…" Link groaned again, edging closer and closer to a whine. He could feel his body shudder slightly as the throbbing worsened; it didn't help that damnable fingers kept caressing him, hard enough to send sparks, but light enough that he didn't get any closer to his needed release. Making matters worse still, Link could feel his companion playfully lap at the base of his arousal with his tongue; that did it. "Oh God. Fine, have it your way. Whatever, just please, for the love of god suck me off already!"

Relishing in his victory, Dark Link replied happily, "Your wish is my command love." With a swift, fluid movement the thief took all of Link into his mouth, sucking mercilessly as the young man gasped and writhed beneath him. The warmth was scorching and Link felt as if his body was on fire, his body already shuddering slightly with pre-orgasmic waves. Before he could say a word, the detective's body arched to such a degree that most of his body was lifted off the mattress as he came, a cry ripped from his throat.

After drinking up the substance greedily, Dark Link gazed up at Link, watching the young man's panting as his body still shuddered slightly from the experience. It was times like these that he was actually thankful for his upbringing. "Was that what you wanted?"

"No… it was better…" Link murmured, his eyes fluttering open slowly to see the thief hovering above him with that smug grin on his face. He felt himself smile back as gentle lips captured his swollen ones. The kiss was slow and luxurious, giving Link time to calm down and slow his heartbeat some. Little did he know that in a few moments, his hard work would be for not.

Dark Link pulled back, sitting up with a wild look in his eye; and honest to God, it scared Link shitless. His heart pounded in his chest again as he watched the thief casually lift his black shirt over his head, revealing a solid six-pack and ashy skin with small scars scattered about. Things only became more intense as he began working with the zipper on his pants, that lustful glint never leaving his eye.

Link's mouth grew dry as he watched, unable to rip his eyes from his companion. He knew where this was going. He _knew _and he couldn't find it in him to even want to stop it. He was certainly scared, and he was sure that it would cause havoc in his life – not to mention his nerves – but none of it made any difference to him. Not when he was currently being straddled by a dead sexy – not to mention now naked – thief who seemed to actually care about him. Him!

Once completely rid of his clothes, Dark Link leaded forward, thrusting his tongue deep into the detective's mouth. Link moaned into the kiss before yelping as red-hot fingers circled his entrance, playfully pushing in only the tiniest bit, not enough to make any headway, but enough to get the young's attention. His panting worsened as his head tilted back, falling further and further into a lustful haze. "…D-Dark… Link…"

"This is what you want, no? To feel me inside you…" the thief murmured, one of his slender fingers pushing into Link's body as he spoke. Taking a sharp intake of breath, the young man could only nod in response as the digit moved inside him. Flashing a seductive grin, Dark Link continued, "You want me, don't you love. No, no more like you _need _me. I'm correct, aren't I?"

Link whimpered softly as a second finger was added to the first, slowly but surely stretching him, preparing him. He was able to pant out, "Y-yes, I d-do…"

"Hmm…" mused Dark Link, his head resting next to Link's ear as his digits continued their work. The soft breeze of the thief's breath was calming, causing the young man to relax despite to slight discomfort. The more he relaxed, the less discomfort there was, until all he could feel was pleasure. It only grew better as fingers found a spot hidden deep within himself, one he had heard about but was never sure actually existed; he had been proven wrong. His back arched sharply as he cried out, his hands balling up as shockwaves of pure, untainted pleasure raced through him. His wrists and ankles pulled at the bindings as shockwaves swept over him, his body feeling like it was on fire. It was than that Dark Link asked his last questions; "Or, perhaps there is more to it. Tell me; Link, how you truly feel about me? Is it more than just a sexual inclination?"

Whether it was the way his body was humming with desire, or the drop-dead sexy way Dark Link asked him, Link didn't know. Maybe it was both. It didn't really matter though because either way, the young man let escape the words that he had been dying to say since he first saw the man, but also dreaded; "I… I love you…"

Link could barely hear the pained shriek of the voice as it cried out in agony, but didn't bother to do anything about it. The voice was losing its strength, and as far as he was concerned, it was for the best.

"Do you now? Well, I'm glad to hear it," Dark Link replied happily, a smile spreading across his face. Link blinked in silent shock, surprised by it. He had never seen to thief look so, well, genuinely innocent. It wasn't an act, a joke, anything of the sort. In that moment, it seemed unbelievable to think that this was the same man who was robbing banks and who knows what else. He seemed like a truthfully decent man.

Distracted by these new thoughts, Link didn't notice as fingers were removed and quickly replaced by Dark Link's arousal. His eyes widened in shock when, with a quick, deep thrust, everything seemed to melt away, leaving only himself and his lover. What sounded like a yelp mixed with a moan was torn from Link as he winced at the pain.

Link's body instantly tensed up as unconscious fears raced through him. He didn't want to be hurt again, not like he had before. Not like Sheik had done…

"Oh God, not again… please…" whimpered Link desperately, tears involuntarily sliding down his face and his body quaking in fear. Confused, Dark Link looked curiously down at the frightened young man before it all fit into place. The poor detective had been taken forcefully and was having a panic attack from being in a similar situation. The thought irked him, but no matter. All that mattered now is that he clean up the mess left over.

Dark Link gave him a comforting smile, dipping his head down as he whispered, "Shh, it's alright love, just relax." Link weakly nodded as he tugged at his ties that had him trapped. The thief continued to try to soothe him with gentle words as he went about untying him, rubbing the abused joints apologetically. Being as flexible as he was, he was able to undo the ties around Link's ankles with his toes, allowing him to continue to speak to the detective. "It's alright, you can move now love."

Instantly hands grab at Dark Link's body, pulling him closer as Link burrowed his head into the thief's shoulder. "Please don't hurt me… not again…"

"I promise love, I'll be gentle," Dark Link assured him, kissing along Link's neck. His body relaxed slowly, his breathing becoming a little more even. As his fears were calmed, he slowly realized more and more how pleasant it felt to have Dark Link inside him. He also realized that the pain had now vanished, leaving pleasure to take its place.

Link's grip tightened on his lover's shoulders as he murmured the thief's name. Dark Link smiled, saying, "Are you ready now Link?"

Hearing Dark Link say his name sent shivers down his spine, but now they were the good kind. Link nodded as he replied, "Yes, I-I'm fine. I, I do want this, I do…"

"I know…" Dark Link murmured as he was finally able to move. He pulled at slowly before pushing back in, keeping at a slower pace than he was used to. But he didn't want to frighten his abused lover. He wanted now more than ever that Link have a pleasant experience, to help him move beyond whatever had happened. But mostly, he wanted to be the one to do it. For the first time in his life, he wanted to make love to someone for the right reasons.

Link moaned, his legs wrapping around the thief on their own accord as Dark Link continued to fuck him slowly. The detective's hips soon moved against his, forcing the man deeper into him, ever closer to that spot that the young man needed to be touched. As if he understood, Dark Link quickened the pace, thrusting harder each time. Link's heart raced as his head rolled back, moaning and gasping as his body grew warmer and warmer.

Then Dark Link hit his sweet spot. Link cried out, his body feeling as if it was on fire. His hips bucked up to meet the thief's again and again, the pleasure only getting better with each thrust. Link begged of the man to go faster and harder, his pleas answered as Dark Link slammed into him. Their bodies gleamed with a sheen of sweat, the pace growing out of control. Before he knew it, Link couldn't take anymore as he came, just about screaming Dark Link's name. Watching the young man's flushed face as he writhed and screamed beneath him was more than enough for the thief. He gave one last deep thrust before coming, his warmth filling Link.

Dark Link rested on his elbows, leaving chaste butterfly kisses anywhere he could reach. Smiling, Link reached up and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him close in a loving embrace. "Thank you Dark Link, thank you."

Some small, unimportant part of Link's mind registered the voice's last dying words as it fell away into nothingness, but didn't bother to really listen. The voice was neither needed, nor wanted anymore. It was left alone as it died.

All logic was lost.

For Link was madly in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That chapter took far too long, and is far too long, and omg it was freakin' torture to finally finish, but here it is, and I am effin' proud of it. There may be some really obvious grammar errors, so I apologize, and I will get around to proof reading and post the proof read version probably tomorrow. But tonight, you get the unedited version. Hope you all liked it. And I hope I never have that much trouble writing a stupid chapter… Comments are greatly appreciated, and occasionally necessary for my writing. (oh, and did I mention we're hardly even half way through the story? It's a hella long story, and soon is going to get pretty angsty)


	11. Chapter eleven

HAH! Yes, it's I, your ever so lazy authoress! Please don't hurt me! I've just been so busy with school starting up and all… But, enough excuses. On with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP," something chirped, causing a certain blonde to stir in his sleep. He groaned as he amerced himself further into his bed sheets, pulling his pillow around his ears to try to block the sound. Unfortunately, electronics don't understand when they are greatly unwanted; the object continued it's beeping without shame. Link was just about ready to bound from the bed and beat the thing to pieces when he felt the mattress under him move and the sound disappeared. There was more squeaking of bedsprings before a soft chuckle found its way into Link's ear. It couldn't be….

Ruefully Link pulled the sheets away from his face, to which he was instantly blinded by sunlight. He lay there blinking, swearing under his breath before finding his words lost in a pair of soft lips. As quickly as it came, the kiss ended as Dark Link smirked down at his new lover. "Morning love, did you sleep well?"

"…Goddamn, you're had to be a morning person, didn't you?" Link muttered bitterly, falling face first back in his pillow. The man laughed, sitting up and closing the blinds so that the room was dimmer, allowing his companion to look up again without having to squint. Link shifted around a little – wincing at the pain in his backside – before finding himself on his back looking up at the cheerful thief again. Dark Link was sitting up, seemingly not at all concerned about his nakedness as he leaned back, allowing the detective to see his chest… amongst other things… "You could have at least put some clothes on."

"Clothes? Whatever for?" Dark Link inquired, tilting his head in an innocent manner. A sigh escaped Link as he looked away, redness evident on his face. The thief snickered, his hand sneaking under the sheets and skimming across the detective's warm skin. Link squirmed under the hand, curling up in the direction opposite the man, trying to escape the explorers. "D-Dark Link, don't!"

"Why not? It's not like there's anything I haven't already seen… or touched… or tasted…" murmured Dark Link sensually, nipping at Link's ear as he made his way under the blanket. Despite himself, Link rather liked the feeling of Dark Link's body against his back. He relaxed quickly, mewling happily as hands continued their assault on his body. The thief kissed the nape of his neck, the searing warmth bringing back memories of the previous night. It wasn't until the hands dipped down further than wanted – well they were wanted, but that was beside the point – that Link snapped out of his haze. He hastily grabbed the little devils, pulling Dark Link's hands to his chest again.

"Oh no you don't."

"And why not? I can't think of a better way to start my day."

"Well, you see… there's something I want – well not want really, but more like need – to tell you…" Link murmured, pulling the hands still in his grasp closer. The two sat in silence for a moment, before Dark Link said, "Well? What is it you need to say?"

Link gulped, taking a deep breath before saying, "Well, it sorta began when I got a job at my dad's precinct… Hell, what am I saying? It started when I was just a little kid." The thief – sensing that this was a long, important story – sat up a little, shifting his lover so that Link was leaning against his chest, before motioning for him to continue. "Well, you remember how I told you about Zelda, my childhood friend? Well, there's one thing I didn't tell you; she has a twin brother. His name is Sheik, and the three of us grew up together. But, even then my feelings for Sheik were different. It wasn't till Jr. High that I realized what it was; I had a crush on him.

"I didn't do anything about it though, because I was afraid of how he'd feel about it. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends. So for years I kept it to myself. It wasn't until years later that things changed." Link paused then, biting his lip and trying to decide how to go on. Dark Link was patient though, allowing the young man to get his thoughts in order.

"We both got into my father's precinct," Link finally continued, "and there was a huge party. While neither Sheik nor I really like getting heavily drunk, it was one of those nights where it's practically mandatory. So here we were, smashed beyond recognition, when I decide to admit my undying love to him." Link laughed softly, but it was obvious that he didn't really find anything funny about it. "I don't really remember what I said, but it was something about how much I loved him and how I knew that he could never feel the same way and how awful it was."

"Next thing I know, he has his tongue down my throat and is pushing me down onto one of the guest beds. And… and…" It was then that Link's eyes started to water slightly as he tried to look away, suddenly feeling dirty and worthless. "He forced himself on me."

"Link…" breathed Dark Link, his arms pulling the young man closer in a comforting embrace. Feeling that much better Link said, "And you know the worst part? The fact that I really did love him, but yet he doesn't care for me at all that way.

"And it wasn't like he was horny and decided to take advantage of my love for him. A week afterwards he told me himself why he had done it." Pausing again, Link took a deep breath before saying, "It was because I was so in love with him. When he saw how devastated I was – I guess I was even crying – he felt he had to something, and the only way he could find in his drunken state was to have sex with me. It was a pity fuck! Oh lord did I feel like shit…"

Dark Link tightened his hold a bit, leaving a kiss on the top of Link's forehead. "Do you still?"

"…I did, but then…"

"Then what?"

"Then I met you," admitted Link, his face warming. A small smile crossed Dark Link's face.

"That's good to hear love." Link nodded, basking for a moment in the comfort of warm arms and loving words. Yet again leaving himself vulnerable, the young man felt warm hands caress his body as the thief nipped sensually at his neck. And, like before, it wasn't until those hands got a little too greedy that Link snapped out of his daze.

"Wait, not yet," he stammered, taking hold Dark Link's hands and removing them once again; the thief gave an irritated sigh.

"What is it now?" questioned Dark Link, obviously restraining himself from just throwing the detective down and doing things his way. And, honestly, Link was getting a bit antsy too, but he had to get these things out of the way, and if there was a good time, it was now. He was a man on a mission, and he wasn't about to get distracted.

"Well, do you remember what you said on our second date?" Dark Link was silent for a moment, trying to recall what this was all about. But before he could come up with anything, Link continued saying, "You said that the day I felt comfortable with telling you my secrets, you'd tell me yours. Well, I told you my dark little secret, so now it's your turn."

"…Is that what this is all about?" Dark Link asked curiously, a bit taken aback by the suddenness of it. Link nodded, turning around in his lover's arms to face the thief.

"Yes, it is. Now out with it."

"Well, well, a little pushy aren't we?" laughed Dark Link, the snicker dying off when he saw the seriousness in Link's eyes. He pursed his lips, sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair before asking, "Are you sure you really wish to know?"

"Yes."

Nodding, Dark Link put his arms behind his head and stared up at the ceiling for a while. Moment after moment of silence passed, and just when Link was about to repeat his request, the thief asked, "We left off at my coming to New York, yes?"

"Yeah, your mom had died and your father took you home…"

"I didn't happen to tell you why he took me in, did I?" inquired Dark Link. When Link shook his head, the thief continued, "It was for the money. He was hoping to use the fact that he had custody of a child to get discounts on taxes and the likes. And, while it did cut back on his bills, it didn't save him any money at all; in fact, it had the opposite effect.

"He had never anticipated the costs of feeding, clothing, and general taking care of a young teen. Even when he fed me just enough that I could get by, it still wasn't saving him money in the end."

"Then why didn't he just give you back to your grandparents?" asked Link. Dark Link shook his head sadly.

"My father was a stubborn man, and was desperate to find a way for his plan to succeed. And, one day he finally found a way to get money from me, but not have to pay for feeding and housing me.

"Now, most of the time I was locked away in the apartment – if one could call it that – but often I would sneak out. This of course was the beginning of my lock-picking skills. I had snuck out and was playing around in the street out front. I was alone and didn't have anyone to play with, when a woman came up to me. She had a warm smile and I felt instantly at ease with her. Little did I know what that bitch really was…" Link could feel Dark Link grow tense, his fist clenching at whatever thought was hurting him so. "I lost track of time and before I knew it my father was home. He was infuriated that I had snuck out, and was yelling up a storm when that bitch made her proposition.

"She asked my father if I could be one of her pets."

Link gapped at him. "A-a pet? What the hell?" Deep down the detective prayed that his sudden fears were unfounded, but one glance from Dark Link told him it was true.

"Yes, her pet. That evening she took me to her apartment building to become one of her many child sluts. At the age of thirteen, I was raped by that very woman." Link stared up at his lover, his chest tightening. Dark Link, a child prostitute? His hand found its way to the thief's, their fingers intertwining. Dark Link let out a sigh and he asked, "Are you sure you want to know all this, because it only gets worse from here."

"Yes, I do. I want to know you…" Link murmured in response. Dark Link nodded, tipping his head back to the ceiling as he went on with his tragic tale.

"The woman turned out to be a well known pimp who specialized in young boys, the oldest never over fifteen and some as young as ten years of age. As god awful as it was, I thought I could survive; it should have only been two years. And, even though I hated my father, some part of me still wanted his acceptance, and if sleeping around meant him being happy then I was willing to do it. In those two years though, it was hard for me to live with my occupation. Six months in, I couldn't take it and broke down. That's when the Thief was born."

"When the Thief was born? What are you talking about?" asked Link, his brows furrowed in confusion. Dark Link thought a moment, deciding the best way to explain.

"Well, you see love, I… I have split personalities," he finally confessed. It was suddenly quiet, but Dark Link wasn't sure he wanted it to break. This particular fact about him had always been a deal breaker.

"You… I mean you're… split personalities!" Link finally blurted, sitting up straight and trying to look his lover in the eye, waiting for Dark Link to snicker and tell him it was a joke. But when the man looked away, Link knew it was true, or at least was believed to be true.

"Yes, split personalities. It occasionally occurs with people who are thrown into situations that they can't deal with, such as I was. They develop different personalities that can better deal with the problems at hand, and in my situation I needed a side that was, well, easy. Back then he was referred to as the Slut, but later that same personality was used when I was stealing, thus his new title," explained Dark Link, his voice sounding almost guilty that such things existed, which ultimately he very well may have felt such guilt.

Link's chest fell as he continued to stare, his mind trying to comprehend it all. In truth, it made some sense. It explained the changes from the lecherous Dark Link he first met to the kind and almost analytical Dark Link he was speaking to now. And while the puzzle pieces all fit into place, it was still hard for Link to understand. "So, there's two of you, both inside one body…?"

"Well, three actually, but yes, there is indeed."

"Three!"

"Yes, but most likely you'll only have to deal with the two you know," said Dark Link, and Link just about laughed out loud. Was that really supposed to make him feel better? "…Link, if this is a problem for you, I can always just go…"

Link's eyes widened. "No! No, it's not that, it's just that this is so… wow. There's really three of you?"

"Yes, there really is."

"…Alright, no biggie. That means three times the fun, right?" Link joked, laughing softly, but humorlessly. Sighing, Dark Link reached out and tilted the detective's face so the two were eye to eye.

"Are you sure?" Link blinked up at him for a moment before scoffing, this time a genuine one.

"Please Dark Link, you think I've really gone to hell and back to be with you, only to give up because you have an extra personality or two? I'm afraid it's just not that easy. I love you and that's that, even if it means being in love with three guys at once." This time it was Dark Link's turn to stare blankly. Before he could get anything edgewise though, Link said, "Well, that aside, I believe you still have a life story to tell me."

"Hmm, I suppose so," murmured Dark Link, pulling Link even closer and capturing the young man's soft lips with his own. Link gave a weak protest, saying that he still didn't know the whole story, but he gave up pretty quick. It was obvious that he wasn't going to get any more info that morning, but he was ok with it. He could wait another day. Besides, they had the whole rest of the day…

Wait, what day was it again?

"Shit!" Link swore, glancing at the clock on the bedside table, the numbers flashing "10:03" with a little "mon." next to it. "Damn it! I'm late for work!" Link was just about to spring from the bed, but the thief was too quick for him. Within seconds Dark Link had him pinned to the bed, Link's stomach to the sheets as the man sat on his back.

"Oh no you don't. I have waited patiently and now I want my treat," purred Dark Link, rubbing against Link's body in a lewd manner. There was definitely something different…

"…Damn, this doesn't happen to be your other persona, is it?"

"Why, how very perceptive you are my darling detective. It's always good to see you, especially from this angle," said Dark Link, using that ever perfected I-so-want-to-fuck-you-right-now voice. Groaning out of irritation, Link grimaced.

"Dark Link, I need to get to work…"

"But you're already late, so I don't see why you can't just be a tad later. Besides, the Original had his fun, and now I want mine, so prepare yourself detective for the proper way to start off a day…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Split personalities? WTF!"

Link: That's what I was wondering…

Me: Hey, what can I say? It just came to me! I've said this before, I'll say it again, I HAVE NO CONTROL OVER THIS STORY! Seriously, originally you were going to hear all of Dark Link's past, but well, things didn't work out that way…

Dark Link: So, other than the split personas, she just told you all the stuff you basically already figured out yourselves.

Me: Yup… wait. O.o Darn, you're right… Ah well. COMMENT BECAUSE THEY FEED MY SOUL! X.x


	12. Chapter twelve

Hi ya'll. Long time no see. Sorry this baby took a while too, but I'm thinking that my updates have gone from every-other-weekly, to every-monthly. Sorry, but school's harder this year than last year. Anyway, hope you all enjoy (and please excuse the shortness).

Oh, and OMG I ALMOST HAVE 1800 PAGE VIEWS FOR THIS STORY! XDDD Thank you all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My poor ass…" Link groaned under his breath. After two straight hours of "The proper way to start off a day" his body ached, his poor bottom in particular. Yet, despite the throbbing pain, he couldn't help but smile every time he thought about the last night's activities. He simply hoped that he would soon be able to walk properly…

Luck also seemed to be on his side since he didn't meet anyone he knew on his way to work, (he decided to drive because of the difficulty he was having with simply walking out the door) and once he got inside the building he was generally ignored – albeit the secretary gave him a knowing wink, but he ignored it.

All in all things were going smoothly.

That is, until he got to his office.

"Link! Where on earth have you been?" Yuki yelled, getting up from where he had been leaning on his desk and stepping right in front of Link. The young detective opened his mouth to reply, or at least tell Yuki to back up a foot or two, but whatever he was going to say was cut off as the older detective continued to berate. "Do you have any idea what time it is? Work started four hours ago Link, _four hours!_"

"Yuki, look I'm sorry. Just listen…"

"Listen? No, you listen to me Link. Rikuo and I had a hell of a time covering for you, so you better have a damn good reason for this!"

"You really should calm down cutie. It's kinda hard to explain yourself when every time you try you're cut off. Trust me, I know from experience," joked Rikuo as he walked up behind the two. While he had the nice guy look on his face, the fact that he was standing right behind Link – giving the detective no where to go – told him that Rikuo was pretty pissed too. "So, you mind explaining yourself kid?"

"Well, I'd kind of prefer not to… and you know, some breathing room might be nice," complained Link, trying his best to go around Yuki. He walked to his desk and sat in his chair ruefully, wincing at the jolt of pain that went up his back; it did him in.

"Ohh, I get it now. I do believe our little Linky boy finally gave in," Rikuo snickered. Yuki's eyes had widened his face unreadable until a smile stretched its way across his face, his bad mood gone.

"I think you're right Rikuo, and that would certainly explain it. Oh Link, I'm so happy for you!" chirped Yuki, looking almost giddy. By this point Link had gone red in the face and he let out an exasperated groan. He didn't even have the energy to disagree with his companions.

"God, why did I have to get stuck with the observant queers…?"

"Hey, you have no right to bitch to us. Considering you look like you had really good, hard, gay sex last night, if anyone should complain, it's us," commented Rikuo, grinning at the shocked/humiliated look on the young detective's face.

"It… It wasn't _that _hard…" Link stammered, unable to really put sentences together in his head. Rikuo laughed and Yuki gave the young detective a knowing smile.

"Don't worry Link, we're only teasing. You can tell us all about it once you get your wits about you. Until then…" – Yuki paused as he reached over to the desk, grabbed a pile of papers and thrust them into Link's arms – "you can get started on these."

"Thanks," Link muttered sarcastically, sighing before spinning his chair so he faced his desk. Well, at least the pile of folders was lighter than the ones as of late. It wouldn't take too long to get caught up.

Yuki and Rikuo made their exit, the taller whispering something in the blonde's ear to make him giggle. Link knew that they would be talking about him, and he honestly didn't care. Well, so he did care a little, but at least they wouldn't be criticizing him or critical.

Putting the two from his mind, he went to work, hoping to get through them quickly. However, his work was delayed as he kept finding himself thinking about his new lover. And, while it was at times about the sex, it was also about the bit of history and psychoses that haunted the poor thief. Link could hardly imagine what it would be like to be a prostitute at such a young age. While all teens felt anguish, it was still a time of learning, a taste of freedom before entering the real world; but Dark Link's time of freedom was cut very short, and it saddened Link.

As for the other two personalities, there was a multitude of questions that Link desperately wanted answered: What was it like with two other selves? When the Thief or this mysterious third persona is in control, could Dark Link take it back? Could he even remember what his other selves did in his stead? And what of the third self? What was he like and why would he likely never meet him?

Feeling a little lightheaded, Link looked at the clock, realizing that his thoughts had wasted him a whole hour of catch-up time. He straightened up quickly and went to work, delving himself into the cases to try to keep his mind from wondering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, how was he?" questioned the barman, handing Dark Link a "Duck Fuck". Dark Link raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of his drink.

"_He_?"

"Don't play stupid. That cutie you brought in a couple nights ago, blond hair, blue eye…"

"I know what he looked like Ranmaru; he was my date after all," Dark Link replied sarcastically, not really sure whether he wanted to talk about it. He was still having trouble piecing together how the night before went down himself. "What makes you think he wasn't just a fling?"

"Call it intuition," laughed Ranmaru, pushing his black bangs out of his eyes. Getting a skeptical look, he rolled his eyes saying, "One of the other barkeeps said he saw you with the cutie a couple nights before that. I've known you for four years D, and your flings don't last more than two nights."

"I was with you for a week though."

"Yeah, and all we talked about was sex. With that blond though you were talking politics; _politics!_"

Deciding to let the argument go, Dark Link submitted saying, "Alright, alright, I'll admit it; he's my new lover." Ranmaru grinned, his dark eyes twinkling. The thief sighed irritably, taking another sip of his drink before asking, "What else do you want?"

"Was he good or not?" asked the Asian. Before he realized what he was doing, Dark Link grinned softly as he replied.

"Oh yeah, he was good…"

"Ooh, I think I'm getting jealous," joked Ranmaru. Dark Link chuckled at his friend. If it hadn't been for the encouragement of the pretty Asian boy, he wouldn't have ever made it living under that bitch. They had both been one of her favorites, and became friends quickly. Dark Link found solitude in Ranmaru's optimism and humor while the Asian boy found sanctuary under Dark Link's protective wing. "Seems to me you're pretty attached to him."

"Why do you say that?"

"Politics?"

"Right…" groaned Dark Link. Ranmaru laughed at his friend's dispense.

"Not only that, but that look in your eye, the way you spoke to him; it's obvious he's special. So spill it, I know you want to." Dark Link considered this for a moment, his finger tracing the top of his glass. Finally he looked to the Asian curiously.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"God yes. You could practically taste the lovey dovey feelings that were swirling around you two!" exclaimed Ranmaru, his hands flying around to emphasize his point. Before Dark Link could respond though, the Asian continued, "Now stop prolonging and tell me already!"

"Alright, if it's really that important. I met him on the job and asked him out on a date…"

"You mean The Thief asked him on a date," clarified Ranmaru. Dark Link nodded. The Asian boy knew all about his personalities, having been witness to the "births" of both of them. There was little that Ranmaru didn't know.

"Yes, and I was rather interested in him anyway, so I decided to go myself. I was expecting the regular, but he was…"

"Special?"

"Yes, he was 'special'," sighed Dark Link, noting the grin on his friend's face. He decided to continue, knowing he had to tell Ranmaru eventually; the Asian could be very convincing. "I had him right where I wanted him, and I could have easily taken him to one of the backrooms, but I decided against it. I don't know why exactly though…"

"Intuition?"

"Of course." The rest of the conversation on in a similar fashion, Dark Link talking to his friend about all of their interactions, minus a tidbit here or there; but those weren't actually his fault. Not in the least. There where occasions where Dark Link found himself with Link – usually in particular situations – and he didn't remember how he got there. He knew who did get him there though; The Thief. There'd been countless times when he would find himself in unfamiliar places with people who were strangers to him, and he knew instantly that The Thief had been having one of his nights.

It wasn't that whenever The Thief took over, Dark Link wouldn't know what was happening. Usually Dark Link knew exactly what was going on when they were robbing a bank or the likes. But sometimes The Thief liked to take complete control so that Dark Link couldn't take control back, and doing that caused Dark Link to blank out. Such an experience had occurred the night before, when one moment Dark Link was walking aimlessly around the streets, the next he was making out with a naked, tied up Link. That's right, it wasn't Dark Link that had visited that night, but The Thief. But Dark Link guessed that his own feelings won out and he was able to take control again. Not at all adverse to the situation, he took advantage of it and had the night of his life. (A/N. Can you all figure out when Dark Link took control back?)

Ranmaru was ecstatic.

"That's great! Sounds to me like you're really into him D. I don't want to put a damper on the situation but… does the Boss know?" questioned Ranmaru, his enthusiasm dropping a notch. Dark Link grimaced at the thought. He still hadn't gone back to the apartment building and his beeper had been going off like mad. Dark Link eventually turned it off and went to get a drink before facing the hell that awaited him.

"No, he doesn't, and I hope he never does, or else we're screwed," grumbled Dark Link. Ranmaru frowned and his brows furrowed in slight confusion.

"Just tell him you have yourself a lover. While he's not going to be thrilled about it, I know that most of his minions have lovers on the side."

"Yeah, the ones that are allowed to have lives outside that shithouse."

Ranmaru's frowned deepened. "Surely he let you get away with it at least this once. He can't keep you cooped up all the time, right?"

"I wouldn't put it past him…" muttered Dark Link darkly. The Asian opened his mouth to say something, but unable to think of much, closed it again. Dark Link sighed before deciding to explain the twist in his relationship. "The blonde's name is Link Lennings, and he's a detective for the NYPD."

There was silence for a minute as the statement sunk in. Without warning Ranmaru squeaked out a "W-what?"

"He's a detective. For the NYPD."

"_A detective!_" cried Ranmaru, his hands slamming onto the bar. Dark Link kept his eyes closed as he sipped his drink, avoiding the explanation as long as he could. There was dead silence until the Asian forced a chuckle saying, "You're kidding, right? Jeez D, don't s-scare me like that, you k-know I hate it when you do that…"

"I'm not kidding Ranmaru, I'm dead serious," stated Dark Link, looking the Asian straight in the eye. The forced grin died away.

"Y-you're really… he's really a… for the NYPD?"

"Yes, I thought we'd already gone over that," said Dark Link dryly. Ranmaru glared at him in an uncharacteristic way.

"How can you be so calm about this D! I mean, my God, not only are you dating an enemy, you're dating _the _enemy! Of all the police you could fuck, why'd you have to pick one of _them_!"

"You don't think I realize that!" Dark Link yelled back, slamming his drink onto the table. His death glare shut the Asian up fast. Yet again, awkward silence befell the two before Dark Link's face went slack and his head hit the bar with a thud. For a minute Ranmaru was afraid he was hurt or something, but relaxed when he heard Dark Link murmur sadly, "God, why me? Can't I ever get off easy, just once? I just wanted something to go right, just this once…"

"I know D, and it will someday, just wait. Life'll surprise you when you least expect it…" Ranmaru comforted, his hand threading itself through shimmering black locks and stroking the man's head like someone would do to their cat; but Dark Link appreciated the sentiment and found the touch relaxing.

"Thanks Ranmaru."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, wasn't that a fun chapter. -.-;; Well, at least I enjoyed typing it because I have found a new love… RANMARU! I swear, I made him up on the spot, but now I love him to death. His basic character structure was actually going to be a girl who came into the picture later, but as I've said, things change.

Also, the fact that people with split personalities tend to have blank spots where they don't know what they did or how they got somewhere is all truth. I'm actually learning more about split personalities lately because I'm reading an excellent book called _Sybil _about a woman with 16 personalities. O.o I know, freaky huh? But it's really interesting and it's helpful to this story.

And my, is that angst I smell?


	13. Chapter thirteen

Hello! Yay, I got a chapter up faster than last time! (I think…)

Anyway, enjoy! OH! And OMG I HAVE OVER 2,000 hits on this story! Oh yeah, I so win. However, I'm a little sad to see that, despite the number of page views, there's only 42 comments. T.T But then again, I suppose I should appreciate those I have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Dark Link had gotten within view of the apartment building, all too familiar minions informed him that he was to wait in his room until summoned by the Boss. Not in the mood to argue, he just did as he was told. He made his way up the stairs, ignoring the jeers of drunks and bums alike. They were jealous of him, of "The Boss' favorite"; if only they knew the hell that such a place held for him. Coming to his door, he pushed a drunken man away from it with his foot and went inside, shutting the door behind him.

While in his room, staring up at a water-stained ceiling, he thought about how screwed he really was. The Boss was very controlling and hated it when his underlings didn't do exactly as they were supposed to; perhaps that was why Dark Link interested him so. Dark Link was always a handful, sometimes violently aggressive, other times passively aggressive. The Boss probably viewed him as a game, trying to see how to make the thief crack.

Not only was he controlling, he was also anxious about his true identity being found out. If The Boss learned that Dark Link was with a detective of all people, he would become furious at the man for endangering his façade, and would get his revenge either on Dark Link himself, or – heaven forbid – on Link.

Yet, despite all this, he wouldn't take it back; none of it. The Boss could take away everything he cared about, but he could never take away Dark Link's feelings. He had a lover who he truly cared for and he wasn't about to give that up.

"Oi, Thief, the Boss's waiting for yahs," barked one of the black suits, receiving an uncaring "fuck you" in response. Dark Link arched his back, stretching for a minute before moving off his bed.

He had already decided that there wasn't a point in kicking around the bush; he would just admit to it and take what may. Well, that was the plan anyway, but things rarely went like planned when it involved The Boss.

"Well, well, well… look what the cat dragged in," snickered a voice that Dark Link knew all too well. He looked up to see the large man lounging on an expensive looking couch with a whore at his side. And while he wore a smile on his face, it was obvious that he wasn't even trying to hide his anger. "Did you lose your way little one?"

"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business," Dark Link deadpanned, staring The Boss straight in the eye. The larger man snickered, which quickly turned into a full out laugh, the deep sound vibrating through out the room. Dark Link felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Oh, isn't it? Well that's funny, I could have sworn it was…" chuckled The Boss, the laugh dieing off rather quickly. Soon all enjoyment was drained from his face and replaced with anger to rival Dark Link's. "Now, the joke's over, so stop shitting me. Where the hell were you smartass?"

Why didn't he just say it? The Boss was bound to find out one way or another. Yet his stubbornness won out. "I told you, it's none of your fucking business. It's not like you're my mother."

"No, I suppose I'm not, thank god…" The man smirked as Dark Link's face darkened, his eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way. You'd be lucky if you were ever near as good a person as her…"

"Oh yes, I suppose I could have learned a trick or two, hmm? But, then again, I don't really have a need for bedroom games…"

"Shut you fucking mouth! You don't know anything!" Dark Link yelled, taking a couple of steps towards the couch. Instantly minions stood in his way, and the grin on The Boss's face only grew. "Fucking bastard!"

"Yes, well while I love to talk about your mother, that's not the reason why you're here, is it?" Dark Link hesitated but let his fists drop to his sides, taking a step back. The Boss shoed the minions away and continued saying, "This is the third time you've been late this week and it's not a damned coincidence, is it?"

"No, I suppose it isn't," Dark Link replied bitterly. How desperately he wished to strangle the man, to watch those beady eyes pop out of their sockets, to hear his cries for mercy… No. He had to stop thinking like that. While he was certainly not the greatest of guys, he wasn't a murderer. He wasn't…

"Well then, do you mind telling me what you were doing, hmm? Perhaps you've been seeing a girly on the side?" Dark Link flinched which only amused the Boss more. "Oh? Am I getting warmer? Tell me Dark Link, is she good…"

"Shut the fuck up! My affairs are my own business so keep your fat ass out of it!" spat Dark Link, his anger flaring. The large man looked – if only for a second – mildly shocked. But he quickly resumed his amused façade and sat back into the couch.

"Alright then, I'll let it go for now. You go and fuck your little sex kitten, but I swear to God Dark Link, if you try any goddamned funny business I will find her and see just how good she is for myself," threatened the Boss. Dark Link, feeling slightly relieved despite the threat, managed to scowl and muttered, but agreed to the deal. He then let himself out, heading to his apartment. While he wanted to celebrate with a visit to "her", he had a job the next day that would take some preparation.

'Looks like Ranmaru was right; things are looking better already'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Something's different…' Link thought to himself as he unlocked his door, half expecting Dark Link to be waiting there for him; but he wasn't. He was better off anyway; this would allow him to get a goodnights sleep.

His thoughts weren't on the absence of Dark Link though. Oh no, it was something else. All day there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head, like something was gone, was missing. It wasn't necessarily that he missed whatever it was; he was just struck by its absence. What was it that he was missing?

He shrugged to himself, deciding that there wasn't much point in worrying about it. Whatever it was would come up later or would just be forgotten in time. Besides, he needed to get prepared for the next day's assignment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gigantic ballroom – or, at least, big enough to be one – was filled with tons of people, all laughing and chatting, dancing and flirting, the likes. There were gaggles of wealthy women in fancy dresses, giggling and showing off their expensive accoutrement while prides of rich men murmured to one another about the women, but not of their attire…

The huge chandler hung still, its glittering crystals washing light into the room, filling it to the brim with a warm glow. The stunning dresses only added to the sight, the shimmering colors blending into a bouquet of sorts, the sight pleasing to the eyes. On all the walls hung portraits of handsome men and women, abstract colors swirled into familiar faces and smiles, and some not so known; but all seemed welcoming.

And the center piece of the room was a glass case, in which sat the most dazzling of gems one could ever hope to see. One was a radiant red color, another a midnight black, and the last a pure white. The red gem – The Devil's Eye – had many different shades spiraled together to create a beautiful scarlet color that could never be recreated artificially. The black jewel – The Dark Soul – was pitch-black; it's lack of color and light making it seem to suck away the light around it, almost suffocating the viewer. The white gem – The Angel's Heart – though, was the most loved of the three. It was so light, so pure, it was almost blinding, but beautifully so. The three – which to many represented Satan, humans and God – were never separated. The triangle of life was not to be torn apart, whether by man or otherwise.

And, near the entrance to the awe-inspiring event stood three very distraught looking detectives.

"Why did we have to get stuck with watching a bunch of stiffs again?" asked Rikuo dryly, looking very uncomfortable in the black tux he was wearing. Yuki – in his matching outfit – sighed, shaking his head.

"Because Dark Link's supposed to show up; we've gone over this!"

"Even so, I have to agree with Rikuo; this sucks," Link muttered in agreement, pulling uncomfortably at his black suit. Yuki gave him a dirty look and Rikuo grinned.

"See, Link agrees with me. Majority rules, so I say we get out of here…" Rikuo's statement was interrupted as Yuki hit him with an even dirtier look than the one he gave Link; and it wasn't even the kind of dirty Rikuo liked. "Alright, I give. But can't we at least get a drink or dance or something? I doubt Dark Link's going to waltz through the front door."

"Well… I don't know… The Chief said to watch the guest coming in and going out…"

"And I'm saying that there's no way in hell that he's going to be dressed up to the ninth and walk through the front door. Anyone with common sense would know better then to think he would," reasoned Rikuo. He partner didn't respond, and looking down the man saw that Yuki looked pretty peeved. "Yuki? What's up with you babe?"

Yuki didn't reply, but simply turned on his heel and walked away, making his way through the crowd. Surprised and confused, Rikuo looked from Yuki to Link and back to Yuki, looking for an answer. Not getting any though, he said, "Link, could you take over for a bit? Thank buddy, you're a life saver!"

"Huh? Wait, Rikuo!" Link called, but it was obvious that Rikuo wasn't taking no for an answer. Sighing, Link leaned against the wall; it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway. The only reason they were there was because there was a tip off that Dark Link was going to sneak into the grand opening party for a new exhibit on the priceless jewels and, surprise, steal the jewels. But Link doubted that Dark Link would, and even if he did he would stand out like a sore thumb in this crowd; hell, Link felt like the odd man out. He wasn't ever one for fancy shindigs like the one he was currently attending. Something told him it was going to be a long, boring night.

One can only laugh at man's ignorance.

Minutes went by like hours as Link looked on in disgust at the filthy rich people around him, joking about things that really torked the officer off. But he knew better then to say so; a person of his position had to be careful about what they said and to whom. There were people with enough money to wreak revenge with a simple wave of their hand.

"And I commented to her, 'My, he sure is a queer fellow, isn't he,' and she told me that he was indeed; as in he was a homosexual!" a woman to his left exclaimed to her group. The other women proceeded to gasp in horror while Link rolled his eyes; great, homophobes.

"What does she see in him? I wouldn't give a man like that the time of day, let alone allow him in my home!"

"No joke. If I were her, I'd send him to one of those groups… oh I forget what they're called now, but I've heard they help people like him."

"Oh yes, I've heard of those. Charles went to one, and now he's all better!" Link twitched slightly, not appreciating his sexual preference being talked about like it was the plague or something. But still, his comments were kept to himself.

"Oh please, don't be ignorant. People like _them _aren't worth the trouble. They are a disgrace to our country and as far as I'm concerned have no right to call themselves human," an older woman stated, not saying it like it was an accusation but as if it were fact! Link, his last straw snapping, made his way towards the women to give them a piece of his mind. He didn't get the chance.

"Now, now, that's no way for fine ladies like yourselves to talk. Gays" – the woman flinched at the casual way the word was stated – "have the same rights as anyone else, including being bitchy; a right that you ladies are taking advantage of if I'm not mistaken," quipped a young man, his scarlet eyes sparkling despite the slightly venomous undertone he was using. Link blinked at the familiar man, taking in the shiny leather shoes, the clean-cut tux, the dashing face, the ruby eyes and dark black hair. It couldn't be…

"Ah, but if you ladies will excuse me, I see my date's here," the man said as he walked up to Link, his hand outstretched. "I'm sorry I'm late love, but the traffic was awful. But my, don't you look ravishing this evening!"

If not for Link's confusion he would have snickered at the horror-struck looks on the women's faces, evidently unable to think of anything to say.

The couple walked away from the bewildered group and, once out of earshot, Link whispered, "Is that really you Dark Link?" The man merely grinned.

"Like the tux? It cost an arm and a leg, but it was certainly worth it to see that look on your face. Oh, and what about my hair? Does the black look natural?" inquired Dark Link, grinning at the confused look on Link's face. It became obvious that the blonde was unable to form sentences in his befuddlement, so the disguised thief held out his arm saying, "A dance?"

Link merely nodded and took hold of Dark Link's arm, following the man to the dance floor. It seemed so surreal to him, seeing his lover like this. With his unusual hair colored and attire normalized, he seemed like a completely different person. But the way he walked with confidence and that spark of mischief in his eyes; it was still Dark Link through and through, no mistaking it. And, unlike him, Dark Link seemed to easily blend in, seeming like one of the many patrons there. If Link didn't know better, he would have believed that Dark Link was a young heir to some big time company or something.

Link continued to ogle curiously when familiar voices reached his ears; and it wasn't his lover's. It couldn't be…

"Yuki, I said I was sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Oh, well I guess I just couldn't tell since obviously I have no common sense!" Link knew those voices perfectly well; it was Rikuo and Yuki.

"Um, Dark Link, let's go this way," Link urged, pulling at the man's sleeve. Dark Link looked at his curiously, looked to the source of the noise as a grin crept across his face.

"Friends of yours?" he asked innocently. Link grimaced and looked away. Grinning, Dark Link continued forward saying, "Well then, why not say hello?"

"Wha—No!" protested Link, pulling his hand from his lover's arm. This did him no good though as Dark Link simply grabbed him by the hand and continued despite the complaints. Not giving up, Link continued, "At least listen to me would you? Have you forgotten what we're here for; to find you!"

Dark Link contemplated this thought, but whether or not he would have followed through didn't matter as Yuki's face turned slightly, catching sight of the other bickering couple. "Link?"

The young detective twitched slightly, looking like a deer in the headlights. He wanted desperately to run, to avoid confrontation, but knew that he'd have to face up to the fact sooner or later, and the tight grip that Dark Link had on his hand pushed him towards sooner.

"Oh, h-hey Yuki. Are we interrupting something?" Link said, taking a step or two toward the lovers. At this point Rikuo turned, his expression unreadable.

"Oh no, it's nothing that important at all," snapped Yuki, giving Rikuo one last dirty look. Rikuo sighed.

"Look, babe, what do you want me to say?" asked Rikuo. Yuki pursed his lips before sighing himself. He shook his head before looking up at his partner with a smile.

"Nothing you haven't already said Rikuo, so forget it." Yuki emphasized this point by leaving a chaste kiss on Rikuo's cheek before looking back to Link and Dark Link. "Sorry about that. May I ask who your friend is Link?"

"Oh, um well, he's, uh…" Link mumbled incoherently, his facing turning red. Dark Link snickered at the adorable sight while Yuki and Rikuo smirked at each other knowingly.

"I get it; you don't happen to be Derrick do you?" asked Rikuo, his hand outstretched. Link had to think a moment before he remembered that Derrick was the name that Yuki and Rikuo knew Dark Link by. But Dark Link didn't know that! Shit, they were screwed now…

"Oh, then you've already heard about me?" asked Dark Link, taking Rikuo's hand and shaking it firmly. Link shot his a 'what the hell?' look, but the two officers didn't seem to notice. "But yes, I'm Derrick Ater. Nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm Rikuo and this is my boyfriend Yuki. We work with Link."

"Oh, so you're the couple that Link talked about. Well then, I suppose I should be asking you for some advise, considering you've been doing this longer than we have," joked Dark Link causing Link and Yuki blush and Rikuo to smirk.

"Well, I don't know. Link looked pretty worn out on Monday, so you must be fairly good."

"Rikuo!" Yuki gasped, hitting him lightly in the arm. Link merely stood nailed to the floor, mortified beyond words. And Dark Link? Well he looked down right pleased with himself.

"Why I'm flattered. But really, you think it was that good?"

"Oh yeah; he was grinning all afternoon."

"Really? Love, why didn't you tell me? If I'd have known you liked it so, I would have made time for later tonight…" purred Dark Link, smirking at the bright red face of his lover.

"Dar--!" Link started, unwilling to stand another moment of this torture, when suddenly his body moved and his words were lost in a pair of soft lips. His eyes widened as his brain finally caught up with it all and realized he was being kissed. However, his brain wasn't able to register the sudden silence that fell upon the crowd near them, or that his friends were a mere three feet away. Oh no, the only thing that registered is that Dark Link had randomly kissed him.

At least, for a good five seconds. Then the rest fell into place.

Link's face was an even deeper scarlet now, his blush threatening to take over completely as he sputtered incoherently. Rikuo grinned to himself and Yuki, though to a far lesser degree, was also blushing to see his companion being smooched. And of course Dark Link was grinning like the rebel he was. "Now, now love, it's all in good fun. Don't take things so seriously hmm?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WHOO! This story is finally getting somewhere! The plot twist should kick in either the next chappie or the one after, so yeah. PREPARE YOURSELVES! O.o;;…………I'm going to bed now.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Oh yeah, who's good! ….Actually, that's a good question, cause I don't think it's me. But oh well, that's life. I have the next chapter and it's a long(ish) one, so I'm proud of myself. Well, partly at least... anyway, hope you like.

And, since I haven't done this for forever, No, I don't own Link or Dark Link or any other characters from the Zelda games. Nintendo has rule over them, but that doesn't mean I can't borrow them for my own entertainment. However Rikuo, Yuki and Poe in this story are pretty much mine, as are any other characters that come up that aren't Nintendo's. So no stealing them or this story without asking and getting permission! (well, for the characters because pretty much under no circumstance do I want my story stolen).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I-I-I… Jesus Dar-!" Link sputtered but his sentences was stopped again as Dark Link put a finger to his lip, leaning forward to whisper so that neither Yuki nor Rikuo could hear him.

"It's Derrick, remember?"

"Wha… OH!" replied Link, suddenly realizing his mistake. Dark Link had been keeping him from blowing their cover. Good thing too, because otherwise there'd be a whole hell of a lot to explain. The disguised thief chuckled at his lover, the gentle breeze causing Link to shudder slightly. "Da—Derrick…"

"Ahem." The two looked up suddenly to realize that, surprise, surprise, Yuki and Rikuo were still standing there like they had been for quite some time. Link turned a dark scarlet and even Dark Link had the decency to redden slightly. Yuki was looking away, obviously slightly uncomfortable. And Rikuo? Well that bastard was grinning like a madman of course. Yuki gave his boyfriend a warning glance and once the grin was lessened to a slight smirk, he continued. "Um, if you two would like some alone time or something, you could have asked…"

"Uh, oh! No, not at all; it's not like that Yuki!" Link protested. Dark Link nodded in agreement.

"Yes, while alone time is nice, I truly enjoy speaking with you; it's very informative."

"Yeah, well I think we'd like to get to know you better since your dating Link and all; you know, see if you're worthy, the whole bit," Rikuo said. Dark Link looked mildly shocked, but quickly regained his composure. He gently pushed a stray hair from his eyes before giving his audience a smile.

"But of course, I should have known. Well, where should I start?"

"Well, I don't know; how about the basics? You know, name, age, occupation, stuff like that," offered Yuki. The disguised thief held back a grimace at the occupation part, but knew it wouldn't be that hard to get around. Lying was part of his job wasn't it?

"Well, like I've already said my name is Derrick Ater and I haven't actually secured a job quite yet, but I've applied to some likely prospects so that should soon change." Link was shocked – to say the least – at how sly his lover was. The lies seemed to slip off his tongue with ease, and it was slightly unnerving. Could the thief lie to him just as easy? Had he already? But he supposed that he should be grateful for the talent as that it seemed to be helpful.

"No job yet eh? Well, it is tough finding a good one in this town…" Rikuo admitted. Yuki pursed his lips before he looked at Dark Link curiously.

"Just how old are you Derrick?"

Dark Link cocked his head to the side as he grinned. "Oh, I'm nineteen as of two months ago." Dead silence fell over his companions, both Yuki and Rikuo obviously baffled. Meanwhile Link looked as if he'd had a heart attack.

"Nineteen?" Link blurted. People around him murmured to themselves, but he had long since forgotten them. Dark Link nodded and Link continued to berate saying "You're kidding! Why didn't you tell me!"

Dark shrugged nonchalantly replying "I suppose it just never came up. I could have sworn I'd told you."

"Wow, you're really serious aren't you?" Rikuo asked. Dark Link again nodded, part of him wishing he'd been better about lying about his age. There was awkward silence again until Rikuo broke it saying, "Well I'm shocked at you Link. I mean he's, what, five years younger? I'd have never taken you for the type of guy who'd steal from the cradle."

"What—no! It's not – I mean – augh!" Link stuttered aimlessly, burying his face into his hands while not only Rikuo but Yuki as well laughed at his expense. Even Dark Link had to snicker, finding the whole thing rather amusing. Link turned on him, glaring despite his beet-red cheeks. "Don't you dare laugh at me. This is all your fault you know."

"Oh don't be that way love. All I did was tell them my age, nothing more."

"Well you could have told me!"

"What difference would it have made?" quarried Dark Link with a brow raised. Link opened his mouth to reply, only to close it once he realized he didn't have anything to say to that. He gnawed on his lip for a moment before looking away.

"Not much I guess…" Link admitted. Dark Link smirked, leaving a butterfly kiss on his lover's forehead.

"My point exactly. Now, if you gentlemen don't mind, I'd like to ask Link to have a dance with me," Dark Link said. Both Rikuo and Yuki grinned.

"No need to ask, go ahead. You have our consent," Rikuo joked, patting Dark Link on the back. Yuki nodded in agreement.

"Just promise to be good to him."

"God guys, what are you my parents?" Link groaned. A few more chaste words passed before Dark Link took his boyfriend by the hand, leading him to the dance floor. The detective sighed, his face still tinged with a dull blush. That had to be one of the most embarrassing conversations he'd ever had. Almost as bad as having "the talk".

"Something the matter love?" asked Dark Link curiously. Link rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Why should it when all that happened is that I was embarrassed beyond words by not only my friends but my own lover? I mean, jeez Dar—I mean… augh, this whole name thing is too complicated."

"You're telling me? I'm the one who went from Dark Link to Derrick," smirked Dark Link. The detective looked away guiltily like he'd done something terribly wrong. The disguised thief merely chuckled at this saying, "It's alright love, I should have expected. But for future reference, you can just call me Dark. That's what all the people in my hometown used to call me."

"Oh, alright… Dark…" Link repeated, his lips curling at the privilege. He supposed that was one thing he loved about Dark Li—Dark. He always learned something new…; which reminded him, there was some unfinished business. "…Why didn't you tell me you were nineteen?"

"Huh? Oh well like I said, it just didn't come up. It's never really mattered before."

"Never mattered? For god's sake Dark, you've been illegally drinking!" Link said loudly, getting many an odd or disapproving look. He grimaced slightly, bring his voice down a notch. "I mean… God Dark, you're just barely old enough for us to have this kind of relationship…"

"Old enough? Oh right, that whole statutory rape thing. Speaking of which, perhaps I should tell you that I'm not really nineteen…" Dark commented, getting an odd and slightly hopeful look from his lover. The thief chuckled halfheartedly. "No, I didn't mean it that way. You see, I'm actually only seventeen…"

Link stopped dead in his tracks, his face unreadable except for his mouth being slightly agape. Dark blinked, unsure of how to handle this. He hesitantly murmured, "Link…?"

The words had just barely left his lips when Link's eyes glossed over, his knees buckling from under him as he dropped to the ground. Dark's eyes widened, his body moving before he could comprehend the mere thought of such. "Link!"

The young detective was shivering were he sat on the ground, his head bent over and arms hanging at his sides, looking dead to the world. Dark was on his knees now as well as he grabbed Link's shoulders roughly, shaking him cautiously and tilting his head up only to stare into blank, tear filled pools. By then the people around the couple had noticed the odd occurrence, a woman or two shrieking while other men and women knelt next to Dark, asking him what had happened. All their questions went unanswered as the disguised thief cupped Link's face gently in his palms, looking him straight in the eye as he asked, "Link, are you alright?"

Alright, it was dumb question he had to admit, but when a person's in Link's condition any question that showed any sign of concern was enough. A soft sob escaped the shaking form, followed by more as tears were let loose from his pain-stricken eyes. Dark calmly shushed him, brushing the tears from Link's eyes in an attempt to qualm his nerves. The detective swatted at the hand, yelping "No, don't touch me! I don't want this!"

Dark bit his lip, knowing that his fears were true; Link was having another panic attack. What had triggered it was beyond him, but he did know that he had to calm his now hyperventilating lover before he passed out. He reached out, pulling the poor man to his chest and wrapping his arms around him, disallowing Link much room to move. Link immediately retaliated, desperately attempting to push the man off of him, away, all the while yelling and cursing, "Don't, please stop it! Let go of me! I don't want this; I fucking don't want this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course, at this point the commotion had reached the attention of Yuki and Rikuo. Without a moments hesitation the two belted for the source, hands at the gun holsters under their jackets. The closer they got the harder it was to move through the crowd, all of whom were fighting to see what the problem was themselves. While Rikuo could force his way through, Yuki soon became lost in the crowd, being pushed around like a sack of potatoes.

"Sir, get out of the way please! Madam, please I'm an officer! Please would you all get out of my way!" he yelled at the crowd, but he went unnoticed. Goddamn it, how was he supposed to get through…?

"Let go of me!" came another desperate plea, and Yuki instantly recognized it. It was Link! That was certainly enough to get Yuki's attention, and snap the last straw while it there. He pulled the gun from his holster, suddenly getting a lot of attention.

"Get the hell out of my way or else I swear to God someone's going to be feeling it in the morning!" The crowd grew very quiet very fast as people moved away just as fast. He easily moved through the crowd then, finally making it to his companion, which wasn't a pretty sight to say the least.

Link had his face buried in Dark's shoulder, his whole body shuddering with his sobs, his hands grasping desperately to his lover. Dark held the detective just as desperately, while trying to stay calm he was obviously disturbed to some degree. Both sat on the floor as a mass of shaking, trembling pain. Yuki felt himself unable to move, his throat tightening.

As bad as it seemed to the officer though, Link had actually calmed to a degree, his shouting quieter and growing more so by the minute. Soon it became no more then a gruff whimper of a plea, his throat aching from the stress. Still, he muttered, "Please, let go, I don't want it…!"

"Link, you're the one holding me," Dark murmured. Link blinked up at him, the words slowly settling in. He continued his confused staring, his breathing slowing and his tears stopping until – other then his tear stained cheeks – he was back to normal.

"Dark… w-what's going on…?" he murmured quietly, so much so that no one but Dark heard the question. The disguised thief sighed, running his hand through his confused lover's hair while a small smile graced his face.

"It'll come back to you in a moment love; but for now we should probably find you a place to lie down since you're probably still woozy."

"Now that you mention it, I am…" Link replied, attempting to stand. He stumbled, (of course) and not only Dark but Yuki and Rikuo as well all moved to catch him. But he caught himself, his hand reaching out to lean on Dark for support as he stood. The officers looked on with worry obviously sketched in the faces, but Link simply gave them a gentle grin. "It's alright guys, I'm ok now. But Dark's right, I should probably lie down…"

Here of course, the great hero passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…boy alright?"

"Oh… fine… stressful week."

"Oh, well… needs medical I could… my cousin Jonathan…"

"That's quite… madam, nothing more then nerves I assure you."

The jumbled mess in Link's head slowly reworked itself, putting the words together in his head with some difficulty, but getting easier. Bits and pieces of conversations around him had drifted in his ears, but most were lost in the void that Link felt in his head. Now though words started forming sentences, sentences conversations. He even could pick out which voices he knew and those he didn't; well, to be honest he only recognized one.

"Dark…?" Link murmured sleepily, trying to open his eyes but finding it rather difficult with that light shinning in his face. He groaned in annoyance, his arm weakly moving to block the light from his vision. A soft chuckle was registered in his mind, coming from… above him? He tried to look around again despite the horrible headache that he felt pounding in his temples. Link's vision cleared as soon the blur above him took shape, colors ceasing to merge until he could make out the face of his lover, looking slightly disheveled but otherwise like he always did. As his mind cleared he found that his head was resting on Dark's lap, the two of them resting and what seemed to be a fainting coach. And that damned light? A brilliant chandelier it would seem. Despite it all though, he felt the need to ask, "Where am I…?"

"You're at the Museum of Fine Arts. We were about to have a dance when you had a panic attack. Are you feeling better now?" Dark asked, slight worry evident in his voice. Link furrowed his brows and tipped his head to the side a bit.

"Panic attack?"

"Yes, like the one you had the night before last. You know, when I came to visit?" reminded Dark lightly. Link, despite himself, blushed lightly and nodded. He still had a puzzled look on his face though, and the disguised thief found himself asking, "Do you often have these?"

"Well, no, not really. Honestly the one from… that night" – Link noted the smirk on Dark's face but ignored it – "was the first I'd ever had; well that I remember at least."

"Really? That's peculiar…" Dark mused, his hand rested on his mouth as he thought a moment. Deciding that there were other, more pressing matters, he asked, "Well, we do know what triggered the last one, but I haven't the foggiest about this one. Do you know why?"

"Um, well I dunno, give me a minute," Link replied, closing his eyes as he tried to recall what exactly it was. He and Dark were talking about their conversation with Yuki and Rikuo, and Link asked him about… his age. That's right, it was his age. He had told the couple that he was nineteen, but he wasn't. He was… was… "Seventeen."

"Pardon?"

"That's the last thing I remember; you had just admitted to being seventeen." Dark looked at him questioningly.

"Well, yes I had. Why, is there something special about seventeen?" he questioned before adding "Other then being illegal anyway."

Link couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Oh, because you know that isn't important at all," he muttered sarcastically, but let the statement drop. He pursed his lip as he thought on it, trying to think of why seventeen was so bad. Well, what had happened when he was seventeen…? That would have been his junior or senior year… Finally it came to him, but it wasn't a pleasant realization to say the least. "Shit, is that what this was all about…?"

"Hmm?" was Dark's reply, his brow raised. Link grimaced and looked away, shaking his head. Before the words of "never mind" or "doesn't matter" could leave him though, the thief beat him to the punch. "Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of this. The deal was that you tell me your secrets, I tell you mine. I've told you all mine so you have to tell me all yours. So tell me, what is it?"

"…Well, you see… God, this is hard," complained the detective, his hands covering his face. His lover sighed, removing the hands and leaving a chaste kiss on Link's forehead as if to coax him into a comfortable state. It worked well as Link blurted, "I was sexually harassed when I was seventeen."

"Link…" murmured Dark empathetically, running a calming hand through the other's golden locks. Link let out the breath that, apparently, he had been holding. His lover motioned for him to continue, and seeing as he had already jumped in, he may as well swim, right?

"Well, I was in my junior year--" Link started when his story was abruptly interrupted.

"D? Darling is that you? My, I haven't seen you for ages. What's it been, six months?" chirped a woman who Link didn't recognize in the least. She was tall and curvy with a perfect hourglass figure and full bust that was emphasized by her low cut, high slit, emerald dress. Her hair was a fiery red, long, straight, thick and falling just above her well rounded behind. While she was an older woman – in her late thirties or early forties would be his guess – she exuded a sex appeal to rival any young woman's. And she knew Dark. Link immediately hated her with a passion, jealousy already burning in his soul.

Dark's feelings towards the woman weren't far off from his lover's.

"I can't say for sure, but I can say it hasn't been long enough," Dark deadpanned, giving her a look that should have told her to go the hell away. Either she didn't notice or didn't care though as she sat on the couch next to Dark.

"Oh come now, don't be like that. I can't see why you just can't let bygones be bygones. You know that I never meant you any harm; it was all for your own good D!" she chirped happily, giving the disguised thief a brilliant smile. He scowled at her, and Link could have sworn that he heard a growl before Dark replied.

"My own good? That's a laugh; since when have you done anything for anyone other than yourself?" asked Dark. The woman feigned a hurt look, but before a word could leave her mouth Dark merely shook his head. "Never mind, there's no point in asking. Instead, you mind telling me what you're doing here?"

"Why, what do you think? One of my favorite customers invited me along. There's hardly ever a party that I'm not invited to, you know that." Link bristled slightly at the last comment, his jealousy flaring up again. What irritated him the most was that he was being completely ignored. Course, this wouldn't last for long… "But enough about me D, tell me, who's your friend here? A new play thing perhaps?"

"Wha—I am not a 'play thing!'" yelped Link indignantly, sitting up suddenly. This was a mistake though as suddenly the world spun a little, the young detective suddenly feeling very dizzy. He had to lean against Dark to keep from tipping over. The whole scene had the woman giggling, earning her a double glare from the look-alikes. "I'm not!"

"Oh dear me, isn't he just the cutest," she gushed, moving to brush a strand of hair from his face. Dark grabbed her hand gruffly as he gave her a death glare that had Link shuddering.

"Don't you dare touch him Vaati," he warned darkly, his voice even deeper and gruffer than normal. It was almost as if he was a different person which, Link reasoned, was very possible. Maybe he was witnessing the mysterious third personality…? However his question went unanswered as even this "Vaati" recognized the change and immediately backed off.

"My, my, possessive much D? And I see you haven't overcome that psychoses of yours either. Oh well, I suppose I should have expected as much," Vaati admitted, shrugging slightly. She stood from her seat, giving Dark a lecherous grin. "But you know, if you ever tire of this cutie, I'll always be happy to take you back. You were so good…"

"Vaati…" Dark growled warningly. She didn't give it much attention though as she leaned forward, very bluntly exposing her cleavage.

"I have missed you so D. You know, you were always my favorite. It was so hard to let you go. How about a night at the Happy Mask, for old time's sake hmm…? I'll be gentle…" Vaati purred, leaning far too close for comfort. Link looked to his lover, expecting him to do something, _anything, _but Dark's eyes were wide in what seemed to be fear, his arm shuddering slightly under the detective's hold. There was obviously something here that Link was missing and it only fueled his anger towards the woman.

"Step off bitch; isn't it obvious he doesn't want anything to do with you? I don't know what happened between you but he's mine now so leave Dark be, got it!" Link spat, pulling the thief towards him to emphasize his point as he glared daggers at Vaati. She blinked in surprise before frowning and straightening up.

"Yours you say? Well then Mr.…?"

"Link."

"Well then Link, perhaps you should consider the stakes before making your claim. D has a pretty high price on his head, and I'd hate for a darling boy like you to be hurt," she warned sardonically. Link gulped but didn't look away from her.

"I don't care what anyone else wants him for because I love him and I'm not about to hand him over to someone like you." Vaati eyed him for a moment longer, shock very obviously plastered on her face. Finally she looked away.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," said Vaati as she turned, flipping her hair as she walked away from the doomed couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I went there. I made Vaati a woman. Not any woman, but a really hot sex goddess who has a huge role in Dark's history! (Which yeah, I shortened his name. I've been tempted to for a while and then I got a comment about considering changing that, so I did. Hope no one minds.)

Anyway, can't I write at least one chapter, _one chapter_, without it turning out differently then planned? Nyah… oh well, that's life. But I was wrong, no huge plot twists yet, but we did see the inciting incident to the big ass plot twist of doom. So it's all good. Oh, and um yeah, Link was a poor little molested high school boy on top of being raped and dating a split personality. But, it makes a little sense because typically people who are sexually harassed and molested tend to get themselves into bad relationships, thus being raped and dating a split personality. Not to say that there's anything wrong with dating Dark, it's just a bit difficult, and illegal now too. Don't ask me, but when I thought about ages I felt that Link needed to be about 24 and Dark… well I dunno, but 17 jumped at me and has just stuck since. Hope you all liked and thanks for all the loverly comments! I appreciated each and every one of them.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Yeah, chapter fifteen is up! n.n Sorry it took so long, but I have been so busy as of late. With end of semester projects coming up, along with driver's ed and Christmas, I just haven't had time. But today I noticed that it'd been a while so I finished up the chapter and badda bing, badda boom, a new chapter! It's not my best work, a tad rushed, but I'm tired and don't feel like adding anything more in.

Oh, and there's some mansex in this chapter, just thought you'd like to know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two sat in silence where they sat, the presence that was Vaati finally gone. But questions lay in her wake, demanding answers but neither man dared to bring them up. Eventually though they had to be addressed, and obviously nothing would be done until they were, so Link took it upon himself to take the leap.

"Um, Dark?"

"Hmm?"

"Who the hell was that?" Link asked rather bluntly. The thief didn't seem to mind the straightforwardness though as much as the question itself. He took a deep breath before peering over at his lover.

"No, you first."

"What?" said Link, confused by the statement. Dark smirked.

"You didn't finish telling me about being seventeen. You explain yourself and _then _I'll tell you," explained Dark. Link pouted, but knew it wouldn't get him far.

"…You bastard."

"I know, and you love it." Link couldn't help but redden at this, his heart fluttering for a moment. But he willed himself to calm down after a chuckle escaped his lover.

"I suppose… alright, look. In my junior year, I had this P.E. teacher," He started. "He was a really nice guy, always smiling and such. The girls adored him, and even I was charmed by him. Of course, as you know at the time I was head over heels for Sheik, but that didn't mean I couldn't get a little excited about a cute gym teacher, right? Nothing wrong with a little crush.

"But things grew a little… weird," Link paused here, gnawing on his lip nervously. Dark gentle took the detective's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Link smiled at this, before continuing saying, "He was fairly touchy; whenever I'd talk to him he'd get a little too close or put an arm over my shoulders. I was fine at first of course, giggling about how 'ooh, he touched me!' or whatever. But it got to the point where I felt really uncomfortable about it, but I didn't want to make a fuss because I didn't want him to know I had feelings for him."

"You didn't want him or anyone else to know you were gay," Dark clarified. Link nodded.

"Exactly. It wasn't until about the end of semester that he went full-bore. At the end of class he asked me to come with him to his office for something. I don't remember what, but I didn't think anything of it.

"Once we were there though, he told me that he needed to give me a physical. I was a little freaked out to say the least. But he said that all the boys were getting them and I didn't want to make a big deal, so I went along with it. He poked and prodded, the usual stuff, and I admit, I thought that maybe it was just something normal and that I had been too suspicious. But then he… well he asked me to take my clothes off," said Link, his throat tightening. It felt strange to him, talking about this. He'd never told anyone about it, and finally – after years of silence – to talk about it seemed bizarre. Not to mention he was a little on edge since he'd willed himself to forget that day. He hadn't thought on it for ages.

His lack of comfort was evident to the thief, mostly because Link had his hand in a death grip, but was obviously oblivious to this fact. But Dark didn't complain, didn't wince. He simply listened with an open ear, knowing that was what Link needed most.

"I, I did protest a little then, asking him why. He didn't listen though, simply insisting that I do as he said, unless there was something I wanted to tell him. Not wanting to go into that, I-I went along with it. O-once I was naked he, he touched and f-felt me… and it certainly wasn't the u-u-usual…" Link murmured, his voice dieing off and his head hanging, his shoulders shaking slightly and the death grip on Dark's hand worsening as nails dug into his flesh. "I never t-told anyone. I felt so ash-ashamed… I never saw him again though, c-cause he h-had been doing similar things to some of the g-g-girls and they told… I just wasn't brave enough…! Damn it Dark, I just couldn't do it!"

Instinctively Dark leaned forward, his free hand pulling the shaking man to him. Link's other hand raced out and wrapped around his shoulders, his head snuggling against his neck. He had never been this open, this emotional before. Yet here he was, sobbing into his lover's shoulder and he didn't even feel ashamed of crying. He had told Dark so much, opened up his very soul, leaving himself open to any and all hurt. But Dark never took advantage of it, never hurt him. The thief seemed like he truly wanted to help heal old scars; and maybe Link wanted him too. It hurt to have them reopened, but it would leave him better then he was. He knew it would.

He loved Dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dank and musky in the lobby, but the minions didn't seem to mind one bit, swigging gulps of alcohol and betting away their months earnings. There was some hearty laughing at crude jokes, but it was all kept at a lower tone since no one wanted to bother the Boss. Even so, it was more so then usual since he was with one of his favorite prostitutes, and man was she a screamer! They couldn't help but chuckle to themselves, but all enjoyment ceased as the phone at the lobby desk began to ring. The men looked at one another.

"I ain'tgetting it," a bigger man announced first, followed soon after by similar complaints. They all bickered for a moment, but knew they had to figure out who would do it soon, because the phone was on its second ring. Finally, the same man who announced he wouldn't do it first kicked the man to his left out of his chair saying, "Git the fuckin' phone already!"

The man grumbled to himself, but scrambled over to the phone as it rang for the forth time. "'Ello?" he asked stiffly. He listened for a moment as the other men watched curiously, before replying, "Of course ma'am, I'll get him on the line right away."

He groaned inwardly as he set the phone on the desk and walked past his fellows and up to what once was a conference room. It was later remodeled as the Boss's bedroom.

He knocked cautiously, saying "Boss, there's someone on the phone to talk to ya."

There was cursing on the other side of the door before the Boss grunted back, "It better be fuckin' important, or else I swear heads will roll…"

"Its Vaati sir," was the response, and that was all that was needed.

The boss sat up some, signaling to the scantily clad girl on his bed to stop her ministrations. She pouted with full, colored lips but he glared at her and she instantly straightened out, sitting on the bedside obediently. Seeing this, the Boss lifted the phone off its hook.

"Vaati, what the hell have I said about calling me at this time?" he asked, but it was obvious he wasn't too angry. The voice on the other side of the line chuckled at him.

"Oh Gandie, you're so droll!" Vaati chirped. He groaned and she only giggled more. "No really, you are!"

"No, not that. Never mind. Now what are you calling about Vaati? What do you have up those gorgeous sleeves o' yours?" he asked softly, his smile evident in his voice. It seemed a shame to Vaati that it wouldn't be staying there.

"Well, first off why didn't you tell me that my precious little D was going to the big party? I would have worn my special perfume had I known."

"Vaati, if that's all you called about…"

"No, no, that's not all, I just wanted that off my chest," she said. "But it is about our little thief. You know how you told me about his little 'girlie'?"

"Yes, my ears are still bleeding from the experience," he replied gruffly, remembering well the squeals of protest. "Now would you please get to the point, 'cause I was in the middle of something."

"Oh, is it Vanessa? Tell her I said hello."

"Vaati…"

"Oh, right. Well, it turns out that 'girlie' is really a boy."

"And I care why…?"

"Ah, not just any boy; his little boy toy turns out to be a NYPD, in your distract," she replied darkly, her voice deepening as things were obviously taking a more serious note.

And they were most definitely taking a far more serious note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm… oh damn Dark… unh…" groaned Link, his hands tangling in dark ringlets. The owner of said ringlets would have smirked, if his mouth wasn't already busy as he sucked slightly harder, his teeth scraping ever so softly, but enough to send shivers down Link's spine. It really was amazing how things had changed from one minute to the next.

It would seem that after his little fit, Link was still a little down and Dark wanted to help. After a few whispered nothings and some meandering around, the detective found himself led into a currently closed exhibit. Puzzled, he turned to the thief to ask what it was all about, only to get a sexy smirk in response. Damn, he had fallen into one of The Thief's sexual traps. Course, he supposed it wasn't all that bad…

And that was how Link found himself receiving oral sex in front of a dead mummy.

Oh well, things could be worse.

Right?

Whatever the answer, it didn't matter much as Link's eyes fogged with desire, his body begging for the release that he knew was coming. But Dark knew it as well, and knew that he'd have to be fast if he wanted to do this right.

He gripped Link's hips and forced them against the glass behind him, disallowing any moment forwards or otherwise. He removed his mouth from his lover and licked it sensually, paying close attention the head. Dark's tongue flicked expertly at the velvety flesh, teasing and tasting, stroking and sucking. All this seemed to be more then enough as hips thrashed under his grip, desperate to thrust deep into his mouth. Not yet though, not until Dark allowed him.

Finally he took the arousal into his mouth again, taking almost all of it into his mouth. Link screamed silently, his head banging against the glass as he threw it back. Liquid flames raced through his veins and pooled in his groin, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought desperately to keep himself from shouting in desperate need.

He lost that battle soon after as Dark took him in even deeper.

His eyes snapped open as he felt himself being literally swallowed, Dark's throat constricting on his arousal. How the man kept from gagging, Link didn't and never would know, but it didn't matter as he yelped pitifully, screeching, "AH! Dark!"

Dark continued his assault, taking in all of the throbbing desire and sucking without mercy. He finally let go of Link's hips and instantly they were moving, the poor man's obvious need for release taking over. Link thrust deep into his lover's mouth and panted harder with every one. The feeling of wet warmth was overwhelming and intoxicating, releasing his desperation. He wanted – nay, needed – to come in Dark's mouth, to watch as the remains were lapped away and to hear that chuckle he loved so. With one last wild thrust he climaxed, his hand racing to his mouth just in time to stifle his scream.

His bones quickly turned to jelly and he couldn't help himself as he slid to the floor. Dark didn't miss a beat though, and Link sat haplessly as the thief swallowed the last of his release. And then he chuckled that dead sexy chuckle of his, and Link smiled weakly. While wild, there was still a certain predictability with his lover.

Dark leaned forward and kissed him, slipping his tongue in without any resistance at all. Despite his better judgment, Link found the taste of his own release mixed with the taste of his lover enticing. They kissed for a little longer before Dark pulled back, inciting a low whimper. He smirked.

"Sorry love, but I'm afraid that I have an appointment to keep. Are you feeling better now?"

"Well, I still can't breathe well and my heart is racing…" Link couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed look on his lover's face. "Alright, alright, jokes aside, I'm fine now. I feel a lot better, thanks to you."

Dark's eyes widened a bit and his cheeks reddened to slightest amount possible; Link still noticed, and found it rather adorable. He gave the thief a little peck on the lips. "Really, thank you Dark."

"You're welcome," Dark murmured, smiling softly back. He leaned in, leaving a slow, loving kiss before backing away and standing up, dusting himself off as he prepared to go.

"…Wait, you didn't tell me about that Vaati woman!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Do you remember how I told you about that bitch?"

"You mean the woman pimp?" Link asked. Dark nodded.

"Yeah, that was her. She didn't really want to give me up to my current boss, but he was an old friend of hers so she let it go. That enough?"

"No, but I know I'm not getting more, am I?" Link asked. Dark sighed and shook his head. Link smiled weakly, knowing that was just how things had to be. Dark was a puzzle that he had to slowly work at; but someday he'd get the whole picture. He wanted to help his lover the same way he had been healed. He knew there was pain in Dark's life, and he would be there for him when he finally faced up to it. He wanted more than anything to help his lover. He loved him so much…

"I love you…" Link voiced quietly. Dark stopped a moment, grinning at the detective.

"The feeling's mutual love." That said Dark walked out into the ballroom. Within minutes Link saw the lights go out. Women screamed and men cursed. Rikuo and Yuki raced to the jewel case, but it was too late.

The jewels were gone.

As well as the love of Link's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mmm… Angst is in the air. n.n But yeah, a little rushed is an understatement, but I'm tired so that's all you get. Oh, though I do want to point out that the whole gym teacher thing was supposed to be more impressive then it came off as being. Because, while his family knew about Sheik raping him, he never told anyone about the gym teacher so he wasn't ever able to relieve his anger, frustration, sadness, etc. That is, until Dark shows up and saves the day. It was supposed to show how much Link has grown more and more, being more open about himself, but it almost came off as him just being a wuss. T.T But, such is life. Comment please, for comments are my life.


	16. Chapter sixteen

Ok, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking to yourselves, "WTF? She doesn't update for a month, and only a couple days after she does finally update she updates again? Inconsistent much?" And the truth in, yeah, a little. But do expect more updates sooner for the next two weeks because I'm on winter break so I actually have time to write. Not to mention we finally got to the angst, and honestly I love writing angst. It makes me all warm and tingly on the inside.

So yeah, here's the next chapter for you all to enjoy… or cry over I suppose… so yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?" Link asked into his phone. It was early morning and he was tired – to say the least – after the activity of the previous night. He'd hardly gotten three hours of sleep, and he still had to go to work knowing he was going to be yelled at by the Chief. He still had an hour before he'd have to leave, and he would have liked to get a bit more sleep.

His thoughts of sleep though left when he heard the response.

"Hi Link, it's Zelda," a chipper voice replied. He sat up in his bed with his eyes wide. He hadn't spoken with the girl for about a month.

"Oh, hey Zelda. Wow, it's been ages. How've you been?"

"I've done pretty well for myself. I got that job at the elementary school. I'm now the new teacher for the second grade."

"That's great! I knew you'd make a great teacher," Link laughed, remembering when they were young and how she loved to play school. She adored telling the boys what to do. He heard Zelda laugh over the phone.

"Yeah, well, I guess your gut was right."

"When isn't it?"

"Oh, right, excuse me mister big city detective," she teased. He rolled his eyes at this and, while she couldn't see him, she knew that it was her turn to laugh. "So how is your new job? What's the big city like?"

"The job's fine. The first couple weeks I got stuck with office work, but after a while I convinced the Chief to let me get on a real case."

"You have a partner?"

"Well, I guess you could say I have two, though it's only a temporary thing. After this case, I will be getting my own partner," he explained. He mentally questioned whether the case would ever be over, but that was a thought for another time.

"Oh, I see. What about the city?" she asked.

"Well, it's definitely different, I can tell you that much," he said. There wasn't really a way to explain what it was like. It was harsher he supposed, but also more exciting and thrilling. He laughed lightly. "It's kinda hard to explain to be honest."

"Oh, well that's alright. I guess I'll just have to find out for myself when I get there."

"Yeah… Wait, what?" he asked. Had he heard her right?

"I said I'll find out for myself. I'm coming to visit!"

"WHAT?" he cried into the phone, feeling a little frazzled to say the least. Zelda had to pull the phone from her ear to keep from going deaf.

"What, don't you want to see me?" she asked sadly, her excitement dying.

"Wha—no, that's not what I meant. I just, I mean, this is so sudden! When are you coming? Where are you staying? Who all's coming with you?" he asked. She laughed slightly.

"Jeez Link, one question at a time, 'kay? Your mother, Sheik, and I are staying at some hotel from this Sunday to the Sunday after that. Well, your mother will only be here until that Thursday because then she has to go back, but Sheik and I don't have to be back until Monday."

"Oh, wow," Link replied, unable to really think of anything else. It wasn't enough that he was busy with guy problems; now he had family/friend problems to deal with too. Well, not problems exactly but it certainly would make things interesting to say the least. He could hear Zelda sigh over the phone.

"Aren't you excited about us coming Link? Because you know, if you don't want us to visit, we could always cancel the trip…"

"No, not at all! It'd be great to see you guys again. It's just that things are a little hectic right now, that's all. Plus I'll have work, so I won't be around much during the day."

"That's ok; there is a lot to see in the city, right? And what do you mean hectic? Is something wrong Link?" she asked worriedly. He grimaced.

"No… well, not exactly. It's just that, well, um…"

"…Is it a girl?" she asked sullenly. He replied quickly.

"No, it's not like that… well, I mean, not exactly. I, well, err…"

"It's a guy then?" asked a rather bored sounding voice. It was Sheik!

"Sheik? What are you--?"

"He's on the other line," Zelda replied. Link couldn't help but sigh. That was so typical. "But, is that true Link? Is it another man?"

"…Huh?" was he reply, and Zelda giggled at his rather unintelligent repsponse. He flushed and said, "Oh, um, well, you see it's complicated… look, let's talk about this later. I need to get ready for work."

"Link, is there something you should be telling us," asked Sheik seriously. Link gulped.

"…Look, we'll talk about it later."

"Alright then, see you Sunday."

"Yeah, see you," replied Link as he hung up the phone. Sheik was coming to visit. Well, so was Zelda and mom, but it was Sheik that worried him. He could refuse Zelda, and his mother would believe just about anything he told her. But Sheik was sharp and would know a lie when he heard it. Not to mention Link wouldn't be able to keep the truth from those piercing eyes…

"…Gee Link, what're you going to do now?" he asked himself before sighing and going to take his shower. He should look on the bright side; it would be nice to see them all again. It seemed like ages had passed when he had last seen them, though really it was just under two months. But so much had happened since he'd seen them that he didn't know how he'd act around them anymore. And what would he do about Rikuo and Yuki? The two would definitely want to meet his mother and childhood friends and would blab about his relationship. And what about Dark? Ooh, things were just getting to be too complicated…

When had things gotten this bad?

Little did he know that things were far more complicated then he gave credit for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets were dirty and the lights dim, the walls covered with years of graffiti and other forms of "art". Men lay passed out from their escape, whatever it may be; some had their bottles still half full; others had bongs still hanging from their slack mouths; and still others still had the needles stuck in their arms. It was enough to make any normal person gag.

Not Dark though. Oh no, he was far too pleased with himself to even give the poor fools any attention at all. He simply clutched his bag – the one with the jewels – close to his side and continued on his way to his apartment.

He wasn't snapped from his happy daze until he reached the building. There, sitting on the bench next to the double doors, sat an annoyed Poe. The boy had a slight scowl on his face, most likely because one of the suits appeared to be making "deals" with him. Dark couldn't completely blame the man; Poe was again dressed in scandalous clothes. He wore a very loose fitting black tank top with tight black shorts that were more like briefs then shorts. He was any pedophiles dream come true. But what was that next to him? It almost looked like a jacket…

"Hey, kid!" he called out. Poe looked up and, momentarily, looked greatly relieved and a little excited. But soon after he wiped the emotion from his face, obviously trying to seem more grown up. Dark couldn't help but chuckle as he walked up. "What'd I tell you about staying off the streets? Do you really want people like him to harass you like this?" He signaled towards the minion. The man looked indignant about the remark. As did Poe for that matter.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, jerk," Poe grumbled. Dark smirked, but let it drop.

"Well then, what may I ask are you doing here?"

"Well, She came to visit the guy who owns this bunch…" he replied glumly, signaling towards the same minion, implying his employer. Dark pursed his lips.

"You mean Vaati's here to see the Boss?" he asked. Poe nodded, but looked a little awestruck.

"You know Vaati?" he asked. Before Dark could reply he continued asking, "And the guy's your boss? You work here?"

"Yes on all accounts," Dark replied. "And before you ask, no, I don't want to explain myself."

"Oh, right. It doesn't matter, cause it's not like I wanted to know anyway. I mean, why would I want to know about you," Poe grumbled. Dark rolled his eyes and moved towards the door.

"Well then, if that's all you're here for I must be going."

"Wait!" Poe yelped, quickly getting to his feet. With confused eyes Dark watched him curiously. The boy picked up the bundle that had sat next to him and thrust it into his chest. "Here, this is yours."

Dark took hold of the bundle and found that it was in fact the jacket that he had given the boy sometime earlier. He smiled gently, shook his head, and handed it back. "No, I think you're mistaken; it's not mine, it's yours."

"Nuh uh, this is definitely the one that you gave me!"

"…That I gave you, thus it's not mine anymore, it's yours. Now, I must be going," Dark replied as he turned away and opened the door. He glanced over his shoulder. "And you know it's awfully cold. Maybe you should consider actually wearing it."

Poe flushed and looked down, gripping the jacket slightly. He didn't say a word though, merely nodded and put it on. Dark chuckled slightly; the jacket was too big for the boy, and was just barely able to stay on. Poe's flush deepened and he looked away muttering, "Thanks…"

"You're welcome," replied Dark, closing the door behind him and entering the lit lobby. The boy was adorable, he had to admit, but he wouldn't stay that way. There was only so long that a boy with his job could stay pure and innocent. Soon enough he'd become a slut like the rest of them. It was a shame really.

Now all he had to do was decided whether to bring the Boss his jewels now, or to wait until he was done with Vaati. He was tempted by the latter, but knew that he'd be better off letting the Boss know he was back. He didn't want to endanger his being able to stay with Link.

He hadn't the slightest what he was getting himself into.

He passed a couple more minions who were guarding the door to the Boss's conference room, holding up the bag to show his reason for going in. They scowled, but granted him permission to go in. He knocked loudly before opening the door and walking in.

"Ah, Dark Link, how good of you to return on time," said the Boss, giving him an artificial smile. Dark couldn't help but shudder.

"Here, here are the jewels you wanted. Is there anything else you want or can I get going?" he asked irritably. Even in his best mood, simply being in the Boss's presence made him tense and defensive. The man sighed, but before he could say anything, Vaati got up from where she had been sitting and ambled over to him.

"I'm afraid not my darling D. You have some explaining to do to the boss man," she teased lightly, but Dark knew that he was in some deep shit.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he deadpanned. Vaati shook her head and gave a "tsk tsk".

"Oh? Then I suppose you've already told him about your little boy toy?"

"Is that what this shit's about? If so then yeah, I told him about my lover. Now can I go already?" he continued, looking calm on the outside; but internally he was anxious and his stomach was in knots. Could she know about Link? Would she tell the Boss?

"Dark Link, what's you lover's job?" the burly man questioned, though it was more a command then anything. Dark glared.

"I don't see how that hell that's any of your business."

"Well it becomes my business when my employees start fucking officers!" the Boss shouted, standing up from his seat. Dark winced, and that was proof enough for him. He stomped up to the thief and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "That's it, isn't it? You're fucking a detective aren't you, you godforsaken bitch? Aren't you?"

"It's none of your fucking business who the hell I'm sleeping with!"

"Are you or aren't you fucking Link Lennings of the NYPD?" the man roared, finding morbid humor in the look of horror on the thief's face. But it wasn't enough to lift the huge scowl from his face as he tugged the poor man even closer and growled, "Scared Dark Link? You should be."

"…Do whatever the hell you want you want to me, but leave him the fuck alone," Dark warned, trying desperately to get some dominance back. It did him no good though as the Boss let out a hearty laugh before smacking him hard across the face.

"Who the fuck are you to be making orders? I'm the one in charge and I can do whatever I damn well please. If I want to leave him be, I will. Hell, if I want to send every one of my minions to gang bang him, then I fucking will, am I understood? Am I?" he yelled, his grip on Dark's shirt tightening to the point that the thief could hardly breathe.

"Goddamn… Fine, whatever, just don't hurt him," Dark asked, wanting to kick himself. The Boss smirked, the hold on the thief's shirt loosening.

"My, my, you must really be smitten with him, aren't you dumbass?" he asked darkly, and all Dark could do was look away. The Boss's lip curled into a cruel smile as he grabbed the man by the neck and forced him to look him in the eye. "Tell me Dark Link, do you enjoy making things hard for yourself? Why do you keep fighting? You lost the battle against Vaati; you'll lose the battle with me. Hell, you lost the fight against your own father, though I suppose some could say you won the war…"

"…Shut up…" Dark growled, gritting his teeth. The Boss's smile only grew.

"But yet you still fight us, even though you should have learned there's no point. Why do you fight me Dark Link? I'm only trying to help you…:

"I said shut up…"

"It was just to spite me, wasn't it? You saw a cute officer and wowed him, just so you could say you fucked a detective, that you rebelled against your owner. You don't really care about him; you just want me to think it's big…"

"I said shut up you goddamn fucker!" Dark spat, his hand taking hold of the Boss's and attempting to rip it away. The thief's eyes had turned hard as stone and his voice far deeper and gruffer. The Boss grimaced and only tightened his grip, closing the thief's airway. Even so the man still fought, sputtering and coughing as he kicked and clawed. If he could only get his hands on him…!

"…Fucking bitch," the Boss swore in his face before throwing him down on the floor, his foot moving to still over the thief's throat. Dark's eyes softened and he looked confused for a moment, almost as if he didn't know how he'd gotten where he was. But he shook his head slightly and glared daggers at him, keeping quiet.

The Boss was done joking. He was going to put this whole thing to rest.

"You really like him then, do you Dark Link," he grumbled. He didn't even bother to hear a response. "Well then, I guess that just makes things harder for you. I forbid you from ever seeing Link again."

"Wha--!" Dark started angrily, but he didn't get far as the Boss's foot pressed against his throat warningly.

"There is no place for compromise. I will not have my employee endanger my business because he's 'in love' or any shit like that. You aren't to ever see him. Is that understood?" he asked darkly. Dark's glare only worsened, but his eyes wavered. Defeat was knocking at the door, but he wasn't going to give up that easy. He couldn't!

"…What I do is none of your business." The Boss frowned and pressed down on the thief's airway again, causing Dark's eyes to widen some and his hands automatically went to move the foot. "Get the hell off!"

"Dark Link, I'll say this once, and only once. I will not have your relationship fuck me over, and if I can't get you to cut it off, then I will cut him off myself. Permanently," the Boss stated, his eyes hard and his will unmoving. Dark's glare left his face and was replaced with a mixture of anger, frustration, shock and fear. Untainted, pure, fear. He bit his lip, looked away and closed his eyes, unable to take anymore. Maybe he was right; maybe he was a glutton for pain. Why did he bother fighting? Why had he even tried to have a relationship, knowing that ultimately they were still on opposing side? Why didn't he just give up once and for all, let all his pain suffocate him till he couldn't feel it anymore? Goddamn…

"Am I understood?"

"…I'll break off our relationship. Just don't hurt him."

"Pardon?"

"…Please."

"That's better." The foot was lifted from his throat and a hand reached out to help him up. Dark ignored the taunt and picked himself up. He walked out of the room without so much as a glance at the two.

The lobby was abuzz with minions murmuring to one another, all of them glancing at Dark curiously. He ignored them though, simply walking without a sound.

"Hey, you alright?" Dark looked up from the floor to see Poe standing there, concern etched into his face. He didn't respond. "Come on jerk, don't act like you didn't hear me. Looks like you got the shit kicked outta ya…"

"…Leave him be. He doesn't want to talk about it," Dark replied, but in a voice that wasn't his. This voice wasn't any higher or any lower, just… different. Poe stared at him, blinking in bewilderment. He reached a hand out slowly.

"Him? What're you talking about, I'm talking to you, you moron." Dark smiled weakly at the boy, ruffling the boy's hair before turning away. The boy watched as the defeated man started up the stairs. "Wait a second! Come back here you… you… Whatever your name is! Don't you walk away from me!"

Dark ignored the cry and continued up the stairs. Well, to be more accurate the Thief continued up the stairs. The personality sighed as he paused momentarily. "Hey, old man, can't you hear that adorable boy? I think he likes you." The Thief waited, but there wasn't any response, not even to the old man comment. (Since Dark was the original, he was the oldest. The Thief became when they were thirteen, and always stayed thirteen. And the other self? He came about when they were fifteen, and stayed that age. While Dark aged, they didn't. So the Thief would sometimes refer to him as old man which annoyed him to no end.)

"Dark…" he sighed, but knew there was no getting through to the man. He'd gone and hidden away again. Oh well, there was nothing to be done about it. They'd have to wait until he was done with his hissy fit.

The Thief walked down the familiar hallway and opened Dark's door, letting himself into their room. As soon as the door was closed behind him, he felt turmoil inside himself. It seemed that the other self was yelling at Dark for being a wimp, for giving up too easily, for being so stupid, for getting into a stupid relationship… the other self never approved of their relationship with Link, and it seemed that he was taking advantage of his being right. Poor Dark…

"Shove off, let him be," the Thief defended. "While you never liked him, we did, so kindly take that stick up your ass out." He settled onto the rock hard mattress, his legs bent and his arms wrapped around him. He hated to admit it, but he had really liked Link too. Not to the extent that Dark did perhaps, but definitely more then the other self. The detective was cute, understanding, was great at bottoming; but most of all he'd really helped Dark out. The Thief had always tried to help the owner of their body out; helping him to get to know new people and letting Dark hide inside when he couldn't handle his life anymore. But he could never give the man what he needed; someone who truly loved him; someone who could love him, despite all his flaws. While the Thief, in a sense, loved Dark, he hated their flaws too. He didn't like being "the Slut" as the other self still referred to him as, and he didn't really like being "the Thief" anymore. He didn't like having to be a shield, and he didn't like having to hide behind the other self when worse came to worse. He hated being like they were; broken. The being that was Dark Link Ater – a boy born in a little town to a now dead woman; a slut of the Happy Mask house; a thief for the Boss – was nothing more then a broken doll now.

His thoughts were broken for a moment as the other self gave his last cry of frustration, cursing Dark and the Slut, the Boss and Vaati, and finally Link. Goddamn that boy, goddamn him! The Thief watched as the personality fell into his own corner to seethe.

A sob caught in his throat and tears welled in his eyes. Were they his, the other selves, or Dark's? The Thief couldn't help but laugh at the irony; he couldn't tell whose tears they were anymore. He was so pathetic…

No, they were so pathetic.

The body known as Dark broke down, their body lying down and curling into a ball, their arms hugging themself as their tears landed sadly on the mattress. Their head still spun and their heart was tearing itself piece by bloody piece. They could have sworn that they could taste the blood in their mouth…

"Link…" Dark moaned as both the Thief and the other self left him alone, unable to carry his burden with their own. It was times like this that he knew he was truly pathetic. Even his other personalities couldn't handle his life. He hated his life, he hated himself…

And he hated Link for making him love him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No…way… Ugh! That jerk! He hung up on me!"

"…I don't think he meant it like that sis."

"I don't care what he meant; he still hung up on me. Me!"

"Zelda, I think he's just frazzled."

"I suppose you're right… Sheik, you really think it's a guy?"

"Yes, I do."

"Darn… I guess he really is gay."

"Yes Zelda, he is most certainly gay."

"Oh well… Hey, why are we still on the phone, even though you're just in the other room?"

"…"

"Oops. Oh well, see you in a second then."

click

"…'Is he gay?' Jeez, how dense could she be…?"

click

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, before anyone asks, the last part was totally added at the last second. I had just realized that Link said good bye to Sheik and Sheik said good bye, but Zelda didn't get a word in. So I added the last part for that, and for some comic relief.

Also, I do want people to realize that the way I describe Dark's illness won't always be accurate. In some ways it will, in others it won't, so don't decide that now you're an expert in split personalities, cause you aren't. I try to keep accurate, but there are times that I leave reality for the sake of good story writing, so there you go.

And ooh, there's danger in paradise. Well, more like disaster in paradise, but whatever. Please comment, for they feed my angst-driven writing, and will help you in getting the next chapter quickly.

Oh, and guess who's written over one hundred pages? MEH! Oh yeah, who rocks!


	17. Chapter seventeen

Mm… angst.n.n Teehee… I know what you're thinking (again) "WTF? Writing angst on Christmas? Are you crazy?" and, the answer is I haven't gotten a professional opinion, so all information about my mental state is confidential. But like I've said, I find a morbid enjoyment in writing angst, so think of it as a present to myself. Which, BTW, I got quite the haul this Christmas. Though there's one manga I really wanted that I didn't get… T.T Ah well, I'm going to borders on Tuesday anyway, so it's all good.

So, yeah, I don't own Link or Dark or any other Zelda characters. I just like to mess around with them. Though I think I should at least get to keep Vaati since he's so much more fun as a woman… what? Oh, fine then, he/she's not my either. However any characters that aren't Nintendo's are mine, so no stealing 'Kay? Thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His feet dragged as Link forced himself to keep going. He didn't want to go. He _really _didn't want to go. He _really, really, really, really…_

In short, it was the one thing he least wanted to do. Ever.

But yet he kept going because he knew he'd have to eventually, and better now then later. It seemed that his feelings mirrored his friend's as Yuki and Rikuo caught up with him. "Hey Link, going to see the Chief?"

"Yeah," Link replied unenthusiastically. Rikuo grunted in agreement with his arms crossed over his chest. Yuki looked at the two men and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on you two, it's not that bad. I mean really, it's not like he'd actually kill us… right?"

"A good question indeed," Rikuo replied as they all got onto the – as always – crowded elevator. For the rest of the elevator ride, and even as they walked down the hall to his door, the threesome were quiet, most likely regretting all that they had missed in life. When they got to the door, they looked at one another with a look that clearly said, "Don't look at me." Yuki finally let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door.

"C-chief?" he asked cautiously. Ronalds was sitting at his desk, typing away on his computer. Nothing scary about that right? But the look on his face was enough to kill small children. Was it because of them? "…Sir?"

"Hmm? Oh, hello boys, I didn't see you there," said Ronalds, an artificial smile overtaking his face. Link couldn't decided if it was better or worse then the scowl. "Are you here about your report on last night?"

"Yes Chief. I'm guessing you've already heard?" Link asked, thinking that must have been the cause for the frown. But Ronalds shook his head.

"'Fraid not boys. I've been so busy with other things that I've yet to read the report, so why don't you tell me all about it," the Chief quipped. The three shared a worried glance before Yuki elbowed Rikuo, whispering that it was his turn. He grimaced, but nodded.

"Well, we were there for a while, talking with guests and keeping an eye out. However, we didn't see anyone that fit Dark Link's profile. Then at about midnight, the electricity went out. We all ran to try to stop him, but it was too late.

"The lock on the case had been undone and the jewels taken out within the minute long slot of time between the time that the lights went out and when they were turned back on by some security guards. He got away with the jewels," Rikuo concluded. He gave the Chief a flat look that dared him to throw a fit. Yuki gnawed on his lips worriedly and Link readied himself for an earful. But Ronalds merely frowned and looked deeply saddened.

"I must say boys, I'm really disappointed. Saerchi, Osara, you two have been on this case for months now without any success."

"But there's so little to go on--!" Yuki started, but the Chief raised a hand to silence him.

"And you Lennings; your father and I had such high hopes for you, but even when working with detectives of higher caliber you haven't been of any use at all." Link looked away, chewing on his lip. But he couldn't help it; he was in love with the thief! But he couldn't tell the Chief that.

They stood in oppressing silence before Ronalds let out a sigh. "Look boys, I'll give you one more month. If you're still unable to catch him within that time, then I'm afraid I'll have to hand it over to someone else. Understood?" he asked. The three looked distressed at this deadline, but nodded, knowing that there was no point in trying to argue about it. The Chief let out another sigh. "Good, now get outta here and get some work done."

The three started out the door when the Chief suddenly said, "Actually, Lennings, stay here for a moment. I want to have a word with you." Link gulped, giving his partners a desperate glance. Rikuo shrugged and Yuki gave him what was supposed to be a reassuring smile before they both quickly left the office and shut the door behind them. He swallowed before turning around to face Ronalds.

"You wanted to talk sir?"

"Yes. Lennings, I was wondering, is there was something you need to tell me? Or something you should tell me?" Ronalds asked earnestly. Link could feel his stomach knot up and drop.

"W-what are you talking chief? Why would I keep something from my superior?" Link stammered. Could the Chief be on to him? He waited anxiously as Ronalds hemmed and hawed.

"Well, it just seems that you're trying to hide something. I mean really, remember the last time you got in trouble?"

"You mean the incident at eleventh? I told you I was sorry sir," Link said. The Chief frowned at him.

"I know that Lennings. What I don't know is the real reason why you forgot. You're a better officer then that. I could see you leaping from your car before remembering that you don't know who you're looking for, but not calling back in to find out? That's a stupid mistake. I don't think you're that stupid. I want to know the truth Lennings." The Chief stared the poor detective down, and Link could feel himself sweating. This was bad. Really bad. His stomach fell another inch and had to be a pretzel at this point with all the twisting. He tried to say something, but found it hard as his throat constricted on him. Not that it really mattered since he didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting."

"I… I don't know what to say sir. You simply overestimate me," Link replied before bowing his head slightly. The discussion was bringing up subjects that he really didn't want to think about. "Now I really should be going."

"Lennings!" the Chief shouted as he stood up. "I know something is wrong here. I got a report saying that while both Yuki and Rikuo were on the scene right after the jewels were stolen, you weren't there for a good ten minutes afterwards. I want answers Link and I want them now, so cut it with the stupid act!" Link merely smiled weakly.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you were wrong Chief. I am that stupid." Link turned and left the office, praying that Ronalds wouldn't follow. And, lucky for him, the Chief groaned in exasperation and fell back into his seat. He rubbed his temple as he muttered angrily to himself.

"Yeah, you're stupid alright, fuckin' slut…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Goddamn… a month? Who's he think we are, Sherlock?" Rikuo grumbled irritably. Yuki rolled his eyes at the man. "What?"

"Rikuo, that was two days ago. You really need to let that go."

"But I just can't! Ugh, I just can't stand that bastard…"

"You always get all worked up when it comes to Chief Ronalds; but if you think about it, he has a point," Yuki admitted. His lover's eyes narrowed and he looked off to some odd corner of their office with a huff. The cutie giggled at him. "Oh come on Rikuo, no need to take it personally."

"But I will. I mean really, taking his side over your own lover's? That's just low."

"Rikuo…" Yuki groaned in exasperation. The man could just be so ridiculous at times… "Now you know I didn't mean it that way. It's just that we haven't gotten anywhere with this case when maybe we could be of better use on other cases that we can solve."

"But Yuki, it's the principal of the matter," Rikuo replied. "We opened this case so goddamn it I want to close it."

"…Alright, alright, I'll admit that you have a point too," Yuki said. His lover smirked at him with victory etched in his face. The younger detective couldn't help but smile back. "But, point or not, we still only have a month. So, shall we give it our best?"

"Mm hmm…" was Rikuo's only response as he drew closer to his love, his arm resting on the wall behind the poor detective. Yuki flushed slightly, opening his mouth to give some form of protest only to have it smothered by his partners. He honestly didn't understand the man at times, but he supposed that was alright. He didn't have to understand to love.

"Rikuo…" he sighed against demanding lips, his hands reaching up and around broad shoulders.

Tongues eagerly meeting.

Hands touching and exploring.

Sparks flying between lovers.

An irritated groan of annoyance… wait, what?

Yuki's eyes shot open to see a very obviously depressed Link standing in the door way. His face turned beet red as he pushed Rikuo away. The man grunted and looked up to see what the bother was, saw Link, and sighed. "Damn kid; give a guy some warning next time."

"I could say the same to you," Link muttered as he stalked over to his desk and sat down heavily into his seat. The lovers looked to one another before Rikuo frowned and released Yuki from his grasp.

"Alright then, what the hell hit you this morning?" Rikuo asked rather bluntly. Yuki shot him a glare.

"Rikuo! At least pretend to show some consideration."

"Hey, I asked didn't I?"

"Yes, but you could have been nicer."

"Well… ugh, fine. Hey, Link, you wanna talk about it?" Rikuo asked, still blunt but with a little more softness to it. Link would have cracked a smile if he could find it in himself to do so.

"I dunno… It's complicated."

"Thus the need to explain."

"Rikuo," Yuki warned. He supposed he'd have to be the one to ask the questions. "Look, why don't you go get me some coffee. Would you like some Link?"

"Yeah, sure," Link replied. Rikuo pouted but left the office, leaving the two blondes alone. It was quiet for a moment before Link said, "I'm really not sure I can talk about it."

"Oh, but that wasn't the question. The question was whether you _want _to talk about it," Yuki pointed out. Link rolled his eyes, but did toss the concept around in his head. Yuki leaned against the young detective's desk. "Well Link? Do you want to talk about it?"

"…Yes," Link admitted. Yuki looked at him expectantly, but he shook his head. "I want more then anything to talk about it, but I just can't."

"Can't, or won't?" Yuki continued. Link looked away and bit his lip.

"I… I can't and won't."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm always here to listen if something changes." Yuki smiled encouragingly at the poor detective. Link sighed and rested his head against his desk.

"…Hey Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"You love Rikuo, right?" Yuki blushed at the question, but smiled warmly as he nodded.

"I do. I'd give anything for him."

"But what if… what if he wasn't a detective?" Link asked. Yuki's brows furrowed as he waited for an explanation. "What I mean is… What if he was part of some bad?"

"Something bad? Like morally bad?" Yuki asked. Link shook his head.

"Naw. Well, yeah, but more… legally bad. You know, a criminal," Link explained, cringing slightly at the last word. Yuki was truly puzzled now, not quite understanding where this discussion was going. But he thought for a moment before replying.

"Well, it's hard to say. I mean, part of the reason I love him is because of his sense of right and wrong. He'd never be one to do something illegal. So, honestly, I'm not sure if I'd love him because he'd be a different person," Yuki replied honestly. Link thought about the answer when Yuki asked, "Why do you ask? Is Derrick…?"

"His name's not Derrick," Link muttered. Yuki eyes widen and he looked downright dumbfounded. Link couldn't help but smirk humorously. "Nope, never was. I just told you that because I couldn't think of anything else. And at the party he caught on and went with it. He's a pretty good liar, isn't he? Course, I don't suppose that really matters anymore…"

"L-Link… I, I just don't… What is it you're trying to tell me?" Yuki pressed, his hand resting on the detective's shoulder. Link looked up with a bitter smile on his lips.

"I don't know… Look, forget what I said. I was just getting too caught up in my own thoughts."

"But…"

"Just forget it. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Link repeated darkly, shrugging the hand from his shoulder and began to type at his computer. Yuki opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it again, hoping that he could think of something, anything. But nothing came to him.

"Alright, but if you change your mind, I'm here."

"I know."

"Well then, I guess I should get to work too. Only have a month now," Yuki said as he walked over to his own computer. While he sounded collected, his mind was spinning. What on earth was with Link? What was the young detective not telling them? Something seemed off…

"Yuki?" came a small voice. Yuki straightened up and looked over at Link.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…" He smiled hollowly before going back to work. Yuki stared at him oddly for a moment before shaking his head and getting back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keys clanked as the jacket they resided in was dropped to the floor. Soft footsteps followed as worn shoes made their way to the bedroom door. A click, a swoosh, and more footsteps as said shoes walked into said bedroom. Here there was shuffling and crinkling of clothes as shoes, socks, and shirt were dropped to the floor. A sigh and ruffling of hair before the bed creaked under the weight of the tired body above it. Another sigh.

Clear blue eyes searched the plain ceiling as if looking for an answer that they knew wasn't there. The lithe body rose and fell slowly with shallow breathing. Lips were parted ever so slightly before curling into a frown. Minutes ticked away like seconds, yet seconds ticked away like hours. There was a groan of irritation escaping a tightening throat. Hands reached up to cover said eyes and lips.

Thoughts spun round and round behind now closed blue eyes. They were looking for answers, but those eyes knew there wasn't any there. Not behind those eyes. There were no answers, only questions that demanded answers.

Why? Why did it turn out this way? Was it something that he had done? Could he have done something differently? Or maybe it was never meant to last? Had that man ever really meant those words? Had he lied the whole time? No, he couldn't have, could he? But what if he had? And if he hadn't, then why had he done it? Why…?

Thus began the cycle again behind watery, clouding blue eyes. The hands rubbed at the gentle river that ran from said eyes, but there was no stopping it now. Tears could no longer hide behind clear blue eyes; they needed to escape watery, cloudy blue eyes. Blue eyes clamped shut and throat swallowed hard, but soon tears and sobs became too great and burst through their restraints.

The lithe body's shallow breathing quickened and tears ran down soft cheeks. Lips parted further as bitter gasps and sobs escaped a painfully tight throat. Bright blue eyes dimmed behind closed lids, till all that was left was clouded grey eyes. Arms clenched the lithe body and hands gripped tightly, nails digging into bare flesh. But no matter how tight arms held on, the place inside the lithe body still twisted and turned as if knifes were digging into it.

What hurt the most was the beating heart in the lithe body, crumbling and cracking into indistinguishable pieces. There wasn't anything there anymore to pick up the pieces. Nothing…"

Where was it? Where had it gone? Where were the words of anger and bitterness? Where was that voice, the one that should be cursing and shouting, telling blues eyes to clear; throat to relax; arms release their grip; for the lithe body to slow; for the heart to stop cracking? It wasn't there anymore. It had left, getting lost deep inside blue eyes. It was beyond reach. Nothing could bring it back again. Nothing…

Lips parted slightly more and throat opened enough for hollow words to escape. "Why Dark… Oh God…" Nothing more as throat tightened back up so that only sobs could get through.

Lithe body curled up, knees rising to chest in attempt to stop the twisting. But it didn't help. Everything hurt. Everything…

Jacket and the keys that resided inside them lay forgotten next to a side table just inside the door into the apartment. On that side table sat the phone and answer machine. A little red light blinked next to the digital window showing that there was an old message on it. It had been heard that morning, but it there it still sat. Hands simply couldn't bring themselves to touch the tainted machine.

"Detective, it's over. Our little love affair is over. This is the last that you'll hear of me." And that was it. The message that changed bright blue eyes to watery clouded blue eyes. The message that changed a full to bursting heart to a crumbling dying one. Funny how three short sentences can change a man; though honestly, those tear filled blue eyes would disagree. There was nothing funny about those sentences.

"God… oh God… Goddamn… Goddamn!" The lithe body shook and trembled as curses escaped parted lips. Face twisted in pain and water raced down now tear stained cheeks. Arms bled where fingernails dug further, hoping to relieve some pain, no matter how little. Toes curled and body arched with cries of pain and suffering. Panic seeped in and his whole body tensed. Never in his life had he been so afraid.

"Detective, its over" No, don't say that. Don't say it!

"Our little love affair is over" It wasn't just a little love affair. I loved you! I goddamn loved you!

"This is the last that you'll hear of me" No, don't leave! Please, talk to me; tell me what I can change! Don't leave me, please! I love you Dark!

Dark? Are you there?

Won't you even say good bye…?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah, the smell of angst. Doesn't it make you all warm and fuzzy inside? No? Oh, well then it's just me. Yeah, yeah, I know, I need to move further along in the plot, but what can I say? Um… Oh, comment please cause there's no better gift then knowing that people appreciate you! …or at least appreciate your stories. Love you guys and please comment!


	18. Chapter eighteen

Wow, I was expecting some protest, but not that much. O.o I mean really guys, I gave full warning. Though, I'll admit, at the time I was thinking that I may have made a tad more so then necessary. But I loved it! I loved writing it! T.T I'm so twisted… But, even so, thank you guys for your comments. I even got my first almost-death threat. n.n;; But, just so you guys know, I don't think there'll be anymore parts quite as heart wrenching as the last chapter. Still angst, yes, but not as "OMG MY EYES BURN FROM THE ANGST!" –ishness.

Also, I've decided to do something fun; did you guys know that there's a reply button next to your comments so I can reply? Well there is, and I'm putting it to work. Anyone who commented will know this, but from now on I will reply to all comments, so if you have questions, suggestions, etc., just put them in your comment and I'll get to them. There's some rules though like there are some questions I won't be able to answer. So you can ask why people do certain things, etc., but if I reply telling you I can't, then you just found yourself a clue my friend. XD

So yeah, here's the next chapter. Not as angsty, but it's still definitely there, just so you know. Oh, and anything that's Nintendo's isn't mine. Darn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… that's odd," Yuki commented offhandedly. Rikuo looked up from his file and gave him a questioning glance.

"What's odd? Is it something about the case?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Yuki replied. Rikuo sighed and turned back to his work. The cutie's face dropped as he blinked surprised. "Rikuo! Just because it's not about the case doesn't mean you can just shrug it off! Don't you want to know what's odd?"

"…you're not going to leave me alone about are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Alright, fine. What's so odd?"

"Link's not here," stated Yuki. Rikuo stared blankly before looking about the office as if to see if this were really true. And, as it turned out, it was true. The young detective hadn't shown up yet, and it was already noon. The man pursed his lips before shrugging.

"Eh, it's no big deal babe. It's not like he has to come in; it's Saturday after all. Saturday's aren't mandatory work days."

"But, but Link's never missed a chance to get his work finished. And you know just as well as I do that with the work load we've been getting, Saturday's may as well be mandatory. There must be something wrong," Yuki fretted. Rikuo sighed and finally just shut his folder, put down his pen, turned his chair and looked Yuki straight in the eye.

"You're not going to be able to think about anything else, are you?"

"What? Well, I mean, I'm just wondering what happened…"

"Yuki, look at me. Can you, or can't you, get any work done when you don't know what's wrong with the kid?" Rikuo asked in a very straightforward mannor. Yuki bit his lip before shaking his head and leaning back in his chair. His lover sighed, rubbing his temples before looking up at his partner with a light smile on his lips. "Well then there's no choice. I'm relieving you of your duties for the day."

"Wha… But Rikuo, there's a lot of paper work, and I know you hate it…"

"Yuki…"

"And, and that's not to mention there's still a lot of research to do, and now that we have a deadline," Yuki continued. Rikuo rolled his eyes. "And, and I just… I can't just dump it all on you…"

"Yuki," Rikuo interrupted as he took hold of Yuki's shoulders. Startled, Yuki looked up suddenly. When had his partner gotten up from his seat? He supposed it didn't really matter though as he lost himself in the calm blue eyes. Rikuo smirked at him. "Look, you'll only be a hindrance here. I know you; you can't work when you're fretting. And you know me; when you fret all I want to do is screw you until you can't even think, let alone fret. So you'll only make things go slower."

"Rikuo…" Yuki murmured as a gentle smile spread across his face. He gave his lover a small peck on the lips. "Thank you. I promise I'll make up for it."

"Oh don't worry, I already have a pretty good idea how I'm going to have you make it up to me…" Rikuo growled, playfully nibbling at Yuki's neck. His lover giggled before pushing his partner off and standing up to grab his coat.

"We'll see about that." Yuki grinned as he walked out the door, shutting it softly behind him. Rikuo couldn't but roll his eyes and laugh softly. His lover was such a worrywart. But then again, it was pretty adorable to see him get all worked up about nothing.

At least, he hoped it was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I hope Rikuo's right,' Yuki thought to himself as he came up to Link's door. He'd never actually been to the young detective's apartment, but he did know the address and that it was fairly close by. After asking a few people for directions, he was finally pointed to the apartment building. And then, after climbing a couple sets of stairs (it would seem that the elevator wasn't working due to vandalizing) he found himself at Link's door. 'Here goes nothing.'

He knocked softly on the door, listening for a response. Getting nothing he knocked louder. Still nothing. He frowned. Maybe Link was home? But no, the landlady told him that Link hadn't left since he gotten home last night. Evidently she had a habit of knowing when her tenants were home and when they left.

"Link, are you home?" Yuki called through the door as he knocked a third time. Still he didn't get any response, but he couldn't give up. "Link, its Yuki! I came to see if you were alright!"

It was silent and Yuki was about to give up when finally he heard the door's lock click and the door opened partway. Link stuck his head out and, upon seeing Yuki, smiled at him. "Oh, hey Yuki. What're you doing here?"

"Well, actually, to ask you the same. May I come in?" Yuki asked. Link hesitated but nodded, opening the door to let his partner inside. As he walked in Yuki couldn't help but look around the apartment. It was a bit bare, but not too much so. He supposed it was because Link didn't spend much time at home anyway. The hallway led into the living room with a small kitchen to the left and another short hallway to the right, most likely leading to a bathroom and bedroom. He also couldn't help but notice the blinking lights of his answering machine; Link had one old message and a few new ones. That was odd. If Link was home, why didn't he pick up the phone?

"Do you want something to drink?" Link offered. Yuki shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"Oh, ok. You can sit wherever you like," he said, as he went into the kitchen; to get himself a drink Yuki presumed. He sat in the armchair and gave Link a pleasant smile when he returned from the kitchen. In the brighter light he could make out dark bags under Link's eyes and tear stains on his cheeks. Had he been crying recently? If so then what on earth for? Yuki continued to ponder and seemed to lose track of time because soon after Link was looking at him oddly and saying, "Yuki? Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry about that," Yuki backtracked, laughing sheepishly. It died off as Link stared at him blankly. The older detective coughed before deciding he may as well get to the point of his visit. "But, I guess I should explain myself huh? Well, I just came to see why you didn't come to work today?"

"Oh, well its Saturday, so it's not like I need to," Link replied, taking a sip of his drink. He winced slightly as he gulped the liquid down. Yuki looked at him curiously.

"Well yes, that's true, but we've had so much to do lately that we don't really have enough time to waste," Yuki explained for the second time that day. Link looked away, taking another sip of his drink and grimacing again. The older detective sighed before continuing saying, "Besides, you always come in on Saturdays. You've told me yourself that you don't have anything better to do. So why are you here?"

"…Well I… Look, I was just feeling a little under the weather ok? So I figured I should just take it easy for a while. It's nothing special," Link muttered. Yuki wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

"Don't give me that. I know you; you'd come to work with a fever if you thought I'd let you get away with it. Besides, if you were just sitting here with nothing to do, why didn't you pick up your phone?" Link's eyes widened a bit. Yuki knew he was closing in on the problem. "Link… does it have anything to do with what we were talking about yesterday?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You asked me how I'd feel if Rikuo was a criminal; you also told me that Derrick isn't really who he seems--"

"I never said that!" Link yelped, looking more then a bit panicked. "I never said he wasn't who he seemed!"

"…But he's name's not Derrick. You did admit that. In fact, I wonder if anything he – or you for that matter – told us is true," Yuki said sadly. Link's face grew a bit pale and he couldn't look at the other man any more. He picked up his drink and took a swig. Immediately he realized this was a mistake as his face reddened and he coughed harshly, the liquid not agreeing with him at all. Yuki rose from his seat and raced to Link's side. "Link? Are you alright!"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Link choked out, one of his hands instinctively going to his stomach as he cringed. It was then that Yuki put two and two together. He took the drink from the young detective's hand and Link desperately reached to take it back. "W-wait, what're you--?"

"…This is gin," Yuki murmured when he caught a whiff of the alcohol. Link flushed and looked away again, his hand still resting on his stomach. Yuki looked from the drink to Link and back again, completely dumbstruck. Link wasn't an alcohol person! Yes he'd have himself a beer now and then – who didn't – but never such hard liquor like gin. Soon shock turned to annoyance, and annoyance anger. "Link! What the hell are you doing drinking straight gin? Do you have any idea how much alcohol there is in this?"

"Yes, I know. I'm not that stupid," Link muttered under his breath. Yuki bristled.

"Then why? Are you trying to--?" Yuki asked before stopping mid-sentence as Link looked up at him, tears slowly running down his face. The older detective was at a lost of words. He put the drink down on the side table and inched closer to Link, his hand brushing away some of the young man's tears. "Link…"

"… I'm sorry…" Link whimpered quietly, lifting a hand to rub at his watery eyes. "I just… I thought maybe it'd make some of this pain go away." Yuki's eyes widened somewhat, a stab of pain striking his heart as the young detective smiled sadly. "I was wrong though. It still hurts. Oh God Yuki, why won't it go away?"

Link fell forward against the startled man. Yuki swallowed hard and wrapped a cautious arm around his friend. "Link? What hurts?" He shook his head weakly, nuzzling closer as his hands gripped at Yuki's shirt. The older detective bit his lip. He hated to see Link like this. Without really thinking he ran his hand through the young man's hair, hoping to soothe him. "Link, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong. Please, I want to help you." Still though Link shook his head and murmured words that Yuki couldn't decipher. He let out a sigh and held the poor man closer. "Link, I don't know what to do if you won't tell me."

Link stiffened before looking up at the man with almost childlike innocence. Yuki smiled encouragingly as he gently wiped away more of Link's tears. "You… you really want to help me?"

"Of course. I care about you Link," replied Yuki softly. Link looked down, his grip on the older detective's shirt tightening.

"Then… would you do anything to make it stop? To make me stop hurting?" Link asked. Yuki gulped as his unease increased, but he nodded. Really, what all could Link ask for?

"If there's anything I can do, then I'll do it."

"Ok…" Link murmured quietly. Suddenly Yuki realized his mistake, but it was too late.

Without warning Link's hands reached up and pulled Yuki's face to meet his own. His lips crashed into the older detective's wantonly as his body slammed into Yuki's, toppling him over. Yuki's eyes were wide and for a moment the shock of the sudden forwardness of Link was enough to have him frozen where he lay. It wasn't until he felt the young detective's tongue slip into his mouth that he was snapped from his daze.

"Mmph!" was all that came out as Yuki's protests were smothered by Link's mouth. His hands grabbed the young detective's shoulders and tried his best to throw him off, but Link was stronger then him. But that didn't stop him from trying. He continued to try to push him away and tried to turn his head, to rip his mouth from Link's, but the young man still had his hands at the sides of his head and wasn't going to let him move it. Running out of options, Yuki was reduced to flailing aimlessly. His hands moved to Link's back, trying to pull him up by his shirt as his legs pressed into the couch as he tried to buck him off. He tried everything he could, but only found himself breathless and getting no where.

Link didn't seem to notice any of the protest, or if he did he was beyond caring. He continued to explore the unwilling mouth, tasting the sweet taste that was Yuki. He wrapped himself around the older detective's tongue and noticed the shudder that ran through the body beneath him. He finally took his tongue from Yuki's mouth and moved away, catching his breath as he looked down with half-lidded eyes. Yuki looked back up at him with a panicked look in his eyes.

Link's eye widened as he blinked confused while he tried to figure out where he was. It came to him soon after though; Yuki's heavy panting and red face, together with his swollen lips, was clue enough. Link's eyes grew even wider and his face paled as he shot up, finding himself kneeling between Yuki's legs. "Ah… I-I didn't, I didn't m-mean… I didn't know… Oh God!" he cried in disgust, stumbling clumsily as he quickly tried to get off and ended up stumbling and falling backwards, finding himself sitting as far away on the couch from Yuki as he could.

Yuki stared worriedly at Link as he sat up, wincing as pain shot from his head; he must have hit it on the arm of the couch when he fell backwards. He tried to say something, anything, but nothing came to him. Even if he did, it would be hard to get anything through to Link as the poor detective shook slightly as he stammered angrily at himself.

"Ah fuck… Shit I-I can't… Oh God Yuki I-I'm so sorry. I-I just thought t-that maybe, maybe if… ah fuck it, I don't even know what I was doing! Oh God I… Jesus, I can't believe I just… Fuck!" he yelled, his head resting in his hands. Yuki cautiously inched closer, gulping as he reached out slowly.

"Link, it's alright, just… just calm down ok? No one's hurt, so there's nothing to be so upset over--"

"But I kissed you Yuki! Hell, I was shoving my tongue down your throat! I-I went way over the line. I mean, Jesus you have a boyfriend! God, if Rikuo ever found out…" Link shuddered at the thought. Yuki gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Rikuo's not going to do anything, I promise. And, yes, what you did wasn't… proper," Yuki said, unable to think of a better word, "but there's not permanent harm done. It's not like I've never been kissed before." Link looked up at him with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"Yuki, how… how can you be so calm about this? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Well, I am a little frustrated," Yuki admitted. "I mean, I came here to help you, not to kiss you." Link flushed and looked away. Yuki sighed before smiling softly. "But you can make it up to me."

"How?" Link asked quickly, desperate to make things better. Yuki leaned back into the couch.

"By telling me what's wrong so I can help you, _properly_," Yuki replied. Link's face fell and he bit his lip. Yuki wasn't sure he was going to get a response, but his ears pricked up when the detective started to speak.

"He dumped me," Link said bluntly as he looked down at his hands. Yuki's eyes widened somewhat. "He called me yesterday, in the morning. I was in the shower and heard the message just before I came to work. I guess it wasn't until last night that it finally hit me. I wasn't going to be with him anymore. It was over. He never loved me…"

"Oh Link," Yuki murmured, wanting to wrap his arm around the young man, but found himself still shaken from being pinned. So his arm sort of just hung there, unsure of what it should do. Link noticed and shook his head sadly.

"It's ok; you don't have to force yourself. I'd understand if you didn't want to stay with me either," Link said sullenly, his hands rubbing at his eyes. "I think that's why I did it. You said you cared for me, and I was so desperate to feel some sort of love that I… well, you know. So, if you've changed your mind, I'd understand…"

"…Don't be stupid. It doesn't suit you," Yuki commented, his hand moving forward and gently touching Link's shoulder. He looked up, confused. Yuki gave him a small smile. "I do care for you Link. Not as a lover, true, but I do as a friend. I want what's best for you."

"Yuki…" Link murmured softly as he leaned forward and rested his head on Yuki's shoulder. The older detective let him stay, his arm wrapping around Link's shoulders and holding him close. It was then that Link finally let go, tears falling from his eyes without any restraint, any shame. Yuki comforted him, and did so well into the afternoon. Even when Link had cried himself to sleep, Yuki stayed and soon found himself dozing off.

And that's how Rikuo found the two; Link's head resting on Yuki's lap as Yuki's head rested against the couch. He stood there, leaning on the doorway with a smirk on his face. That was so typical of his lover. Really, Yuki was too kind for his own good.

Rikuo couldn't find it in him to wake either of the blondes, so he rummaged through Link's closet to find spare blankets. He laid one over the two and then went to sit in the arm chair. He murmured "You owe me babe," as he curled up and fell asleep in the chair. Really, did you think he'd leave his lover alone with another man? No way, not even with Link.

As he slept, it did occur to Link that he really wasn't as alone as he felt. He had friends here who really cared about him, and friends and family back home who cheered him on, and would always welcome him back with open arms. Yet this still wasn't enough to numb the pain. Even in his sleep his heart ached. He curled up and whimpered quietly.

"Dark…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…I'm so going to be pummeled by all the diehard DLxL and RikuoxYuki fans. XDDD I'm sorry people, but I've been dying to see these two together! Seriously, since like chapter two of Four of a Kind (My first LOZ fic, in which Yuki, Rikuo, and Poe were first introduced) I've always thought they'd be kinda cute. Course, I still love DLxL and RikuoxYuki to death, so the pairings will stay as such, but as I was writing the scene I was like "Hmm… OMG! Here's my chance!" and tadaa. LinkxYuki. XDDD I know, I'm so weird. I mean really, who thinks up oddball pairings within their own story? Well, me evidently.

Please comment, because not only does it make my warm and fuzzy in the inside, but you'll get a personal message from yours truly. Think of it as a gift from me for getting my up to three-thousand hits. Oh, btw, if you don't want a reply for one reason or another, just mention that in your comment and I won't reply. But the rest of you, comment! Please!


	19. Chapter nineteen

Yes! One more chapter before school starts again! After this, we'll have to go back to the old schedule. Darn. Well, I dunno, now that it's getting more and more interesting to write, I'm finding myself writing more and more each time I sit at the computer, so maybe I'll be able to get one chapter a week. Maybe. Here's hoping! (But no complaining if I'm wrong, ok?)

Oh, and thanks so much to all my supporters who've dealt nicely with my plot twists. Really, it's nice to know people appreciate my hard work.

So, yeah. As a reminder, what's Nintendo's is theirs, and what's mine is mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Link had found himself temporary salvation in the arms of friends, Dark hid himself away into the solitude of his mind. This of course left his body open, so the Thief picked up where he left off and took care of it; eating, sleeping, the likes. They didn't dare leave the apartment building for at least a week or so, fearing the belated wrath of their employer. This left the Thief bored out of his skull. He was the most social of the three and as such craved to talk to someone. But with Dark invalid that only left the other self, and that only left him sorely pissed off, so that wasn't an option. It was probably because of this that the moment there was a knock he raced to the door, not thinking about the consequences that could befall him.

Lucky for him, reinforcement had arrived.

"Hey D, mind if I come in?" asked Ranmaru cheerfully. The Thief nodded with an inviting smile; course, what he was inviting the man to do was up for questioning.

"Yes, of course. Honestly it's been pretty dull around here without anything fun to do," he complained, giving Ranmaru that look. Boy did Ranmaru know _that _look.

"Alright, what're you doing out Dorobou?" the Asian asked, using his pet name for the Thief. (A.N. it should be Japanese for thief/robber. If not, well, I'm wrong. n.n;;) He sighed and sat on their bed.

"What makes you think I'm not the old man?"

"Because D got over his crush on me when he was fourteen, unlike you."

"My, pretty and smart. Is there anything you can't do?" the Thief quipped as he lay back with his hands behind his head. Ranmaru rolled his eyes at the personality as he leaned against the door, giving him the _other _look. A look that said "You're keeping something from me." The Thief didn't much appreciate it. "You sure you don't wish to join me? I'll be gentle this time, I promise."

"Dorobou…" Ranmaru sighed. It was certainly tough being a best friend to one self and an ex-lover to another. He never should have made that mistake. But he supposed that wasn't really what mattered now. "You're avoiding my question. Why isn't D here?"

The Thief frowned and closed his eyes. "He's not answering us right now if that's what you're wondering. The old man, being the wimp he really is, has locked himself away up here" – he pointed to his head – "and left the dirty work to us. Course, you know just as well as I that the other self can't be trusted with the body, so that leaves me to sit around this shit hole."

"But why? What happened?" Ranmaru questioned, worried that he already knew. The sigh in response only enforced his fear.

"What do you think? He's gotten himself all worked up because we can't be with our darling detective; wait, no, because _he _can't be with _his _love. He's really selfish when it comes to the boy," the Thief muttered bitterly. Ranmaru found himself sighing as well and his shoulders sank.

"I was afraid this might happen. How angry was the Boss?"

"Enough so that the other self could try his hand at throwing him off," the personality admitted. Ranmaru groaned; neither the Thief nor Dark trusted the other self and as such didn't let him out by choice. It was only when they needed him that he came out. The Asian rubbed his temples before crossing his arms over his chest and looking over at the Thief sadly.

"How badly is he hurt?"

"Pretty bad. We've been forbidden to ever see the detective again; unless I'm stealing something and he happens to get in a tussle with me. That could be an interesting option…" the Thief thought aloud, his lips curling into a smile. Ranmaru shook his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. You know how dangerous that could be."

"True. If this is how bad the old man gets about just breaking up with the guy, I'd hate to see him if the detective got killed cause of him," the Thief said sullenly. Ranmaru looked slightly shocked, most likely at the thought that Dark's lover would be killed for their affair, but realized that he should have expected as much.

"So have they officially broken up?"

"Yeah. Initially, when we first got the bad news, the old man was so upset that neither I nor the other self could handle it, so we left him to deal with it himself. I would take over once in a while to get some food in him, but that was about it. But by Saturday we convinced him that he had to let the darling detective know. Course, the lug couldn't handle more then three sentences before hanging up and hiding himself away. We haven't heard from him since, but now Link knows it's over," he explained. Ranmaru's frown deepened as he finally moved from his wall and sat on the bed next to the Thief.

"Does he know why they're breaking up?"

"Nah. Dark ran away, I was sick of doing everything myself, and the other self didn't like him to start with, so no one was left to explain it. Obviously we're short a personality or two," the Thief joked morbidly before he sighed and covered his face with his right arm. "Besides, it's better this way. Better to break his heart quickly and completely then to have to watch it slowly chip itself away into nothing. At least this way he can find someone better and not have to regret our relationship."

"But by doing that you have to carry the burden of knowing the truth alone, and that can't be easy."

"No, it's not, but we have an advantage; there're three of us. Link though… he doesn't have someone to help him. At least, when he was with us he didn't. He's the type to deal with things alone, so as not to burden anyone else," the Thief said. Ranmaru couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Sounds like you." The Thief flushed a bit, looking away from the Asian.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"…Dorobou?"

"Hmm?"

"You love him too, don't you?"

"Who, the detective? Well, he was a good lover…" the Thief reasoned. Ranmaru smiled gently and shook his head.

"But you also love him, don't you? It sounds to me like he's made quite an impression on both of you."

"…Maybe. I don't know. And I'm not sure I want to think about it. Why, you jealous?"

"You wish."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dark. Really dark. So dark that he didn't even bother to open his eyes. Besides, he found odd comfort in the pitch blackness. Here he couldn't see anything, no matter how hard he tried. All the sound seemed to be sucked into the shadows, so he couldn't hear anything either. All there was was him, and sometimes he had to move to make sure he really was there.

This was his hiding place, a corner deep in his psyche that no one else could reach. Not even the voices of his other selves. It was his sanctuary, his life raft, his last resort. Here he was completely alone. All alone…

He curled even tighter, trying to get rid of the pain that suddenly shot through him. He just didn't understand. He always wanted to be alone. Yes, sometimes talking to someone, to feel their support was nice, but the only person he could really trust was himself, right? How many times had this been proven to him? He felt safest alone, where no one could hurt him.

And yet still, there was that stab of pain. What the hell was it? He liked being alone, he liked it! Ah! Goddamn, there it was again. He had never felt this before. He usually found such pleasure in being without thought, without feeling, without anything. But ah shit, this pain just kept coming again and again. He couldn't be completely lost in himself if that infuriating pain kept dragging him away from it. Did it want him to think about his sad excuse for a life? To replay every damn scene over and over, remembering everything that had hurt him, pained him, and torn him apart? Hell, even worse did it want him to remember the beacon of light that finally gave him hope? That soft hair, those bright blue eyes, that warm body, that caring voice…

"I love you…"

He cried out as pain shot through his body like fire, those words like salt on a wound. He didn't want to hear it, he shouldn't be able to hear it, he—

"I love you…" the voice said again, and he screamed. He screamed and cursed, telling it to stop, to go away, to leave him to his solitude. If it kept this up, he'd never be able to lose himself to the darkness. But that's what he wanted, he wanted so be all alone, to feel safe, to not have to deal with anymore of this pain! But the closer he got the more it hurt. Why? Why couldn't he just hide away, run from these fears? Why did it hurt when he used to love being alone so much? Why? Why! WHY!

"I love you too…" He blinked in surprise. Had he said that? He must have because it didn't sound like that voice. It finally dawned on him, and he couldn't but laugh at the irony. Was it really that simple?

Maybe he couldn't enjoy the pleasures of aloneness anymore because he'd touched the ecstasy of sharing life with another. He'd felt the warmth of hearing those soft words, so he couldn't love the chill of silence anymore. And the simple touch of those outreaching hands left him with more joy then the cruel caress of loneliness ever could.

Too bad he couldn't have it anymore.

So he was stuck in between, finding pain alone, but unable to reach his love. What a mess he'd gotten himself into.

But he should be used to it he supposed. As soon as he got comfortable with anything, something had to go wrong and turn things sour. Now he couldn't even enjoy his darkness. It truly was ironic.

Dark Link had betrayed the darkness, so in return it betrayed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Flight thirty-two arriving at terminal 7B. Flight thirty-two," came the announcement as an airplane made its way towards the building. Link breathed deeply, his hands gripping lightly at the bottom of his jacket. He felt bad about not being excited what with his oldest friends and mother coming to visit, but they just had the worst timing. All he really wanted to do was sit alone in his apartment and think things over. But no, he had to entertain guests didn't he? He sighed heavily as he felt a wave a guilt wash over him.

It would be alright he supposed. Yuki and Rikuo already promised him that he could take it easy at work, take breaks as necessary. He couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth curl as he remembered the happenings early that day.

_He woke up fairly early, more then a little surprised to find his head in Yuki's lap and Rikuo sleeping on his armchair. Far more then a little surprised. Link sat up quickly, his face beet red as he remembered the events of the past day. _That _explained his sleeping on Yuki, but he still couldn't figure out the lug sleeping in the chair. When had Rikuo gotten here? And why wasn't Link dead?_

_Well, maybe Rikuo didn't know about what had happened. At least, Link hoped he didn't. Jeez had that been embarrassing... but that wasn't what really mattered. What mattered now is that Yuki was getting closer and closer to the truth of the matter and Link was a little worried to say the least. Would he have to fess up to his friend? He really hoped not, because that would be so awkward…_

"_Link?" Yuki questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he blinked around the room, his eyes settling on his lover on the armchair. "Rikuo!"_

"_Then I guess you don't know how he got here either huh?" Link said, sitting back against the couch. Yuki shook his head earnestly._

"_No, I can't say that I do. Though I suppose I should have expected him to come check up on me," Yuki admitted, flushing somewhat. Link nodded, yawning lightly as he stretched out his arms and back. The older detective slowly got to his feet, stumbling somewhat but managing to stand up straight. "Oh well. Do you have some coffee in the kitchen?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, in the cupboard next to the fridge. I can get it though," Link offered as he stood up. Yuki smiled warmly._

"_I can do it, really. Though you can help me find all the ingredients."_

"_Sure, no problem," Link replied as the two headed into the kitchen. Link dug around in a box on the counter, grunting irritably before finally producing a coffee pot and maker. He cringed somewhat, blowing the dust off of it. "Wow, guess I haven't had homemade coffee for longer then I thought."_

"_Link, you've been in New York for over two months and you haven't even bothered to unpack your coffee maker?" Yuki asked awe shocked. Link sighed sheepishly. _

"_Nah. I only drink it in the morning, and there's coffee at work, so I guess I just never bothered."_

"_Smart one," Yuki teased as he pulled out some coffee beans from the cupboard and set them on the counter. It took some time as the two washed out the old machine and pot, dried them, put it all together and got the thing going. The last part took the longest since the contraption wasn't Link's to start with; his father gave him their old one. So the two poked and prodded, pushing random buttons until the thing finally started to work, or at least act like it was. But its old age became evident; it was taking forever. Yuki decided that perhaps now that Link had had sometime to relax now was the time to ask. "Link?"_

"_Yeah?" Link replied, looking over from where he leaned against the counter. Yuki took a deep breath._

"_Well… I was wondering if you might be able to tell me about, you know…" Yuki dropped off, unsure of how to refer to Link's ex. The young man looked at him oddly, his brows knitted in confusion. Sighing Yuki continued saying, "I was wondering if you could tell me about the man that Rikuo and I met. You're… ex."_

"_Oh…" Link said quietly, frowning slightly. "Well I… I'm not sure there's much I can tell."_

"_But Link--" Yuki tried to say but Link shook his head._

"_Yuki, I wish I could, but honestly if could cost me my job, and cost him a hell of a lot more," Link explained sullenly. Yuki shook his head in slight confusion. _

"_I don't know what you mean. Unless you were a criminal yourself, the Chief wouldn't be able to get rid of you; you're too good at your job."_

"_What if I was a criminal?" Link asked quietly. "What if I told you that I broke the law? That I did something that went against my morals? What would you say then?"_

"_I… I don't know," Yuki admitted, leaning against the counter to find some balance. "I just… Let's just not go into that one for now. But why would you care if it cost him a hell of a lot more. I mean, he broke up with you without giving you any reason. How can you still care what happens to him?"_

_Link gave his friend an almost pitying look. "Because I know him. He's been through hell and back… no, I'm not really sure he's ever been able to get back. He's life is far worse then I ever would have thought possible." Yuki's eye widened, unable to imagine that the smiling, laughing young man they had met could have secrets that painful. Link could read the look on his friends face and nodded. "I know, sounds kind of farfetched huh?"_

"_W-well I suppose…" Yuki admitted. Link nodded._

"_Yeah, I thought so too. But I knew he was telling the truth. I just knew it. Course, then again, I was sure he was telling the truth when he said he cared about me…" Link murmured sadly. Yuki was worried that he was treading on dangerous territory, but still the young man continued. "But that's life. Sometimes you think it's finally going your way, and the next it bites you in the butt._

"_Yet… yet I still love him," Link said as he looked up with sad eyes. Yuki swallowed heavily, his stomach knotting up._

"_Link…"_

"_I'll tell you this much," Link replied. "You think about him more then you think." That said he turned back to the coffee maker as it finally finished its job and poured Yuki a cup. "Here, you'll have to tell me if it's any good."_

_Yuki sighed slightly, knowing he wasn't going to any further today. He took the cup and was about to take a sip when the mug was snatched from his hand. "Hey!" he yelped as he turned around to find himself looking at none other then his lover. _

"_Thanks babe," Rikuo replied as he put the drink to his lips, taking a sip. The room went quiet as he stared blankly before gulping heavily and gagging. "Uck! Jeez, what'd you do, fill it with dish water!"_

"_Rikuo! We tried hard to make that. Besides it can't be that bad…" Yuki thought aloud as he took the drink and tried it. He had the same blank stare before gagging and racing to the sink, spitting the liquid out._

"_See? I told you so," Rikuo said smugly. Link rolled his eyes and plucked the cup from Yuki's hand._

"_Come on you guys, I'll admit it's probably a little strong but it's still coffee," Link reasoned. The two gave him a look that clearly said, "Fine then, you try it." He gulped lightly before tipping the cup towards his mouth. He grimaced, tried to swallow, but found it impossible and pushed Yuki out of the way so he could spit it out in the sink. "Yuck!"_

_Rikuo started laughing then and even Yuki couldn't help but join him as Link glowered at them. It only grew louder and soon Link couldn't help but smile and laugh right along with them._

_Ah, the power of really bad coffee._

Even though it was hours later, the memory still had Link snickering to himself. They were such dorks, but he liked it that way. It was fun. If you can't laugh at yourself, who can you laugh at?

"Link!" came a cry that shook the young man's thoughts. He looked up quickly, but not fast enough as soon arms were around his shoulders and a familiar face smiled widely at him. He just about fell over, but steadied himself as he laughed.

"Jeez Zelda, try to kill me why don't you," he joked. She gave him a fake pout that hardly lasted a couple seconds before she giggled and smiled again.

"I can't help it. It's been so long!"

"Long? It's only been two months," Link replied. She laughed.

"You mean it's already been two months."

"Linky!" came yet another high pitched squeal as suddenly his mother popped out of no where, hugging him tightly as Zelda moved to the side, clinging to Link's arm. He smiled sheepishly and patted his mother on the back.

"Hey mom, how've you been? You're looking good." She looked up at him with twinkling blue eyes, her brown hair bouncing as she shook her head rapidly.

"Oh no darling, forget me, how have you been? You're looking more and more like your father with each passing day! And… my word, what did I tell you about eating! You've lost weight again! Oh well, I'll have to make sure you get enough to eat while I'm here," she stated. Link sighed. She always thought he'd lost weight, when honestly he hadn't really gained or lost any weight for the last three years. But there was no convincing his mother of this.

"Mom, jeez, I can take care of myself…"

"No, I think she's right Link! Your face is looking a little thin!"

"My, you're right Zelda, it is! And are those bags I see under your eyes? Don't tell me you haven't been sleeping either?"

"Zelda, Mom, please I'm fine. Really, I've just been a bit busy these past few days…"

"But Link--!" both of the women protested in unison when finally some help came to the detective's aid.

"Sister, don't hang on him like that. And Julia, really, you're making a scene," Sheik stated as he walked up, carrying the two women's purses. Obviously in their hurry they had forgotten them on the plane. Link smiled thankfully at the man as the women ruefully unattached themselves from him.

"Hey, long time no see Sheik," Link said. The man nodded.

"Yes, I suppose it has been. It's nice to see you again," Sheik replied. Link smiled.

Thus began one of the longest weeks in Link's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hah. The plots moving again. Go me. n.n Comment please! Thank you, Happy New Years, and… Oh! And Happy Birthday to Kai19 who's birthday is, tomorrow? I think so. So this one's for you Kai19! Well, her, and all my other loverly supporters. n.n


	20. Chapter twenty

…. Omg… longest chapter ever! But I… I just couldn't find a good place to stop! So, for you all, a super long chapter of doom.

I'm pretty tired right now so I won't bore you with my usual long author's note. All I really have to say is first: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS! I APPRECIATED THEM ALL! And second: AH MY HEAD HURTS! Sorry.

Everything that's Nintendo's is theirs and what's mine is mine. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eyes half closed, mouth slightly agape, muscles sore, mind in a fog…

Rikuo and Yuki looked to each other knowingly, each giving Link a pat on the back.

"Guests?"

"Guests," Link replied weakly, all but fainting into his work chair. Rikuo chuckled lightly and Yuki gave him a sheepish smile. Link glowered at both of them. "It's not funny! I mean, it's great to see them and all but… Jeez, I can't seem to get one moment to myself! You know, _alone_! Seriously, my mother decided that she was going to invite herself over and make me breakfast this morning! I can't even eat breakfast alone!"

"Ah, you poor, poor thing… Luckily I never had that problem," Yuki admitted. Link looked at him dumbstruck and he explained, "My parents died when I was young, so I grew up with my grandparents. They're not particularly healthy these days so I'm the one doing the visiting."

"Ugh, jeez Yuki you're so lucky, not having to deal with rowdy relatives." Yuki nodded, but then thought for a minute and sighed.

"Well, no, I do have to deal with relatives, just not _my _relatives…" Yuki muttered as he glared at Rikuo pointedly. Rikuo froze, a slow and wavering smile working its way over his face.

"Heheh… yeah, well, I'll admit they can be a handful…"

"Handful!" Yuki exclaimed exasperatedly. Rikuo rubbed the back of his head and still held that "I didn't do it" smile on his face.

"Uh, yeah, well… Anyway, about _your _relatives Link," he said, changing the subject. Yuki gave him a disapproving glance but let it go as he sat against his desk and nodded towards Link.

"Huh? Well, what can I say?" he started. "They go sightseeing during the day and every night when I get back from work they _always _show up a few minutes later. Then we all talk and my mother badgers me about my weight and not getting enough sleep and Zelda joins in, saying I seem more out of it and asks if I don't want them there. Course, I can't say that 'yes Zelda, I want you all to leave me alone so I can think about my ex boyfriend' cause I don't even want to go there with my mother around. And Sheik's not much help. He just sits in the chair and makes a comment or two, but that's it!

"The really sad part is that my mother worries that I'm not getting sleep or that I'm overworked, but the only reason I haven't been getting any sleep lately is because they've stayed until about one in the morning for the past four nights. (A.N. making today Wednesday btw.) So it's no wonder I'm not getting much sleep," he complained. He decided not to mention that the little time that he has left to sleep is usually spent staring at a ceiling because he couldn't sleep, afraid to have dreams about Dark.

"Jeez, quite the pickle you're in eh?" Rikuo commented offhandedly. Link rolled his eyes.

"No, really, I hadn't noticed," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, no need to get bitchy about it."

"I'm not bitchy!"

"Alright you two, enough," Yuki interrupted, putting himself between the two. He gave his lover a warning glance and then turned to look at Link. "Look, Link, I know that you've had to really stretch yourself these days. I think that honestly what you need to do is tonight tell them that you need some time to yourself."

"But that's just it; I can't do that tonight. My mother's leaving tomorrow so this will be her last night. I can't do that to her…" he said sadly. Then he added, "…Cause if I did, my dad would call and give me an earful."

Yuki looked sympathetic as he offered, "Well then, how about we come over tonight."

Both Rikuo and Link looked at him flabbergasted as they cried in unison "Come over!"

"Yes, come over," Yuki repeated calmly, giving Rikuo another warning stare. "That way you don't have to entertain quite as much, and when it gets late I'll 'force' you to get some sleep. Or, I suppose Rikuo would be better for that job…"

"You got it! Bedtime's at straight up ten, so I don't want to hear any complaints," Rikuo stated as he slung his arm over Link's shoulder. The young detective sighed tiredly but nodded. How could he say no?

"Thanks guys. You can walk home with me tonight then, since they'll be there soon after. They always are… its kinda freaky actually…"

"Yeah, sounds like it," Yuki replied.

"Doesn't surprise me," Rikuo announced. The two stared at him as he continued, "No, really, it's like a gift that all mothers have. My mum always knew where I was, no matter what I did. She knew where I was, what I did, who I was with… Hell, she knew that Yuki and I were going out before he did."

"That's not true!" Yuki cried bitterly. Rikuo rolled his eyes as he leaned down to whisper in Link's ear.

"He was really dense when it came to stuff like that…"

"I was not!"

"Babe, you didn't even realize that I'd asked you out on a date until I kissed you goodnight at your door afterwards," Rikuo reminded him pointedly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Yuki turned a bright crimson as he looked away.

"Well, you didn't make it obvious…" he muttered in a huff. Rikuo shook his head chuckling.

"I asked you to dinner and a movie. I brought you flowers. Could I have been more obvious?"

"I have to admit Yuki, dinner and a movie is usually a big hint. And flowers? Really Rikuo?" Link asked. Rikuo nodded and Link said, "Wow. Well, yeah, sounds obvious to me." Yuki looked affronted, but they knew they had him since his face was bright, bright red.

"…Well, it wasn't obvious to me…" he pouted. Link and Rikuo started cracking up and while Yuki gave them a death glare, it only made them laugh harder. Link leaned back in his chair with his hands over his mouth while Rikuo had his wrapped around his middle, the two making quite a ruckus to say the least.

"Fine, laugh, laugh at the sheltered boy, see if I care," Yuki grumbled. Rikuo grinned widely at him and wrapped an arm around his lover, giving his a chaste kiss on the top of his blushing head.

"Aw, don't be like that. I was only teasing, you know that. Besides, you can't be mad at me; you still owe me," he growled suggestively. Yuki squeaked lightly, his blush worsening, if at all possible. Link rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, get a room at least… and that means one without me in it!" Link exclaimed as Rikuo "ministrations" didn't cease.

"Mmph!" Yuki protested weakly as his lips were captured in a hungry kiss. He couldn't help but give up though as warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and that mouth was rather inviting…

"Ugh…" Link moaned irritably as he spun in his chair and whammed his head against the desk. Ah yes, nights with his mother and days with his gay partners. Grand, just grand…

He stilled as suddenly it dawned on him. "Ah shit… I forgot."

"HmmMM?" Yuki mumbled before yelping as hands got a little to friendly. But that was ok, because Link knew what he meant.

"I just remembered that my mother's… well…" he paused, taking a deep breath before saying, "She's homophobic."

Dead silence befell the office. Well, at least it did until the gay lovers finally unattached their mouths to voice their opinion on the matter.

"WHAAAAAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Linky!" Julia (Link's mom) cried, throwing her arms around Link as soon as the door was open. Link smiled sheepishly at her.

"Jeez mom, calm down will ya? I saw you just this morning."

"What, can't a mother give her son a hug?" she asked bitterly. Link sighed. What was it about his mother that no matter how ridiculous it was, she always won? Worst was that she knew that she always won. She let go of Link and strolled into the apartment. "Anyway, we had the most interesting tour today!"

"Oh yes, absolutely thrilling," Sheik said sarcastically as he followed in, his sister not far behind.

"Sheik! It was a fine tour," Zelda said, through it was obvious that she didn't really mean it. Link decided it was probably best not to ask. Not that he really had time to as he heard his mother gasp.

"Oh my, why didn't you tell me you were having guests darling?" Julia inquired, indicating Yuki and Rikuo. The two had been sitting on the coach and with her entrance stood up.

"Oh, right, sorry mom. This is Yuki Osara and Rikuo Saerchi. They're my temporary partners at the office," Link explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lennings," Yuki greeted, gave her a charming smile as he nodded his head and shook her hand gently. "I'm Yuki."

"And I'm Rikuo," said the other detective, taking her hand next and kissing it in a gentlemanly manner. Link guessed that Yuki had taught him that one. But, wherever it came from, his mother was certainly impressed by the two.

"My goodness, aren't you two just quite the gentlemen? I'm glad to see that Link has found himself some nice companions," Julia commented, smiling at the couple. "I'm Julia Lennings. Please call me Julia; Mrs. Lennings always makes me feel so old."

"Oh, right then," Yuki replied, glancing over to see Link heave a huge sigh of relief. Things were moving very smoothly.

And things continued to run in such a way. The six were all seated around the room: Link sat in the middle of the couch with his mother to one side and Zelda to the other; Sheik sat in the single armchair; and Yuki and Rikuo sat in a couple of fold out chairs that Link had been able to dig up. The evening started out talking about this "interesting" tour that the visitors had gone on. Seems it was a walking tour about the history of some of the different streets and such. Link had to admit, just hearing about it made him want to slit his throat.

After hearing about the rather dull history of Tenth Street, the conversation moved to what different cases were being worked on in Link's father's precincts. It seemed that Sheik had moved up fairly quickly after Link left. He'd busted the 911 Gang only a few days after Link's departure (A.N. See Chapter one if curious) and found that they were part of a larger crime ring. It had taken some time, but about a month after busting the 911 Gang the ringleader of the crime ring had finally been caught thanks to Sheik's insight.

"Wow, sounds like things are going great. Guess you guys didn't really need me eh?" Link admitted, smiling slightly. Sheik shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't say that exactly," the twin brother stated, taking a small sip from his glass. Link gave him a funny look.

"Oh?"

"He just misses having you to order around," Zelda teased, earning a glower from her twin. But it only seemed to make her giggle more. "But it's true!"

"Is that so? Funny, because I thought it was always you telling him what to do, ne?" Sheik countered, smirking. It was Zelda's turn to glare.

"I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did so."

The siblings continued to bicker between themselves before realizing that the rest of the group was laughing at their show. Zelda looked off with a "humph!" and Sheik avoided eye contact as he sipped at his drink. There were jokes about how obvious it was that they were siblings, and the two only could take so much abuse before fighting back, trying desperately to prove that it wasn't that obvious. No one was fooled by it though. They were siblings through and through.

Once they'd all calmed down, they moved the topic to Link's work.

"Well, like I said before, for the better half of my first month here I was doing office work," Link reminded them. Yuki and Rikuo grinned.

"Like you need to remind us. I can still hear you bitching about it," Rikuo quipped, grinning evilly. Link flushed lightly and gave him a dirty look, but the other three looked at him curiously, obvious unaware of Link's distress over those three weeks. "Didn't he tell you? The only reason he was finally able to get out of it was that the big man got sick of his whining."

"I didn't whine thank you very much," Link disagreed crossly. Rikuo merely shrugged. "I didn't!"

"Now, now, you two," Yuki said, trying to calm them. Once they'd settled down, he continued their little epic. He told them how the Chief had partnered Link with them on a big case, and how they were having a tough time solving it. However he wormed his way out of telling them about the upcoming deadline and his partners weren't complaining.

"My, sounds like you have quite a bit on your plate dear. Almost reminds me of when your father worked in LA. He was always busy with extraordinary cases you know. Like one time…" Julia started before Link raised a hand to stop her.

"Please, mom, I've heard them all before. Really."

"But I like hearing them," Zelda said pointedly. Link tried to retaliate, but didn't get a word in before Yuki did.

"And I certainly haven't heard anything about your father Link. I think it would be fun to hear about him." Link looked back and forth between the two before sighing. He knew when he was beaten.

"Alright, alright, fine. I'm going to get a drink," Link said as he stood up, making his way towards the kitchen. Sheik rose from his seat as well.

"Mind if I come with?" he asked. "I've heard them plenty."

Link nodded and the two headed into the kitchen as his mother started with her story. Two sentences in and already he knew which one it was; the Demon Eye drug ring that turned out to be an international business partner with many similar rings all over the world. He knew his mother far too well.

"Guinness?" Link offered, handing it to Sheik. He knew it was Sheik's favorite. The man nodded, taking it and popping the top. Link grabbed himself a coke and closed the fridge before leaning against the counter. Sheik eyed him curiously.

"Aren't you having a beer?" he asked. Link smiled sheepishly and shook his head.

"Nah. I'd been thinking about cutting back you know?" Link explained. Sheik gave him a bizarre look and the young detective flushed. "No, not like that! It's not like I'm a raving alcoholic or anything, I just… um…" He sighed, trying to find the best way to explain – one that didn't include telling him that he had gotten drunk only days before and made out with the guy in the other room. Because you know, that just wouldn't go over very well. "It's kinda complicated. But I'm fine, really. No need to worry."

"Hmm? Is that so?" Sheik murmured, looking rather skeptical. Link nodded and took the opportunity to take a large gulp of his coke; a perfect excuse to look away from those piercing red eyes. Well, Sheik still swore to this day there were brown but everyone else agreed; they were red. True, in the right light it was more of a dusty red, but still red. Red…

Link stilled for a moment as it sunk in. Didn't Dark have red eyes? He glanced up at Sheik again, silently taking in the crimson color. Yes, there was certainly a resemblance. Not in face or body no, but in eyes… Dark's eyes were a brighter red, but there was still no doubt. Their eyes were almost identical.

But so what? What if they did have the same eyes? It was just a coincidence… But as Link thought on it, he couldn't help but wonder if it really was. Could it be that, perhaps, he'd been attracted to Dark because his eyes were so like Sheik's? It was a curious thought, it really was. But it seemed rather ridiculous to fall in love with someone because of their eyes. Besides, who said his initial attraction to the thief had anything to do with why he fell in love?

Other then their eyes, there was very little about them that was similar. Sheik was quieter and kept to himself, while Dark certainly wasn't quiet. But then again, he did tend to keep his secrets to himself… And they both had similar gestures… not to mention they were both about the same height…

Link shook his head slightly. This was ridiculous. Yes, there was some similarity, but they were still two very different people. Admittedly, it's possible that Dark's similarities to Sheik had been Link's initial attraction, but that wasn't why he fell in love with the thief. He'd fallen far harder for Dark then he ever had with Sheik, or probably ever could have.

Besides, there was one huge difference between the two: Sheik never loved him back; Dark did.

…Right?

"Link?" Sheik said, his brows furrowed. Link blinked a couple times before remembering where he was. The other detective moved a little closer, asking, "Are you alright? You're crying."

"Yeah, just a little lost in thought… wait, what!" Link yelped, his hand racing to his face. Sheik was right; he had indeed been crying. Well, tearing up more then anything, but still embarrassing all the same. He turned a light crimson as he hurriedly rubbed the liquid away. "Shit… God, I must look so pathetic right now…"

"No, not really," Sheik soothed, moving closer and resting a reassuring hand on Link's arm. "In pain, yes. Pathetic? No."

Link looked up at him, smiling and laughing softly. "I should have known you'd say something like that. You never change."

"Nor do you," Sheik replied. "You're still too up tight. Would it really hurt that much to admit you're in trouble? That you need help?" Link frowned and looked away, chuckling humorlessly.

"I guess you're right. We're just a couple of pricks stuck in a rut."

"Link…"

"Yeah, I know that's not the answer you wanted," Link admitted, "but I guess I'm just too stuck in my ways. Besides, I've made it so far haven't I? If I can live with being up tight, then why change?" Sheik opened his mouth to disprove, but Link merely shook his head. "Never mind, that was stupid. There's a lot wrong with it, but I'm just not willing to change my ways. Sorry."

"…It's alright," Sheik replied unhappily. "But if you change your mind, I'm just a phone call away." Link tilted his head to the side, a slightly baffled look on his face. Sheik blink at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, just that maybe I was wrong. I think you've changed more than I thought."

"Oh." Sheik blushed ever so slightly and Link couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Anyway, I think mom's done so shall we join the gang?" Link asked. Sheik nodded wordlessly and the two headed into the living room.

Big mistake.

"…And he was so embarrassed! It was simply adorable, really it was. It was then and there that I decided that I was in love with him," Julia stated happily. Link rolled his eyes; she had to be the most embarrassing mother on the planet. Really, did she have to tell his friends about how she met and fell in love with dad? Ugh, it gave Link the shivers. Rikuo seemed rather bored by the story, leaning back in his chair and yawning quietly. Zelda was smiling and nodding and Yuki was giggling happily.

"Surely you're kidding Julia," Yuki said. She cocked an eye brow at him.

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Well it's just that that sounds exactly like Rikuo and mine's third da--" He stopped mid-sentence, suddenly realizing his slip up. The room went very, very silent. Julia, Zelda and Sheik all looked completely dumbstruck. Rikuo gave his lover a "What did you do?" look and Link? Well, let's just say he would have been willing to listen to every one of his mother's stories ten times over if he could have avoided this change of events.

And Yuki prayed desperately that someone just shoot him. Now.

"…err, well, w-what I mean is… well you s-see… Rikuo and I…" Really, anytime now. A bullet to the head would be greatly appreciated. "We're…"

"We're lovers," Rikuo finished for him, crossing his arms over his chest and resuming his "Just try and make fun of it, I dare you" gaze. Yuki had turned a bright pink and Link let out an audible groan, his hands covering his face. Suddenly a shot to the head was sounding pretty good to him too.

"…Oh," Julia said rather dully. "Is that so?"

"Well, yes… yes it is," Yuki admitted, pulling at his shirt nervously. This was almost as bad as when he came out to his Grandparents. "We didn't mean to hide it from you" – yeah, right Link thought to himself – "but I guess I just didn't see a reason to mention it."

"Right, of course," Zelda interjected, standing a little straighter and trying to appear at least a little cheerful. But the oppressing silence only seemed worse with her attempts, so she slouched a little and looked down sheepishly.

For at least a minute pure silence reined over the group. Link would have laughed – considering how loud it had been minutes before – but the silence seemed to choke him. It wasn't until Julia spoke that the silence was broken, but not for the better.

"Tell me Yuki, have you or Rikuo tried anything with my son." There it was. The little ripple that turned into a huge tsunami.

"Mother!" Link cried, appalled. His mother looked at him sharply.

"What, don't I have the right to ask? I mean, you are my son and I want you to grow up right."

"Grow up right? In case you haven't noticed, I'm already an adult! I'm not some stupid, malleable high schooler!" Link yelled. Julia glared fiercely back.

"Don't you think I'm aware of that!"

"Then why the hell are you acting like I am! I know how to pick my friends!" Link's hands tightened as sparks flew between the two. But did he stop there? Oh no. "And I'll have you know that these two are some of the greatest guys I've ever met! They'd never do anything like that!"

"Oh, like Sheik!" Julia countered. "You trusted him too! We all did and see how that turned out!"

"Julia! How dare you bring that up!" Zelda suddenly shrieked, standing up and looking repulsed. "My brother is a great guy and I don't want to sit back and hear you talk shit about him!"

"Zelda! Calm down!" Sheik tried to interrupt but she swiftly shook her head.

"No! I won't! Not until she apologizes."

"Why should I apologize! It was my son who was raped!" Julia shouted in frustration. Yuki's jaw dropped at this comment, but whatever questions he had would certainly have to wait.

"Yes, your son who's standing right here! I can speak for myself!" Link yelled back. "And I'll have you know mother that I've gotten over that! What's done is done, so get over it!"

"Get over it? Get over it! How am I supposed to get over it! My baby boy was raped by a man! A man! How am I supposed to react!" she cried, tears now streaking down her face. "Is it really so awful that I'm worried about you! Can you blame me for being worried! I mean, first you move so far away, and now I learn it's to hang out with gays--!"

"Alright, I've had enough of your shit!" Rikuo growled as he stood up from his seat. "It's bad enough you chew me out, but no one, and I mean no one insults Yuki! All he's ever done is been there for your 'baby boy' when no one else would!"

"Rikuo!" Yuki begged, desperately grabbing onto him, tears streaking down his trembling face. "Please just stop it!"

"No, I won't stop! Not until she gets it through her thick skull that there's nothing wrong with us being gay!"

"I don't have a problem with you being gay! I'm only worried about my son!" Julia cried. "I don't want some fag forcing him to change his sexuality!"

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Link roared. He stood there panting for a moment, all eyes on him. He straightened up before saying, "Would you just let me say my part!" Silence reined as there were slight nods. He sighed, took a deep breath before first looking to his child hood friend. "Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"Look, I'm over it 'kay? What's done is done. I don't give a shit about it anymore," Link explained. Sheik looked mildly surprised, but found a small smile gracing his lips as he nodded.

"Alright. I'm still sorry though."

"I know. Now, Rikuo," he said, looking up at the large man. He bit his lip, trying to decide if he really should do it or not. But, he just had to get it off his chest, and it was fess up time right? Right. "Look… you remember Saturday right?"

"Yeah, I do. What about it?" Rikuo asked curiously. Yuki stared at Link flabbergasted, if not a little fearful. But Link had decided he was going to do this damn it. He was.

"Well… look, I was afraid to tell you but I feel bad so…" Link gnawed on his lips before blurting, "I got a little drunk and kissed Yuki."

Link thought that the oppressing silence before was bad, but this had to be ten times worse.

"You-you what!" his mother cried out, horrified. She was ignored though as Link felt shudders run down his back; Rikuo's eyes were wide and his mouth agape.

"You… you what?"

"I'm really sorry Rikuo! I-I didn't know what I was doing; I was just so upset… I'm so sorry Rikuo!" Link apologized, glancing up briefly. Rikuo's expression was completely unreadable.

"…Link?" The young detective looked up to see Rikuo look at him pointedly. He nodded slowly, looking at Yuki to see he was just as anxious as him. Rikuo let out a breath before tilting his head up and grinning smugly. "He was pretty good wasn't he?"

"…What?" Link asked, befuddled. Yuki blushed and looked at Rikuo with a look that clearly said "who are you and what have you done with my lover?" The man shrugged.

"I'm just playing with you," Rikuo said. Link opened his mouth, but it took a while for the words to catch up with it.

"You… you're not mad?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm pretty pissed, but I'll let it slide. It's obvious you have enough shit on your lap as it is," Rikuo explained, smiling ever so slightly. Link felt his insides unknot and even Yuki looked extremely relieved.

"Thanks for being so understanding Rikuo," Yuki said, sighing deeply into his shirt. Rikuo merely grinned wider.

"No problem. Now you just owe me even more."

"Ehem," Sheik coughed, bring Link attention the still terribly upset mother. The young detective sighed before looking her straight in the eye.

"Mom?"

"Yes Link?" she replied flatly. He took a deep breath. He was this far wasn't he? May as well get it over with.

"Alright, first off, I don't ever want you to insult any of my friends again. I can pick my own friends. Alright?" Julia frowned deeply but finally nodded.

"Ok, I suppose I didn't have a right to judge your friends. But--"

"No, I'm not done yet. Please let me finish," Link insisted. She grumbled to herself something along the lines of "Kids these days…" but didn't say anything more, so Link continued. "Second, you don't have to worry about anyone else changing me. You see mom… I guess I never really made it clear. I'm gay."

Julia looked as if he had just said he'd had an affair with the queen of England and was now pregnant with her child.

She was very obviously speechless so Link continued. "It's not something new, or something that was forced on me. I've always been this way. And there's nothing you or anyone else could have done to stop it. I like men. Period."

"But… but I didn't… why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her eyes filled with confusion, frustration and sadness. He swallowed and shook his head.

"I thought you'd freak out. You are homophobic," he explained rather bluntly. But at this point he really didn't see the point in exaggerating on the point; she was having a hard time as it was.

"But I… Link you're my son! I mean, yes I'm surprised and confused, but I still love you!" she cried out, newborn tears welling in her eyes. She rubbed at them, shaking her head from side to side. "Don't you trust me? Really, I've always just wanted you to be open with me. You're always so… so… hard to get through to and…"

"Mom…" Link said softly, moving to sit on the couch next to her. Julia looked up at him through watery eyes, laughing humorlessly. It was then that the others decided that they weren't needed, so they all let themselves out, silently closing the door behind them.

"See? Even now you're not telling me something. I've known for weeks you've been keeping something from me, but you've never even hinted at it…" she murmured sadly, resting her head in her hands. Link wrapped a calming arm around her and she looked up at him with renewed vigor. "Why won't you tell me! I'm your mother Link! I love you! I want more than anything to help you, but you won't let me in! Hell, it's taken you twenty four years just to tell me you're… you're…"

"Gay?" Link offered. She nodded.

"Yes, gay. I mean, do I have to breakdown and cry every time you're keeping something from me? I only want what's best for you Link… I do…" Her tears were constant now and Link knew he was close to breaking down too. His nerves were far too tightly strung and after admitting all those things he'd been keeping inside, he desperately wanted to spill everything else. He wanted to say every detail, every moment, everything he'd kept from them. From everyone. He wanted to tell them how much his heart ached everyday, how he was afraid of being alone now, and just how much he still was in love. How he kept hoping he'd wake from the nightmare to find himself in Dark's arms…

"Mom… the truth is I… I had a boyfriend. And I… I r-really loved him and… and he just left me a couple days before you came and… oh God," Link moaned, his hand rubbing his face as tears silently started to race down it. Julia took one look at him and knew what to do. She reached up and pulled him to her shoulder, gripping him tightly.

"Oh Link… I'm so sorry…" she soothed, rubbing his back and head the way only a mother can. Link pulled closer to her and took deep, sobbing gasps. Whether it was the lack of sleep, the way things had turned so ugly, or his unfinished business with Dark, he didn't know. It was probably all of the above. Whatever it was though didn't really matter to him. The only thing that seemed real to him was the security he felt in his mother's arms…

It was only a few minutes later that he cried himself to sleep. His mother smiled down at him, gave him a small kiss on the head, and rested him on the couch. She got out some blankets and pillows – being the mother she was, she knew where they were – and covered Link up. She gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"I swear Link you'll give me a heart attack one day. But that's alright," she murmured, "because at least I'll die happy knowing what an amazing boy I have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What'd I tell you? It was pretty long. About twice as long as my usual chapters are. But I really want to get to the next big scene! The return of Dark! Muahaha!

Ahem, but oh! Guess who got an A in English thanks to this puppy! n.n But no, before you ask, I didn't give my english teacher this. That'd be like suicide. But I did use the plot for my final project! I did have to change a few things though. First, Link became Linda. n.n;; Seems Vaati's not the only one to go through a gender bender. But second, all sex was taken out and Dark Link became Angelito. So yeah.

So please comment, and remember that I will reply so any and all questions are welcome. Just can't guarantee you'll get an answer. Love you!


	21. Chapter twentyone

Ah! So… busy… AUGH! God, someone just shoot me. T.T

Ahem, sorry, but I've been so busy. I know you can't really tell since I'm now putting up a chapter pretty quick but don't let it fool you. I am so busy it's not funny. Today was the first day for a good four days that I had time to do something for fun. Ugh. I really want to put this guy on hiatus. It'd only be for a month or so, I promise! But I'll wait at least one more chapter before going that far. You'll see why.

Any who, what's Nintendo's is theirs and what's mine is mine. Oh, and thanks sooooooooo much for your comments. I loved them all!

And now, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If you thought that Link's stress ended when his mother left for home, you were wrong. Dead wrong.

"Link?" Zelda inquired, knocking softly on Link's bedroom door, giving him a minute. When there was no answer, she quietly cracked open the door, peering inside with brilliant blue eyes. "Link?" She giggled and walked into the room, sitting down on the bed next to Link who was clad in matching white boxers and undershirt. "Link, you need to get up sleepy head." He grunted and curled up, smothering himself further into his bed. Zelda rolled her eyes. "Link, it's time to get up."

"Uhnn… Go awaay…" Link groaned into his pillow. Zelda simply sat there, grabbing Link by the shoulders and gently rocking him.

"Link, come on you dork. I know you don't like waking up, but you don't have to be a baby about it," she said. He looked up for a second, giving her a dirty look before flopping back down into his pillow.

"Zelda, I just got back from work. Let me get a little nap would ya…?"

"Jeez, don't tell me you've already forgotten!" she cried with mock surprise. He turned his head and glared at her venomously. She gave him a sheepish look before saying, "Don't you remember? We've been planning this ever since your mom left." Link looked at her as if she'd gone mental.

"…Wha?" he asked rather unintelligently. Zelda snickered at him and stood up, spinning around in her outfit. What, was that supposed to explain something? But, then again, the outfit seemed a bit… extraordinary. He tilted his head as he took in the sight. Her shirt was a hot pick with ruffles running along the edge, angling from above her navel one side to mid hip on the other. With it she wore a short, black school girl skirt with pink high rise stockings that came all the way up to the middle of her thighs. On her arms were long black gloves, reaching halfway up her upper arm. Her hot pink/black ensemble, combined with her nicely curled hair and heavy make up left only one question in his mind; What the hell? She looked like she was going clubbing or something…

That's when it all came back to him.

"_Link, can I ask you something?" Zelda asked as he handed her a drink. He nodded, sitting on the couch next to her and Yuki. After the whole "coming out" fiasco, he learned that Yuki and Rikuo had walked the twins to their hotel and the four became better acquainted. Because of this his partners went with him to his apartment and all five would hang out there._

"_Sure, go ahead."_

"_Well, it's just that this is my first time in a big city and I've seen a lot of it. But…" she said, biting her lip for a moment. He gave her a funny look._

"_But what?"_

"_Well… I've always heard about how people in big cities have fun so I was wondering…"_

"_For Christ sake girlie, spit it out," Rikuo stated. She nodded, taking a deep breath._

"_I… I was wondering if we could go clubbing," Zelda finally admitted. Link blinked blankly at her, his drink slipping through his fingers. Luckily Yuki managed to flail and catch it before it fell on the ground. "Link? Are you alright?"_

"_You… want to go… clubbing?" Link asked, shocked. She nodded hurriedly._

"_Oh yes! I've always loved a good dance club, and I know that the one's here in New York are far more spectacular! The lights and the dancing and the music… it sounds like a blast!" she squealed. Link managed to smile weakly. Poor thing, she didn't have even the slightest clue…_

"_Well I… I'm not sure Zelda…"_

"_How come? Sounds like a good time to me," Rikuo grinned, raising his glass to emphasize his support. "It's been a while since Yuki and I'd taken the time to get out and see a good time. It'd been great."_

_Yuki nodded at this. "Yes, even I'll admit that every once in a while a night on the town is fun. I think we should do it."_

"_But… but…" Link stammered, turning to Sheik to try to get some support, only to have the man shrug. _

"_It would be a new experience."_

"…_Fine, I see when I'm beat," Link admitted, sinking back into the couch. He didn't really see the attraction to those places; they were dark, loud, crowded… course, he did have to admit, he'd never actually danced in one here; he'd only ever sat at the bar drinking. Maybe he should give it a try… "How about to tomorrow night? (A.N. Tomorrow being Saturday) We can get off work early right?"_

"_Yeah, that's the spirit," Rikuo laughed. Zelda was practically bouncing off the walls._

"_Ooh, this'll be so much fun! I can't wait! Oh, I'll have to find an outfit though… Yuki? Could you go shopping with me tomorrow? I don't have the slightest what I should wear!"_

"_Uh, yes, of course. Rikuo, can you cover for me tomorrow?" Yuki asked. Rikuo hemmed and hawed, but eventually nodded._

"_Yeah, no problem."_

"_Ooh! And Sheik, you have to come too! We can get you a great outfit!" Zelda squealed. Sheik looked at her oddly for a moment before closing his eyes._

"_Sister, I'm sure I can find something with what I've got…"_

"_Nuh uh! That's all so boring and small town. You need something new. And you too Link!" she decided, turning to look at Link. He must have looked pretty horrified because she frowned ever so slightly. "What? Do you already have a clubbing outfit?"_

"_Wha—no, I don't. But I'm fine with just a shirt and some slacks…" he insisted, but she certainly wouldn't have it._

"_Nope, that won't do at all. But I can't leave Rikuo all alone at work, so I'll just have to pick something out and hope it fits 'kay?" she asked. He grimaced but eventually groaned and nodded._

"_Fine. Just nothing that yells 'slut' alright?"_

"_Aw, spoil the fun why don't you?" Rikuo joked. The four chuckled at Link expense, but he supposed it didn't really matter. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Really, just how bad could it be?_

"…Ah shit," Link moaned as he let his face hit his pillow again. Zelda looked affronted.

"What? Don't you like it? I think it's adorable!" she said, grinning from ear to ear. Well, at least someone was enjoying this whole thing. She smiled at him before gasping and saying, "Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a really hot outfit. There were some others I liked better, but Sheik and Yuki said that you'd prefer this one."

"Is that so? Dare I ask what it is?" Link said, sitting up. He was still groggy, but most of his senses were working again and his brain was warming up. Zelda smiled even more before digging through a bag; one that she must have brought in with her. Out of it she first pulled a pair of black hipsters, made of a material that looked almost like leather. God he hoped it wasn't. Next she took out a grass green tonic with black lacing at the neckline. There was also black belt to go around it. Well, it didn't look so bad he supposed.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Try it on! I want to know if it fits! It should, unless you really did lose weight…" she contemplated. He shook his head and she smiled. "Well then, it'll be fine. I'll go wait in the hall. Oh, and Link?"

"Yes?" he asked exasperatedly. She smiled innocently at him.

"You do have briefs right? Cause boxers aren't going to fit in those pants." Link stared at her wide eyed and flushed before grabbing a pillow and chucking it at her.

"Out!"

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going," she said, giggling as she shut the door behind her. He chuckled lightly before glancing over to the pile of clothes. He really hoped it would be alright…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God… Zelda, do I have to wear this? Couldn't we just go back and…?" Link asked but Zelda shook her head.

"Don't be silly. We're already almost there, so why turn around. Besides," she said smiling, "you look really hot in that."

"No, I just look stupid," Link grumbled irritably. And to think that he thought this might be a decent outfit. The black hipsters were indeed leather and clung to his legs tightly before falling straight down from his knees. God, his ass looked like a bowling ball! If the pants were bad, his shirt was worse. It was loose fitting linen, the belt bringing it in at his waist before it flared out another few inches. The neckline was large, causing one side or another to fall off his shoulder. It was a deep v-neckline too, plunging about halfway down his torso. There was lacing running up the v-neck, probably to keep the shirt from just falling off his shoulders and to the ground all together, but that was mostly it. If Sheik and Yuki thought he'd prefer this to Zelda's other choices, he'd hate to see what she had originally had in store for him.

"No you don't! You look really hot and that's final."

"Ugh… someone just shoot me already…"

"Well, well, this is certainly a new look," Sheik teased as Link walked up with Zelda. They'd all decided to meet in front of the precinct, (whose bright idea was that again?) and from there walk to a club that Yuki and Rikuo knew fairly well. What was it again…? Oh well, it didn't really matter.

"Shut it!" Link warned, irritably pulling at the neckline of his shirt as it fell off his shoulder again. Once in place though, the shirt fell off his other shoulder. God, he just couldn't win with this shirt! He finally looked back up, slightly taken aback by Sheik's outfit. He wore a fishnet tank top with a long trench coat thrown over the top and a loose fitting red tie around his neck. He wore fairly simple black slacks, the only distinguishing feature about them being red patches sown on here and there. Now _that _was a hot outfit.

Sheik noticed Link's staring and coughed, pulling his coat in closer. "In case you're wondering, it wasn't my choice. Zelda picked it out," he explained, looking pretty embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, at least you look good," Link complained. "I look like crap."

"Hey!" Zelda shrieked. Sheik though gave Link another look over and his brows furrowed slightly.

"Crap? Not at all. You look rather… fetching." Link flushed lightly. He tried to say something in return, but didn't get a chance before a wolf whistle reached their ears.

"Well, well, look at who's all dressed up," Rikuo said as he and Yuki walked up. Rikuo wore a simple sapphire tank top with a black vest, black pants, and a black officer's hat. Yuki wore a long sleeved violet belly shirt with a Japanese symbol on it in black. His pants were black hipsters. Link briefly wondered why everyone else got to look so cool in their outfits.

"You guys look good," Yuki added, smiling at the three. Zelda grinned widely back while Sheik and Link could only smile sheepishly.

"See? I told you guys you look good! You really should trust me more on this kind of thing," Zelda stated with her hands on her hips. Sheik looked as if he had something to say in response, but Yuki interrupted.

"Anyway, we should get going. It'll be a lot warmer in the club." They all nodded, realizing that while their outfits were "hot", they certainly weren't meant to be worn outside in the cold.

As they walked quickly down the street, the road looked more and more familiar to Link. When would he have been here? 'Wait… no it couldn't be…' he thought – rather optimistically – as they soon reached Eighth Street. Don't turn right, don't turn right… ah shit.

"Um, Yuki, where's this place anyway…?" Link asked sheepishly, gnawing slightly on his lip. Yuki turned and looked at him briefly.

"Oh, it's not far now. Just down this street a ways. It's hard to spot from the street," Yuki explained. Link could instantly feel his stomach twist into a very tight knot and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Shit, it had to be _that _club didn't? _Didn't it_! Yuki must have noticed because he slowed for a moment as he asked worriedly, "Why, is there a problem Link?"

Link shook his head ruefully, taking a deep breath as he forced a smile to form on his lips. "Nah, it's ok. Just curious." Yuki raised a brow at him, but didn't get anything more out of him.

"Whelp, here we are!" Rikuo announced happily. It may have been about two weeks since he'd last been there, but for Link it seemed like only yesterday. That half-lit neon sign flickered and he knew it was mocking him. It seemed to say, "Well, well, look at that. It's the loser himself. What're you, a glutton for pain? You know he's not waiting for you. He's doesn't want to wait anymore. He doesn't want _you _anymore." Well, at least that's how Link saw it.

"Ooh, I'm so excited! Come on guys, let's get going!" Zelda chirped, taking both Sheik and Link by the elbow and practically skipping down the stairs two at a time. The young detective shook the sign's taunts from his mind; he was here for fun, right? He needed to get over Dark and that was that. He knew the thief wouldn't be waiting for him, and that was fine. He didn't want him to be waiting for him.

…Because he knew that if Dark was waiting, he wouldn't be able to say no.

With that "pleasant" thought in mind the five-some found themselves partly blinded by brilliant shimmering lights, a whole canvas of color laid out on the floor. Fast paced beats and catchy rhythms filled the room from corner to corner; its sound was like waves crashing down on the dancers. And the dancers, what a sight they were. Men and woman spun, twirled, rubbed, jumped, teased, laughed… all of it intercrossing with one another to create a vibrant quilt that exuded something so alluring that even the shyest of persons couldn't help but jump in, hoping to become part of the man-made living, breathing organism. No one would have ever guessed such a thing existed beyond the unreadable flickering neon sign.

"Wow…" Zelda breathed, standing quite still as to try to take in the spectacle. It was far beyond her small town knowledge and was both frightening and exhilarating.

And Sheik? How was it he put it? "It's certainly… different," he murmured, a bit on the awe shocked side as well. Not as much, but it was certainly there. He'd never seen so much… much… well, he really couldn't think of a word to express it. It just… was.

"Course it's different," Rikuo grinned. "This place's just about the best club around here. Not to mention they have great drinks." Yuki gave him a warning glance.

"Rikuo…"

"…great drinks that I won't get plastered on," Rikuo wisely added. Yuki smiled up at him and nodded.

"It is pretty nice as clubs go. There's not nearly the amount of drugs and stuff that you'd find in most. There's some fairly strict security about that kind of thing. But otherwise they'll let anyone come and have a good time," Yukie explained. He didn't get another word out though before Zelda came out of her stupor, more then ready to jump right in.

"Oh my god this is so cool! Come on Link, let's dance," she offered, pulling at his sleeve. He sighed as he pulled the sleeve back up onto his shoulder. And, of course, it proceeded to fall off the other. Grand.

"Actually Zelda, I was thinking about getting a drink first…" Link apologized. She pursed her lip.

"But Link, I know Sheik won't dance with me," – they were twins Link thought, so it made sense that she wouldn't force him to dance with her – "and… and…"

Yuki and Rikuo stood by watching, glancing at each other momentarily. Yuki had a slightly pleading look in his eye and Rikuo couldn't help but grimace. "But babe… a girl?"

"Oh come on, don't be like that. If anything I would think you'd prefer it be a woman. Certainly won't be tempted you know," Yuki reasoned. Rikuo shook his head.

"Yeah, well, never took Link for your type either…" Rikuo muttered irritably before getting a hard smack on the back of his head. "Ouch!"

"I told you to let that be," Yuki said sharply, a slight blush evident on his face regardless. Rikuo thought on it another moment before finally nodding his head.

"Alright, but only until I say so, got it?"

"No problem love," Yuki replied. He then turned to Zelda, outreaching his hand to her. "Well then Zelda, if you don't mind, I'll be happy to dance with you." And, of course, happy didn't even begin to express her.

"Really! Thank you! Let's go!" Zelda practically shrieked, bounding off onto the dance floor. Yuki ran after her, having trouble keeping up with the excited girl.

This then left an angsty Link, a slightly bitter Rikuo, and a seemingly unmoved Sheik in their wake.

"Well, I'm must say I'm amazed Rikuo," Sheik said. Rikuo gave him a questioning look and Sheik smirked. "I never would have thought you the type to let 'your man' dance with another girl."

"Stuff it. He'll be fine. Besides," Rikuo replied, "I think that girlie's smarter then that. She is your sister after all."

"Yeah, but you guys do realize that she's in full hyper mode, right?" Link questioned. Rikuo stiffened and even Sheik looked slightly panicked. Because, really, it was _his _sister. There was no end to the trouble she could get into… and, while he'd never admit it out loud, he felt a definite need to make sure she was safe. Again, she was _his _sister.

"You know, maybe I'll go sit over there," Sheik decided aloud, indicating a couch by the dance floor. The dance floor was lower then the rest of the flooring, four or so stairs leading down onto it. From the couch one would certainly have a good view of the dance floor and its occupants.

"Yeah, I'll come with. You know, keep you company," Rikuo explained. Course, no one bought it. Link sighed exasperatedly and shrugged. He didn't actually think they'd get into any big trouble. Yuki certainly wasn't attracted to Zelda, and vice versa, so no worries there. Besides, those two weren't pushovers. They could fend for themselves.

"Well, you two have fun. I'm heading for the bar," Link said. The two looked at him questioningly.

"You sure? Cause, let's face it, a good looking guy like you, alone? Some punk's going to try to pick you up," Rikuo pointed out. Sheik nodded in agreement.

"If not well more then that. It would be better if you stayed with us."

"Chill out guys, I'll be fine," Link replied calmly. Like he'd let some loser in a club sweep him off his feet. I mean really, how stupid did they think he was? Was it the blonde hair? "I just need to unwind a little, that's all."

"If you're sure…" Rikuo said as Link nodded and headed towards the bar. The two regretfully turned and walked to their own destination, knowing that while they'd be able to see Yuki and Zelda from there, it was unlikely they'd be able to see Link. He really was on his own. But, he could look after himself, right? Of course, no worries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link sighed as he sat at the bar, sitting on one of the cushion covered stools. He rested his elbows on the surface and his head fell into his hands. Why oh why did it have to be this club? To think he actually thought he'd be able to make it through the night. Hah. It'd only been a couple minutes and already he was feeling overwhelmed. To be in a place that had so many emotions attached to it… all of which he wished were never there to begin with. If he could take it back, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

While, yes, it may have been a learning experience, and true, he'd grown and overcome so many pass fears because of it, he still wasn't sure if it had been worth it. There was nothing that was so good that he'd willingly allow his heart to ache so. And oh did it hurt. At night it was always worse. Being in the club where he used to meet Dark certainly didn't help much…

When he looked up, he had to stop a minute before realizing that he wasn't sitting just anywhere; he was sitting in the very spot that he'd always sit when with Dark. "Jeez, talk about insult to injury…" he muttered irritably.

"Hey buddy, looks to me like you need a drink," the barkeep mentioned, leaning against the counter with a small smile on his face. Link looked at him tiredly, taking in the Asian's effeminate features before moaning softly; God, it was the barkeep from his and Dark's last date here. What'd he do to deserve this…?

"That obvious?" Link asked. The man nodded, though he paused for a moment as he seemed to give Link a brief look-over.

"Quite. In fact, you can have drink on me, free of charge."

"Oh, I-I couldn't…" Link stammered but the pretty Asian smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it. I sell so many drinks, no one'll notice a little drink here or there. So, what'll it be?" the barkeep asked again. Link thought a moment, thinking he'd be better off with a regular beer. But then again, there was this sudden urge to get something else… ah screw it.

"Give me a Sip and Go Naked," Link finally decided. Hey, he was already half way down his little memory lane, so why not just race ahead and get it over with? The Asian nodded and was turning when a voice reached the two.

"Make that two Ranmaru," a disturbingly familiar voice stated. The Asian smiled widely and nodded.

"You got it D." D? Wait, wasn't that what that Vaati woman called Dark? It couldn't be…

"So tell me, what's a good looking guy like you doing all alo--?" the voice continued before stopping mid-sentence. Both looked slightly horrified as bright blue eyes met ruby red.

Link gulped heavily as he found himself face to face with a very shocked Dark. Yes, that's right, Dark. Dark Link, the thief that Link had been chasing for months, ended up falling in love with, before being dumped by. He could only guess that he looked just as surprised. Hell, he was already feeling a little dizzy…

"L-Link…?" Dark said, his eyes wide. Link, here? This couldn't be happening. He wasn't supposed to ever see him again. Not only because of The Boss but also because it would have been easier. Cause, ah shit, just seeing his face again made Dark feel ten times more desperate. God Link was beautiful… and when did he start wearing such sexy outfits?

The poor detective could merely nod. His stomach was doing somersaults and refused to let up. His heart pounded in his chest and he suddenly felt extremely warm. Most of his reasoning abilities were gone like that. He didn't even mind as his sleeve fell off his shoulder. But, despite the sudden tightness of his throat, he softly murmured the man's name. "Dark…"

That was the final straw.

Dark couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, the soft chuckle. It surprised him, but not as much as the fact that it was all him. No Thief, no nothing. Just him. Just him and his smile as he reached out a hand to the shocked detective.

"Would you like to dance?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now do you see why I have to wait till the next chapter to go on hiatus? Course, I may not even do it anyway. I mean, it's not like this story has an update schedule. You guys would just have to wait longer then usual for more chapters. But the thought of taking a break from updating sounds sooooooo nice… Ugh. Why did I have to get so busy when I finally got to the part I'd been waiting for? T.T Ugh.

But hey, Dark's back! Woot! Let's all party! Oh, and before anyone complains, yes. Yuki is totally dancing with Zelda. IT MEANS NOTHING! You can dance with someone without having feelings for them. I know, cause at the last dance I went to I totally did a weird slow dance/tango/swing dance with one of my girl friends and I can tell you now I don't like girls. But I can dance with them! It is soooooo much fun!

Please comment for they feed my soul and keep me working. More comments, the faster I'll work. That's just how it goes! So comment please!


	22. Chapter twentytwo

HAH! Finally got this bugger up. And let me tell you, it was such a pain, but at the same time was quite fun. I finally got to one of my favorite scenes from the story! (I know all the scenes because I know the story, being the authoress and all) I was really worried I'd screw it up, but I think I got it right. I got the feeling pretty darn close. You'll see when you get there. (Btw, the scene I'm talking about is the one in the middle. I think you'll be able to spot it n.n) Oh! And it's kinda song-fic-y. Hope you don't mind. It's the song "Dance Inside" by the All-American Rejects. Love that song, and it inspired the scene, so it has a special place in my heart… and the fic now.

Ok, so, first, I own my things, Nintendo owns theirs. Alright? Good.

Also, in case for some reason you decided to skip the first twenty one chapters, there is man on man action here. No likie? Leave.

Also, THANK YOU FOR OVER ONE HUNDRED COMMENTS! Hugs for you all! And enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheik sighed heavily to himself as he watched the dancers from the comfy couch. It only took two minutes before Rikuo left him, going to find his lover. Worrisome wasn't he? Not that Sheik minded too much. He kind of liked being alone. Time to think, you know? Besides, from where he sat he would get an occasional look at his sister. Seems she had already found herself another dance partner. Grand. But Yuki and Rikuo didn't look worried, so Sheik let it be. Besides, Zelda could take care of herself… but it did make him feel better to see her every so often.

So, he sat back and took the opportunity to relax. Of course, the occasional guest would come up and try to talk with him but he, for the most part, ignored them so they left him be. This, again, was fine. Didn't need some slut hanging all over him…

As he watched the crowd, Sheik saw something he certainly hadn't expected; Link being lead to the dance floor. He blinked in surprised at the sight. A man that Sheik didn't recognize had Link's hand in his own and the two were obviously going out to dance. The man was good looking, he had to admit that, but that certainly didn't explain Link's willingness to dance. Nor the almost casual way they held hands.

"What are you doing…?" Sheik muttered to himself. His thoughts though were interrupted as a man walked up to him, drink in hand.

"Hey there handsome, need a drink?" the Asian asked, tipping the glass towards him. Sheik stared pointedly and the Asian snickered. "Oh no, no, nothing like that. I was just working at the bar and had an order, but when I came back the boys were gone so I have an extra."

"…And why are you giving it to me?"

"Because you're my type," the barkeep said bluntly, all but shoving the drink into Sheik's hands and smiling broadly. "I'm Ranmaru by the way. Ranmaru Kurosaki."

"Is that so?" Sheik replied rather dully, looking the drink over suspiciously. Ranmaru rolled his eyes and, tipping Sheik's hand, took a sip of the drink himself.

"There, see? It's not drugged. I'm not that desperate," the Asian stated. Sheik couldn't help but raise a brow, but knew he wasn't going to get the man to leave him be if he didn't drink it, so he took a very small, hesitant sip. Ranmaru grinned. "See? Told ya."

"Right," Sheik said simply before sitting up and walking to the metal bar that surrounded the dance floor, keeping people from just jumping in he guessed. He looked out, trying to see if he could find his companion again.

Ranmaru just sort of stood there staring at the mysterious man. He was very handsome, that was for sure. He also seemed to be a very clean cut sort, a man of few words. But the Asian found it rather attractive. A few important words were far more interesting then line after line of ridiculous drabble. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he really liked the business type. Course, working here he didn't get many of them, so he hated to let this one get away.

"What you looking for stranger?" Ranmaru asked curiously as he leaned against the bar next to Sheik. The detective glanced at him for a moment before going back to his search. Surely the man would leave him be, right? But Ranmaru stayed where he was, looking the crowd over as well. Hey, even if the stiff wouldn't talk, he may as well figure out where D went off to, right?

"…Look, what do you want?" Sheik asked irritably. Ranmaru shrugged.

"Nothing in particular. Why, should I?"

"…No, I suppose not," the detective admitted, glancing at the Asian again. He wasn't all that bad looking… certainly a pretty face, nice body. But could he be trusted? That he didn't know. But it didn't really matter as he finally spotted Link again. He was still with that man, whom ever he was, and they were dancing. But they seemed rather _friendly _with their dance… "What the hell…?"

"What? Did you find what you were looking for?" Ranmaru questioned, looking at the area that Sheik had targeted. Didn't look all that interesting… "Oh, hey! There's D! And… ah shit, he did spot the blonde. Poor thing, couldn't keep his hands off…"

"Hmm…" Sheik murmured, not really paying attention. He didn't know any "D" or blonde… wait, blonde? "Wait, do you know that man?"

"Huh? Which one?" Ranmaru asked, slightly taken aback. "Are we talking about the same people?"

"The silver haired man over there, dancing with the blonde. Do you know him?" Sheik practically demanded, pointing towards the couple. Ranmaru tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Yeah, that's D. Why, do you know him?"

"No, I don't," Sheik replied as he returned his gaze towards the dancers. Who the hell was D!

"Oh, so then the blonde? He a friend of yours?" Ranmaru questioned. Sheik grimaced slightly and nodded. The Asian leaned his back against the bar and gave the mysterious man an almost mocking stare. "Well, if you don't know D, then perhaps you're not as close as you think."

"Oh, and you would know?" Sheik asked irritably. Ranmaru shrugged.

"Just saying. Though, I guess I shouldn't be surprised he didn't tell you. It's certainly not something I'd share with just anyone if I was him," Ranmaru admitted. Sheik turned and leaned his arm against the bar, staring calculatingly at the Asian. Ranmaru gulped under the gaze, unable to look away from intense dusty eyes. "W-what? Is something wrong?"

"Tell me, how do you know about those two?" Sheik asked straight out. Ranmaru sighed as he finally tore his eyes away from the man's.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"You can't tell anyone else, no matter what," Ranmaru finally said. Sheik was a little surprised, blinking a little at the Asian to see if it was a joke. But Ranmaru looked pretty serious, so he nodded.

"Fine, I won't," he said. Ranmaru smiled lightly, and Sheik had to admit that it was a really nice smile… but, this wasn't the time. "Now, tell me."

"Alright. Just making sure. Wouldn't want to get D in trouble. Course, even if you tried, you'd only get the blonde in trouble too, so no worries," Ranmaru reasoned. He turned back towards the dance floor, gazing out into the crowd. "You see, as you probably know, the blonde's a cop. He's name's Link, right?" A simple nod seemed sufficient and Ranmaru continued. "Well, D's not exactly the police's best friend. He's on the NYPD's most wanted list. Not exactly a match made in heaven, ne? Yet, despite the ridiculousness of it, they became lovers."

"Wait… him? He's Link's ex? This… criminal?" Sheik asked surprised. Ranmaru nodded sullenly.

"Guess you know at least how it ended up. D had to leave the poor boy. It was really too bad. He really liked him…"

"Then why the hell did he do that to him? Link's been a wreck all week," Sheik demanded irritably. Now that he had a target for it, he could feel his anger surface. If he could get his hands on that bastard…

"Because he had to," Ranmaru answered. "His employer found out about their affair and told D to either leave him or lose him, if you get my meaning. It was a devastating blow, I can tell you that. Link's not the only one who's been torn up over the break up. It wasn't until a few days ago that D was finally even consolable."

"So this D… he didn't want to leave Link?" Sheik asked flabbergasted. Ranmaru nodded and looked at the detective sadly.

"Not at all. In truth, I think if he was able, he'd have killed himself by now…" Ranmaru murmured. Sheik couldn't help but sigh himself, his sudden anger draining away. God, what had Link gotten himself into?

"Then, I suppose they really shouldn't be together right now, should they?" Sheik stated. Ranmaru smiled glumly.

"No, they really shouldn't. It'll only make things harder for them," he admitted. "But, I'm not going to stop them. It's not my place. If you want to, be my guest…"

"…But it's not really my place either, is it?" Sheik asked. Ranmaru looked at him questioningly and the man smiled ever so slightly at him. "If Link didn't feel he needed to tell me, then it obvious he doesn't need my help. If he ever changes his mind, then fine, but for now I'll pretend I don't know."

"…You know what? You're a pretty nice guy underneath that uptight exterior," Ranmaru said, smiling. "Not to mention you have a gorgeous smile."

"Oh…" Sheik said rather unintelligently. The Asian snickered at him and he looked away. After a moment though, he said, "It's Sheik by the way."

"What?" Ranmaru asked. Sheik turned towards him and reached out a hand.

"My name's Sheik." Ranmaru couldn't help but blush slightly, excitedly taking hold of the man's hand and grinning widely.

"Nice to meet you Sheik. How about a dance?"

"…Sure, why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link gulped for what must have been the hundredth time as his feet hit the dance floor, his heart violently beating against his chest. But he didn't give it much thought as he stared at the man ahead of him. It was just like how it used to be; that warm, guiding hand leading him through unknown territory, worrisome and exhilarating all at once. Thoughts of how it wasn't then anymore kept creeping through his thoughts, but the music seemed to overpower them, leaving only that hand as Link's life raft.

Once he felt they'd gone far enough into the crowd, Dark stopped and turned around, smiling at his love. Link flushed. Perfect.

'_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak. Lips for biting'_

A new song picked up and Dark's body began to move with the beat. His hips swayed and shoulders rolled, feet and hands moving without evident purpose, yet they seemed to move perfectly with the rest of him. But his eyes were what Link found most provoking. Those crystal clear rubies seemed to pierce his very soul with that smoldering gaze.

'_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak. Eyes for striking'_

Finally Link couldn't deny those eyes and moved, shyly rocking from one foot to the other, hoping he didn't mess up. He'd never done such a thing and didn't even know where to begin. To top it all off, he couldn't even find the damn beat! Link grew frustrated, his brows furrowed in confusion and embarrassment.

Dark chuckled and moved towards him, turning Link around and lightly holding his hips. The two moved together and Link soon found the beat, rocking back and forth with it as he reveled in the closeness of Dark. He let out a shuddering breath as those hands wound around his waist, pulling his back against the other.

'_Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you. Brush so lightly' _

They continued their dance, hips swinging side to side, forward and back. Link lost himself in the movements, the music, and that warm breath on his neck… In a moment of madness he found his arms moving up and behind, softly stroking shimmering locks and soft skin. He was rewarded with a light kiss on his bare shoulder that sent shivers down his spine. Link's shuddering worsened as Dark's strong arms pulled him even closer.

'_And time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two. Squeeze so tightly.'_

Link felt himself spiraling down, his mind lost in a haze as his instinct began to take over. He moved back against Dark, grinding himself against the other's obvious need. Dark let out a shuddering moan, wrapping his fingers around Link's hips and pulling them to himself again. God it felt so good…

'_I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long. Don't waste now, precious time. We'll dance inside the song'_

Link turned around in Dark's arms so the two were face to face. They paused briefly, for just a moment, before a devilish grin made its way across Dark's face. His hands tightened their hold and again pulled the detective towards him. Link's eyes clenched shut as pure ecstasy raced through him, causing him to moan shamelessly.

'_What makes the one to shake you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound'_

And still they danced, their bodies moving and swaying with the beat, the rhythm, everything. Music and lust coursed through their veins as hearts raced. Dark's hands rested on the small of Link's back as the young detective danced against him, his arms raised above his head as his whole body rolled against the other's. He wanted it so badly!

'_Say now you want to shake me too. Move down to me, slip into you.'_

Link's thin linen shirt clung a little to him now, his skin damp with a thin sheen of sweat. Not that he really cared about his shirt anymore as it hung further and further off his shoulder. The glistening skin screamed for attention, which Dark gladly gave. He leaned down and kissed the shoulder again, parting his lips to lick it sensually. Link shuddered under his velvety tongue, the warmth relaxing and exciting all at once. The detective gladly tilted his head, giving more of his skin to that glorious mouth.

'_She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin. Touch sight tastes like fire.'_

Distracted by the Dark's mouth, Link failed to notice as hands slowly glided down his back. It wasn't until wasn't until those hands grasped at the taunt muscles of his ass that Link was snapped from his buzz. He gasped and writhed under the assault of both fingers and mouth, trying to arch back and keep that mouth on his neck at the same moment.

'_Hands do now what eyes no longer defend. Hands to fuel desire.'_

The music that was once their muse was now ignored, given up to pay closer attention to each other. Dark loved the sounds his dance partner made; that adorable panting between moans and sighs was like a choir of angels to him. That parted mouth was so tempting, but he knew that if he took it that that would be it. What little restraint he had would be lost.

But in the end he didn't have much choice in the matter. Blue eyes fogged by lust took one look at his once lover before leaning up and placing soft lips on Dark's own. There was hardly a moment for surprise as the thief snapped, pulling the young man flush against him as he ravaged his mouth, lost in the familiar taste. Link met him touch for touch, nip for nip. The kiss was wild and almost animalistic, but neither cared.

'_I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long. Don't waste now, precious time. We'll dance inside the song.'_

All traces of dance were gone now, replaced by pure, untainted instinct. Somehow Dark found a wall and slammed Link against it, initiating another bruising kiss. Pain was beyond them now, giving way to sexual tension and ecstasy. Nimble fingers worked at the lacing of Link's shirt, loosening it till the shirt fell off both shoulders, hanging uselessly around his elbows. But there was no shame, no worry. Link arched up desperately as hands roamed his chest, paying close, sometimes brutal attention to hardened nubs. He moaned and cried out in need, his nails digging into strong shoulders, trying to hold onto something to keep his legs from leaving him.

'_What makes the one to shake you down? Each touch belongs to each new sound.'_

Dark's hand then moved to Link's hips, lifting them up. The young detective took the hint, his lithe legs wrapping around the other's waist and hands gripping tighter at the contact. Dark let out a husky groan while Link's head shot backwards, incoherent cries leaving his lips. His body moved on it's own as his hips thrust desperately, loving the feel of the man's arousal against his own. But it wasn't enough, oh Lord it wasn't enough. Link couldn't help as quiet pleas escaped him between moans, begging him for… for… God, he wasn't even sure what he wanted anymore. His head spun as Dark left warm, wet kisses along his neck, knowing what the poor detective needed.

'_Say now you want to shake me too. Move down to me, slip into you.'_

Little thought was put into the action as Dark's fingers crept underneath the waist of Link's leather pants, tugging at them slowly, as if waiting for protest. Receiving nothing more then erratic gasps and moans, a hand slid between them, working quickly at the button and zipper that got in his way. Once undone, Dark deftly pulled at the pants and briefs, the fabric bunching up around the detective's thighs and leaving his behind bare.

'_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine.'_

As Dark worked the young man, Link had somehow managed to unwrap one of his arms from around the thief's neck and shakily undid the other's fly. God, when had undoing pants become such a difficult task? But it was worth it as he finally freed the man, feeling the velvety, solid shaft. If his brain could process irony, he would have laughed at the fact that this had been the first time he'd ever touched the Dark like this. He looked on with mild curiosity as the man moaned and shuddered, eyes half closed as he leaned heavily against the wall. But when those dark, lust clouded eyes bore into his own, Link couldn't help but gulp heavily as his heart skipped a beat.

"Link…" murmured Dark huskily. The sound sent new shivers down Link's spine. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I-I don't think I… can wait. Can I…?"

"Yeah…" Link replied, knowing what he meant, and yet not knowing. It was hard to explain, this almost drunk-like state he was in. Nothing made sense, but it almost seemed like second nature. Unreal, but yet oh so real… deep down something screamed for it all to stop, but he just couldn't stop himself.

'_Is this fine? I'm not fine.'_

Dark merely nodded, relieved, and slammed his lips against Link's again. Tongues swirled and tasted, gladly meeting and exploring. As they kissed, impatient hands grasped at the young man's ass again, this time positioning it just so. Link wrapped his arms around even tighter, trying to relax and brace himself as suddenly bright lights flashed behind his eyes. He couldn't help the yelp of pain that escaped him, his nails digging deep into Dark's shoulder. But Dark had long lost himself to his desperation, unable to slow and wait for the young detective to grow accustomed. He simply couldn't stop himself.

Yet, despite the pain, Link found himself lost in the sensation of the man filling him, seemingly completing him. In fact, deep down he found morbid comfort in the searing discomfort. It gave him something to hold on to, to keep himself from being lost in ecstasy. It made it more real. This wasn't just some pathetic fantasy he'd thought up; it wasn't some realistic dream that he would wake up from. This pain, this discomfort, this almost stifling amount of passion was real. He was here, now, with Dark inside him, thrusting deep inside him. There was pain, yes, but it was oh so wonderful in its own right.

'_Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)'_

Both men shuddered and groaned, the rhythm fast and out of control as Dark slammed deep and fast in Link, his head spinning from the intense pleasure of it. The young man was still so tight, yet so open to him. The detective couldn't help but grind his hips against Dark, forcing that wonderful warmth even deeper, crying out when it hit just the right spot.

'_What makes the one to shake you down?'_

Paradise was found as the thief took advantage of the newly found territory. He hit it again and again, basking in the montage of noises Link made. Gasps, cries, moans, occasional screams… it was all there, all for him to hear. Him and only him…

'_Each touch belongs to each new sound.'  
_"My name…" Dark murmured gruffly in Link's ear. "I want to hear you say my name…"

"D-Dark… Dark…" Link moaned, his grip tightening as Dark's thrusts came even harder, sending shots of pain and ecstasy racing up his spine. Emotions slowly overcoming him, his latched desperately to Dark's lips, engaging in another sharing of selves. There was no longer a fight for dominance; only one to keep this wonderful feeling alive.

'_Say now you want to shake me too.'_

Link could feel his body start to tense, knowing that he was coming to his end. But he didn't want that! He wanted to stay this way forever, because he knew that when he was done, _this _would be done. He didn't want it to end though. He didn't want Dark to leave him. God, don't let him come!

But he did, screaming Dark's name as his body arched and tightened, every fiber of his being suffocating from the overload of pleasure. Watching Link come was too much for the thief, and he came soon after, filling the detective with his warm essence.

And the two stayed where they were for a moment or two, trying to regulate their breathing and let their minds catch up with the resent event. The later was no easy task as it was hard to wrap ones brain around such a reckless and shameless act. As they calmed and relaxed, the buzz of pleasure wore off, leaving them a little more worse for wear then they had been before.

As the silence continued to reign, Link slowly grew more and more depressed. Dark didn't plan for this, didn't plan to stay with him this time. His silence gave him away. While he hated to do it, he knew he had to get away, to try to settle this uprising of feelings. He couldn't breakdown here.

"I… I have to go," Link whispered softly, unwrapping himself from Dark and trying to stand on the ground, avoiding eye contact the whole way. A jolt of pain raced through him, but he tried to ignore it. After pulling his pants back up, his arms fell to his sides as he stood there awkwardly, Dark's hands still resting on the wall behind him.

"Link…" Dark said sadly, trying desperately to think of something to say. But there wasn't anything. He'd fucked everything up now, but he couldn't even explain himself to Link. It was like a living hell…

Without any evident provocation, Dark leaned forward and pulled Link into his arms, hugging him tightly and resting his head on his shoulder. The young detective's eyes grew wide. What… what was he doing?

"I'm sorry Link…" Dark murmured into his ear. The young man blinked in surprise, finding his eyes watering as the words were repeated to him again and again. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Caught up in the moment, Link hugged Dark back, burrowing his face into the other's shoulder as a gentle sob escaped him.

"Why Dark? Why are you doing this to me? Hell, why are you doing this to yourself? I need to know!" Link begged, pulling desperately at Dark's shirt. He felt a shuddering breath brush past his ear and the hold on him tightening.

"I can't… I simply can't…"

"But why!" Link cried out in frustration. He could feel angry tears drip down his face as he pounded a fist against Dark's chest. "Why! WHY!"

His anger dissipated almost instantly as the thief murmured something softly to him before letting go of him and walking away. Link's legs went out from under him and he fell to the floor, silent tears streaming down his face. The words echoed in his mind, almost mocking him about what he was losing. Had he been telling the truth, or was it another of his lies?

Link looked down at his hands, a couple tears falling into them. He almost wished the words had been lies, but deep down he didn't think they were. Dark wouldn't play with words like that.

His head fell into his hands, shoulders heaving slightly as the words played over and over in his head.

'I love you…'

'_Move down to me, slip into you.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something wrong babe?" Rikuo asked Yuki curiously, noticing the man look off into the crowd. Yuki, snapped from his thoughts, shook his head slightly.

"Oh, no, nothing. I just remembered something I need to do," Yuki replied, smiling softly at his lover. He gave the man a chaste kiss on the cheek before moving away and through the crowd. Rikuo, confused, stood frozen to the spot for a moment before realizing that Yuki was no longer in his sight.

"Yuki! Wait a minute! Where the hell are you going!" Rikuo's voice called. Yuki winced slightly, but kept moving through the crowd, trying not to lose that man. He had spotted a man hugging Link moments before he turned and left him, leaving the young detective to fall back within himself. Yuki felt bad, wanting to comfort Link, but also needing to know who the hell this guy was and what he was up to. No one messed with his friend.

And so Yuki followed the man out of the dance floor, past the bar and out the door. Of course, he was careful about how he did it; hiding behind little pockets of people, waiting a few seconds before heading in the same direction that the man had gone. He was a detective after all. He knew how to properly follow someone.

Yuki had originally planned on confronting the stranger, but as he watched him he felt like he knew him. But where from? He didn't really know any guys with dark silver hair. But he definitely familiar… So Yuki kept his distance, following the man. He led Yuki down the alleyway and then down another, going deeper and deeper into the maze of dirty streets. Yuki began to feel a little uneasy, but continued anyway. He wasn't going to let this bastard get away with whatever he'd done.

They eventually reached a tall building, probably an old, abandoned hotel of sorts. When the man reached the front door, some men in dark suits came up to him, talking in low voices. Yuki tried to get closer to hear what they were saying, but it was hard since the entrance was surrounded by open space. There was no way to get close without them seeing him. Luckily though, the other men led the stranger through the doors, leaving the entrance unguarded.

Why would an old hotel need guards like this? Whoever this guy was, he had to be part of something big. Yuki's inner detective couldn't help but want to investigate further, despite the danger. This situation grew more and more interesting and he had to get to the bottom of it.

He walked casually to the entrance, hoping not to gather attention. Luckily, no one seemed to notice him, or if they did didn't expect him to be any trouble. They all figured he was just some slut for hire. Perhaps not one of his best roles, but he dealt with the hungry eyes following him as he entered the doors. He found himself partially blinded by the bright lights that lit the lobby.

It was clean and looked new, like it was still used as a hotel. Yuki glanced around in surprise. What _was _this place? He heard voices coming from a door to the right and decided to look into it. He crept quietly to the door, pressing his ear to the door.

"—says you were out dancing. Mind letting me know about your dance partner?" asked a deep voice, feigning innocent curiosity. It sent shivers down Yuki's spine, and he wasn't even the intended listener. The voice must have belonged to the guy in charge. But then why did it sound a bit familiar…?

"Fuck you. Do you get off sticking your fat ass in my business?" said another voice bitterly. Was it the man he had been following? It seemed likely since his man had been dragged into this room. It only made sense that he was the one the leader was talking to. But, again, there was something familiar about this voice too…

"No, actually I don't, but thanks for asking," the leader quipped. A chair groaned – the leader must have been a large man – and the man continued. "Just remember that you aren't to see _him _anymore, or else. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it the first fuckin' hundred times," the man grumbled angrily. What did the leader mean by "him"? What sort of group had Yuki stumbled upon? Deep in thought, he didn't notice when someone walked up behind him.

"Oy, who d'hell are you?" a large man ordered, causing Yuki to jump and spin, his eyes wide. Damn! He'd been caught! He dodged the hand that reached out from his shirt and ducked as he dashed under the guard's massive arms. The big oaf glared dangerously as he yelled, "Git back 'ere you sonuvabitch! No one gits pass me!"

Yuki ignored his cries and raced for the door, hoping to get out and lose anyone who followed him in the alleyways. But luck wasn't on his side as, within seconds, multiple guards were on the scene, a couple blocking Yuki's means of escape.

"Shit…!" Yuki swore, stopping and looking around desperately, trying to find another way to escape. Finding none and with big buff men charging towards him, he took his chances. He sprinted for the doors, managing to dodge the first of the two men. But as he swerved past the second, he reached out and grabbed Yuki's arm. Instantly the detective twisted away, trying to release the grip on his wrist, but it didn't do any good as soon the whole pack came in on him, grabbing his limbs as he tried to strike them. The big oaf that found him at the door managed to take both his wrists and hold them behind his back easily with one hand. Yuki mentally cursed his slim body.

"Let me go!" he cried, still twisting and turning, trying desperately to free himself. However, the guard's grip was tight and seemingly unmovable.

"What the hell's going on out here!" swore a very angry boss. Yuki shuddered, gnawing his lips anxiously as he looked at the ground. This wasn't good. He was caught by some unknown crime ring and no one, not even Rikuo, knew he'd even left the club. He swore bitterly under his breath.

"…Wait, it can't be…" said the voice of the man Yuki had followed. He looked up to find himself looking a very confused young man staring at him. An extremely familiar young man… no, it couldn't be.

"Derrick…?" Yuki questioned, not believing what he was seeing. His hair may have been a slightly different color, but there was no doubt that it was Link's ex-lover. But what was he doing here? Had Link known about this!

"_I'll tell you this much; you think about him more then you know." _Yuki suddenly remembered what Link had told him. Did he mean that he thought about criminals a lot? No, there was something more… Now that Link's ex no longer had black hair, his looks seemed rather familiar. Silver hair, red eyes… it couldn't be…

"No… you're Dark Link!" Yuki exclaimed, his stomach dropping. Link had been lovers with Dark Link! How had this happened! His head spun and he felt dizzy as Dark grimaced and looked away. This couldn't be happening… it just couldn't be…

"Well, well, well… it seems you've learned a little too much Yuki," The Boss said, emphasizing his name. Yuki looked up angrily, opening his mouth to say something when suddenly he stopped. His eyes widened again and his mouth stayed agape.

"No… no way… it can't be…" Yuki murmured, shaking his head in disbelief. The Boss smirked evilly at him and chuckled.

"Ah, but it can…"

"You're… you're the--" Yuki began before his sentence cut off and he fell to the ground. The guard that had been holding him still had his hand in a fist, smiling to himself at the knocked out detective.

"Well now, looks like I have a new problem on my hands," The Boss stated, resting his hands on his waist. He then turned to Dark, giving him a dirty look. "And you. I didn't know you kept company with detectives other then your precious Lennings." Dark glanced worriedly at Yuki before returning The Boss's dirty look.

"What the fuck are you going to do with him?" he asked darkly. The Boss smirked.

"Well, he's quite the looker wouldn't you say? I think he'd make a fun toy," The Boss mused, smiling even more at the look of pure hatred in Dark's eyes. "Oh, what's wrong? Don't tell me you like this one too?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dark yelled. "It's not like that!"

"Then what is it like Dark Link?" The Boss pushed. Dark glared at him, his hands fisted.

"…Leave him the fuck alone."

"Leave him alone? When he already knows so much? I'm afraid I can't do that," The Boss said, sounding more serious. "He knows who I am now, and he knows about you. Hell, he knows about this place. I can't allow him to go. That's that. I can't give him a job that allows him to go out on his own, and he's too slim to be a guard. The only use he is here is as a prostitute. That or I'll have to kill him. And that would be such a waste."

"…I'll take him," Dark muttered. The Boss raised a brow at him and laughed.

"You? Hah! What would you do with him? Make him a substitute for your lover boy?" Dark glared daggers at him, his eyes now hard.

"I'm not like you," he spat, his voice deeper and venomous. "What I do with him is my goddamn business." The Boss eyed him, noting the change in his worker. He frowned and nodded slowly.

"Fine, do with him as you please. But if he ever steps foot outside this building, I will be forced to take him from you, understood?" The Boss asked. Dark didn't even nod. He simply walked over to the fallen detective, picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder. He started up the stairs, stopping for a minute before looking down at The Boss.

"You should be thankful. Next time I see you, I will kill you," he stated evenly, his face emotionless. The minion's murmuring stopped as they looked at each other and looked to The Boss. However, the large man didn't respond. After a minute of silence Dark turned back around and went up the stairs, most likely to his room, taking Yuki with him.

He didn't know why he'd done it either. It was something he'd expect from Him or The Slut. But not himself. He didn't care about other people. He only cared about the welfare of himself, which involved the welfare of Him and The Slut. But he didn't really care about this man. So why'd he save him? Probably because he knew that the others would give him shit about it. Fuck, did he find their complaining annoying. They should just get over themselves. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't be around anymore. Or, at least, not doing as well as they were. It wasn't great, but it was better then it could be.

Damn, there went The Slut. He was telling him to stop that and let him or the old man take over. Heh, like he was going to do that. He was finally in control for a bit, and as long as he didn't push his luck, he could stay this way.

Arriving to their room, the other self closed the door behind him and all but flung the body onto the bed. Now he had to figure out what to do with the dead weight… maybe he would have been better off leaving him with that bastard…

His thoughts stopped there as he heard Him come back; he had left soon after fucking that blonde. The other self growled, his hands gripping his head as he muttered, "No… I'm sick of being stuck in there… I won't go back!"

Suddenly his whole body relaxed, his arms falling to his side as softened red eyes blinked. The Thief was in control now. (Dark had the ability to kick whoever was in control out and let the other self take over if he wasn't up to it). God was he tired of the other self getting all riled up. But, he was a little grateful. At least Yuki was alright…

The Thief sat on the side of the bed, examining the injury on the top of Yuki's head, but found that other then a bruise, it would be alright. Good. He didn't think he could stand knowing that the darling detective's frind had been hurt badly because of him. This detective must have followed them from the club. But now what could he do? There was no way he'd be able to sneak him out, that was for sure. And Dark had gone out to lunch, so he was no help.

"Ugh… why me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew… another long one. I think this is going to become a habit. o.o Oh well. The longer the better, no?

But omg! I did one of my fav scenes! (Which, incase you still can't figure it out, is the DLxL lemon. Duh.) I think I got the out of control-ness right and the bittersweet. And the angst. Gotta love the angst.

And I know, you're all like, "NUU! They didn't get back together! And what about Yuki! AH!" right now, but please relax, sit back, and chill, cause I'm taking a short break before I tackle this. Why? Because we've finally gotten to the last big hurdle! There's not more really big plot twisters! This is _the _plot twist. But I really need to take a break because I'm really busy and feel under the weather and overall not good. So, I'll be gone for about two or three weeks, but I should be back with the next chapter. Thank you all for your support and please comment!


	23. Random smutfest!

Muahaha! Random smutfest! XDDD Lol, sorry guys, but this has nothing to do with the plot at all. I just randomly felt a desperate need to write smut, and the first couple that came to mind was SheikxRanmaru, so there you go. I thought you guys might like it. This has no relevance at all to the story at all. I'm not even sure if Sheik's totally in character. But, eh, who knows. Maybe he gets really hentai when he's horny.

So, big warning here, LEMON AHEAD! And I mean really lemony. This is honestly a bit smuttier then I usually like to write, but oh well. I'll have to see how I feel about it in the morning. n.n Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun set slowly, falling behind a jagged horizon of buildings and hotels, skyscrapers and towers. Long, drawn out shadows littered the scene, tingeing the world outside Sheik's window dull shades of purple and red. He had to admit, it was beautiful, in its own right. But he had never been one for scenery. To him there were other, more awe deserving things in this world. He couldn't help but smirk a little as a light knock echoed from the door, bouncing off the walls of the small hotel room. There was one of the awe deserving things now.

He rose from where he had sat on the bed, only having to walk about twenty some feet to get to the door; it wasn't a very big hotel room. He undid the lock on the doorknob, opening the door about an inch before the chain lock grew taunt. Looking back at him through the door were breathtakingly dark eyes and a warm, tantalizing smile.

"Hello handsome. Mind letting me in?" Ranmaru asked teasingly, giving the man his well practiced seductive smirk. Sheik nodded, closing the door enough to undo the chain before opening it again. The pretty Asian grinned as he walked in, his hands clasped behind his back in mock innocence as he looked the small room over. A small bathroom to the right, and a main room with a small TV and a single queen sized bed with dull sheets on it. The room was nothing special he thought before setting his eyes on the window, revealing the wondrous looking cityscape. Ranmaru slowly walked to the window, resting one of his small, slim hands on the glass as he looked out. "Wow, it's really pretty."

"You think so?" Sheik asked, walking up behind the pretty boy and resting his hand on Ranmaru's shoulder. The Asian looked up at him and nodded.

"Oh yes, it's really nice. Don't you think so?" he asked, noting the slightly hungry look behind the other man's eyes. Ranmaru smirked, moving away a bit and leaning his back against the glass, giving Sheik a rather saucy look. "Well?"

Sheik gulped, his eyes slowly running up and down the Asians slim figure. If he was that gorgeous in clothes, he could only imagine how he would be with them… A soft cough brought him out of his thoughts and he nodded, saying, "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Really? Do you really think it's beautiful?" Ranmaru murmured, absentmindedly running a hand down his lithe chest. He silently reveled in the look of lust in the man's rusty colored eyes.

Sheik caught on quickly, smirking smugly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Oh yes, it's extremely beautiful. There's only one thing it could do without," he stated, chuckling softly at the slightly puzzled look on the pretty boy's face. He took a step closer, his body mere inches from Ranmaru's as the Asian let out a soft, shuddering breath.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Clothes," Sheik said rather bluntly, his arm resting on the wall behind Ranmaru as he leaned close. The boy snickered, smiling up at the man.

"Are we still talking about the same thing?" he asked, feigning innocence. Sheik shrugged, moving his knee between the Asian's thighs, forcing another shuddering breath from him.

"Does it matter?"

"N-no…" Ranmaru moaned, moving up against the strong leg as his heart rate quickened. The man smiled cockily, kissing the pretty boy soundly on the lips, smothering the soft groans the emanated from him. Sheik's free hand grasped the Asian's behind, pulling it forward and forcing the quickly stiffening arousal hard against his thigh. Ranmaru yelped against his mouth, allowing a wet tongue to slip into his own. There wasn't even a fight for dominance; Ranmaru readily gave in to the demands of Sheik's tongue, saliva mixing in his mouth as it was ravaged. He liked it though, being dominated like this. It was thrilling, not knowing what his partner had in store for him.

Cool fingers ran under his shirt, pulling the fabric up to his neck. The two parted long enough to get the shirt over Ranmaru's head before lips slammed against each other again, the piece of clothing tossed aside without much thought. Then those fingers were back, fondling the boy's skin ideally and running his thumbs over erect nubs, while a strong thigh ground against his wanton need. Ranmaru pulled away gently, his head falling against the glass behind him as he groaned between pants, his face flushed.

Sheik's hands, now warmed by the heat of the Asian's body, traveled lower as his mouth kept busy, devouring the soft flesh of Ranmaru's neck. The pretty boy whimpered shamelessly, his hips thrust forward expectantly. He shuddered as the man chuckled against his skin, sending chills down him. But all coolness went up in flames as deliciously cruel hands found his arousal, grasping him firmly through the now tight fabric of his pants. He cried out pitifully, bucking against the hold Sheik had on him, begging for more.

The glorious pressure let up for a moment as fingers worked deftly at the zipper, undoing and pushing the cloth down and away, leaving Ranmaru bare and open. He shivered as the air caressed his nakedness, only finding warmth where Sheik touched him. Those searing caresses were maddening; he always wanted them somewhere, but once there he wanted them back where they were. He wanted to be touched everywhere, to feel the scorching heat of his lover.

"Ai!" the Asian yelped as suddenly he was pulled from the wall and tossed onto the rough fabric of the bed. He gazed groggily at Sheik though his passion induced haze, eyes half lidded and mouth agape as shallow pants passed his lips. His skin was already moist and hot to the touch, his body completely naked and shamelessly erect. But it was in his eyes that inlay the most appeal. His already dark eyes seemed to fall into a deep midnight black, darkened by pure, untainted lust.

Sheik didn't rush as he took in the sight, no little desperation evident in his eyes. Ranmaru couldn't help as a needy whine vibrated in his throat, hoping for nothing more then to have that warmth back, to have it engulf him. The man merely snickered at him though, sitting almost casually on the bed next to the boy, his hand gently caressing the inside of Ranmaru's thigh.

"Sheik…!" the Asian complained, tightly grasping the bed sheets under his small hands. The man smirked and continued his little ministrations, leaning forward and kissing the poor boy's knee.

"Hmm…?" he murmured against the moist skin, enjoying the sudden gasp as his hand lightly grazed the tip of the boy's shaft. Ranmaru bucked up in desperation, biting his lip hard as he was suddenly grasped roughly. He cried hoarsely, his hands twisting in the fabric below him as his erection twitched and throbbed under the sudden assault, leaving him completely breathless and unable to do anything other then moan and pant. The grip on his arousal was tight as Sheik fisted it, his thumb flicking over the head and smearing precum along the velvety flesh.

Overwhelming pleasure coursed through Ranmaru's veins as liquid flame pooled in his groin, warning him of his fast approaching release. But it seemed that Sheik was aware of this too as he released his hold, bring his hand to his mouth and licking the precum off his thumb, keeping complete eye contact with the Asian. The boy whimpered loudly, his chest heaving and skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He couldn't even verbalize his frustration as he was so close that his body couldn't operate. Sheik smirked at him.

The bed creaked sullenly as the man rose from the bed, walking around the bed and into the bathroom, leaving Ranmaru alone and horny. Seconds seemed like hours as his body hummed and throbbed with pent up need and in dire need for release. He considered finishing it himself if the need should arise, but moments later Sheik appeared again, lubricant in hand. Ranmaru groaned out of irritation.

"Sheik…" he moaned bitterly. In his desperate need, he would have gladly let the man grind him into the bed dry; but of course even when in the troughs of passion, Sheik was the logical one.

Ranmaru watched through half lidded eyes as his lover undid his fly, revealing his own hard arousal. The boy gulped as Sheik rubbed the smooth lubricant over it, the liquid looking much more like semen then it had any right too. But any bitterness towards the concoction left as the bottle was put aside and scorching hot hands moved his legs further apart, allowing Sheik to settle between them and align himself. Ranmaru's panting increased as his body tingled in anticipation. Not even needing to ask, Sheik pushed into his entrance knowing neither could wait any longer.

Ranmaru's head flew back and his back arched off the bed, his toes curling and his hands in tight fists as overwhelming heat coursed through him, emanating from Sheik's erection as he buried himself in all the way to the hilt, pausing for a brief moment as both let out shuddering breathes. But the short calm disappeared within moments as the man pulled and pushed back in, groaning and shivering slightly as muscles clenched around him.

The poor boy couldn't hold up against the heat, all but screaming as his white hot seed coated his abdomen. But his pleasure wasn't over as Sheik continued to thrust into him, losing all inhibition as he went hard and deep. Ranmaru bucked up with careless abandon, crying out as the man hit just the right spot, causing his muscles to tighten at the sudden overdose of pleasure.

At the end of his rope, Sheik thrust forward one last time before moaning deep in his throat as he came, his liquid heat filling the spent boy that lay below him. He shuddered slightly as he all but collapsed onto Ranmaru, sweat and semen mixing between their bodies as both panted, looking to get some much needed oxygen.

Ranmaru wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders as he buried his head into his neck, murmuring softly, "Sheik… God was that good."

Sheik chuckled softly, kissing any available skin he could reach. "Glad you liked it too."

"Sheik?" Ranmaru asked sleepily, wincing a little as the man pulled out of him. Sheik looked at him curiously as he sat up.

"Yes?"

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Sheik rolled his eyes as he removed his now soiled clothes. Ranmaru stuck out his lip in a mock pout. "Well?"

"Do you really need to ask?" the man asked. Finally free of the fabric he pulled the covers so to cover them both. Ranmaru snuggled close to him, his hand absentmindedly caressing Sheik's chest.

"No, but I want to…" he said quietly, his eyes sliding shut as sleep threatened to overtake him. Sheik smiled, kissing him on the forehead.

"Well, then how can a refuse?" Ranmaru opened a lazy eye and Sheik kissed him on the nose. "I think you're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on." The Asian snorted tiredly.

"That sounded really cliché."

"So? Can't I say something cliché every once in a while?"

"Well, if you wanted to really cinch it, this is where I say I love you."

"And what do I say?"

"That you love me too."

"Alright, then I love you too."

"You're such a dork Sheik."

"And you love it."


	24. Chapter twenty three

Whoa, look who's back from Hiatus! ME! Whee!

coughcough Anyway, yes, I am back. It hasn't really been all that long, has it? It was less a hiatus and more a regular update. But it felt like a hiatus! I could actually go days without having time to write and not feel guilty! It was so nice. But now my schedule is far easier to deal with, so hopefully no more of those.

Also, to address the random smutfest, I'm thinking I'll take it down for a bit and repost it after I'm done with the story and have it at the end. Why? Well because now the numbers are off! When I post this chapter – chapter twenty three – it'll be under the chapter twenty four thingie. …I know, I get a little obsessive about things. So, I'll leave it for about a week before taking it down. If you would rather it stay though, just nicely let me know and I'll leave it there.

Finally, what's Nintendo's is Nintendo's and what's mine is mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuki! Yuki where are you!" Rikuo yelled, trying to be heard over the music. He knew that he'd seen his lover go this way, but now he was no where to be seen. Where had he gone to? And why? We stalked about the club, checking every corner, every group of partiers; he even went as far as to check all the bathrooms, but still nothing.

Deciding this wasn't working, he asked some of the other clubbers about his missing lover. Some had seen the man, but hadn't paid much more attention then noticing he had a nice ass. None knew where he'd gone or why. Rikuo could feel his anxiety grow by the second. Where the hell was he!

He simply couldn't find Yuki alone and needed backup. He went back to the dance floor, searching desperately to find the others. It was no easy task though due to the large crowd. Rikuo slowly made his way through, pushing people out of his way without much thought. He might be blowing things out of proportion, but something just didn't seem right and he couldn't relax until he knew what it was.

After about five minutes – which felt like five hours – he managed to spot Zelda. She was dancing enthusiastically, a smile plastered on her face. She seemed to be dancing with yet another dance partner. Not that Rikuo really cared as he rolled his eyes stalked up to her, grabbing her gently by the arm.

"Hey girlie, have you seen Yuki?" he asked loudly over the sound of the music. She stared at him blankly and shook her head.

"No, I haven't. I thought he was with you."

"He was, but then he left and I haven't seen him since," Rikuo explained. Zelda's smile fell and she looked at the man with worry forming on her face. She bit her lip and shoed her dance partner away. He looked annoyed, obviously hoping that he was going to get more out of the girl, but one look at Rikuo and he knew he didn't have a chance.

"Did he say why he left? Where he was going?" Zelda questioned. Rikuo shook his head slightly and her brows furrowed as her stomach started to knot. This definitely didn't feel right. She looked up suddenly and said, "Let's go find Link and Sheik. If we all look, we might be able to find him."

"Right, let's get going," the man replied, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her through the crowd. Zelda had to jog to keep up with Rikuo, his face hard, but his eyes giving away his worry. He was obviously shaken and it only made her worry more as the two sped through the crowd, zigzagging this way and that.

Just when they thought it was a hopeless search, they spotted Sheik. But he certainly wasn't alone, and he wasn't where Rikuo had left him. Oh no, he was dancing. With a boy. Fast dancing. Zelda's eyes were wide as saucers and Rikuo felt his jaw drop.

"…Sheik!" Zelda suddenly yelled, storming her way up to her brother. Rikuo put a hand to her shoulder, trying to tell her they could come back for him, but she wouldn't hear it. She walked right up to her brother, pulling on his shoulder and shouting, "Sheik!"

"What the… Zelda!" Sheik said surprised. He backed up a bit, feeling rather intimidated as commonly pretty blue eyes took a darker turn, seemingly striking him right where he stood. There was dead silence as the siblings eyed each other, Rikuo and Ranmaru awkwardly standing to the side to stay out of the line of fire.

Finally, Zelda cried at Sheik, "You're gay aren't you!" He stared at her, blinking as he tried to find the right words. But oh no, she wasn't willing to wait. Not anymore she wasn't. She pointed at Ranmaru and said, "You were dancing with him, a guy, right! So then you're gay, right! Right!"

"Zelda, please, don't make a scene…" Sheik said weakly but she merely shook her head and glared angrily at him.

"Why shouldn't I! I mean, my God Sheik, you're gay and I didn't even know it! Why didn't you tell me!"

There was awkward silence then, masked by the music but still very much so there. It was then that Ranmaru cleared his throat and asked, "I hate to be nosy, but you're not Sheik's girlfriend or something are you…?"

"NO!" the siblings cried loudly in unison, disgust evident in their voices. He looked sheepishly at the two and shrank back a little. They must be siblings he decided. There was no way he was going to get involved in this squabble.

"God, ew… but, still, why didn't you tell me? I'm your sister right!" Zelda asked. Sheik sighed heavily, pushing his hair from his eyes.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react. Besides, it's not like I really want to talk to my sister about my sex life."

"But still, you could have told me!" Sheik groaned, running both hands through his head before looking her straight in the eye and nodding.

"Alright, fine, you win. I should have told you. Sorry." Zelda contemplated this before nodding, deciding that that was enough for her. She hugged him briefly, smiling up at him.

"No problem. Just tell me next time, 'kay?" He nodded, softly pushing her away as he noticed the people around looking at them. It was about then that Rikuo's patience ran out.

"Yeah, yeah, ok, family bonding time is over now. We need to go look for Yuki, remember?" Rikuo asked irritably. Zelda slapped her forehead and Sheik looked at him oddly.

"Look for Yuki? Why, what happened to him?"

"He disappeared," Rikuo replied. "When we were dancing he suddenly stopped and said that he had to go somewhere. I tried to follow him, but lost him pretty quick in the crowd. I haven't seen him since."

"He's really worried about him," Zelda added. "And I am too. I don't think Yuki'd disappear like that unless it was something important. We were hoping that if we all looked for him, or asked around, we could figure something out."

"Have you checked the bar, or the bathroom?" Sheik asked. Rikuo nodded sullenly and the three gave each other worried glances.

Now, isn't it about time that Link joined the scene?

Link walked up behind Sheik, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Sheik, I was wondering if--" he started, stopping as he realized that Sheik wasn't alone. He looked around at the three others, noticing the oddness of the barkeep being there and the obvious lack of Yuki. He blinked curiously, temporarily forgetting what he had come to say as he asked, "Hey, where's Yuki?"

"I was hoping you knew," Rikuo replied, sighing irritably as he realized he have to explain yet again. "We've been looking for him for ages, but we haven't seen hide nor tail of him."

"You're kidding," Link said, shocked. It certainly didn't seem like Yuki to just off and disappear. Where could he have gone…?

"Maybe I can help," Ranmaru offered. They looked at him curiously – especially Link who hadn't the slightest why he was there – and he gave them a sheepish smile. "I could go talk with the other barkeeps and see if any of them saw anything. If they didn't see it themselves, they probably heard a patron talking about it. What's the guy look like?"

"He's five foot ten, with blond hair and violet eyes," Rikuo described. "He's wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with the Japanese symbol for 'uke' on it and black pants." The Asian couldn't help giggling about the uke part, nodding and heading towards the bar to tell the others. But, before going, he leaned up and left a quick kiss on Sheik's cheek. The group stared at them – Link in slight horror because, again, he didn't know who the hell Ranmaru was – and Sheik had the decency to let a light pink tinge his face.

"Call me sometime handsome," Ranmaru said, practically skipping through the crowd. Link looked curiously from the barkeep to Sheik, obviously looking for an answer. But, it seemed that now was not the time, because within moments Rikuo was ready and rearing to go.

"Alright, enough chitchat. Sheik, Link, you two are in charge of searching the dance floor. The girlie and I will check out the bar area again, and hear if your boyfriend gets any info. Understood?" Rikuo asked, looking like the picture image of a New York detective. The three couldn't help but nod silently, blown away by how serious he was. He was obviously really worried, and it didn't make any of them feel any better about the situation.

So the Yuki Search Party went underway, Rikuo and Zelda looking around the bar, the lounge, anywhere that wasn't part of the dance floor. Every couple of minutes they would ask one of the bartenders if they'd heard anything, but still nothing.

Sheik and Link exited the dance floor too, keeping their eyes open from the side railings, trying to spot the man. However, only few minutes into the search and Link could feel his strength dying down again. Yuki's sudden disappearance put him in a tough position; he had really wanted to leave, to get out of the club and go back to his apartment. He was strained both physically and emotionally. His body hurt all over – especially his lower back and ass – and his emotions were spiraling further and further, threatening to overtake him whether he's at the club or not.

"Hey, Link," Sheik said. The detective looked up, noting the concern in the other man's eyes. "You wanted to talk to me earlier right? Is something wrong?"

"Uh, oh, right. No, I'm fine, really," Link lied, trying to fake a smile. It didn't work though as a particularly strong jolt of pain struck him, causing him to grimace and loose his balance as a dizzy spell hit him. Sheik raced forward, catching the dazed detective and leading him over to a nearby couch.

"Link! Are you alright?" Sheik asked worriedly. Link smiled weakly, shaking his head.

"No, not really. Sorry I lied," Link admitted. "I was actually hoping you could take me home, but I can't do that now, not with Yuki missing." The young detective sighed and leaned his pounding head back. Sheik frowned, gently placing a hand on Link's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me why you want to go home, are you?"

"…No," Link said, "I don't think so. Sorry."

"It's alright," Sheik replied, standing up straight and looking back out towards the dance floor. "I think I have a pretty good idea what it was anyway…"

"What?" Link asked, startled. Sheik shook his head and smiled at him, if not a little smugly.

"Forget it. You rest here for a bit. If we don't find Yuki in the next half hour, I'll take you home," Sheik said. "I'll look for him from here, so you can get some sleep if you want." Link nodded, smiling lightly before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could wait half an hour. He wasn't so sure he could sleep here though. The music was so loud and there were so many people…

Mere minutes later he was out like a light. Sheik smiled down at him before looking back out at the dance floor. He really hoped that Yuki would show up soon. Link had enough on his plate as it was. He didn't need to add this on top of it all.

But, despite their wishes, time flew by and still no Yuki. Half an hour came and went, and Sheik told Rikuo and Zelda that he was taking Link home, but that he'd be back. He didn't answer their questions as he picked Link up, carrying him back to his apartment.

About another half hour later, he was back, and still no progress. The threesome stayed in the dance club, searching until almost daybreak without success. Even with Ranmaru joining in the search, they didn't have any luck. None of the bartenders had heard anything out of the ordinary, suggesting that perhaps he had gone home without telling them. Sheik and Zelda contemplated this thought, but Rikuo wouldn't hear it. Yuki wouldn't just leave like that. He knew how much his lover would worry. He had to be in trouble or something!

And finally the sun rose past the horizon, casting long shadows of skyscrapers along the city, attempting to bring warmth to the cool that the night left. But it didn't help our heroes, chilled to the bone with worry about their companion. With much yelling and shouting, Zelda and Sheik managed to convince Rikuo to return home. It was obvious that Yuki wasn't at the club anymore, and most likely hadn't been for some time. Rikuo was scarily quiet after they left, a scowl plastered on his face. The look on his face was enough to scare not only small children, but grown men as well. Reaching the police station they went their separate ways; Zelda and Sheik headed to their hotel and Rikuo to his apartment.

And Link merely stirred under his sheets, deep in a blissfully dreamless sleep. For sometimes, ignorance truly is bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… to ask or not to ask; that is the question," Ranmaru mused softly to himself as he stepped into the not-so-abandoned hotel. After spending hours looking for this Yuki fellow, he was finally allowed to leave the bar, and where was his first stop? Why, Dark's place of course! He couldn't wait to tell him all about the gorgeous man he met. He knew he absolutely had to. But that left him with one question; should he ask about the blonde? It was hard to say, since he hadn't seen how the dance had gone. Then again, there was little doubt in his mind; it more then likely ended poorly.

So it was decided. He would go in and spill all the details about his own night, and if Dark felt like telling him about their little affair, then he would gladly listen. Easy, right?

"Oi, D! It's Ranmaru! You up?" Ranmaru called through the door as he knocked. He couldn't help but hear curses said and desperate fumbling around from inside. What on earth? "D? Can I come it?"

"No!" Dark yelped. Ranmaru blinked in surprise, staring at the door as if looking for an explanation. "Uh, er, I mean, just a second!"

"Wait a… Dorobou? Is that you Dorobou?" he asked. There was dead silence.

"No…"

"Dorobou, what are you hiding!" Ranmaru shouted, reaching out for the doorknob. There was the sound of feet rustling and the doorknob ceased to move. Sensing the challenge Ranmaru continued to try to twist the knob, trying to overpower the hold that the Thief had on the other side. "Dorobou! Open this door right now!"

"I can't! Just wait a goddamn second would you!"

"No… I… Won't!" Ranmaru gritted through his teeth, putting all his weight against the door. The Thief's hand slipped and the door swung open suddenly. Ranmaru yelped, flailing through the door and landing face first against the carpet. "Ouch! Damn it Dorobou…" he cursed as he rubbed his head gingerly and looked up, his words frozen on his lips. There, right there on Dark's bed, lay a cute blonde, dressed in a long sleeved purple shirt and black hipsters. Ranmaru's eyes were wide with shock, unable to do much more then point weakly and stammer, "D-Dorobou… He's… he's…"

"Look, I can explain!" the Thief exclaimed. Ranmaru looked at him dumbfounded and the thief said, "It's not like that, I swear! I didn't do anything to him, nothing at all!"

"Oh my god Dorobou… what the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" the Thief cried again. "He must have followed me from the club. The suits found him, and The Boss threatened to make him a prostitute, and I, I couldn't just leave him there! And then the other self went and grabbed him and brought him here and I… Fuck it, I don't know what the hell to do with him!"

"Well obviously we have to tell his friends!" Ranmaru said, digging out a cell phone and a piece of paper. The Thief looked at him fearfully.

"What do you mean! Do you know this cutie?" he asked. Ranmaru nodded.

"Yes… well, I mean, not personally, but I was helping his friends look for him. They've been looking for him since last night! I have to let them know he's ok--"

"No!" the Thief shouted. "You can't! If The Boss finds out, he'll have both our heads. He already told me that if Yuki leaves this building, he'll have no choice but to take him back, and who knows what that bastard'll do to him." Ranmaru blinked at him blankly, gulping slightly.

"…Shit Dorobou, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"You're telling me… fuck, I'm so sick of this shit," the Thief cursed. "Why do I have to be the one to deal with it? Can't I ever be the one to hide, to leave all the bull to one of the others? Damn it…" Ranmaru sighed softly, reaching up and lightly running his fingers through the Thief's hair. The man let out a shaky breath, looking up with pain filled eyes.

"You know what's really scary?" he asked. The Asian shook his head and the Thief let out a humorless laugh. "At this point, I think I'd actually be ok with going back to the way we once were; to being one with the old man. Then he'd have to be the one to deal with this shit."

"Dorobou…"

"I've actually thought about it a lot lately," the Thief admitted. "I mean, before the old man and I were so different that I couldn't even think about being one with him. But now, I can't help be see we're not that different. We're both cowards in our own right…"

"You're not a coward," Ranmaru reassured him. The Thief merely shook his head.

"No, I am. I always just took the blows for him, never saying no, never standing up for myself. I was fucked by so many men that I've lost count, but not once did I try to fight back. I always just go with it. Dark's kind of the same… The Boss tells him what to do, he'll do it. He may put up more fight then I do, but he still does it. But…" the Thief dragged off, pulling his knees closer to himself. "Maybe if we were one, maybe we would be strong enough to stand up. To actually try to keep what we love."

"And what is it you love…?" Ranmaru asked. The Thief looked at him softly, smiling weakly.

"We love Link. We love him…"

"Uhnn…" The two stiffened, the direction of their attention shifting to the form on the bed. Yuki groaned, stirring as he opened his eyes groggily. There was dead silence as the Thief and the Asian stared wide eyed at the detective, hardly breathing as Yuki blinked at them blankly. His brows knitted in confusion, his eyes blinking wider until they were completely open, his face emotionless as the three stared at one another. The silence was only broken by the ear piercing shriek as Yuki suddenly sat up. He shuffled backwards against the wall, crying, "Wh-who are you? Where am I! Where's Rikuo! Rikuo! Rikuo!"

"Shut up would you!" the Thief ordered, standing up and stalking over to the bed. Yuki grew quiet, taking in the man's features before yelping again.

"It's you! Dark Link!" The Thief groaned, rubbing his temples and eyeing the detective.

"No shit Sherlock." It was then that Ranmaru decided that perhaps the Thief wasn't in the right mindset to talk to the hysteric man. He put a hand on the Thief's shoulder, motioning for him to sit on the chair in the corner. Muttering bitterly, he turned around and sat. That done, the Asian moved to sit on the bed, smiling warmly at the detective.

"Shh, it's alright Yuki-san. We're not going to hurt you. Just calm down…" Ranmaru soothed, trying to put his hand on the man's shoulder. Immediately Yuki flinched and pulled away.

"How do you know my name?" he ordered. Ranmaru looked at him, surprised that such a pretty man could be so stern. He sighed and settled his hand on the sheets.

"You're friends and lover were looking for you last night. They asked me to help, so I knew what you looked like and your name." Yuki eyed him warily, unsure of whether to believe him or not.

"Then where are they? Where's Rikuo?" he asked pointedly. Ranmaru closed his eyes for a moment, trying to decide the best way to explain.

"Well, you see Yuki-san, I didn't know at the time that you were here. I was actually just coming to see D, and found you here…"

"Where's Rikuo?" Yuki asked again. Ranmaru pursed his lips.

"It's alright; he's not in trouble, if that's what you're worried about. You're the only one who's currently… well…"

"In trouble?" the Thief offered, receiving a dirty look from Ranmaru. Yuki let out a breath, whether for his lover's safety or his trouble, he wasn't sure. He pulled up further within himself, glaring at the Thief.

"You," he said. The Thief looked at him, smiling smugly. Yuki felt a shiver run down his back as he asked, "You're Dark Link, right?"

"Well… I suppose it depends on your definition of Dark Link. If you mean part of him, then yes, I am. If you mean am I _the_ Dark Link, then no, you'll have to schedule an appointment," he said lightly. The detective stared at him blankly and the Thief chuckled. "Alright, I get it, a little too complicated right? No problem, I'll just make things a little easier for the both of us." And then, just like that, the Thief was replaced with Dark.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, would you rather be here or in some bum's bed!" Dark asked irritably. Yuki glared back, his eyes like daggers.

"I would rather not be involved with you people at all!"

"Well, it's a little too late for that, isn't it!" Dark yelled back. He had thought he'd a least get a little gratitude for saving Yuki from certain rape, but no. Instead he got to feel the wrath of one seriously pissed off detective. Even after explaining again and again that he had saved him, he was still angry and upset. This, in retrospect, was understandable but still bothersome to say the least.

Dead silence fell on the two as the deadly glaring contest started again. The first time it had happened, Ranmaru decided it was best to get out of the line of fire and went back to his own place. He would have to save his story about the handsome man for some other time when Dark didn't have guests over.

So, that left the two to bicker and yell and curse all they pleased.

The glowering went on for some time before Yuki looked away with a humph. Dark couldn't help twitching ever so slightly. "You know what, fine. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry for saving your ungrateful ass, so get off my back. There's nothing to be done about it now, unless you want to go talk with The Boss. Careful though, he gets slightly masochistic when he's pissed."

"I… look, just let me go!" Yuki said. Dark cocked a brow at him; did he just hear the detective beg? Well, this was interesting. He sighed deeply, leaning against a wall and looked at Yuki.

"I can't, haven't you been listening? If I let you go he'll find you and make sure you never see the light of day again. Trust me," Dark stated. Yuki looked worried, if for only a moment, before looking away again. And yet, after a moment of thought, he looked back up at the man.

"What do you care? I don't know you well, and you certainly don't know me."

"I did meet you at that museum," Dark muttered, regretting the words as soon as they were out. Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, and I'm fairly certain every word out of your mouth had been a lie," Yuki quipped. "I don't know anything about you other then all the stuff you've pulled on Link, and that's not really very favorable on your behalf at the moment." Dark stiffened, looking a bit taken aback by the comment. Yuki looked at him pointed as he added, "You are 'Derrick' aren't you?"

"…So what if I am?" Dark asked.

"Well, how on earth did you and, and Link… Goddamn it, what did you do to him!" Yuki cried, anger dissipating into despair. However the raging fire in his eyes didn't cease; behind those eyes were pure hatred. Dark swallowed hard, yet didn't even bother to look away. He was used to being hated; no one's hatred for him could match his own. No one's.

"I loved him. That's what I did," Dark replied flatly.

Yuki blinked at him confused before suddenly shouting, "Don't give me that bull! You never loved him! You used him for your own pleasure, manipulating him to believe that shit you gave him! Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are!" Yuki continued to cry. "If you loved him then why did you leave him! Why did you play with his heart!"

"I left him because I had too," Dark growled warningly. Yuki didn't seem to hear him though, his eyes engulfed with anger and frustration as his fists slammed against the mattress.

"He loved you, you bastard! He loved you so much! And what did you do! You went and led him on before dumping him like yesterday's trash! He's in serious pain because of you! He tries to hide it, but one look in his eyes and you can see it! He cries out for you, even in his sleep! And yet he still loves you! Goddamn it if that's love!" Yuki continued, just about screaming at this point. Tears threatened to escape as he snapped his head up, hoping to look the man straight in the eye as he continued to yell – but the words escaped him as he took in the sight.

His shoulders slumped and arms limp, the man gazed blankly at the floor, a single, shimmering tear rested lightly on his cheek. Yuki held his breath, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as Dark looked up, his eyes dark, almost as if without life. But then, there, a spark as he smirk darkly at the detective.

"Why yes, I do believe it was damned from the start. But did that stop me? Heh, I'd be damned if I tried to lie. I knew deep down it wouldn't work, but it didn't stop me. I couldn't stop," Dark said in an overly casual way. Yuki gulped heavily as the man took steps towards him, that frightful sneer mocking him.

"There was just something about the darling detective," Dark continued, stepping up to the side of the bed. "He was different from all the rest. He hated me as a thief, but not as a person. He knew what I was and I knew what he was, but that didn't stop us. Slowly, but surely, he fell for me, and I for him…"

"Stop it!" Yuki cried, his eyes clamped shut and his body shaking slightly. "Stop lying! You did something to him; you had to have! He wouldn't have gone into it willingly!"

"Oh, but he did," he mocked, leaning over the bed and taking Yuki's chin in his hand, forcing him to make eye contact. "You should have heard the way he moaned my name as I made love to him…"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki screeched, violently pushing Dark away with all his might as angry tears raced down his cheeks. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

As the last words echoed softly off the walls, all that was left was Yuki's shallow breathing as the room grew quiet. Dark sat where he fell, looking at his hands as if they were alien to him. What was that? Who had said all those things? It wasn't him, and it couldn't be the Thief; he was in just as much confusion. The other self? No, he would never admit such things. But, he was the most likely…

It slowly dawned on Dark as the other self stayed silent and merely muttered he hadn't said those things, sounding rather guilty. Had… had the other self created a new self? But how? Why?

Finding the thought too disturbing to contemplate, he looked up at the shuddering mess that was Yuki. He sighed audibly. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to say those things."

"How… how could he love you?" Yuki murmured bitterly. Dark shrugged and looked away.

"I wish I knew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…Meh, not one of my favorite chapters. Oh well, nothing to be done about it I suppose. At least I got to write about Yuki being all pissy. And this new personality-thingie. He actually wasn't part of the plot; mister scary DL was originally just a very angry DL, but then I sat there going, "nah, that's not like him at all," but yet I couldn't bring myself to get rid of the dialogue. I mean, psychopath DL is just way to much fun to write! So, tadaa! New persona. But I already have his character all sketched out, so no problems!

Anyway, hope it didn't suck too badly. Comment please! Oh, and while I'm here, you all must see afsfoxfyre's wonderful fanart for the fic! Omg it's so purty! Go look at it at:

fanartcentral(dot)net/pictures(dot)php?op(equal mark thingie)picture("and" symbol thingie)picture(equal thingie)358231

Ok, that was rather annoying. Sorry, but is a pain in the arse when it comes to writing sites without it screwing it up. Now you guys can actually see it. Anywho, love you all and comment!


	25. Chapter twentyfour

It's done. Finally. What can I say? I'm finding it hard to write this story again. I feel like everything I write is crap right now, so it doesn't really make me want to write much. And, I dunno, I'm getting so critical of my own writing and of my characters that everything out of their mouths seems out of character. I mean, I dunno… I have gotten to know my characters so well and not portraying them right just kills me… ugh. Someone, just shoot me. DX

…Sorry, don't mind me. Anyway, what's mine is mine and what's Nintendo's is Nintendo's. So yeah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York City Airport; a huge airport with people by the hundreds arriving and leaving everyday. Planes leaving for places as close as a few states over; some for far away countries most people only dream of. The building was packed with people of every age and race. Some in tears – both happy and sad – and others laughing gaily. The emotional output was overwhelming, forcing people to turn from one another, trying to hold on to their own feelings.

There are some though who would give anything to feel something unlike their own.

"Well, I guess this is it," Link said sullenly, handing Zelda her carryon bag. She nodded, her eyes watering and lip trembling. Sheik placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess…" Zelda murmured, rubbing her eye and trying her best to smile. "It was fun. Well, I mean, for the most part…" She glanced up momentarily at Rikuo. He stood a couple feet behind Link, a now permanent scowl plastered on his face, and his mind always on his missing lover. Zelda slowly walked up to him, lightly wrapping her arms around him as she said, "It'll be alright. I'm sure he's alright. He can take care of himself."

"I guess," Rikuo muttered, sighing before placing a hand on her head. "You know, you're alright. For a girl anyway."

"Oh, thanks," she replied teasingly, blinking back her tears. She let go of the grieving man and turned, smiling sadly at Link. He smiled back, holding his arms out as she raced into his embrace, holding him tightly. "Oh Link… I'm going to miss you so much!"

"And I'll miss you too Zelda," he replied, rubbing her back comfortingly. A soft sob escaped the girl as she gripped tighter.

"Link?"

"Hmm?"

"I… I just want you to know that I love you. But, not like before," Zelda quickly added, giggling nervously. "Just like, you know, family. Next time you need to talk, don't hesitate to call ok? I can fly over anytime. Just let me know, ok? Please?"

"Zelda…" Link murmured, sighing as his forehead rested on the top of her head. He lifted his head when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. Sheik stood next to him, giving him a rare smile.

"It's true. Just call us anytime. Doesn't matter when." Link nodded slowly, leaning his head against Sheik's shoulder and smiling into the fabric there. The three stood there for a little longer, basking for a moment in the sanctity of familiarity, allowing for that instant to forget their troubles. But it didn't last too long as the announcement was made; the plane was now boarding. Zelda ruefully let go, wiping her eyes and giving Link a smile grin.

"Good bye Link."

"Later," he replied, taking a deep breath as she turned away and hurriedly made her way to the gate. Sheik couldn't help but chuckle, giving Link a quick nod of his head as he walked after her, taking his time. She was just running off so that Link wouldn't see her sobbing her eyes out. Jeez, was his sister emotional.

As he approached the desk his cell phone went off, wailing for him to pick it up. He dug it out of his pocket, looking at it oddly. Who would call him here? Flipping the top, he saw a number that he didn't recognize. Out of curiosity he hit the talk button and brought the contraption to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hoy, Sheik?" The man blinked in surprise.

"Ranmaru?"

"You remembered!" the Asian cheered. Sheik shook his head and couldn't help chuckling. That boy was so easily pleased.

"Of course, I saw you just a couple hours ago. Why are you calling?" he asked pointedly. People were pouring into the gate and he knew that he would have to get moving soon. He heard Ranmaru giggle over the phone.

"Straightforward type, ne? I was just calling to see if I could see you tonight. I'm not working, so I was hoping we could go somewhere." Sheik grimaced slightly. What was he going to do with this boy? Running his free hand through his hair he took a deep breath; time to break the news.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm going home today."

"…Home?" Ranmaru said quietly, sounding shaken. "Where's home?"

"Wisconsin," Sheik admitted. There was silence on the other side of the line and the man coughed. "I was here to visit a friend."

"…The blonde, right?" Ranmaru asked. Sheik nodded, stopping once he realized the boy couldn't see him.

"Er, yes. I've known him since we were young."

"Oh, I see. Then you'll be back sometime right? I can move that date back a bit," Ranmaru suggested, sounding hopeful. Sheik sighed before chuckling softly. The Asian giggled saying, "May I take that as a yes? Just save my number and call me sometime. Don't be a stranger."

"We'll see," Sheik replied as he smiled to himself. What was it about that boy? He was so ridiculous and excitable and forward and adorable and… wait. Alright, rewind and pause that thought. There were still other things that needed to be settled and he didn't have much longer as Zelda called to him from the barrier. "Have you heard anything since this morning?"

"Heard anything?" Ranmaru asked before gasping. "Oh! You mean about your friend's lover boy?"

"Yes, Yuki. I know it's farfetched, but perhaps you've heard something?" Sheik said, noting the suddenly awkward silence on the other line. He gave the boy a moment, signaling to his sister to give him another moment. "Ranmaru?"

At this point Link and Rikuo had noticed the anomaly and walked up. The younger detective asked, "Sheik, what's wrong? You're plane's about to leave."

"I'm aware of that," Sheik replied curtly, before saying into the phone, "Ranmaru? What is it? Did something happen since this morning?"

"Ranmaru… Hey, isn't that your boyfriend from the bar?" Rikuo questioned. Suddenly extremely interested he moved forward and continued asking, "Has he heard something? Where's Yuki?"

"I don't know," Sheik said. Starting to lose his patience he said irritably, "Ranmaru, I don't have time for this. Have you heard anything or not!"

"…I'm sorry Sheik," the Asian whimpered softly, swallowing hard. "I, I can't tell you. I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me!"

"Wait, what! Ranmaru, RANMARU!" Sheik yelled, his face dropping as the tone rung in his ear; the boy had hung up on him. He let out an audible groan as he slammed the phone shut and looked at it bitterly, running a hand through his hair. What a mess. Link looked at him curiously.

"Well?"

"He hung up on me," Sheik stated bluntly, opening the phone again and pushing some buttons. The two detectives stared at him before Rikuo scowled.

"And? What did he have to say?"

"I told you, he hung up on me," Sheik replied, looking back at Rikuo unblinking. "He has something to say, but not to us."

"Then call him back! He knows where Yuki is!" Rikuo shouted. Sheik shook his head as he snapped his phone closed again and put it in his pocket. Rikuo twitched and reached out, pulling Sheik by the collar of his shirt and staring him straight in the eye. "I said call him back!"

"And what good will that do us! He's obviously not going to tell us, or can't tell us!" Sheik spat back, glaring. Link took this opportunity to wedge his way between the two, pushing them apart.

"Would you guys cut it out! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" he cried, taking a deep breath as he looked from one man to the other. "We do need to consider what situation this guy's in Rikuo, so we have to be careful. But we also can't just let it go Sheik, so we'll have to interrogate him. Understood!" The two glowered at each, but nodded anyway.

"Last call for flight thirty three. Last call for thirty three." Sheik spun around, seeing the last of the passengers racing through the doors. There stood Zelda, trying desperately to be heard over the announcement as she yelled to her brother. He glanced from her to Link and Rikuo, and finally at the phone in his hand. It was decided.

"Sorry sister! I'll be here longer then I thought! Call me when you get home!" he shouted. She looked at him confused, yelling something about how they had to leave. But Sheik shook his head, continuing to shout, "I have to stay! Call me when you land!"

Zelda continued to blink at him as one of the stewardesses took her by the arm, most likely informing her that she had to board the plane. She shook her head fiercely, pointing towards the detectives and shouting. The stewardess wouldn't hear it though as she shook her own head and pointed Zelda down the hallway to the plane door. The twin continued to shout and protested loudly as the woman took her by the elbow to the plane door. As she went down the hall Zelda screamed her last good bye to her brother.

"SHEIIK! COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ran-chan! What're you doing here so early?" asked one of the bartenders as he looked up from cleaning a glass. Ranmaru smiled weakly at him as he stepped off the stairs, his hands clasped in front of him as he looked down shamefully. The club was empty, making it seem even bigger and far, far more lonely then a club had any right to be. It always made Ranmaru a little more solemn.

"Oh, hello Ciaran. Actually, I came to ask a favor," the Asian admitted. The man grinned at him widely as he set the glass on the shelf behind him and picked up the next.

"Hey, no problem. I'm game. What d'you want?"

"I was wondering if you would mind finding me a sub for my shift tomorrow," Ranmaru said, looking up and giving the bartender big puppy dog eyes. "I just can't come in tomorrow and possibly the night after either."

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ciaran asked. The boy nodded his head sullenly, smiling despite himself.

"Yes, well, I am in a bit of a pickle right now. There're some guys who'll be looking for me, but I can't talk to them. Things are just a little too complicated right now," Ranmaru explained slightly cryptically. He really didn't want to even think about it, let alone explain it. He had been so stupid! Why did he call Sheik? He should have known he'd ask about Yuki. But he had wanted to talk to the handsome man again so badly… So, the plan was to lie. Really, what's a little white lie here and there? But who knew it would be so hard to lie to that absolutely dead sexy voice! And now Ranmaru was almost positive that they would come to find him; hell, he wouldn't put it past Sheik to skip his plane to come and question him. Shit, this whole thing was just too difficult.

Ciaran looked that the pretty boy calculatingly, obviously trying to figure out what was going through his mind. Not finding anything though, he nodded as he put away the glass. "Sure, I can do that. Lucas has been looking for some extra cash anyway. But really Ran-chan, are you in some really bad shit? Are these guys bad news?"

"Wha—no! No, it's not like that… well, not exactly," Ranmaru replied, leaning tiredly against the wall by the stairwell. He glanced up, seeing Ciaran look at him curiously. Laughing nervously he forced a smile as he said, "But really, there's nothing to be really worried about. It'll probably blow over in a couple days anyway."

"…Blow over you say?" Ranmaru shuddered and froze, the voice slicing right through his sunny façade. It wasn't until then that he noticed that Ciaran hadn't been looking at him; he had been looking next to him! Where that voice was! And, ah hell, he knew who that voice belonged to. Shit, shit, shit…

Gulping heavily the Asian turned his body slowly, faking his best grin as he eyed the man. "Oh! Why, hello Sheik! I thought you were going home!"

"Yes, well, something came up," the man replied icily, his dusky eyes flickering. Suddenly all his composure deserted him, leaving Ranmaru with his feet planted to the spot and his smile dying away. It was nice in a way; perhaps a little morbid, but nice. All his life he was forced to pretend, to hide it all. But now he was forced to face up to facts and be honest. But, nice as it may have been, he didn't know what to do anymore. This wasn't what he was used to. He didn't know how to deal with it.

So, not knowing what else to say, he murmured a soft, "Oh…"

"Uh, hey, Ran-chan?" Ciaran called cautiously. "Looks like you two have some things to do, so I'll just go clean up the back. Talk to you later." The bartender placed all the glasses away and hung his rag before escaping through the door behind the bar, leaving the men to themselves.

"Ran-chan?" Sheik asked questioningly. Ranmaru shrugged a little, slowly gaining some confidence back. Not much, but some.

"It's what the guys call me. Nothing more then a nickname really," he explained, laughing nervously as he looked up. "It's a Japanese thing."

"Is that so?" Sheik asked, though it was obvious he didn't currently care much. The Asian nodded slowly, opening his mouth to say something – what, he didn't know – when Sheik walked up suddenly, closing in on him. Ranmaru, startled, stumbled a little before backing up; but without much luck it seemed when he glanced back in surprise as his back hit the wood paneling of the bar. This was bad. He twisted back around to find himself face to face with Sheik, those clouded crimson eyes boring into his own ebony pair. The man's right hand was placed on the counter behind him, the other rested casually in his pocket. With an emotionless face he asked, "Tell me about it."

"Oh, well, you see," Ranmaru stammered, tearing his eyes away and looking to his side, "in Japanese culture, they use endings like –chan to…"

"That's not what I meant," Sheik interrupted sternly. The boy shivered, a sudden chill running down his back. What to do, what to do…?

"Oh, ok…" the Asian murmured softly. Ok, so he had three options. One: he makes up a nice lie off the top of his head to get Sheik off his trail; but that wouldn't work. His mind was way too jumbled to make up a liable tail. Two: he fights Sheik off and runs for it; but, again, undoable. There was no way he could fight the man. He was too strong! So that left option three: tell Sheik the truth and hope it all works out.

…But he really didn't like that idea either.

"Look, Sheik, I'm really sorry," Ranmaru started before yelping softly as Sheik pulled his hand out of his pocket and took hold of the Asian's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. Ranmaru's heart quickened and his eyes were wide, if not looking a little frightened. And yet, he couldn't look away from the man. Sheik looked determined and unmovable, his eyes seeming to penetrate his very soul.

Of course, that went without mentioning how goddamn sexy he looked.

"Don't apologize to me," Sheik said. The Asian's brows furrowed a little and the detective continued to explain. "There's no need to. You did what you felt you needed to do. I can understand that.

"However, I'm not here to understand whys. I'm here for who's and where's," he stated, noting the grimace on the boy's face. He really didn't want to bully him like this; but he was a detective first and foremost. Personal feelings had to be pushed aside. Always. "So, tell me Ranmaru, where is Yuki?"

And, for the first time in ages, Ranmaru thought before he spoke. Unable to look at Sheik so directly he dropped his gaze and breathed deeply, trying to find the best words, the best way of explaining. The warm trickle of Sheik's breath in his hair didn't help one bit.

But, despite distractions, he finally nodded and blurted, "He was tailing D and was caught by The Boss. He's being kept at D's place." His words echoed off the walls of the empty club as Ranmaru bit his lip, glancing off to the side. There was dead silence as Sheik eyed him expectantly. The Asian made the grave mistake of looking up, instantly being trapped by those fascinating eyes. He gulped heavily and said, "That's all I can tell you. If I say anymore I'll be putting your friend is as much danger as D and I."

Sheik contemplated this response, his eyes closed as he bounced the words around in his head. The boy stood there rigidly, partly worried if the handsome man would force more out of him; partly too distracted by being so close to him. He smelled really nice… "Well, if you're sure that's all."

"Huh?" Ranmaru asked rather unintelligently as he was snapped from his thoughts. Sheik sighed and shook his head gently as he backed away, his hands back in his pockets.

"I said if you're sure that's all. As in, all you can tell us about Yuki," Sheik clarified. Finally understanding Ranmaru nodded glumly.

"I'm afraid so. The Boss has already threatened to deal with him his way. D managed to save him from that fate; for now. However," Ranmaru admitted, "if Yuki were to 'escape', or information was let out about his whereabouts, The Boss will hunt him down and take care of him personally."

"You don't mean…?"

"Exactly," Ranmaru confirmed sadly. "He would kill him. Slowly and painfully."

"What the Hell!" Ranmaru twisted his head around in surprise while Sheik groaned irritably. God, couldn't that man stay quiet, just for once? Appeared not as Rikuo walked out of the stairwell and stormed his way over. Link followed quickly after, but not to stop Rikuo. No, as much as it surprised Sheik, Link looked just as determined. Which was expected to some point, but this wasn't just determined. This was tell-me-right-now-or-else-I'll-tear-your-heart-out-through-your-throat-and-shove-it-up-your-ass determined. Sheik honestly feared for the pretty boy's life.

"W-what are…? Sheik!" Ranmaru questioned as he looked to the man for explanation. Getting none he side-stepped behind Sheik and looked back at the two very pissed looking men. "Look, I'm sorry but that's all I can say! Really!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Rikuo growled viciously. "You better tell me where he is because, I swear to God, they touch one hair on his head, I will shoot them full of lead!"

"Don't you listen! If The Boss finds out that you guys know he'll kill him!"

"But if you tell us exactly where he is, then the police department would be able to raid the building and get him out before much harm could be done," Sheik reasoned. Rikuo and Link nodded in agreement but Ranmaru merely sighed and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The Boss'll know you're coming before you can start your engines," he stated. Rikuo grimaced and narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, who the hell is this boss character? He a drug lord or something?"

"Well, something like that," Ranmaru admitted. The three detectives stared at him and jeez, he had never felt more like a sideshow attraction. He took a deep breath and continued cautiously saying, "He has drug rings, whore houses, gun smugglers… You name it, he's probably got it. He controls using fear and guilt. Luckily I've never had to work under him, but D's been working for him for about a year now…"

"How do you know D?" Link asked suddenly. Rikuo and Sheik looked at him questioningly as Ranmaru gulped. The young detective looked him straight in the eye, his gaze never wavering as he said, "I said, how do you know D?"

"…You know then? You know who D is?" Ranmaru questioned softly, realizing it must have sounded stupid to the detective. One look and the Asian knew; the blonde had figured it out. Not everything perhaps, but a decent amount. He bit his lip before saying, "Of course you do. That was stupid of me. But yes, I do mean the same D that you're thinking of."

"Ok, who the hell is 'D'!" Rikuo asked irritably, feeling rather left out of the loop. Sheik ran a hand through his hair and looked over at the larger man.

"D is Link's ex-lover. He and Ranmaru are friends."

"Wait, you knew!" Link questioned loudly, his eyes wide with shock. "You knew that Dark Link was my lover! Why didn't you tell me!"

"DARK LINK!" Rikuo bellowed, spinning on his heels and look at Link incredulously. Link gasped as he realized his mistake, his hands moving to cover his mouth as he cursed under his breath. The older detective bared his teeth as he took Link by the shoulders, shaking him slightly as he shouted, "Dark Link! Are you shitting me! You were—with him—fuck Link, what the hell!"

"Look, I… Shit Rikuo, I never meant for it to happen! It just… I don't know, everything just felt ok!" Link stammered, trying desperately to make some sense of what he never understood. Course, he should have been used to it since hardly anything made sense anymore. But, despite all the crap that had already happened, now this? His head started to spin again, and it didn't help as Rikuo gripped him tighter as he practically snarled at him.

"Ok! OK! Goddamn it Link, how stupid can you be! He's a fucking criminal!"

"I know that!" Link cried, his hands pushing desperately at Rikuo, trying to get the man away. "I know! But I just… I just couldn't help it! The more time I spent with him, the nicer he got and--"

"Why did you spend time with him in the first place!" Rikuo shouted, his grip holding firm despite the young detective's struggling. Link looked up at him in bewilderment, opening his mouth only to realize he didn't have anything to say. Not that Rikuo was going to let him. Oh no, he wasn't done with him yet. "I mean, if you hadn't known then fine; but you did! You knew from the start who he was, didn't you! And yet you still went and – Goddamn it! Did you ever even once think about it!"

"Think about it? Are you kidding me! I thought about it everyday!" Link retaliated, his eyes watering slightly. "I thought about it every fucking day! I knew what I was doing and hated myself for it alright! I hated myself so goddamn much, but that didn't stop me! I thought out every bad possibility and it didn't stop me! I was, and am, willing to sacrifice anything to have him back!"

"SMACK!" rang the echo. Link's eyes were extremely wide, his cheek now a bright red; the mark stung like hell. Ranmaru gasped and Sheik winced – he knew better then to get in the middle of this fight. Not to mention this was all new to him, and his detective instinct was getting the better of him. The young detective slowly turned his head back, his face blank and a little confused. Rikuo though just looked him straight in the eye, his face dark and foreboding.

"Rikuo…?"

"Anything, huh?" Rikuo asked darkly. Link swallowed hard; he almost preferred it when he had been yelling. But he nodded very slowly, his eyes never leaving the man's face. Rikuo sneered as he said, "I guess that means Yuki too."

"Wha—no!" Link yelped, "I didn't ever mean for you guys to get involved--"

"But we did, didn't we?" Rikuo spat, causing the poor detective to wince. Awkward silence befell the two, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Link bit his slightly trembling lip, his body growing weak and threatening to go out from under him. Had it really been his fault? He thought that his friends would be safe; if anyone was to take the fall, it was supposed to be him. Never anyone else. Never Yuki…

"…I'm sorry," Link whispered meekly, his voice trembling. But he had to know. He had to know the truth. Softly he said, "Ranmaru?"

"Yes?" the Asian asked, seeming a little startled that he had been called on again. The detective looked over at him with cloudy blue eyes, shimmering with the moisture that lay there.

"It was because of last night, wasn't it?" Link asked sadly. "He saw Dark and me and chased after him right?"

"I…" Ranmaru started as he frowned deeply. Unable to find the words, he merely nodded. Link smiled sadly and took a shuddering breath. It was his fault. It was all his…

"It's my fault…"

"…Don't give yourself too much credit kid," Rikuo muttered. Link looked up at him in surprise, but the man didn't look at him. "Not everything revolves around you. I'm at fault for letting him go; and hell, it was his own damn choice to follow him without telling us, that ass. I'm still mad as hell, but not just at you dumbass."

"You really shouldn't beat yourselves up like that," Sheik stated. "It's not just you. We're all at fault here."

"He's got a point," Ranmaru agreed, trying his best to smile and act happy; it was his specialty after all. Link glanced at the three, not really sure of what to think. How could they be so forgiving? Didn't they hate him? He had done such stupid things after all, knowing it had to end badly, so how could they still try to say they were at fault?

He could feel his eyes threaten to tear up, but he fought hard to push them down. No more crying. He had to be strong now. He couldn't always have others help him; he had to help himself now. For once he wanted to be someone that they could lean on, someone who could stand for himself. But most important of all, he had to be strong enough to clean up this mess. He started this thing, and now he was going to end it.

One way or another he was going to save Yuki; even if it meant finally cutting his ties with Dark once and for all, he would do it. He had to get his life back.

…That is, If he could live that life again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes?" Vaati chirped happily into her phone. She was dressed in a long, loosely tied silk robe and laying contently on a large bed with dozens of pillows tossed about it. Poe stood rigidly by her – having given her the phone – with his eyes downcast, his lithe form dressed in nothing more then briefs. She smiled at him and he winced.

"Oh! Why hello Ciaran! Is there something I can do for you?" she asked lightly, swirling a couple strands of her hair around her finger. Vaati listened intently, her joyous expression turning to one of curiousity. That didn't look good to Poe at all. Finally she spoke again saying, "Well, can't say I know anyone by the name of Sheik or Rikuo, but that other name does ring some bells. Uh huh? But of course you'll get that reward! I did promise you that if you watched my pretty little Asian for me I would give you a free one-nighter. Alright, I'll send one down tomorrow then. Ok, buh-bye!"

With that she pushed the off button and gazed at it for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought. Poe didn't interrupt her, hoping to simply take his leave and hide away in his room. His body ached and he just couldn't take much more. Seemed he was in luck when she pressed the call button and punched in a number.

"Thank you dear, you can go now," she said happily, smiling at him widely as he nodded and limped out of the room. He was such a cutie. Definitely a good investment. If only she could rid him of his slightly violent tendencies. Would make it so much easier for him…

But she left that thought behind as the ringing ceased and she could finally reach a person. "Hello, this is Vaati. I'd love to talk to Gandie. He's in? Oh good, put me through. Uh huh. Busy? Well, tell him that a little birdie told me that the cat's out of the bag. What's that? Oh, he's willing to talk now? I thought so.

"Oh, why hello darling. You won't believe what my pretty little Asian did today…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So that's it. For now at least. I'm hoping to wrap this guy up – finally! – in about another four or five chapters. Can't say for sure. And please, really, I know the last chapter sucked but don't stop commenting because of that! I need your support or else I'll never make it!

Oh, and, just so you guys know, yes, part of The Boss's identity is given away with the nickname "Gandie", but that's not actually the important part. So hah, you all lose. XP Well, no, I take that back. Some have figured it out… Anyway, comments and joy for all!


	26. Chapter twentyfive

Another chapter, just for you guys. XD Thank you guys so much for your comments. I feel a lot better now. So, I got a chapter up! And, holy crap is this a chapter. Lots of stuff going on here. Pretty angsty, depressing stuff. But it's important angsty, depressing stuff, so deal with it! And there's a little humor… not much, but some! And, I enjoyed writing it, so there you go.

So, what's Nintendo is theirs and what's mine is mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun started to finally set on the beautiful Sunday afternoon and Dark let out a thankful sigh. As soon as night fell he could finally go out and get away from Yuki. The detective hadn't said a word after their spat; he merely sat on the corner of the bed furthest from his captor of sorts, not so much as glancing at him. Sometimes the air was slightly comfortable as Yuki thought over his situation – and likely plans of escape. Other times though he would grow incredibly angry, both at Dark and at himself; this always left the room feeling heavy and uncomfortable. But what had to be the worse was when Yuki would get depressed; the silence would become unbearable and Dark would find himself falling deeper into his own sadness.

But now, now he could get out and get some fresh air. Maybe stop by the club and get a drink… no, he'd have to go to another place. He was never going to go back to that bar ever again.

Dark hastily got up from where he sat by his window (it was small and dirty, but it was his only view into the world outside) and went to his closet to pick out some clothes for that evening. Yuki glanced up at the man's sudden movement, seeing him for the first time in hours. He watched as Dark picked out plain black pants and shirt and tossed them on the bed. It was then that he noticed the detective's gaze but he ignored it; he was going to get out and that was that.

So, with that in mind, he shamelessly pulled his shirt off, chucking it into a small box in the corner. 'A makeshift laundry hamper perhaps?' Yuki wondered curiously. Not that he really cared though. We continued to watch as Dark pulled his clean shirt on, straightening it and pulling at the sleeves momentarily before working at his belt. Wait, belt? Yuki started to feel a little anxious as it slowly occurred to him; but, really, he wouldn't…right?

His face turned a bright crimson and he made a yelping/screeching sort of noise as Dark's pants fell to the ground. Not his boxers – thank goodness! – but still! The man glanced back quickly, catching himself laughing at the poor detective. "What, never seen a guy in boxers?"

"Wha—well, no – er yes – I mean... Forget it, would you just keep your clothes on!" Yuki stammered as he looked away and closed his eyes for good measure. "I mean, my God, don't you have any modesty!"

"Me? Nah, not for quite some time now," Dark replied truthfully with a shrug and, seeing that Yuki wasn't looking anytime soon, took the opportunity to change his boxers. Because, ew, can't wear those for more then a day.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuki asked pointedly, slight disgust evident in his voice. Dark couldn't help rolling his eyes a little and chuckling to himself.

"If you mean am I a slut, no," he stated calmly as he tossed his boxers to the box in the corner before adding, "Haven't been for years now."

"…Wait, what!" Yuki asked incredulously, making the foul, foul mistake of looking up. His jaw dropped and his mind abruptly came to a stop as he received quite the eyeful of Dark in the process of pulling his new boxers on. Hell, process didn't cut it; the cloth hadn't yet reached higher then his knees! Yuki's face turned what had to be the brightest red of his life and his eyes all but bugging out of his skull. Dark stared back, not really sure what to do next; luckily he didn't really need to worry too much as Yuki snapped his head away, his body twisting a full 180 degrees before he practically flung himself into the bed face first. "AH! FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Whatever you say sir," Dark replied sarcastically as he continued without much thought as to what had happened. Should he be embarrassed? Perhaps, but he didn't really care. Enough men had seen him naked, what was one more? Was that twisted? Yeah, but it was his logic and there was no changing it.

But for poor Yuki this was a big to do. Seriously, he had just seen his best friend's ex naked! Ugh! The worst part was that he couldn't help thinking, 'So _that_ must be why Link liked being his lover… No! Bad thought, _bad thought! _I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend…'

So, with each having their own thoughts to think over, silence reigned again. This time though, it wasn't the same. The quietness was almost deafening after such a loud interval of noise. It was more uncomfortable then before – as amazing as that seemed – and it wasn't long before Yuki simply couldn't take it.

"…Where are you going?"

"Out," Dark said dully, finally fully dressed and running his hand through his hair. He scanned the room, looking for his socks, obviously not wanting to talk. He was leaving damn it; he was going to leave…

"You're just going to leave me here!" Yuki cried bitterly. Dark turned and gave him a funny look, a brow cocked in confusion. The detective grimaced a little and looked away as he muttered, "I just don't want to be alone here…"

Dark nodded in agreement. "Can't say I blame you. This place is the closest thing to a hellhole you could find. But you hate me right? How would my being here help any?"

"Well, I…" Yuki trailed off, unsure himself. He certainly didn't like the thief at all. Honestly, hate was definitely a likely feeling he had. But at least he knew that Dark wouldn't try anything. If he had wanted to, he would have done it by now, right? He didn't trust the other occupants of the building though. Wait… did that mean he trusted Dark? No, that couldn't be…

"Well, whatever. I'm off," Dark said as he pulled on some socks and slid one of his shoes on. Yuki glanced up and watched helplessly as his protection was leaving him. He really, really hated to admit it, but he desperately didn't want Dark to leave. He did not want to be alone here. And he wasn't so bad… wait, what was he saying! This was the guy who screwed with Link – metaphorically and literally – and he was _not _a good guy… right?

"Hey." Dark ignored him, slipping his other shoe on and standing to go. Yuki straightened up and said louder, "Hey, wait!" Still though the man ignored him; he was going to leave goddamn it! As he started for the door Yuki stood up quickly, stumbling a little on his half-asleep legs. "I said wait damn it!"

"What do you want!" Dark spat bitterly. He really was not in the mood to argue right now. Luckily for him it wasn't an argument Yuki was looking for. The detective took a deep breath and looked up with a slightly frantic look in his eyes.

"I… I…" Yuki stuttered, finding he hadn't the slightest what to say. He swallowed hard as a thought came to him. But did he really want to bring that up? Well, it would be better then being in this dump without a little company. "I want to know about you and Link."

"What?" Dark asked blankly, looking at the detective as if he were crazy. And maybe he was. He certainly wasn't going to deny it. Yuki sighed and glanced back up at the thief.

"I made assumptions without even considering your side of the story. I would like to know why you did what you did."

"Is that so?" Dark questioned suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not just looking for an excuse to yell at me again. Cause it gets rather dull you know."

"I-I'm not going to yell at you," Yuki stammered. Dark eyed him for a moment longer before letting out a sigh and shaking his head.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Yuki let out the air he had evidently been holding and nodded, glancing back at where had recently been sitting; but he really didn't want to sit anymore. His legs were killing him! So he stood awkwardly to the side and Dark sat down in tiredly before looking back up at the detective. "Where should I start?"

"I don't know… the beginning," Yuki suggested. The thief nodded slowly, leaning back with his head thrown back so that he was gazing at the ceiling, as if looking for answers there.

"It was about… oh, I don't know. A month? Two months? Anyway, it was the first time he had ever been on the scene of one of my robberies. I suppose you would remember that one?"

"Link fell unconscious due to smoke in his lungs and a nasty bruise to the gut," Yuki replied sharply. Dark blinked at him and couldn't help grimacing.

"Yeah… I get a little out of control when I'm on a job," He explained vaguely. It was close to the truth at least. "Anyway, Link followed me to that theater on fourth and we had a little scuffle. And, as ridiculous as it sounds, I took a liking to him pretty quickly. So, being as excitable as I am when I'm a thief, I asked him out on a date."

"Just like that?" Yuki asked critically. Dark shrugged and grinned slightly at him.

"What? It was just a date. It's not like I proposed or something."

"Yes but… I mean… you hardly knew him. Why take the risk?" Yuki questioned. Dark pursed his lip just a bit as he thought about it. A good question indeed… it took some time before he finally decided on his answer.

"His innocence I suppose. I found it attractive." Yuki stared at him with "what the hell?" written across his face. Dark chuckled and sat up a little as he continued saying, "It's a bit difficult to explain. It's just that… he has this innocence to him. Not purity, but innocence. He's almost like an abused child in a sense."

"…What? What does that have to do with innocence?" Yuki asked. Dark sighed and leaned back again. Might as well get comfortable.

"When a child is abused, there are two likely ways he'll go," Dark started. "Most become distrusting and cynical, always fearing those around them. They lose that innocent ability to trust and be friendly. Some though, they manage to keep it. They know a whole world of hurt, and yet they still are able to trust it and those in it. They manage to be happy and love people; they're innocent without being pure," Dark explained. His eyes were out of focus and he let out a sad breath. "I am that first type; Link is the second. I was envious of his ability to trust so easily, and envy often becomes love or hate. I happened to love him for it."

"Oh…" Yuki murmured softly, watching the poor man and feeling guilty. He hadn't even considered that Dark was human too and had emotions like all the rest of them. He had a past that he didn't know about; a history that led up to what he was. Yuki had no right to judge. He sighed and said softly, "You really do love him…"

"Yeah, I guess so," Dark replied with a shrug as he snapped from his haze and glanced up. He couldn't help smirking as he asked, "Do you really want to know the rest?"

"Yes, if you would…"

However, the story would have to be saved for another time as a loud knock echoed through the room, its source Dark's door. The two glanced at each other worriedly and Dark got up to answer it; Yuki climbed back onto the bed and into the distant corner, bring his knees up to his chest. He watched curiously as Dark opened the door only a little bit, looking out into the hallway to see who it was. Worst fears had come true.

"The Boss wants ya," one of the suits stated as he sneered at the thief. Dark narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell does he want? Haven't I gone through enough shit for one day?"

"Hey, dun shoot the messenger," the minion retorted before turning on his heels, seeming to be leaving. But, before he got more then a foot away, he looked back and added, "Oh, and bring that skank with ya."

"Skank!" Yuki cried indignantly, only to get a snicker in response. He scowled and was sorely tempted to race up and show that good-for-nothing what for, but decided against it. This was not the time or place. Besides, it seemed that the suit learned his lessen as Dark glowered at him dangerously and he straightened up fast.

Not another word was said though as Dark slammed the door in the minions face. He looked at Yuki for a moment before digging through his closet and tossing the detective a baggy black shirt. "You should probably cover up," he indicated and, remembering his current ensemble – the belly shirt and hipsters – Yuki decided that a long shirt would be good. So he quickly pulled it over his head before standing again and staring at Dark.

"What's he going to do?"

"I'd like to know that myself," Dark murmured as he turned and opened the door. Yuki followed closely after, glancing around in disgust at the dank hallway. As an officer, he had seen his share of drunks and drug users; but this was a ridiculous! There were bottles thrown all about the ground, cigarette butts littering the floor thick enough they could have been the carpet. Used syringes stuck up here and there, probably waiting for another desperate user to come and use it again. Men lay passed out or high in the hallway, eyes glazed over with slack faces. Yuki felt truly sick to his stomach and, after receiving a lewd comment from a scraggy man, he stayed extremely close to Dark. "Scared?"

"What?" Yuki said confusedly. Dark smirked at him and tilted his head towards the little space there was between them.

"You should be. Stick close and you should be alright."

"Alright…"

So it went; Dark and Yuki made their way through the hall and down the stairs, both partly blinded by the bright light of the chandelier hanging in the lobby. Yuki couldn't help but find it truly pathetic that the lobby was so nice while the people had to live in muck. It was disgusting.

"He's waiting for you in there," one of the guards stated and pointed the pair towards the big doors to The Boss's room. Seeing the room reminded Yuki of The Boss and he instantly bristled. How could it be him…?

"Keep quiet," Dark ordered before walking towards the door. Yuki blinked at him and jogged to keep up.

"Why should I! Do you know who he is!"

"Yes, I do actually. But if you want to keep your dignity – or your life for that matter – you'll listen to me and shut up," Dark said pointedly. He put a hand to one of the huge doors and pushed it open, the bright light of the lobby throwing a long triangle of white into the dimly lit room. It was like it usually was; about a dozen minions in a little semi-circle around the large couch in which sat The Boss. Today though there was no slut at his side. Dark decided to take that as a bad sign.

"Ah, Dark, how nice it is to see you again," The Boss greeted with his patented fake smile plastered on his face. He made a small hand gesture as he asked, "And what brings you to my humble abode?"

"You sent one of your lapdogs," Dark stated dangerously. "I certainly wouldn't come here if it was my fucking choice."

"You have such a way with words Dark Link…" the large man murmured before turning his attention to the detective; Yuki was half hidden behind Dark. The Boss smirked and gestured him forward as he said, "Well, well, you brought your new pet I see. Come here for a moment won't you?"

"He's not going anywhere," Dark growled, putting out an arm to push the detective further behind him. The Boss chuckled, feigning good-manner.

"Oh, don't worry Dark Link. I won't hurt him. As long as you keep your promise, I'll keep mine. I'd just like to see how his injures are," the man said innocently. When Dark didn't back down he narrowed his eyes and added dangerously, "I certainly wouldn't want him to get anymore…"

"Bastard…" Dark gritted through his teeth before glancing for a moment at the detective. Yuki took a deep breath and nodded, stepping around Dark's arm and towards the man on the couch. His stomach was in knots, his heart in his throat. And still he walked. He didn't have any choice; he would have to play by this criminal's rules for the time being.

So, after what seemed like the longest minute of his life, he stood in front of The Boss stiffly, his eyes hard with determination despite his somewhat shallow breathing. He wanted him to know he'd go along with it, but not willingly. But the large man merely smirked as he rose from the couch, his hand gently reaching for Yuki's head. The detective cringed, but forced himself to stay still. He wouldn't give The Boss the pleasure of his fighting back.

"Well, it would seem the bump's not as large as I had expected," The Boss mentioned offhandedly as his hand roamed the terrain of Yuki's skull, pushing harder then necessary on the bruise on his head. The detective swallowed hard to keep from crying out, his hands shaking ever so slightly. The large man snickered at him as the hand slid down from the top of his head to his chin, moving his head this way and that as he took in his face. "And thank goodness your pretty skin isn't bruised."

"…Why are you doing this?" Yuki asked softly, trying hard to sound sure of himself; instead his voice wavered as anxiety set in. The Boss smiled sadistically, moving his head close to Yuki.

"Doing what?" he asked into his ear. Yuki shuddered, his eyes wide as his heart threatened to break his ribs. He was scared; really scared. He wished more than anything that Rikuo was here.

"You bastard!" Dark swore, unable to watch much more. The Boss sneered at him and snapped his free hand; instantly six of the twelve suits were on him, holding him back as he struggled against them. "You fucking liar! Get your hands off him!"

"You didn't answer my question, my dear Yuki," The Boss said, ignoring the thief's curses. "Why am I doing what? This?" As the words left his lips his free hand moved to the hem of the big baggy shirt, ice cold fingers slipping under it. Yuki's body shivered and shook under him, his breathing ragged and his fists clenched. "Is that it? Or is it something else?"

"…Stop… please stop…" Yuki pleaded softly as his eyes started to water. The Boss laughed and pressed closer, his mouth brushing against the detective's ear as his hand splayed across his stomach.

"Stop it you motherfucker!" Dark yelled as he strained against the minions. But now his voice grew deeper, his eyes dark and his teeth bared. The other self flung himself back and forth as he shouted, "I swear I'll kill you! I fucking kill you!"

"But how can I stop? Your little pet is just too much fun. I should have kept him for myself," The Boss commented, the hand that wasn't busy under Yuki's shirt tracing the side of the detective's face and cupping it with a hard, callused palm. Yuki's body shook with a hard shiver.

"Stop it. You promised… you promised to leave me alone," Yuki protested as he forced his body to move, to back away. He couldn't let himself be frozen with fear; he had to be able to get away.

"Promised? Well, funny thing about those promises," The Boss said, his mock innocence slipping away, leaving the cruel venom hidden behind it. He pulled his head away, staring at Yuki's tear filled eyes with contempt as the hand on the detective's cheek slid down to his neck. "They're easy to break, aren't they?"

"Yuki!" the other self shouted as suddenly the hand around the detective's neck tightened, strangling him. Yuki's eyes clenched and he let out garbled cries as he clawed at the hands desperately. The Boss merely watched; his expression was one of intense anger.

"It would seen that your owner's little birdie let the cat out of the bag," he stated pointed, loosening his grip just enough that Yuki would get another breath before cutting it off again. It would be no fun if he passed out now.

Yuki gagged and forced an eye open, coughing out, "I-I don't – ah – know w-what you're – augh – talking about!"

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't fucking excuse the fact that it happened," the large man spat, lifting the detective up some so that he was on his toes. The Boss looked around him and glared pointedly at Dark. "Your goddamn bitch boy told your little boy toy about this skank. Luckily they don't know where he is; so now I'm going to cut off its head before the cat can get out of the fucking bag!"

"You wouldn't dare!" the other self shouted. "Let go of him right now or else I will tear _your _fucking head off your shoulders!"

"Oh, I'm so scared, I think I'll piss my pants," The Boss replied sarcastically as he threw Yuki to the ground, his body hitting with a sickening crack as the detective screamed in pain. The other self thrashed without restrain as more minions joined in the effort to hold him down. The large man scowled at him as he walked up to Yuki's shuddering body, his foot pushing down on his windpipe. "But first I think I'll just take care of business."

"You goddamn son-of-a-fucking-bitch!" the other self cursed loudly before going limp for a moment before looking back up, Dark's fiery eyes glaring daggers. "Let him go! I'll do whatever the hell you want but leave him be!"

"Well, well, what a generous offer. It's a little late though, don't you think? I've done enough bargaining on this little shit," The Boss stated as he pushed down more on Yuki's neck. The detective let out a strangled chain of screams and gasps, his body writhing with pain and desperately struggling; tears streamed down his splotched face and with every cough more blood stained his lips. Dark could feel shivers race down his spine and desperately searched for the Thief; the other self couldn't help anymore and he couldn't stomach much more. But as hard as he tried, he couldn't find his other personality. It was no where to be found, and unless something was done soon, Yuki would be killed.

So Dark had to take it upon himself. "I'm serious! I'll do anything you want, any number of jobs you want, just leave him alone! I'm begging you!" The Boss stilled, and he looked over at Dark curiously.

"You're begging me?"

"Goddamn… yes, I am! Just stop it!" Dark shouted, pulling against his restraints. The Boss stared for a moment longer before a long, sardonic grin spread across his face.

"Well, if that's how it is, then how can I refuse?" he asked mockingly as he lifted his foot up. Yuki gasped loudly, his hands moving to his neck as he took quick, shaky breaths. He looked back at Dark with wide, panicked eyes and shook his head slowly, trying his best to mouth "no, don't do it." It was too late now though. A new agreement was set; there was nothing to be done about it.

For a few minutes the only noise in the room was Yuki's coughs and wheezes as The Boss carefully thought things over, trying to decide what would be best for his thief to do. Finally though it dawned on him and he smirked.

"You said you'd do anything, correct?"

"Yes, I did," Dark painfully admitted. The Boss's smirk only grew as he stepped around Yuki's form and towards the thief's. Before the large man could say his next piece though, there was an "ahem" as a minion opened the great double doors and peeked in.

"What is it?" The Boss snapped venomously. The suit winced.

"Vaati has arrived. Should I have her wait?"

"Vaati? No, let her in. I'm sure she'll enjoy the show," The Boss said. The minion nodded and his head disappeared, replaced with Vaati in her flamboyant dress – complete with feather boa – and Poe slowly after her. She liked having one of her "pets" with her at all times, and it just so happened that he had become one of her favorites. She smiled happily at the large man.

"Don't mind me Gaundie dear. I'll just sit here until you're done with your talk," she said sweetly, settling herself in a chair that stood next to the door. The Boss nodded before turning his attention back to Dark.

"Anyway, Dark Link, you said anything, correct? Well then, I think it's time you did that job I assigned you when you first arrived. You remember that one, don't you?" The Boss asked. Dark stared at him confused for a moment before it came to him. He shook his head slowly as his jaw dropped a little.

"No! I told you, I won't do it! You know damn well that involves killing people, and I'm not going to kill anyone!" Dark said sternly. The Boss shrugged nonchalantly and snickered at him.

"Oh, I see. So this detective's life isn't worth theirs? Because if so, I'm sure Vaati would be happy to find him a new home…" the large man said mockingly. Dark grimaced and looked away, gritting his teeth.

"That's not it! I'm just not going to kill anyone. Give me any other job, I'll do it. But I'm not going to commit murder. I may be a thief, but I'm not a fucking murderer!" Dark shouted. Both The Boss and Vaati chuckled at him and he bristled. "I'm not!"

"But you are Dark Link. Surely you remember your father… or should I say late father?" The Boss replied, grinning at the sudden change in Dark's expression. The man glanced away.

"I didn't kill him. It wasn't me."

"Oh, but it was. I can still remember the way your cute little hands shook with that gun in them, the blood splattered on the wall…" Vaati said, sounding more like a mother reminiscing about her child's first steps. Dark shook his head harshly, his hands starting to tremble.

"It wasn't me! It was the other self's fault! I couldn't stop him!" Dark yelled, though he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else. The Boss chuckled.

"No, I'm certain it was you. That monster didn't show up until after your father's untimely end," Vaati said certainly. "After you killed him, you couldn't live with the guilt, so you took all your violence and created him. You were such a difficult child…"

"I didn't have a choice!" Dark shouted loudly, his voice echoing in the room. His body heaved with his shallow breaths, his eyes panicky and wild looking. Yuki sat up slowly from where he lay, clutching his side as he watched the man worriedly.

He wasn't the only one worried. Poe watched from where he stood, his eyes wide with shock. Dark, a murderer? It simply couldn't be! He would never do anything like that! But why was he acting so weird? Was Dark psychotic? He always seemed so cool and confident, but had that all been to hide some mental disease? Poe simply couldn't believe it. There had to be something wrong with him. Maybe he was sick. Or maybe… maybe…

Maybe he really was insane.

But Poe just couldn't leave him here. It was obvious that it was triggered and egged on – if not created – by Vaati and The Boss. He had to do something!

So, as quick and quiet as a mouse he slipped out the door. He went completely unnoticed.

"But, that's all in the past," The Boss finally said as he came to stand in front of Dark. He frowned and, using his foot, tipped the man's head up to look at him. "You have to make a choice now Dark Link. Will you take the job, knowing you'll have to kill officers to reach your goal, or will you refuse and let me kill this officer here?"

"Don't… don't do it D-Dark Link!" Yuki said, wincing at the pain each word caused him. He fell into a coughing fit, blood splattering into his hand. Dark watched him with a blank expression before looking back up at The Boss.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on him again," Dark ordered as he glowered at the large man. The Boss smirked and pulled his foot away, making his way back to the couch and falling into it.

"I'll guess that's a yes then? You're to do it Tuesday night, understood?"

Dark only nodded as he stood up, shrugging the minions off of him and glaring at them before walking over and kneeling next to Yuki. The detective stared at him with red eyes, his face flushed and tear stained. Blood still stuck to the corner of his mouth and his neck was black and blue.

"Dark Link… You sh-shouldn't have… have saved m-m-me," he muttered softly, unintentionally falling forward and leaning against him for support. He fell into temporary unconsciousness. Dark took a deep breath before picking up Yuki's limp form and making his way for the door. He didn't look at anyone as he left.

But he did notice as he left the small boy dash from the doors and race out into the streets like a shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told you it was one heck of a chapter. I feel so sorry for my babies. T.T I never meant for it to get so bad! Well, I did for DL (he's just a bundle of angst) but I didn't expect to beat Yuki up so badly! But hey, what's done is done. Oh, and, I couldn't find a way to explain this in the story, but when Yuki says "Why are you doing this?" he isn't actually referring to The Boss molesting his skull. Just thought I'd throw that out there for you guys to chew on. Also, no, DL and Yuki aren't going to have a random love affair. They're just clinging to each other for support. Really. I swear it's true! Comments please!


	27. Chapter twentysix

Chapter twenty six! Woot! XD Lol, only two weeks and already I have this sucker up. I dunno why, but I always write a lot on the weekends and little to none during the week, so this was mostly finished last weekend; just needed to add the last bit and a half, if that makes sense. But, anyway, here you guys go! Hope you like.

What's Nintendo's is theirs, and what's mine is mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God, won't you give us at least a hint?" Link complained as he leaned back on his couch. Ranmaru sighed and shook his head meekly.

"I told you, I can't. I've already said too much as it is."

"Like hell you have," Rikuo muttered darkly from where he stood; he was some ways off from the others. The men had all moved to Rikuo's apartment soon after the confrontation at the bar; the busy dance club would be packed in less then an hour's time and they didn't want to talk where others could hear. It so happened that Rikuo's apartment was closest.

It was very nice as apartments went. Homey even. The carpet was a light tan and the walls a dull robin-egg blue. The fabrics in the living room – for the couch, curtains, etc – were all darker browns that toned down the brightness, but still left it warm feeling. The rest such as pillows, tables and shelves were black, accenting the colors in the room. It was obvious to see who the interior decorator in the relationship was; which, in a way, made it saddening to be in the room.

Sheik sighed as he walked in from the kitchen, handing Ranmaru a drink; Rikuo hadn't offered to serve drinks and no one really expected him to. "Really, do you have to be like this?" he asked, if not a bit bitterly. Rikuo scowled and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you," Ranmaru said softly as he took the drink and tilted it to his lips. Sheik nodded, his eyes settled on said lips a little longer then necessary before he yanked them away.

Those were the last words for quite some time as dead silence draped itself about the room, smothering it's occupants with its long talons of awkwardness and woe. Each had their own thoughts, but the basis around them was much the same. They all thought, worried, planned, and hoped; all about Yuki. Though, to be fair, he wasn't the only one Link or Ranmaru were worried about. They had Dark to ponder too. Ranmaru for his best friend; Link for his ex lover. What was to happen to them? How could they be saved?

And, the question that no one dared utter, but inside bubbled and boiled with torment in all of them; could they be saved?

Link shivered slightly as the thought was tossed around in his head. While no one would admit it, it was a very likely possibility. Dark was too deep in the inner workings of this underworld of sorts; to pull someone that intertwined with those connections was practically suicide for him and for those who tried to save him. This boss of theirs seemed to be a man with connections and wouldn't stop in his pursuit to keep his organization working as it is. He wouldn't be able to risk letting Dark out from under his dictatorship; that would be suicide for him. No matter how you looked at it, the only way to save Dark would to bring down the whole crime ring around him, and that would be no easy task. That was for sure.

And then there was Yuki who was in much the same position as Dark now. He had made the foul mistake of getting himself caught up in the dark tendrils of this organization and now he was as trapped as Dark. Yet for him it would be worse; Dark didn't have many people in the outside world to turn to. Yuki had a whole police department. The leader would surely realize this and make extra precautions to keep Yuki under lock and key. But that wasn't all. Dark had been part of illegal groups since he was only thirteen. It had surely been drilled into his head not to even try to escape, that it would only cause more trouble in his life. In a sense he had been brainwashed into living the life he was. Yuki hadn't. If he were given the chance, he would be off like a shot without so much as a second thought.

Really, at this point it was a miracle that Yuki was still alive. How Dark had managed to keep him alive was beyond Link. In fact, in a way he didn't completely understand why Dark had done it. He didn't know Yuki that well. They had met at the party, yes, but they hadn't talked too much and in truth Dark was hiding behind the mask of an up-and-coming young man. They didn't know each other really at all. And yet Dark, most likely risking his own neck, stuck up for Yuki. Why? Was it because Yuki was Link's friend? Did Dark feel a sense of duty to protect him? Or perhaps it was something else. Maybe… maybe he felt sympathetic. Surely Dark knew what it was like to face death and when Yuki was faced with it he couldn't just stand by and watch. Or maybe... could it be that he had grown more compassionate?

Link knew he was getting no where if he started second guessing himself. Why Dark had done it didn't matter; what mattered was that Yuki was still alive, but still in great danger. It was very possible that their leader would wise up and murder Yuki. They had to find a way to save him before that happened. And, while Link wanted deep down to save Dark as well, it seemed almost impossible to do. They could save Yuki as the organization was; he had probably only scathed the top of their dark surface. But Dark… he was deeply emerged in the shadowy sea of secrets. The only way to save him would to either dive in after or dry up the water around him; both risky. Dark could easily – if not purposely on the boss's behalf – drown in the process. There was just no surefire way to save him.

Link couldn't help the soft groan that resonated in his throat as his head fell into his hands. Why had things gotten so goddamn complicated? Was he not allowed to live a calm, normal life? To have friends who he could just go out and have a good time with? To be able to settle down and fall in love with someone who he could actually be with? Was it all too much to ask?

"Shit…" Link muttered softly under his breath as his hands combed through his hair. They then dropped to his sides and he leaned his head back against the couch. His single word was like a stone in a paddle, rippling through the deafening silence and bouncing off the others. They felt his same torment. They knew how improbable a good outcome to the situation was. And worse, they knew there the truth of the matter.

It was possible to save Yuki. Dark though was mostly a lost cause. If they had Yuki they could take down the organization; give that bastard of a leader what he deserves. But more then likely that still wouldn't save Dark.

To save Yuki, they would have to sacrifice Dark to the Boss's wrath. And they all knew that he wouldn't survive that. Either he would be murdered, tortured beyond repairs or given to another; perhaps even that hell spawn of a woman Vaati. No matter what though, he wouldn't be there for them to save.

And this reality silently killed Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The moon was high in the sky, its ghostly rays of light illuminating the chillingly silent night. The temperature had hit below freezing, reminding the occupants of the city that winter had arrived. But, as if it weren't enough, small tuffs of snow sprinkled down on the roads and buildings, dancing gaily in the gentle breeze. To some it may have been a sign of happiness; its pure white giving those who looked at it hope that days ahead would bring fun and joy. Nothing better then to play in it; to be reminded of winters long ago, in the days when even the elderly were young and innocent. Those wondrous days when the greatest worries were what was for dinner and whether you would get that toy you wanted so desperately.

For some though, the snow seemed more like frozen tears, the skies way of crying for the foolish men and women who walked without reason through their days, unable to find what they're looking for; unable to even understand what it is. It cried for them, for they could no longer cry for themselves. How can one cry for something they don't know? Can't understand?

And, that particular night, Link felt the soft ice fall on his face, melting on his cheeks and sliding down in little streams, as if to be tears for him. Tears for the man who wouldn't let his own fall. Tears for the man who _couldn't_ let his own fall.

But he would brush them away, slowly making his way through the thin curtain of snow, walking against the soft wind that caressed his shuddering form. Had he known it would be so cold, he would have brought a coat. But, then again, he certainly hadn't had time to. He had gone from one place to the next, each time dying a little more. Soon he knew there wouldn't be much left. And when that day came there would be nothing left but to really die… well, that was for another day. Who knew? Maybe life would be easier that way. He wouldn't have to worry about feeling this way anymore. He wouldn't have to worry about feeling his confidence, his ego, his very soul cracking and falling away, hitting the floor with a sickening crunch.

He had left Rikuo's apartment soon after his softly spoken word. The three were, as far as he knew, still there, staring at each other unknowingly. None of them knew what to do. How could they? There wasn't much left to do. No where to go, no way of knowing what was happening… So Link left. If he wanted to think he may as well do it where he was alone and not intruding on anyone else's thoughts.

Besides, he didn't think any of them could understand to growing knot in his stomach. Sheik didn't know Dark at all; he didn't even know that Dark was the notorious Thief Dark Link. And while he knew Yuki, it had only been for a week. Ranmaru knew Dark though; possibly better then Link did. But he didn't know Yuki really at all. Besides, he wasn't in love with Dark like Link was. Even Rikuo couldn't completely understand him. Sure, he had lost someone he loved with all his heart. But he didn't care at all about Dark. In fact, Link couldn't help but think that the man had a death wish for the thief. None of them could understand how much he hurt; he had lost a best friend and the love of his life and would likely never get either of them back.

And so he was alone. He felt completely isolated from the world, from the people he once loved. No one could understand him; help him overcome the painful ache that filled his chest. He had to be strong enough to take care of himself. He couldn't lean on anyone else for support anymore. But how could he take care of himself when he was decaying from the inside out?

God, if only something were to happen… if only he could get a hint, a clue, anything to get him going again. He couldn't stand not having anything left that he could do. He stared up at the tall structure that was the Police Department. Would he really be able to just go in tomorrow, pick up his files and get back to work? Would he be able to work on the Dark Link Case when he knew that lives were hanging in the balance? How could he work when he knew that somewhere out there his friend was in desperate trouble and his love needing help?

But wait… he stopped suddenly in the snow. What was he thinking? Here he was, worrying over Dark, dying inside because he couldn't save him; but why? Dark didn't love him anymore, right? He had been dumped by him. There shouldn't be any such feelings for him. Dark deserved this fate. He was the one who led Link on; the one who in a sense started this whole mess. It was all Dark's fault damn it! He was the fucker that asked Link out; the one who kissed him and held him; the one who carefully made love to him; the one who was always there for him; the one who seemed to understand his pain; the one who made Link open his heart again…

He shuddered harder as his stomach churned and chest seemed to fall in on itself. How could he blame Dark when he had done so much for him? Besides, it was his own fault too. He was the one who allowed it to happen. As much as he wanted someone, something, anything to blame, he knew he'd never find it. There was no one person to blame for this; it was the result of many people and situations mixing and creating this god awful fate. He had no one to put at fault. And it only depressed him more.

So there he stood, immersed in a haze of frozen tears and chilled to the bone, yet finding himself unwilling to move. He had lost all reason to go on. He couldn't save Yuki or Dark; hell, he couldn't save himself. What was there left for him but to stand there and watch the world around him?

Well, his answer came in the form of the middle aged, surely-she-dressed-herself-in-the-dark secretary of the NYPD.

"Oh my! Thank goodness you's here Lennings!" she cried as she raced out the door of the lobby and, slipping a little, came face to face with Link. He stared back at her with wide eyes, his anguished mood metaphorically being snapped in half and thrown to the floor before being jumped on multiple times by horribly mismatched suits, shoes, and hair dye. What was he left with? Well, a horribly confused look that one couldn't help but laugh at if they weren't hurried.

"Um, oh, hello miss-miss… uh…" he stammered, unable to remember her name, or if he had ever known it. She didn't really pay attention though as her slightly bony hand reached out and grabbed Link's wrist, tugging him towards the building.

"Goodness, you's frozen to the bone!" she exclaimed, her southern accent heavy. She shook her head before continuing. "But that's for another time, another time indeed. I'ave a call waiting for you at the desk that desperately needs yar answering. Hurry, hurry! I do hope that boy's still on the phone!"

"Wait… what? There's a call for me?" Link asked. He didn't get an answer though as the woman's grip tightened as she all but dragged him through the snow. He struggled to keep up with her. Who would be calling him this time of night? And at his office? "Are you sure it's for me?"

"Well, I'lls admit he didn't have ya name, but he did call yar numbah. If you ain't who he's looking for, then I haven't the foggiest who he is."

"Who's he?" Link questioned as they stepped inside from the cold. It was a bit of a shock to his system, but right now he was too focused on the call to care.

She shrugged as she pulled him a few more feet before letting go and jogging up to her desk. "I dunno. Sounds like a little guy though. He sounds awful scared. Kept saying somepin about how he was looking for the 'detective'."

Well now, that was certainly new. He hadn't been referred to as detective since he first met Dark… Finding this fact a bit taunting he raced up to the desk, waiting to be handed the phone.

"Hello, are you still there sir?" she asked, her southern drawl greatly lessened. She seemed to be able to talk properly when she felt like it. Her face brightened and she nodded happily. "Yes, it just so happened that he was walking by the office. I'm handing the phone to him now."

Link gulped a little as he took the phone from the woman's hand and put it to his ear. He could hear light panting and shallow breathing; was the caller out in the cold? "Hello, this is Link Lennings. May I help you?" he asked.

There was silence on the other side of the phone before a small voice said "Is this the detective?"

"Well, yes, I am a detective," Link replied slowly. "However, I'm not sure I understand what you mean by 'the detective'."

"Well, is your number 555-1234?" the quiet voice asked again. It sounded like a young boy's, but Link couldn't be sure. But what had he left to lose? Not a whole lot, that was for sure.

"Yes, that is my office number. May I ask where you got it?"

"I got it from a friend," was the only response to the question. Link took a deep breath, his free hand resting on the desk as he leaned into it.

"Well, I take it you don't want to tell me who you got it from," he said. There was awkward silence from the boy on the other side and Link chuckled lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, it doesn't really matter. But I heard you're in trouble. Can you tell me what's wrong?" There was silence again and Link couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to the boy.

But, it seemed he was wrong as finally the boy said, "I need you to help someone. He's in big trouble and I can't help him by myself. Please, you have to help him!"

"Ok, alright I understand. Please calm down," Link soothed. The secretary smiled to herself as she watched; boy, that Lennings was definitely a detective if she ever saw one. Which, she did so everyday. Link took his hand from the desk and ran it through his hair as he asked, "Now, let's start with the basics. May I know your name, age, and address? I can come over right now if you need me to."

"Oh, uh… well…" the boy muttered even quieter. Link waited patiently though, resting his hand again on the desk and tapping his fingers on the surface. The boy swallowed hard before saying, "M-my name's Poe. I-I'm pretty sure I'm thirteen and I don't have an address."

Link blinked in confusion, the words not settling right with him. There was no last name, he _was pretty sure _he was thirteen and no address? He straightened up and said pointedly, "Where are you then? Are you outside?"

"Y-yeah…" Poe admitted, his voice shivering from the cold. Link's grip on his phone tightened and he bit his lip. He had to find that boy and fast. Alone in the cold like this…

"Where are you? I'll come get you."

"B-but what about Dark! He's in big trouble! He needs your help!" Poe shouted into the phone. Link stilled, his body frozen in place. This boy… he knew Dark? How… how had Poe found him? Did he get the number from Dark? Did Dark really need him? What had happened! "You know him, right! You have to! He had your number! You have to help him!"

"Where are you?" Link asked sternly. The boy grew quiet, panting softly into the phone. Link bit his trembling lip hard before practically shouting, "Where are you!"

"I… I'm on 23rd street," Poe admitted softly. Link nodded.

"Stay there. I'm coming to pick you up. Don't move," he ordered before putting the phone down on its hook. He looked at the secretary and said, "I need to borrow a car. Do you have one I can use?"

"O-of course. There should be one out front there. 'Ere's the keys," she replied as she opened a drawer and pulled out a little ring with a key and a number. He snatched it from her grasp and raced out, the glass doors spinning round and round after him. The secretary watched in surprise, sitting back in her chair. "Well, that t'was exciting weren't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Link's grip on the steering wheel was tight as he looked desperately out his slightly fogged up window. The snow made it even harder to see, his lights reflecting off the little flurry of ice. He wasn't sure he could see ten feet ahead of him, let alone find a kid on the side of the road. Giving up, he quickly parked the car on the side of the road – in a no parking zone, but he was a police officer; he could get away with that – and jumped out.

"Hey, kid!" he shouted as he slammed his door shut and looked around a little. It was really dark now, hardly a street light on the narrow street. If Poe was smart, he would stay close to one of them; so, Link jogged over to the one closest to him, hugging his shirt close to him. Damn it was cold! As he reached the pole, he looked around but didn't see a soul anywhere. He frowned and looked to the next light that was some thirty feet away. There! There he spotted the shadowy form of either a child or a small man; that could easily be Poe! So Link sprinted over, calling, "Poe! Hey, are you Poe!"

The shadow looked up quickly, backing away for a moment before recognizing the voice. Shyly, he asked, "Detective? Is that you?"

"Yes, and please, you can call me Link," the detective said as he stopped in fount of the boy. Poe looked up at him with bright fiery eyes, his slight figure shuddering hard in tight fitting red pants and thin long sleeve shirt. Link grimaced at how the boy's lips were tinted blue. Damn, he was going to get phenomena like this, if not hypothermia! He held his hand out, but Poe looked up at him skeptically.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded sternly. Link looked at him incredulously, more then a little taken aback, but Poe didn't care. He certainly wasn't stupid; he wasn't going anywhere with some guy he didn't really even know. How could he be sure this guy was the same detective that Dark seemed to know?

"Well, I…" Link stammered, unable to find the words that scattered away. He sighed and, begrudgingly, knelt down in the snow so he was face to face with the youngster. Those cherry red eyes scanned his face calculatingly, afraid and a little curious. Link smiled lightly as he said evenly, "I'm taking you to my apartment for now, if that's alright. I take it you don't have anywhere to go?"

"Well… I do but," Poe started, gulping a little before blurting, "but I never, ever want to go back again. Never. I'll go anywhere; just don't take me there again!" He shook harder now, whether due to the cold or to emotions, Link could only speculate. But he was pretty sure it wasn't the cold. Poe looked up quickly as Link rested a hand on his shoulder, the detective's face sympathetic and reassuring.

"Don't worry. If you don't want to go back, I won't make you," Link stated, smiling warmly at the child. Poe stood blinking at him, his expression unreadable. But, without any obvious incentive, he flung himself into the man's embrace, his hand clinging tightly to the back of Link's shirt.

"Take me away. Oh god, just take me away…" Poe whimpered as he buried his face into the detective's neck. Link was a bit shocked at the sudden change in attitude, but took it in stride as he wound his arms around the trembling body, picking him up and holding him close as he headed for the car.

Instead of calming the boy though, as Link had expected, Poe panicked. Little hands that had been pulling closer were now pushing and shoving, his legs kicking out erratically as he shouted, "No, wait! I can't go, I can't! She'll get mad at me, I know she will! She'll find me and hurt me! I can't go!"

"Shh, calm down. It'll be alright, I promise. No one will hurt you," Link said evenly, his grip on the boy tightening as he struggled to the police car. His emotions were tightly coiled, threatening to snap at any moment; but he had to keep it under control for a little while longer. He had to be cool, calm and collected if he hoped to relax Poe. So, taking deep breaths and forcing himself to keep his even tone he spoke soothing words to Poe as they finally came to the car.

Now for the tricky part; opening the door and getting Poe in without the boy running away. It was an almost impossible task with him in hysterics like he was. So Link just stood there, holding the child so tightly he could hardly move. Poe practically screamed at him in frustration, trying hard to retaliate, to fight back; but with no room to move or go, he had no choice. After a few minutes the boy's movements slowed back down to a gentle shaking, his breathing still coming in uneven breaths, but they were deeper now; not as shallow. Taking a huge sigh of relief Link glanced down and said, "You done now?"

"…Shut up," Poe grumbled softly, his body relaxing into the embrace. He shifted around a little and, getting the message, Link set him back down on his feet; however, he still kept an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Now, I'm not going to force you to come with me," Link admitted. "I don't have that right or authority to do that. But I am giving you a way out. I'm guessing you're in a bad situation, right?" Poe nodded bitterly and Link rubbed his arm warmly. "Then let me help you. I'm not on duty right now, and if you'd rather not involve the police in your affairs, then so be it. We can figure out what you should do later; for now, you can stay at my place. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah, I guess," Poe murmured unenthusiastically, rubbing irritably at the tears on his cheeks. Link couldn't help laughing softly; such a typical response from a young teen. Despite trying to make it seem like nothing special, Link knew he was happy about it, and that was enough. So he nodded and opened the door to the passenger's seat. Poe looked up at him questioningly, as if to ask if he really meant it, and receiving a warm smile in return he carefully got in, Link shutting the door quietly behind him.

For the first time in years, Poe felt safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about eleven thirty at night when Link finally arrived at home. He was chilled to the bone, his clothes damp and clinging to his skin. Poe walked close next to him, more like a puppy then a child. Link thought sadly to himself that that may have very well been the way Poe had been raised for the past few years; like a pet. As much as he hated to think something as awful as that were possible in today's world, he knew that Dark was treated like that, so it was easy to suspect that Poe had as well.

When they got to Link's apartment, the detective almost immediately showed Poe to the bathroom, telling the boy to take a nice warm bath or shower, whichever he preferred. Setting some clean pajamas on the bathroom counter – they were going to be rather big on Poe, but so be it – Link left the child to change his own clothes. He would have loved a warm shower, but he was sure he wouldn't have a chance to until the next morning.

But it was probably a good thing that he was able to have some time in the apartment alone; well, as alone as you can be when there's a kid in your bathroom. After changing into grey sweatpants and a dark green sweatshirt Link went to the kitchen and put some water on the stove. There was nothing better for a worried boy then a nice warm cup of hot coco. As he waited around the kitchen though, he finally had time to think back on his day. Just two hours ago he had come to nothing but dead ends and found himself feeling helpless and without a clue. But he had finally had another lead, another chance at finding some solution to the chaos in his life.

And to think it came in the form of a small child who was hardly thirteen.

But he felt he couldn't rush things. Poe was certain to be skittish and untrusting of him. It would probably take some time before Link could ask him anything of importance. His greatest hope at this point was that Poe would volunteer the information himself.

But what would he do the next day? Surely he couldn't just leave Poe home alone, could he? But he also couldn't take him to work; that was out of the question. It occurred to him for a moment that he could always leave him with Sheik; but, no, he couldn't do that. He wasn't sure yet if he should tell Sheik and Rikuo of his discovery. He could easily see either of them trying to manipulate some information out of Poe. And, while he would love a lead, he also cared about the boy's wellbeing. He didn't feel right taking advantage of him. Besides, what would Sheik do with him? He wasn't exactly a kid-person to start with, but taking care of and entertaining one? No, Link couldn't do that to his childhood friend.

"Detective?" The small teen asked shyly from the hall. Link turned and peeked his head around the doorframe, smiling at Poe. Those pjs really were a bit on the large side; so much so it seemed that the pants simply wouldn't stay on those slim hips. At least, that was Link's guess since the boy wore only the shirt, the hem of it reaching his knees. As long as it was, Poe still seemed to feel a little uncomfortable with it as he pulled at the bottom, making sure it didn't go any higher then it was. He fidgeted and his face has a dull pink. He was, in all honestly, just about the cutest thing Link had ever laid eyes on.

"Yeah? Is something wrong Poe?" Link asked curiously. Poe shook his head quickly and clutched the hem of the shirt tightly in his grasp.

"N-no, it's not that. I just, you know, wanted to know where I'm going to sleep, and stuff," Poe replied softly, looking up cautiously to see Link's warm face. He grinned back and, before he knew it, was by the detective's side, looking into the kitchen. "What'cha doing in here?"

"Well, I was hoping to surprise you with some hot coco, but I guess it's not much of a surprise anymore, huh?" Link laughed as he walked over to the stove, pouring a couple packets of coco mix into the steaming water. Poe nodded and followed him slowly, looking around his legs to watch the process.

"Hot coco? I think I've heard of that," he thought aloud. Link looked at him incredulously.

"You _think _you've heard of it? Man, you're missing out," he said as he stirred the drink. But, as the words left his mouth, he instantly wished he hadn't said them. He looked down at Poe with a little concern, but the boy didn't seem to so much as bat an eye at the comment.

"Really? It's that good?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good."

"Yum! I get some, right?" Poe asked. Link laughed as he grabbed some mugs from the cabinet.

"Of course. I made it just for you. Now, why don't you go jump in bed and I'll bring you your cup, ok?" Link asked. Poe nodded happily and raced off, only to stop and look back at the detective.

"Bed? I only saw the one in your room though," he commented curiously. Link nodded knowingly and smiled at him.

"Yup, it's the only one in this apartment."

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Poe asked worriedly. Link shrugged as he poured the piping hot coco into a mug.

"I dunno. Maybe on the couch. It's no big deal, really," he added as he saw the sullen look on the boy's face. But Poe simply wouldn't have it. He walked back over to Link, grabbed the bottom of his sweatshirt and tugged it down. A little baffled, the young man knelt down on the floor and watched as Poe looked him straight in the eye, those bright cherries for eyes looking surprisingly stern.

"Detective."

"Link," the detective reminded him. Poe nodded.

"Ok, Link. You're not going to start anything, right?" the young teen asked. Link blinked at him and Poe sighed irritably, as if Link were the child, not vice versa. "Look, just… if you promise you won't, you know, try to fuck me or anything, you can sleep with me in the bed, ok?"

And Link, being the responsible, understanding adult that he was, turned a bright red and his eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped. Holy shit; did he just hear what he thought he heard! Did Poe just… just… ah hell, what had Link gotten himself into? Poe looked at him curiously as the man just sort of stared in complete shock and embarrassment. And then, seeing the poor detective stammer and turn red as a beet, the boy started to giggle; within seconds he was flat out laughing at Link.

"W-what!" Link stuttered as Poe clutched his sides, about to literally start rolling with laughter. The young teen gasped between laughs and pointed shakily at the detective.

"I-I'm sorry… I just… Oh my god you're such a softie!" Poe jeered before falling into a fit of laughter. "I mean, acting like that… jeez, you're red as a tomato! Who wouldn't laugh!"

"Well excuse me," Link retorted bitterly, looking away with a little "humph". Poe grinned at him and slowed his laughing as well as he could.

"You know Link, I like you a lot," he said straight forwardly, an innocent smile gracing his face. Link sighed as he nodded and smiled back.

"I like you too Poe." The teen seemed to be at a lost for words then as he opened his mouth, closed it, only to open and close it again. Finally giving up on finding the words he jumped on Link, his arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

"Thank you…" he murmured softly, gripping the back of Link's shirt and nuzzling his face into his shoulder. The detective smiled and hugged the boy back.

"Anytime kid, anytime."

"…Link?" Poe whispered. Link nodded and the boy loosened his hold enough so he could look up at the man. "Will you help Dark like you helped me?"

Link stared at him, his heart aching at the request. But, he wouldn't let it show; he would never force his feelings on a boy like this. So, he smiled – if not a little sadly – and ruffled Poe's soft red hair. "I'll try Poe. I'll try."

"Thanks."

"No, thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

…..I love kids. They're so cute. X3 Lol, but yeah, we're starting to get there now people! Link's found his lead and is cheering up some. Kids have that effect on people. Well, at least, if they're cute like Poe. But on a totally side note, I spent the day at Sakura con and it was the great! So much cool stuff to look at.

Anyway, comments are greatly recommended cough I-beg-you-please-comment cough


	28. Chapter twentyseven

Ever start writing something and have it turn into something else? Well, this chapter did that to me. A lot. Lol, anyway, another chapter for you guys. Nice and early too; not even two weeks since the last chapter! But I'm on spring break, so I have extra time on my hands. XD Lol, but darn you Poe, you've KILLED the angst. Well, at least, any angst that involves Link. DL still gets to be a bundle of angst, so it's all good! So yeah, here's the next chapter!

What's mine is mine, what's Nintendo's is theirs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early dawn, the sun just barely peeking up over the horizon. Slow moving rays of light twinkled gaily on the freshly fallen snow, increasing its illumination tenfold. It was blindingly beautiful, the white of the snowflakes so clean and untouched. In mere moments men and women would walk out their doors, stepping on and crushing the snow under their feet; the sweet purity would be dirtied, trampled on and left as nothing but a pitiful, ugly brown slush to be but a hindrance. What was once pretty and loved would soon become the ordinary; the unloved. Ironic isn't it? That it would become dirtied by people who once loved it; after time being used by those people, only to be cast away and looked down upon by those men and women, the ones who used it, made it what it became? How many times has this story played itself? How often has it been told, whispered into the deaf ears of mankind? No matter how many times they promise they will never do it again, another snow will fall and the same sad fate will fall on its fragile, icy limps. When will they ever learn? How many centuries will it take?

How many lives crushed under their heels until they notice not only the blood stained on other shoes, but the grim on their own?

But, for now, the snow laid untouched; a virgin blanket of white, hoping for the gentle touch of lovers walking slowly home; the soft caress of children sledding on its smooth surface. How ignorant it was to its own demise.

Then again, perhaps that was simply the way Dark looked at things. When he saw beauty, often all he could think of was how it would be used by the unclean hands of men. That was how the world looked to him; a world of white being engulfed in the darkness. And, really, no one could blame him for his pessimism.

He was Dark Link after all; a torch that had been quickly swallowed whole by the monstrous bogeyman that is the darkness of man's soul. There is no beast worse then that.

These thoughts, amongst a great many more, swirled and spun about in Dark's mind, but they wouldn't go anywhere. They couldn't. He wouldn't let them. In all earnest, he would have preferred to not have any thoughts at all. It was one of those rare moments that the world of relaxants appealed to him; what he wouldn't do for a good smoke…

But he knew in the end that he wouldn't. No, he could never do that. He wouldn't become one of those bums. He would never beg for money to buy the very thing that pains him, that is slowly killing him. It was another side to men that was pathetic; how they could continue to do something to forget their lowly lives, when it's that very something that made them what they are. Dark sighed heavily as he leaned further into the wall, his forehead resting on the dusty window that looked out. And yet, he couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped his lips as he saw a minion walking out the front doors, leaving the first of many footsteps in the snow; it was the start of a repeating pattern. The start of the ultimate demise of the soft purity that lay so helpless and open.

"God, what the hell were you thinking, setting these hellhounds loose?" he asked softly, but he knew there would be no reply. There never was.

And yet there he would stand, watching the silent death of the snow and locking his thoughts away whilst Yuki rested on his bed, his breathing rough. For the rest of the day he would stand there, waiting desperately for an answer. An answer he would never – could never – get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Link…? Liink…" Poe whispered as he nudged at Link's sleeping form. The young man grimaced, groaned, and buried his head further into his pillow. Poe proceeded to stick out his lower lip in a little pout as he whined, "Come on, I'm hungry! Liink!"

"Mngh… Poe, I'm trying to sleep…" Link protested sleepily, looking over at the boy with one eye, trying it's best to look intimidating. It wasn't successful. Poe just stared back, hands on his hips, with the biggest puppy dog face imaginable. Sadly though, puppy dogs don't work on the morningly challenged. "God, just give me five more minutes… Mmph." Link face was back in his pillow, where he felt it belonged.

Poe felt differently.

The young detective relaxed into his bed, relieved to hear the soft footsteps of Poe leaving the room. Why was it that kids felt that when they were awake, everyone needed to be awake? Link really hoped this wouldn't become a daily occurrence. But, even half asleep – he may as well have been half dead – his interest peeked when he heard the sink running. Then again, Poe was probably just getting a drink. One can't help but laugh at the ignorance of those who don't have children.

When the young detective heard the footsteps come back into his room, he decided just to stay still; make Poe think he'd gone to sleep. The plan backfired though as, without warning, ice cold water was dumped on his head, dripping chilled tendrils of H2O down his neck and back. Link was up in a flash, cursing loudly as he shivered with the sudden decrease in body temperature. Looking about wildly for an explanation, he saw Poe standing ever so innocently by the bed, cup in hand and small smile on face.

"Now that you're up, could you make some breakfast please?" he asked nicely, as if he hadn't just about given Link a heart attack. Oh boy was the detective pissed. Never before in his life had he been so tempted to strangle a boy. And, as if the to add insult to injury, the clock by his bed showed that it was only five in the morning. Five!

"Poe… do you have any idea what time it is…?" Link asked bitterly, glaring daggers at the troublemaker. Poe tilted his head ever so cutely, mock guilt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted a little bit of food…" Link simply couldn't help the way his eye twitched, his hands gripping tightly to the bed sheets to keep from reaching out and shaking that son of a…

"Look, there's cereal in the cabinet. Milk in the fridge. Make your own damn breakfast," he stated darkly. Poe's expression died down some as he laughed nervously, backing away slowly towards the door.

"O-oh, ok. Um, then I'll just, you know, be going. Heheh…" Poe was out like a shot. Jeez, adults were scary in the morning!

As the door closed behind the young teen, Link sighed, his head resting in his hands. It was way too early to have to deal with this shit. But, as much as he hated to admit it, the water certainly worked in waking him up. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to bed. So, there was only one option left if he didn't want to kill Poe within the next hour.

It was shower time.

He rose clumsily from the bed, stretching his arms and legs and letting out a loud yawn. Once his muscles were warmed up and all the cricks cracked, he stumbled out of the bedroom with fresh clothes in hand and into the bathroom. There he happily rid himself of the now damp sweatshirt and pants. He grumbled in irritation at the pile of towels thrown on the floor before picking them up and hanging them. This whole kid thing would definitely take some getting used to.

Link felt infinitely better though as the hot water washed over his skin, running down his face, arms, all the way down his chest and stomach before racing down his legs, warming him to the bone. Letting out a sigh of relief he ran his hands through his wet hair. What was it about a hot shower that was so relaxing? Oh well, it didn't matter much.

What to do though; that mattered. What was he to do with Poe? He could skip work today, but he couldn't stay home for too long. And there was no way he could just leave the young teen alone here everyday for hours on end. No way. The only way thing he could think of that would work is if he could get the child into school, but to do that he'd have to be Poe's legal guardian. But the only way to do that would be to adopt him, and that would cause a whole new world of issues. The only way they could do it was if Poe were to explain about what had happened. And, while it was true that the teen didn't say he how he felt about involving the police, it was possible he wouldn't want to talk about it.

And what about Poe's real parents? Link didn't know how the boy had lived before going to, well, wherever he had been staying. Or, what if he had been staying with his parents? They would have total custody of Poe and could easily take him back into whatever life he had been living.

Hell, did he even want to adopt Poe? He certainly wasn't ready to have a child; he didn't know the first thing about raising them! Not only that, but they are expensive to have around. Money could be tight. In fact, this brought back the whole work issue. He was hardly home at all, and it wouldn't be right to leave Poe all alone! And the amount of psychological damage he must have… jeez, it gave him a headache just thinking about it.

And, yet, despite all the cons, he knew he had no choice; he had to take Poe in as his own. At least for now. Hopefully as the days progressed he'd learn more about Poe and find another option.

This brought up another interesting point; how was he going to get information about Dark from Poe? He had already decided he wasn't going to use force or manipulation. All that was left was to befriend him and hope he'd trust him with the secrets he held. There had to be a reason that he chose now to come to Link for help. What was going on? It made Link feel even more anxious.

Deciding that that was enough thinking for the time being, Link shut off the water and leaned against the side of the shower. Could it be he had found himself yet another dead end? No, this was more like a locked door; he had to find the key, and he had to find it soon.

Lest this ticking time bomb blow up in their faces.

Well, that was certainly a pleasant thought to start the day off with. Sighing, Link dried himself off and put on faded blue jeans with a dull maroon sweater. It was going to be a cold day out.

"G'morning Link! You feeling better now?" Poe chirped as the detective walked into the living room. He was seated at the kitchen island/bar/makeshift dinner table, his legs dangling under the little stool he was seated on, happily eating a bowl of cereal. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute? Link sighed as he walked pass the boy and into the kitchen, shifting through his cabinet for another bowl.

"Yes, though I'd be better if I was still asleep," he replied as he poured his own bowl of cereal. Poe giggled softly, trying his best to quiet himself by stuffing a large spoonful of cereal in his mouth. The detective rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. "But I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I shouldn't have been so…"

"Scary?"

"Right, we'll go with that. I'm just not--"

"A morning person?"

"…Yes, a morning person. So--"

"You'd like it if I didn't throw water on you in the morning?" Poe finished. Link gave the boy an exasperated look before sighing and nodding.

"Yes, now would you please--?"

"Stop finishing your--"

"Yes, my sentences," Link interrupted, grinning at his victory. Poe regarded him for a moment with intrigue before frowning and going back to eating his cereal; yes, no better way to drown your sorrows then in a bowl of cereal.

Leaving things at that, Link took his bowl to the island and sat on the stool next to Poe's before starting to eat. It was fairly quiet for a little bit after that, the only sounds being the noises that wafted in from outside. But the boy simply couldn't leave it like that, now could he? No, not when he was on a mission. But could he trust Link? He really liked him, no doubt about it. The question was whether he could tell him about Dark. Link was a nice guy and Dark had to trust him at least a little – why else would he give Poe his number – but he was still a detective; an officer of the law. It could be really dangerous to tell him.

So, first he had to interrogate him.

"Hey Link?"

"Hmm?"

"How d'you know Dark?" Poe asked innocently enough. Link's spoon froze half way to his mouth as he stared at the young teen for a moment. Ok, obviously an awkward question, but it had to be asked! So the red head stood his ground, staring right back at the detective. "Well?"

Finally Link let out a breath as he set his spoon back in the bowl. "Dare I ask why?"

"You don't get to know 'til you tell me. Now come on, tell me! I can keep a secret!" Poe insisted. Link couldn't help the suspicious look he gave the teen. But, hey, it wouldn't be fair to expect information without giving some. Equivalent exchange of sorts. Question was how much could, or should, he tell…

"Alright, fine, but this stays between us, ok?" Poe nodded vigorously and, while it wasn't completely reassuring, it worked. So, Link continued saying, "Well then, you see, Dark and I were…" Hmph. Well this was bad. Hardly a sentence out and already in a sticky position. "…friends." Yeah, that works. Friends is a nice, safe word, right? Nothing wrong with friends.

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends."

"…Now, when you say friends," Poe asked, "do you mean friends as in actual friends, or are we talking can't-talk-about-sex-in-front-of-the-kid-so-let's-say-friends type of friends?"

Ok, so friends wasn't a safe word. Link bit his lip and looked away for a moment. Ok, new excuse, new excuse… But there was no time for a new excuse. Poe had his answer.

"Oh, so you guys were like that?" Poe asked casually. Link took a deep breath and continued to stay silent, trying his best to keep from whamming his head into the table. The boy just rolled his eyes as he pushed his bowl away and laced his fingers behind his head. "Don't be a girl. I wasn't born yesterday; I know all about sex, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, I do! Probably a hell of a lot more then you do…" Poe muttered bitterly, leaning forward to rest his chin on his folded arms supported by the table. Link blinked at him in surprise, instantly regretting his words. So the boy had lived that kind of life? Could it be that he was like Dark…?

He sighed and turned in his seat so he was facing Poe. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up…"

"Don't," the child spat, glaring up angrily. "Don't you dare pity me. I'm not that weak you know. I'm not a kid!"

"Poe…"

"Don't!" Poe yelled as he slammed a hand down on the table. Link breathed in sharply, watching cautiously as the boy grimaced and laid his head back on the table, looking away from the detective. Well, THAT went over well. But, it was probably a good thing in a way; it reminded Link that this wasn't just any kid. Poe had been through a hell that he could only imagine. One similar to what Dark surely went through…

Link sighed heavily, spinning his chair so he was facing the direction opposite of Poe. "…You're right. We weren't friends." The teen's interest perked up, but he stayed where he was, staring moodily at the wall. "To be honest, I don't think we ever were. He was my lover. Well, first he was sort of an unseen rival, but soon after we sort of jumped into this… relationship. It didn't last long though; we broke up about a week ago."

"…Uh huh," Poe murmured softly, shifting around a little so he was looking at Link's back. "So, what? You were his lover and that's how he knows you?"

"Yeah, basically," Link replied softly. "I was put on the Dark Link case and met him during a robbery. And, wouldn't you know it, that numbskull had the balls to ask me out. Course, like I'm one to talk; I'm the one who showed up for the date."

Poe looked down at the countertop he had his head rested on as he asked, "Was it… was it for the sex?" Link couldn't help the way his face flushed – he couldn't believe he was talking to a thirteen year old about this! – as he shook his head.

"No. Well, not for me anyways. It may have been for Dark, but not for me. I liked being with him. He was different, exciting… and, of course, a lot more then that. I was with him because I—well I loved him," Link admitted. Poe lifted his head up from the counter a little, his eyes growing wide.

"Love? You were in it for love?"

"Yup. Don't get me wrong; the sex was nice too," Link said, his lips curling into a little smile, "but that wasn't why I loved him. I didn't love him because we had sex; I had sex with him because I loved him. And I still do."

"Then why did you guys break up?" Poe demanded as he sat up straight. Link chuckled quietly, but there was no joy in it; it wasn't true laughter. He turned his head, looking back at the red head with watery eyes and sad smile.

"I don't know. He called me a week ago saying it was over, and that it would be the last I heard from him. I saw him on Saturday though, but he still didn't tell me. I don't know what happened…"

"But… I… That doesn't sound like Dark at all!" Poe cried, surprising Link. "He could never be that cold unless… wait, a week ago?"

"Yeah. He called me on Friday. Why?" Link asked as he rubbed at his eye irritably. Poe looked down for a minute, his brows knitted together as he muttered things softly under his breath and finally looked up with a rather oh-I'm-so-smart look on his face.

"I remember that!" he said. Link blinked at him blankly and the teen shook his head. "Well, ok, so I wasn't there when he made the call, but I remember that a couple days before that he had to talk with his boss and got the shit kicked out of him! I remember overhearing Dark yell something like 'It's none of your business who I sleep with,' and then his boss yelled something about the NYPD… Maybe that's it! Maybe his boss found about you guys and Dark had no choice but the break up with you!"

Link looked at him blankly, his mind in a haze as the words slowly sunk in. Dark… didn't want to break up with him? Could it really be possible that this was all just a big misunderstanding on his part? But then why hadn't Dark said anything? Why didn't he just tell him?

Was it… for Link's own good?

"That has to be it! Dark loved you too, but had to break up with you because The Boss found out about you guys! But now you can save him, and you guys can be together again! You'll do it Link, won't you? If I tell you what he's doing on Tuesday, you can stop him and help him, right!" Poe asked excitedly, happy he'd finally found someone to help him and Dark. Link just sat quietly before smiling softly at the teen.

"If you tell me Poe, then I promise I'll do my best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, where is he?" Rikuo grumbled angrily as crushed the paper cup in his hands. As hard as it was, he had somehow managed to drag himself out of bed to come to work, and how was he repaid? With Link ditching! What could that bastard be doing? Ugh, this was just so goddamn frustrating…

"Hey Saerchi, what's up with you? You look like shit," another officer commented as he walked up to the water dispenser. Rikuo scowled.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better."

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that," the man replied, pulling a paper cup from the stack and filling it with water. Once filled, he took a small sip from it before looking at Rikuo curiously. "Hey, where's your lover boy at? Usually you two are practically joined at the hip."

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Rikuo shot back, giving him a dirty look. The officer backed away a little, laughing nervously.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. S-so what, you working alone today? I overheard the secretary say that Lennings was out sick, so I guess you're the only one left eh?" Rikuo's scowl lifted some, taking on a more calculative look as he turned to eye the officer.

"When'd he call in?"

"I dunno. I just happened to overhear is all. Why… hey!" he yelped as Rikuo tossed his empty cup into the trash and stalked past him without so much as a word of goodbye. And onward he stalked until he was in his office, sitting down heavily into his swivel chair and picking up the phone. Out sick his ass! Link was up to something, that was to be sure.

He drummed his fingers impatiently on the desk as the phone rang once, twice, trice… after the fourth time, the answering machine picked up. Something about it being the "Lennings' residence", blah blah blah… Finally he heard the tone and all hell broke loose.

"LINK! Pick up the goddamn phone! I know you're there!" he spat into the phone. Quite a few officers that were walking by the office all jumped and yelped, a shriek or two being heard. No matter though. "Link, I'll sit here all day if I have to! Pick up your phone!"

"Shit Rikuo, could you yell any louder? I think I can still hear out of my right ear," Link muttered bitterly. Sadly, sarcasm was lost on the thoroughly pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing home Link?" Rikuo asked pointedly. He heard the younger detective sigh heavily.

"Look, Rikuo, I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

"Yeah, so am I. It's called my job," the man interrupted. "And, unless you want me to leave it and come get you myself, I suggest you explain yourself."

"Wha—no! No, you don't have to come get me," Link assured him. "It's just that, well… God, where do I start? Ok, look, last night I got a call from this kid, and I kind of took him in for the time being, and I couldn't leave him alone, you know?" Rikuo was dead silent and it made Link feel even more anxious. "I'm sorry I didn't call you myself, but I've been kind of busy. You see, it turns out that he knows about, you know…"

"What?" Rikuo asked. "What is it he knows? Why are you being so goddamn vague?"

"Well, I mean… Ah hell. Ok, you remember what Ranmaru told us? You know, about how we couldn't do anything 'cause they would know what we were doing?" Link explained as well as he could. Rikuo's brows furrowed when it finally struck him.

"Oh, you mean--?"

"Yes, exactly," Link said, sighing in relief into the phone. "I don't know for sure if he meant, you know, but it's definitely a possibility."

"Then I'll come over," Rikuo replied, moving to stand up and head on his way. Before he could though, Link stammered, "No, wait!

"We can't all be out of the office. I need you to stay there to cover for Yuki and me," Link explained, biting his lip. He knew Rikuo wouldn't like it, but it had to be done. Luckily Rikuo took a deep breath and grumbled irritably under his breath.

"Grr… fine. But as soon as six o'clock hits I'm coming straight over, alright?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Bring Sheik too, 'kay? I think he'll find this interesting too," Link added. Rikuo agreed and placed the phone down on its stand. He felt agitated, that was for sure, but he felt sort of guilty and worried at the same time.

It would seem that they couldn't even trust the precinct anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about mid afternoon that Yuki finally awoke, lifting his throbbing head cautiously and looking about the room as if it were something new. But, the events of the previous night came back to him and, as much as he hated it, and he knew exactly where he was.

He sat up in the rock-hard bed, wincing as the dull ache of pain in his body doubled itself. His back, chest and head all stung, but his neck felt the worst. His throat was dreadfully dry and he found it agonizing to swallow. Yuki moved a careful hand to it, only to grimace and bite back a yelp at the pain. The skin was still tender and probably badly bruised, with a scratch here or there from nails most likely; but now it was wrapped in cloth. Even so, it still hurt so much! He couldn't help the groan that escaped him or the way his body shuddered slightly, ready to break down with so much as a feather's touch. This was simply too much for him to handle. He just knew that he was going to die in this god awful place, never to see Rikuo again…

Yuki surprised himself when the first piercing sob escaped him. It hurt his throat even worse, feeling like it was on fire. Of course this only brought on another tremble and soft cry as his hands held fast to the bed sheet. God, it hurt so much. Why him, why now? Why did things end up like this…?

"You need some water?" Yuki looked up quickly, instantly regretting it; it felt like needles were stabbing the back of his neck. All the same he stared in surprise at Dark, the man's back to him.

He swallowed hard – another mistake – and shook his head slowly, doing his best to fight back the tears that threatened to spill. "N-no, I, I f-f-fine," he said, his voice hoarse and rough. Every word was like sand paper grating away at his throat, sanding away until he couldn't get another word out. His body shook as a coughing fit hit him straight on, adding salt to his wound. Tears took advantage of him, escaping down his cheeks and onto his hands that covered his mouth. This was it, he couldn't take anymore! Dark should have just let left him to die; it would have been kinder then this!

In his bout, Yuki didn't notice the thief leave the room for a moment, coming back with a glass of tap water. Dark walked to the side of the bed, standing there stiffly with his offering. "Take it."

"N-no…th-th-thanks," Yuki refused before proceeding to hack, his body rocking with each blow it hit him with. Dark merely rolled his eyes, taking the detective's hand and wrapping it around the glass.

"Just drink it. It'll be good for you," he stated before turning away and walking back to the window. Yuki watched him, breathing shakily before forcing the glass to his lips. The first sip was the worse; it felt like molten flame singeing its way down his throat. He coughed and gagged on it, but one look from Dark and the cup was back on his lips, forcing more liquid down him. The second time was less painful, and after the third it was only a dull ache from swallowing. The liquid, while not particularly cold, was soothing in its own way. Yuki chugged it down, dehydration finally catching up with him; damn was he thirsty!

"You need more?" Yuki nodded slowly.

"Y-yes… thank you…" he murmured, feeling better. Still though his body shuddered softly, his hands trembling. He was a complete mess, mentally and physically. How he would last much longer, he didn't know.

This time though, Dark took a little longer before walking back in with a glass of water in one hand, and a plate of food on the other. It was only a simple sandwich and bag of chips, but it would have to do. Yuki forced the food down like he had the drink; his blood sugar had to be extremely low.

What made Yuki feel worse about it though was he was almost certain that this was Dark's dinner, and that for this kindness the man would go hungry. He attempted to give some to the thief, but Dark turned away and stood by the window again. He certainly wasn't in the mood to talk.

"When you're done with that, there are some books on the stand," he commented. Before Yuki could reply though, Dark moved away from the window, grabbing a coat and opening the door. "I have some preparations to set. Don't go back to sleep until I get back. I borrowed Ranmaru's cell phone, so if anything happens, hit redial. It'll call my beeper." And just like that, he was gone. Yuki blinked curiously after him before shuddering and wrapping his arms around himself.

Had he… had Dark waited until his was awake before leaving? To make sure he was alright? Why was he being so caring? It was his fault that Dark was in this mess, and yet he's still willing to take care of him? Why did he care so much? Why!

…Maybe it was because was able to; because he could finally help someone.

…Because he couldn't help Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, first off, something that has bothered me for quite sometime. Now, I know that, more like then not, you guys don't keep track of the timeline. I do though, and I had to say this. I screwed up some during the whole DLxL break up thing. In it I said that DL called on Saturday; this has now been changed because that just doesn't work. If he called on Saturday, then it was Saturday night that Link was all, "ah, the world hates me" and Sunday night that Yuki came to the rescue. But that wouldn't work because Yuki was there on Saturday night! So, because of that, in this chapter I say DL called on Friday and that's the final date. So hah. I feel better now.

Also, in case you didn't catch the whole "You know," convo between Link and Rikuo, Link's implying that Ranmaru said that The Boss would know the police were coming before they could do anything, and that that means the police can no longer be trusted. Since they were talking on a police headquarters' phone, it was possibly that it could be bugged. (I don't know if in reality this is so, but this is fiction, so deal with it.)

And I think that's it. Long author's note, I know, but I had to get that all off my chest. Comments please, and thank you so much for the ones you give me! (And, btw, thank you for almost nine thousand page views! Holy crap that's a lot! XD)


	29. Chapter twentyeight

Ok, so, it's a little late, but not too bad. And, yes, a little shorter, but what can I say? Sometimes that's just the way things work. But I did try hard to at least get a chapter done this week. And I've been trying especially hard because a friend of mine has recently taken to reading this story. May I say that, honestly, it is the weirdest thing ever to have your friend sit there saying, "I love Yuki so much! And Poe's so cute!" etc. It just seems really unreal. O.o Not to mention she's never, ever going to let me live down the Random Smutfest. I knew I should have taken that down… Though, I did find the fact that she pointed all the foul language pretty amusing. See, honestly, in real life I don't swear around people at all unless I'm really pissed. So she was pretty weirded out with all the swearing I have in my story. What can I say, it's for effect! XD So, just for the heck of it, this chapter's dedicated to you Liz!

Anyway, onward with the story! And remember, I only own what's mine. I don't own anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dishes clanked loudly, falling over each other as Link jumped, startled by the ring of the door bell. Jeez, he just couldn't get used to that thing! The owners of the apartment building had had them installed for a while, but they had only gotten around to getting power to them recently. It was fairly loud and far too shrill for Link's taste; and his nerves.

He took a deep breath to calm himself before quickly turning on the faucet, working to rinse most of the soup away as he called, "Poe, could you get the door!" Hearing the hurried footsteps of the young teen he looked back for a moment, spotting Poe skid around the corner before racing for the door.

"I got it!" he cried. Link chuckled to himself as he turned the water off and started to dry his hands. The latch was undone and the chain of the lock pulled tight with a jangled as Poe said happily, "Hi, hi! Can I help you?"

"Uh…" Yup, that was Rikuo. Link flung the towel onto the counter and made his way out of the kitchen and around the island separating it from the living room.

"It's ok Poe, you can let them in," he said. Poe nodded and closed the door briefly, undoing the chain before opening the door again. There stood Rikuo who, admittedly, looked mildly perplexed. It was to be expected though; its one thing to hear you're friend has a kid under foot. It's another to actually see the kid.

Obviously he had failed to warn Sheik though, for the man looked downright stunned.

"L-Link… is there something you need to tell us?" he asked slowly, surely, and sternly. Link smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, well, yeah actually. A lot. You should come inside first though and get warmed up; it looked pretty cold out there." The two nodded and stepped through the entrance, shrugging off their jackets and unwrapping their scarves. It had, indeed, been a very cold day. Poe had pulled away from the group, his initial excitement seeming to pull in behind curtains of uncertainty. He watched the strangers calculatingly, figuring out if they could really be trusted or not. Were they really here to help, or would they turn their backs on the world and take advantage of him as so many before them?

But Link certainly appeared to trust them; his smile was smaller and a little sad. Around them he felt he could show a little of his true emotions, while earlier all he dared show Poe was that one tear streaked smile of his as he poured his heart out to the young teen. The rest of the time he smiled; happily yes, but also mostly artificial.

So, the small teen followed cautiously after the men as they moved to the living room, Link offering them a seat and drinks if they wanted them. They didn't. There was business to attend to.

"Link, would you mind explaining yourself? It's not often I come to see you, only to find you have a child…" Sheik said, eyeing Poe curiously. In turn the boy glanced away and moved to hide behind Link. The young detective shooed him from there though, giving the teen a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

"Well, I don't think I have to bother saying he isn't mine," Link replied. "He called into the office last night and, while I was passing by there on my way home, the secretary brought me in to talk with him. Once I found out where he was, I went to pick him up. His name's Poe by the way.

"Poe, this is Rikuo and Sheik. Rikuo's one of my partners at work and Sheik's my old partner," Link introduced. Poe nodded his head in acknowledgement and bit his lip. The two men glanced from him to Link, questioningly. Boy, this was even more awkward then the young detective had worried it would be.

"So, with the introductions behind us, what's this all about?" Rikuo finally questioned, breaking the ice. Link took a deep breath as he sat in his chair, motioning for Poe to scoot in next to him. They would be here a while.

"Well… Poe, do you mind if I tell them everything?" Link asked quietly. The teen stared at the men before looking back up at the detective.

"You trust them, right?" Link nodded. "Them I'll trust them too."

"Thanks," Link said before turning his attention back to his friends. "Well, you see, Poe here was previously working under a woman who's very close to Dark's boss. He's met him a couple times and, after getting my number from Dark, called me for help."

"So this little guy knows where Dark Link's at?" Rikuo asked. Link nodded.

"Yeah. He knows a lot about the inner workings of that place."

"But how did a child his age get involved with these kinds of people? What sort of work could he possibly do for a crime ring?" Sheik queried, if not with a small-town naivety. Link grimaced and even Rikuo glanced away, scowling. It took the man a moment to figure out what the problem was, and when it hit him he realized his mistake. Certainly, in a smaller crime ring like those at home, a child would have no place in it; but the big city was a whole other world. He glanced down at his hands and murmured, "No, never mind. You don't need to answer that."

"I'm a child prostitute," Poe replied bluntly. Link snapped his head around, looking at the boy with amazement; Rikuo's scowl deepened and even Sheik had to look up in surprise. The teen just glowered at them. "Don't give me that. A fact's a fact. I don't like people acting all, 'Oh, the poor baby, let's not talk about that around him.' I was a prostitute, ok? Ok!" Link bit his lip hard before opening his mouth to speak, but hardly a syllable was out before Poe shouted, "No! I don't want any pity, so don't give it to me! I just want you to help Dark! If you feel sorry for me then help me save him!"

"Wait… he here on Dark Link's behalf or something?" Rikuo asked suddenly. Poe shook his head vigorously.

"Nuh uh. He doesn't know I'm here. I came because I like him and don't want him to get any worse then he is. He'll go crazy there!" Poe cried. Link flinched and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder, giving him a look that said "Don't go there." But the comment was already out on the table and open for inspection.

"Any worse? What's that supposed to mean?" Rikuo asked suspiciously; Sheik sat quietly back, deciding to leave the question asking to the other. Oh, but Link simply couldn't let that get out. He didn't want them to know about Dark's mental state. He knew that's what Poe had meant by "getting worse." The teen openly voiced his worries about the thief being mentally unwell. Still though, Link kept Dark's dark secret to himself.

So, he pulled out his trump card for when an inappropriate topic came up: changing the subject to one that will hold the audiences interest.

"Look, details don't really matter. Right now we have to use this opportunity to rescue Yuki," Link said, noticing Poe pleading eyes before adding, "and Dark." Damn did that catch Rikuo's attention. Seems the fact that Dark equals Yuki had slipped his mind.

"Where are they?" Rikuo asked, perhaps a little faster and sterner then really necessary. Actually, to be frank, far sterner then needed. Poe cowered close to Link's side, staring worriedly at the man. The older detective grimaced slightly, coughing into his hand before sitting back into the couch and trying to calm himself. If not for the intense atmosphere, Link would have been tempted to laugh; who knew Rikuo would be a softie when it came to kids?

That thought aside Link cast his gaze down for a moment, thinking of the best way of explaining, before lifting his head again. "Where they are being kept currently isn't actually going to be of much help to us."

"What do you mean?" Sheik questioned. Link pursed his lips a little.

"Well, simply because we don't have to ability to safely get in," Link admitted. "We certainly can't go in by ourselves; we wouldn't stand a chance. But we also can't get the precinct in on it, so we don't really have the option of barging right in."

"So… you really don't trust the police anymore?" Sheik questioned. Link nodded sullenly. Taking this in stride the man took a deep breath before saying, "Well then, I'm guessing there is something we can do with what this child… Poe… knows."

Link nodded. "Luckily, yes. Before he ran off, Poe overheard a discussion between Dark and his boss. It would seem that he's using Yuki to force Dark into doing a job tomorrow night." The frown that had developed on his face over time deepened as he looked down at the floor. "In particular, one that involves… murdering officers."

"What!" both Sheik and Rikuo shouted – well, Rikuo shouted; Sheik spoke loudly. Rikuo slammed his hand against the coffee table as he continued to curse, "Damn it, you gotta be kidding me! You telling me that son of a bitch is a murderer too!"

"NO!" Poe cried as he quickly got up from his seat. "He didn't want to take the job; he said so himself! The only reason he took it was because The Boss was threatening that guy" – meaning Yuki of course – "and if Dark didn't take the job then he would have been killed or sent to work for Vaati!"

Boy did this rile Rikuo up. "Killed! You've got to be shitting me!"

Poe trembled slightly with anger, his eyes watering and narrowed as he yelled, "I'm not! If it wasn't for Dark your boyfriend would be dead already!"

"How would you know!"

"Because when I got there your precious Yuki was laying on the floor hacking up blood while Dark made a deal with the Devil himself!" Poe all but screamed, hot, angry tears dripping down his face. "Now he's going to have to do something he hates because he doesn't want Yuki to get it up the ass, or worse, get a bullet to the brain! Dark's putting himself on the line for your lover boy so I suggest you stop acting all high and mighty and try to help them both!"

It was fairly quiet after that. Rikuo paled and put a hand to his mouth, looking as if he might be ill. Sheik looked away from the others, his expression blank as he suppressed his own emotions on the matter. And Link? His stomach churned and his throat had constricted on itself, but still he fought against his feelings. Taking a large intake of air he looked up and said quietly, "The job's tomorrow. If we can figure out where it's going to be, then we can meet him there."

"Ranmaru might know," murmured Sheik. He stood up and moved into the kitchen, digging his cell out of his jeans; not that it was really necessary. It was certainly quiet enough in the living room to make a call. He was simply seeking to escape the thick tension of the room.

"Ranmaru? This is Sheik. Yes, well, I was wondering if you knew what Dark Link was doing tomorrow… Don't bother; we know he was assigned a job. Yes… I can't really tell you right now so… You don't know? Well…"

"Tell him it's one that Dark had been given when he first joined the group," Poe stammered. Sheik nodded.

"I hear it's one he had been given before… no, back when he first started. Yes, that's right. He had earlier refused it because it involved murder" – the weight of the tension in the room increased at that – "and… Ranmaru? Do you remember? Please, we need to know," Sheik said, his voice cracking a little, but soon regaining its even tone. There was silence for a few moments as he listened to the Asian, an occasional "hmm" and "uh huh" slipping from his lips. Finally he nodded, despite being on the phone, and said, "Thank you, that's all we needed to know. I… we'll talk about that later, alright? I should go now."

He snapped his phone closed and stared at it, his back to the others. Sheik stood like that for a decent amount of time, not looking as if he would be moving any time soon. Gulping, Link coughed and said quietly, "Well?"

Sheik didn't move and it seemed as if he hadn't heard. Just as the young detective was about to ask again, the man spoke up. "He's going to infiltrate the precinct and steal drugs from the storage room." Link and Rikuo looked at him, dread overcoming them.

"Y-you're kidding… but that's suicide," Rikuo muttered. Sheik shook his head as he finally turned around to them.

"That's why he wouldn't be able to do it unless he was willing to kill police in the process. He's an expert on sneaking into places, so all he needs to do is get in with the keys, take out the guards down there and get out," Sheik explained. "The only thing holding him back would be his morals, and we know he's going to sacrifice them for Yuki."

"But how could he possibly do it?" Link asked confusedly. "To get into the storage room you need the key, and that's always locked away with all the other important things."

"And even if he did manage to snag it," Rikuo continued, "how could he get out? There's no way he could go the way he got in, and there's no blueprints of the precinct building that are open to the public, so he wouldn't even know how to get there. How the hell does his boss think he can do it?"

Sheik shrugged slowly as he moved back to the couch and sat down. "I don't know. All I do know is that, from the sounds of it, the only obstacle Dark would face is murder. Ranmaru didn't mention anything about having trouble getting in or out. We can only assume that's already taken care of."

"But that would mean that Dark's boss has connections with the NYPD, right?" Link asked. Sheik nodded sullenly and Rikuo's scowl returned. The young detective looked down at his hands, bring them into fists. "Then we really can't trust the office anymore. None of them. We're completely alone in this."

"I guess so," Rikuo grumbled bitterly. "But that isn't stopping me. I'm going to get Yuki back, even if it's the last thing I do. I'll do it myself." Link shook his head and looked Rikuo straight in the eye.

"I'm going too. It's mostly my fault this whole thing happened, so it wouldn't be right to leave it all to you," Link stated. Sheik opened his mouth to speak back – most likely to say he shouldn't take on such responsibility – but the young detective interrupted him. "Besides, I don't think I can go on living like this. I need closure, and this may be my last chance to get it. I need to try to help him this one last time."

"What if you can't?" Poe asked cautiously. Link glanced down at him, ruffling the boy's hair with his hand a little before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"If I can't help him, and he does his job… I'll have no choice," Link murmured sadly. "I can't let anyone else get involved with this, so I'll have to… well…"

"Well what? What are you going to do Link!" Poe cried, his hands clinging to Link's arms. Rikuo and Sheik sat watching, curious themselves, but knowing deep down what Link meant to do.

If he couldn't save Dark's life, then he would have to end it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why?

Why is it that people dream? Why do they try to hide behind purple clouds and childhood toys; behind places both unknown, yet so familiar; behind people who they know, yet placed in a different roles; behind flying in the sky; behind falling further and further, only to wake before the bottom is hit? How can they willingly go to such a place, when doing so is a risk?

Because with dreams come nightmares; and with nightmares, a living hell.

"Come now, my little one. There's no need to be afraid. You've done this before, haven't you?" the woman coos, lightly caressing soft hands over the trembling child's face. His face is contorted with anguish, his chin shaking and water welling in his glistening eyes. As the woman tilts his head up, forcing him to face her, he flinches and a gentle sob escapes him.

"P-p-please… I d-don't w-w-want to…" he begs, his chest heaving with little whimpers and his eyes clamping shut. The only noise that reaches his ears though is a mocking giggle, the hand on his face tightening its grip. He wants to fight back, to push that dreadful hand away and run! But he can't, he knows that. No matter how many times he had wished to do it he always gives in. There is no one to help him once he escapes; no where to go. But if he stays, maybe, just maybe, daddy will love him. That is all he wants.

So there he sits, tears running down his face as those hands leave his face, traveling to other places; other places that had once been sacred, but now are public property, open to anyone with the money. He is no longer a human. He is but a toy; a miserable toy that wishes to be tossed aside and forgotten, to no longer be of interest. And yet part of him wants to stay here, because here he isn't alone; here, maybe someone could come to love him. Here at least he is of use, not just a hindrance. He doesn't want to be in the way. He wants to be of use because people love you if you help them. Maybe that is why daddy hates him. If he can help daddy, then someday daddy will love him. And if daddy loves him, maybe he can love himself. That is all he wants.

The woman teases him, telling him what a slut he is; how he actually enjoys it; how he must stop being coy; how he shouldn't fight back. He tries his best to ignore the words, but still they sink it. Each time she repeats herself, it's engraved deeper into his mind until soon even he thinks it may be true. Is he a slut? No, he can't be; he doesn't want to do this kind of thing. And yet as much as he hates it, there is that morbid pleasure he gets from these meetings. Even now, he can't help the quiet moans that escape his lips, only enticing the woman. Maybe he is a slut; maybe he does enjoy it; maybe he is being coy; maybe he shouldn't fight back. But he can't stand it. He would rather die then fall into the trap that awaits him.

And now he finally reaches the cliff; to let go, sinking to the bottom of a bottomless pit, or to try to keep his hold, to retain what is left of him. The woman pulls her hands away and tells him it was now his turn. He can no longer just be a bystander to the event; he is now required to be a participant. To sink or to float. He simply can't choose. He doesn't want to give up like this, to go somewhere where he can't come back. But he also can't keep up the fight, to become a problem for anyone. If he refuses, his father will never love him. No one will ever love him…

So, he does the only thing he has left; he holds on and lets go. It is surprisingly easy. He thinks it will hurt, but there is only a slight feeling of anxiety – a pinprick if you will – before suddenly a part of him falls away, falling into the bubbling pool of scum below. The part smiles at him and everything goes black. That was the first, and last time he ever saw that part of him again.

And then things become light again. He finds himself alone in his own bed, his body worn and tired, a dull aching pooling in his lower back. He can't remember anything. Nothing. It is all a blank.

He sits up slowly, wincing as the pain doubles itself, twisting daggers into his back. But the pain doesn't register anymore as he stares in shock; bruises, cuts, sores, bites and hickeys litter his small frame, a small pool of blood staining the bed between his legs. His chest rises and falls at a faster pace, his breath now shallow and quick. Hyperventilation sets in as his body tenses with panic, his eyes wide with fright.

'It's alright. You don't have to worry anymore,' a voice whispers softly in his ear. 'I'll take the blows for you. Good thing too; she had a pretty packed schedule for us. You wouldn't believe how many guys did us up the arse in the past week.'

Past week? What! He starts to feel hysteric when another boy appears in the doorway. He looks on with worry plastered on his face. He asks the panicked boy if he's alright; he looks awful. But he doesn't reply. Instead, in a shaky, ragged voice he asks what day it is. The other boy looks at him confused, but tells him. The boy's eyes grow wider; it had been a week. A whole week of his life, and he doesn't remember a minute of it.

He screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark woke up suddenly, his eyes wide open as he sat up quickly. His chest was heaving and his hands shaking, his whole body covered in a cold sweat. He cursed silently as he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to take deep, soothing breaths. How long had it been since he had last had that nightmare? A couple months if his guess was right. He hadn't had it since… since…

'Since you met the detective.' Dark shuddered as the voice echoed in his head. Growing softer the voice said, 'Oops, sorry. I forgot; you don't like hearing me after having that dream.'

"…What do you want?" Dark asked quietly between breaths. There was silence, both in his head and in the room. Just when he was about to give up on The Thief, the voice came to him again.

'I just wanted to say good-bye.'

"Good-bye?"

'Yes. I've thought about it for a while and… well I'm tired of this,' The Thief murmured softly. 'I don't want to take the blows for you anymore. As much as I hate it, the truth is that this is your life; you are the original. I'm just a part of you, so what right do I have to take some of your life from you?'

"But… that's what you're supposed to do," Dark replied, surprised with himself. He had never before admitted to the duties of his other selves. "That's what I created you for. I'm not strong enough to take on this shitty life by myself. I need you to take over when I can't take it."

'But don't you get it? If I'm you, then this strength is yours as well. If I join with you again, then we can share it, as one. We won't be alone anymore!'

"But if you're gone then… won't that make me more alone?" Dark asked sullenly. The Thief took a minute before he replied.

'Well, I'll admit, I don't know really what it's like. To be honest, I'm scared shitless,' The Thief admitted. 'I mean, if I join with you again, then does that mean I won't be me anymore? That, in a sense, I'll die? I guess that's why I haven't been around lately; I've been too busy thinking about this stuff. But now I can't just hide anymore. If I want you… no, us to survive tomorrow's job, then I have to stop being selfish. You need my strength, and I need yours. I won't die, I know that now. I'll just be you, like I always should have been.'

"But why give yourself up for me? What if you're wrong; what if you do die? Why risk that?" Dark questioned. He could almost feel it as The Thief shrugged.

'Because I love you.'

"Wouldn't that make us narcissistic?" Dark sneered.

'God, don't be stupid. In case you've forgotten, it's healthy to love yourself,' The Thief said. 'You've hated yourself for so long that of course you wouldn't understand what it is to love yourself. So I'll love you. That way at least part of you will love you. Because you deserve to love yourself. You deserve to be loved.'

"But I don't. I'm worthless and unworthy of love."

'I don't care. I'll love you anyway. And I'm sure Link would say the same.' Dark stiffened at the name, his hands gripping tightly to the sleeves of his shirt. 'You're not perfect, but that's ok. No one's perfect. I'll admit, part of me wonders how I could even like someone like you, but that's probably just because I am you. But he thinks you are worthy of love. I'm certain of it.'

"But why? Why the hell would he love me?" Dark questioned bitterly. He gasped as ghostlike arms wrapped around him, hugging him from behind.

'You'll have to ask him yourself. No, we'll have to ask him.' The man couldn't help as he relaxed, nodding slowly. The invisible embrace tightened as softly The Thief murmured in his ear, 'I love you Dark. I want you to know that. You don't hate yourself; no, you in fact love yourself. So never say otherwise. Please.'

"…Thanks."

And, just like before, if was easier then he had thought. The boy that had found a way to hold on and let go became one again. There was no Thief now; no, he was Dark now, and Dark was The Thief. There was no distinction, no boundary line. Everything that one had had, now the other had too. Their thoughts and words intertwined into one being, one voice.

Dark was now one step closer to being whole again.

But one look around his room, a glance at Yuki's sleeping face, and he knew he still had a long ways to go. What good was becoming a whole person if he couldn't even escape from the life that broke him apart to begin with?

What was the point if he couldn't have Link?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muahaha! You simply can't go a few chapters without me opening a can of angst on your butts! XD Even with Poe in the mix, I still have my little bundle of angst DL. Love my little bundle of angst.

But holy crap, I can't believe it. I've finally, after over a year of writing this story, come to the climax, the huge showdown, the "ZOMG!11!1one!" moment. For well over a year I have played the next scene over and over in my head, and still, I don't know exactly what's going to happen! DX I have a good idea though, no worries. I just desperately don't want to royally screw it up. If I killed this next part, I would go curl up in a corner and die. A very, very sad day indeed. So, to avoid dying, I will be working my hardest on the next chapters, which means it will, more likely then not, take longer then usual. However, I do hope to get at least another chapter done before May 20, since I'm going on vacation for a week. Wish me luck!

Comments please, for they feed my soul!


	30. Chapter twentynine

Yo. Long time no see. (dodges the tomatoes thrown at her) I'm sorry! I had two weeks of bad author's block, and then I went on vacation, so most all of this has actually been written in the past couple of days. It's shorter, but it'll have to do for now. So sorry, please forgive me! But now the going should be easier because I know exactly where I'm going with the story, and soon school will be out, so I'll have time to write! Yes! So, enjoy.

Oh, and just a reminder, Nintendo owns their peeps, I own mine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighing heavily to himself, Dark laid back down on the sheets that covered the floor. He remembered Yuki trying desperately to take the floor himself – something about not wanting to be a burden – but in the end Dark, with a shrug, snagged the sheets from the bed and tossed them on the floor. This way they were even. Besides, the bed wasn't much better then the floor. It was hard as a rock…

So he stretched out his long body, his arms extending out above his head so that he could practically feel the blood flowing again. And there he relaxed, his mind in a soft haze as things swirled and settled in his mind. Most of what he felt was renewed emotions and personality traits he hadn't had for ages. His confidence rose and his outlook a little brighter. Of course, he was still pessimistic, but not so much as he had been. Seemingly at once two thoughts passed through his mind:

_This is what it's like to be Dark._

_This is what it's like to be The Thief._

It was nice really. He didn't know why he was so anxious about this. If anything, The Thief held things that he greatly needed -- feelings and emotions that were helpful; encouraging.

But, of course, everything should be taken with a grain of salt.

Slowly, the gentle smile that had graced his lips in his moment of bliss unfurled, falling into a frown. His glowing skin turned an ashy pale. Dread fell over him and, with a sudden intensity, he felt terribly ill.

In a flash his hand was at his mouth as he sat up, gagging and shuddering with sudden chills. His back heaved and his body shook as he felt his stomach churn violently. Dark quickly got to his feet and stumbled to his bathroom, his knees giving out on him as he knelt in front of the toilet and retched. He hadn't eaten much, but what little he had was gone. His hands had the rim in a death grip as he gagged and sputtered. His breathing was ragged and inconsistent. His head felt like it was being split in half.

"Oh my God, Dark!" Yuki cried, being woken up by the sudden disruption. He stood in the doorway, watching with wide, panicked eyes before dropping to the floor, kneeling next to Dark. Yuki held back his own nausea – he never was good around people throwing up – as he placed what he hoped to be a calming hand on the man's shoulder. Nothing to do but wait.

It didn't take long though. Nothing was left, leaving Dark panting and dazed. He would gag, as if to retch again, but there simply wasn't anything to retch. Dark sat back, his hands resting on his knees for support. A cold sweat had broken out on his skin as it shook, covered with goose bumps. Yuki gulped as he gave the man's shoulder a gentle squeeze and murmured, "Dark? What's wrong?"

Dark looked up slowly, and suddenly Yuki was chilled to the bone. His expression was, to put it simply, the epitome of despair. Tears rushed down his blanched face, his eyes dark, as if hidden in shadows, with no hopes of escape. His lip trembled and his eyebrows furrowed as his hair stuck to the moisture on his face. Opening his mouth only the smallest bit, he just barely whispered, in a voice drenched in sorrow and between breaths, "I… I-I'm bad… I'm bad…"

"D-Dark, what are you talking about?" Yuki asked worriedly. Dark simply shook his head though, glancing down at his hands as he continued to say the words over and over; his own personal mantra.

Of course Yuki wouldn't understand. No one could understand. How could they, when even Dark could hardly comprehend it? This sudden rush of memories that were not his, yet horribly were. His mind was a whirlpool of emotion.

No one could understand what it was like. To go places, see and do things some people would never experience in their entire lives. And all in his young teens no less. To have his body ravaged and torn, toyed with and run raw. It was sickening to see such a thing happen to a child; but to feel it, to BE that child… no words could describe the horrors. Dark preferred when he only knew the results, only saw what was left of the events that had occurred; now though, he knew those events like they were his own. Hell, they were his own! His body, his shame, it was all him.

But had he ever fought back? Ever tried to tell them off? Even told them to be gentle? No, not him. What Dark found most repulsive, stomach churning and downright horrid was that he not only went along, but played it up! He would tilt his head, lick his lips, and even act as the aggressor if need be. And still other times feign innocence to the point of absurdity, looking and acting like he had never heard of such sexual acts. As much as he hoped, pleaded that that prostitute, that _whore _wasn't him, he knew deep down that it was. Yes, a part of him that separated and became its own self, but it came from him. It _was _a part of him.

How could he be so certain?

Because those very things he did he learned from his mother. From the woman who gave birth to him, and brought him into the world. The woman who treated him well, gave him an education and a nice home. Nice clothes, good food, everything any child would need, he had. He had loved his mother for that, right? Of course, he had no right to say otherwise.

But there were always those "guests" that she would bring home, those nights that she would send him to spend the night with his grandparents. She always said they were having "adult discussions," but Dark had never been fooled. He knew what went on during those "discussions." How many times had he come home from school to find someone else's car in his garage? To find some stranger's coat and shoes by the door? To find said stranger in the arms of his mother, whispering sweet nothings? How many times had his mother laughed sheepishly as she pulled her robe tightly around her naked body, shooing the strange man out the door while telling Dark to put his things in his room?

No, Dark knew from as far back as he could remember what went on. At first he never cared much, but as years went by he grew more and more bitter. He soon recognized the strangers, knew who they were and what they did. Doctors, teachers, husbands… all of these and more he would find. Every year he had a male teacher he would worry and fret that they too would end up in his house. And half of them did. He hated them all.

And it only grew worse as he soon realized that outside his little world his mother would be seen as a "slut" or "whore." She was disgraceful and looked down on by all; even by the men she slept with. What she did was disgusting and wrong, but she had no shame, no worry. Soon she didn't even care when her son caught her in the act; "He would learn someday anyway," was a common excuse. And learn he had.

He knew her every trick, her favorite lines, her flirtatious moves… he knew them all and it tormented him. But his mother took good care of him, so he had no right to complain. He would never admit to hating his mother. No, he hated what she did, but never her. He loved his mother… right? Of course. He would never allow himself to say otherwise.

But now, remembering the things The Thief had done… it was all his mother. He tilted his head the same way, used the same lines; it was like watching a miniature, male version of his mother. It was sickening. The part of Dark he so disapproved of, felt so ashamed of and despised, was in truth the small part of his mother that he had somehow kept with him all this time. He had hated The Thief for so long; did that mean he in fact hated his mother? No, it couldn't be. He was her son, so he couldn't hate her. He couldn't hate her! He couldn't!

Dark's back shuddered as he retched up nothing again, whimpering between gags, "I'm bad… I'm so bad…" Over time his stomach settled some, allowing him to keep down the liquid that Yuki gave him. The detective gently rubbed his back, handing him the glass of water every so often, telling Dark that he needed to get something back in his stomach. The man would only nod and take small sips from the cup.

After what must have been more then a half hour, Dark's breathing had slowed to a normal pace and his body had stopped shaking. He was still a little pale and felt ill though, so Yuki was careful as he helped the man up and moved him over to the bed. Dark didn't even mention how he would be fine on the floor.

Next thing he knew, it was noon the next day. Dark was curled up on his bed, wrapped in a thin cocoon of blankets and jackets. He sat up slowly, glancing over to see Yuki sitting against the wall opposite the bed, the detective's head tilted to the side and his eyes lightly closed. Letting out a slow sigh, Dark stretched out his body before swinging his legs over the side of the bed as if intending to get out of it. But no, he just sort of sat there, staring down at his hands. They no longer shook, nor showed any signs that they ever had. Dark no longer felt ill, but he wasn't in the best of moods. Surely no one would blame him, considering the previous night.

But, with the bad came good, and with his new found strength Dark felt he could actually move on. What happened, happened. Nothing would, or ever could, change the events of the past, but that was alright. It was a new day.

Though, perhaps a new day that he would have rather not go through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another sigh escaped him as he stood, grabbing one of the jackets from discarded sheets and pulling it on. And, silent as the dead, he snuck out of the room without waking Yuki and traveled down the hallway.

"Damn it," Dark cursed bitterly some hours later, tugging his black leather jacket closer to himself. The sun had set now, its lingering rays glistening on the slushy streets. With the sun went what little warmth was left in the cold asphalt corridors. The temperature had dropped dramatically, and grew colder as the light trickled away. "Damn it." There went the last of the light, hidden beyond the horizon. The streets were now lit by artificial lights, showing wonderers the path, but giving no heat to aid them in their troubles. As if on cue, a sneeze erupted from behind Dark, causing him to stiffen and scowl. "God-fucking-damn it!"

"Huh?" Yuki inquired, glancing up at Dark's back. The man's hands were in fists. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he stammered quickly, not even stopping to think that surely a sneeze wouldn't cause Dark to snap. "I didn't mean to!"

Dark let out a heavy breath as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Then, without any word of recognition, he continued down the street. Yuki blinked in surprise, the expression turning a little sour. He hated being disregarded. "I said I didn't mean to." Still nothing. He frowned as he quickened his step, coming just a little in front of Dark. "I _said _I didn't mean it."

"I'm not deaf," Dark replied coldly, looking up at the detective bitterly. "And I don't care what it is you're doing – I just don't want you here, period."

Yuki gave him a resentful glance. "And you think I _want_ to be here? It's not my fault I was put in charge of being your hostage. If it were up to me I wouldn't be here." Dark stopped, the slush settling around his feet.

"Then why _are _you still here?"

"…What?" Yuki asked confusedly. The man only looked down at the ground though, as if to refuse eye contact.

"Why are you still here? I've given you plenty of space you know," Dark said. "Hell, I've hardly even glanced at you once since we left. Any normal person in your situation would have split by now. So, tell me," – Dark looked Yuki straight in the eye now, his expression unreadable – "why are you still here?"

Yuki gulped lightly, looking even more confused and bewildered. But, as if to try to hide any weakness, he straightened his back and said evenly, "Don't act like it's any surprise. You know just as well as I that I'd be risking both our necks. He said himself that if you came back without me he'd kill you--"

"So?" The simple, two-letter word stopped Yuki in his tracks. He looked at Dark as if he were mad.

"Wha… what do you mean 'so'?"

"It's not really our necks on the chopping block; just mine. If you got out now, you could contact someone. Hell, flee the country if you feel the need."

"But you'd still be here! You'd still be murdered!" Yuki cried. Dark only shrugged, glancing away. The uncaring gesture infuriated the detective. Quickly, and without warning, his hand swung out, the palm hitting Dark squarely across the face. "Don't give me that! This is your life we're talking about! _You're life!_"

"…And what do you care? I ruined yours, mine…" He looked off sadly. "And Link's."

"And you think dying is going to fix that? Because if you do, you're wrong! If you really regret it, then fix it yourself, with your own living hands!"

And the argument ended there, the words settling into the moist slush before it started to freeze over. It crunched noisily under their feet, but neither listened. Neither wanted to listen.

The cruel truth of the matter was Dark's life was in Yuki's hands. If the detective left on his own accord, the thief would be killed. But if he stayed, then he would live. Of course, this brings up the idea that they could both run. But Dark could never do that. Yuki's face would be forgotten over time. But Dark Link, well-known thief nationwide, would be found easily. With a simple snap of his fingers The Boss could send out the word and have Dark at his feet by morning, whether from fellow underworld scum, or the NYPD itself. How you ask?

Never doubt The Boss's far-reaching power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was surreal really, seeing the precinct again. True, it had only been three days, but it seemed more like weeks; months even. Yuki's mouth lay half open as he took in the façade of the tall building. The geometric architecture of the rectangle prism with simple square window wasn't as comforting as he thought it would be. No, in the night light and eerie reflection of the moon off the slush, the angles seemed sharper and fiercer. It was like a fortress. Or, perhaps, a tomb. This last thought sent shivers down Yuki's spine.

It was fairly late out – surely eleven something – when Dark finally stood up. They had arrived at the precinct a couple hours earlier, but for reasons unbeknownst to Yuki, they had to wait. Now though, for seemingly no reason at all, Dark tilted his head towards the doors. The detective merely nodded sullenly as they started walking. In the few hours they sat in the cold, Yuki suddenly found himself with cold feet, no pun intended. Really, here he was, about to go in with a thief and steal illegal substances from his own police building! This went against everything he believed!

What's more, he was terrified that they would get caught. He tried to tell himself it was fine, and really, it was a sound plan. Under Dark's jacket he had a nice, clean button-down shirt and nicely pressed black slacks, his hair again dyed a brilliant ebony and brown contacts in his eyes. Even Yuki would have difficulty recognizing him.

It was simple really; they walk in casually and take the elevator to the second floor. From there they were going to take the stairs down to the basement (the only way to get to the storage room was from the second floor since it had a separate staircase from the one from the bottom to the top of the building. Yuki didn't even bother to ask how Dark knew such a thing). The keys to the caged-in drugs were to be waiting on a rung of the handrail, hidden where no one would spot it unless they were looking for it. Finally, they reach the storage room, and… well, take out the officers there. The Boss made it clear they weren't to live. Once they're out of the way Dark grabs the drugs, they run back up the stairs and slip out a window on the left side, dropping two stories onto a mattress (it was next to a dumpster, so it was incognito). Then what? Well, they book it back to The Boss's.

Well, certainly Yuki was terribly upset that he would have to watch his fellow officers be shot (Dark had a gun hidden in his shirt). He wasn't honestly sure he could just stand by and watch. Near the back of his mind he was already planning their rescue, knowing that when the moment came it would likely all go down the drain.

But, even beyond that, he wasn't sure they would even make it to the elevator. He could only imagine the chaos if Link or, heaven forbid, Rikuo spotted him in the lobby or elevator. It would be full out war.

Despite the brawl he could only imagine, he found himself focused on Rikuo. What if he was in the building? Rikuo, his Rikuo, sitting at his desk, his mouth tight in the scowl he always wore when he was worried. They might be in the same building, only a few floors separating them. Feelings like that of homesickness rushed over him, and he wished for nothing more then to race up those stairs and burst though his office door, all but throwing himself into Rikuo's arms. The mere thought had his throat tightening, but he forced those thoughts from his mind and kept his eyes forward.

If Dark felt any similar feelings, it wasn't obvious to Yuki. The thief deftly removed his jacket, slinging it over his arm and casually straightening out his shirt. They walked through the swinging glass doors and Yuki was hit with another wave of nostalgia. There were his fellow officers, laughing and talking, many of them familiar to him. He felt as if he was going to be sick, but took a deep breath and followed Dark. There were some waves to him, but for the most part the officers were tired and ready to go home. No one thought on the fact that they hadn't seen Yuki for some time now.

Neither Link nor Rikuo were in the crowd though. Yuki almost laughed at his own insolence; of course they weren't there. They had surely gone home earlier. It certainly made things easier, but deep down Yuki felt his heart sink. He would have given anything to see Rikuo again. Anything.

The two easily made it into the elevator since most everyone was going down to the first level to leave, not going back up. There was one other girl in the small space, her eyes focused on the papers in her hands. Whether she knew they were there or not, neither of them knew, but she certainly paid them no heed.

So without a word they got off seconds later on the second level, nonchalantly glancing around. Of all the floors in the building, the second was in truth the busiest. It was there that all the 911 calls were picked up, so it was always abuzz with operators talking with people. While in theory, putting the entrance to the storage room here should have made it harder for someone to sneak in since there were so many people; but in actuality it was flawed. Because of its being so noisy, no one would hear a struggle going on down there. But to be certain, the firearm that Dark had in his possession was set up with a silencer. No one would know that such a deed was done until morning when the next shift came to relieve them.

So down the small staircase the duo walked, feeling more like a death march then anything. The reality of what Dark was about to do was finally starting to sink in, causing his even lip to curl down into a deep frown. His muscles were tensed, and he felt as if he would break out in a cold sweat any second now. There was no way he could do this. He couldn't kill someone. He couldn't! But he also couldn't let them live, because then it would be Yuki's neck on the line. He would simply have to choose the lesser of two evils. Yes, that was it. He was choosing the better of the two. Dark silently repeated his mantra in his head.

In his daze he almost missed the key, but luckily his sharp eyes spotted its gleam and he snatched it up, placing it in his pocket. They were now only a few steps from the bottom, the floor of the storage room visible – it was dark cement. If there were guards, they would be to the left since there was a wall on the right. So, swallowing the last of his hesitation, he pulled the handgun out of his shirt, slowly undid the safety, and held it close to his chest. He then signaled to Yuki, motioning for him to stay where he was. The detective only nodded, feeling sick to his stomach. He was too dizzy by the situation to move so much as his pinkie toe without falling to the ground.

_Alright,_ Dark thought to himself, _this is it. I'm going to turn this corner and pull the trigger. I'm going to shoot him._ His hands were shaking now. _Stop that! I'm going to do this, I _have _to do this. I'm going to step out and shoot, that's all. I will shoot the first guy I see._ His hands steadied only a little as he took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and forced his body forward, moving quickly around the corner and pointing his gun straight ahead.

And it just so happened that straight ahead was Link.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, it's been a while since we've had an all Dark chapter. But what can I say, I had to get in the bit about his mom, and had to get him to the job, so there wasn't any place to add anything else. Besides, I didn't want you guys to know what Link was up to. Makes it more shock-worthy when he just pops up. XD And yes, I suck, because I leave you with the cliffy. But I must go, because I have a dance to attend. And comment please, for they feed my soul!

Oh, and on a separate note, OMFG THIS STORY HAS OVER 12,000 VIEWS O.O Thank you all so much! I love you guys!


	31. Chapter thirty Complete

…Omg. O.O I'm done. I'm freakin' down with this story. It's over. FINISHED! I'm gonna do the happy dance! Whee! XDDD

All your comments gave me the confidence boast I needed to finish this story, so give yourselves a pat on the back! And also I have found a new love for getting research for a story; absolutewrite(dot)com. Omg it's such a help when I can't find info on stuff. A huge recommendation for all you writers out there.

Ok, so, I'm a little sad to see it over, but honestly, I think I'm ready to move on. I've worked on this story for over a year now, and I now have the chance to work on my other story ideas. More about this after the story though, because I hate to keep you waiting. So, I have for you, the final, finished chapter of Cops and Robbers. Enjoy.

Oh, and for anyone who missed it the rest of the story, Nintendo owns it's peeps and I own mine. And the story has yaoi. Duh. Onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the briefest of moments, Dark's mind drew a blank. His mission, the time, the place… it all flew from his thoughts. All he saw was those brilliant blue eyes, that feather-like halo of hair, those soft pink lips… Beautiful. His.

However he saw that said lips were curled in a frown and was ripped from his moment. Instantly his mind started whirling. What was Link doing here? He wasn't on duty, Dark was sure of it. Could he have known? But how? Unless… had Ranmaru said something? No, of course not. He hadn't known about tonight's job. But how then!

Confusion turned to frustration as Dark gritted his teeth and growled, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Link wasn't visibly intimidated by the question, staring Dark down as he lifted his chin slightly. "I could ask you the same." Dark grimaced before straightening out his arm, the barrel aimed straight at Link's chest.

"Just stand down and let me do my job," Dark ordered, glancing over Link's figure looking for his firearms. And, of course, visible through his open jacket was the sling for the holster of a handheld pistol. He wasn't hiding the fact that he was armed.

"No. You let me do mine," Link replied, taking a slow step towards the thief. Instantly Dark flinched, lifting the gun up to point at the detective's face. Link froze.

"Don't be a dumbass Link!" Dark shouted angrily. He did not want to be forced to threaten him, but he had no choice. "Put your gun on the ground and your hands on your head, or else I'll have no choice. Don't make me do it!"

Link eyed him calculatingly. Dark wouldn't do that though… right? No, no way. He wasn't violent. He would never shoot someone. So, taking a deep breath, Link stared Dark straight in the eye and said, "You wouldn't."

"Link!"

"Look, let's just sit down and talk about this…"

"LINK!" Dark roared, his emotions frazzled and reaching their breaking point. He had to do this, he had no choice. God, of all people, why Link… Goddamn it! Why wouldn't that dumbass just let him be! He always made things so much more complicated, so much more confusing. Yes, his life had been crap before he met Link, but at least he wasn't so fucking screwed-over! Why couldn't he just go back to being the good-for-nothing lackey, the famous thief, the bad guy, anything he had been before! Why did he have to meet Link and see that there was more to life, only to know he could never have it. A paradise he could never know just taunting him, laughing in his face. He simply couldn't take it anymore!

"Take your best shot! I know you Dark, you would never shoot me! You can't--!"

And suddenly all went silent, broken only by the sickening echoes of metal hitting metal. Link's mouth hung open, his expression frozen between surprise and disbelief as he slowly looked down at his left shoulder. There, through the new tear in his jacket and sleeve, blood seeped out and left a small crimson circle in its wake. It had only grazed the skin, and would likely leave only a scab, but it was enough. It was a warning.

Link blinked a couple times, finally tearing his eyes from his wound and looking up in horror. The gun leaked a small swirl of smoke from it's opening, rising up and curling around, as if to frame Dark's face as the man sneered back wickedly.

"Link!" Rikuo shouted as he raced onto the scene. He had been hiding around the corner – Link had said he wanted to try to stop Dark alone. If it didn't work, then Rikuo was free to do as he pleased. Well, by his book, being shot at counted as a failure. He ran to Link's side, caught a brief look at the young detective's wound and turned to glare at the thief angrily. "You bastard!"

The mere sound of the silenced gunshot and Rikuo's voice renewed Yuki's strength as he quickly looked around the corner, his hands raised to his mouth. He attempted to run, whether to his wounded friend's or Rikuo's side, even he didn't know. But Dark held him back, thrusting his arm out and forcing the man behind him. Yuki cried out, "Dark! What have you done!"

The twisted smile on Dark's face only grew though as he tilted his head back to look at Yuki. His eyes held the look of a madman. He was no longer the Dark they knew. No, their Dark couldn't stand up against the impossible task in front of him, even with The Thief's strength on his side. Even the other self was no where to be seen. All that was left now was a crazed Dark with a twisted smile. "I warned him. I told him to stay out of my way. I merely kept my half of the bargain, that's all. Besides, it's only an arm. I wouldn't want to scar his pretty, pretty face."

"Yuki!" Rikuo shouted, his eyes wide as he saw his lover. He instantly spotted the bags under his eyes, his pale face, and the dark bruises that circled his neck. But what scared him most was the look in Yuki's eyes as Dark spoke to him. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The fragile man's body was shaking as he looked past Dark, looking to Rikuo with pleading eyes.

Yuki's mouth hung open as he tried to speak, his chest starting to rise and fall at a faster pace. Finally he said, in a quivering voice, "Please, Rikuo, j-just do as h-he s-says. I-I think h-he's lost it…"

"Lost it? No, I'm afraid you're wrong. We've lost nothing," Dark jeered as he looked back at Link and Rikuo, smirking. "We never had anything to lose. It was all stripped away from us. Look at us my fine fellows, for all that's left is this pathetic shell of a man you see. We've nothing to lose here. What you need to ask yourselves is, do you?" He tilted his head cutely. It only came off as haughty.

"Damn," Rikuo cursed, gritting his teeth. Link only looked on with bewilderment. He had never seen Dark like this, not a once. He seemed truly fierce, angry and, well, crazed. Was it… was it the final self? The side of Dark that Link had never seen before? Whatever it was, it frightened Link. But he couldn't give into it, because deep down there had to be the Dark that he loved. There had to be!

"Please Dark, don't do this!" Link cried, pulling against the grip that Rikuo had on his arm. "This isn't the real you! Please, stop hiding! We can help you – _I_ can help you!"

"Link, stop!" Rikuo growled, holding him back. This was getting out of control, and it was obvious that Link wasn't in the right state of mind to help. So, taking on the responsibility himself, he quickly reached for his holster, his hand grazing the handle when there was the click of a gun-latch.

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that if I were you officer," Dark mocked, his gun now no longer pointing at Link, but at Yuki. He chuckled lightly to himself as he circled his prey before suddenly hooking his elbow around Yuki's neck, holding him close as he pressed the barrel of the gun against Yuki's temple. "We would hate to break your pretty, pretty doll, so might I suggest taking your hand off your gun?"

"No, Rikuo, don't do it!" Yuki pleaded, wincing as the hold on his still tender neck tightened. Dark cackled wickedly, pressing the gun closer as he brushed his lips against the man's ear.

"Do you wish to die dolly, is that it? I'll admit, I'm sure you would look just as pretty splattered on the wall…"

Clank. All eyes were on Rikuo as he glared at Dark, his pistol now lying at his feet as he muttered, "Fucker." Dark grinned victoriously, loosening his grip on his captive a little.

"That's a good officer. Now come along dolly, let's go get what we came for. Maybe, if they don't move, you can keep your pretty, pretty face," Dark said, half as a warning, half as pure malicious teasing. And so he dragged Yuki along, always sure to keep the poor man between himself and the detectives. At this point Yuki was near hysterics, his eyes wide and watering with fright. It was all Rikuo could do not to charge and tackle that bastard to the ground. If he could just get Yuki out of that man's hands, oh boy would Dark regret ever crossing his path…

Dark whistled gleefully to himself – _Joyful, Joyful_ if Link was correct – as he moved his gun from one hand to the other so that the arm around Yuki's neck was attached to the hand with the gun, before plucking the key from his pocket. His hand stopped halfway to the keyhole though as another gun's safety was undone, the sound bouncing off the walls.

"Stop right there," Link ordered, pointing his gun at Dark's exposed chest – he had gotten careless as he moved the gun from hand to hand. The man looked at him curiously, almost looking sane for the briefest of moments, before a huge grin spread across his face.

"HAH! Don't make me laugh pet. You wouldn't shoot us. Not in a million, billion years," Dark mocked, moving to prove his point as he placed the key in the lock.

The room was split in two as the bullet went flying, bouncing harshly off the wall after whizzing past the thief's face. This time though the gunfire was loud, not at all muffled by a silencer. The ear piercing noise had them all holding their breath except Link – he merely stared hard at Dark, his hands shaking slightly and his breath quick. Only one word left his lips; "Stop."

"…Heh… Heheh… heheheh…" Dark giggled softly, his eyes kept in shadows by his usually swept-aside bangs. The laugh was dark and quiet, as if from morbid humor. Slowly though it grew, his head falling into the hand that had held the key – it was now in the lock – and his shoulders were shaking from his guffaw. Suddenly he flung his head back, his hair blown back and his mouth wide open as he howled with laughter. Rikuo and Link watched with wide eyes.

"Oh… Oh my, you are a funny one pet," Dark snickered, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes. Link glared back tight-lipped. This only had the thief grinning more. "But surely, you just shot a wall. You can't expect me to be frightened if all you're able to do is shoot a wall."

"W-well, you just grazed me," Link argued weakly. A chuckle rose from Dark.

"My dear, dear pet, there is a huge difference between plaster and cement, and the soft vulnerability of flesh and blood. A wall does not scream," he said in a hushed voice, as if it were a secret. "But mortals… well, I'm sure you understand. It's very entertaining. Shall I give you an example? We do believe our pretty little dolly has a nice pair of lungs on him…"

"Don't you dare!" Rikuo yelled, his face contorted in sheer rage. Dark merely shrugged, a miserable smile on his face.

"Well, why don't we play a little game then?" Dark switched the gun back to his free hand, pointing it to Yuki's temple and placing his finger on the trigger. The captured detective choked back a whimper. Rikuo's scowl took over his whole face. Link watched warily, waiting for Dark's next move.

"I'm not going to play games with peoples lives."

"Oh, but if you want the dolly to live, you will," Dark replied casually, pressing the gun right under his captives chin. "It's simple really. If you shoot at us, I'll pull the trigger and boom! No more pretty, pretty dolly. That'd be an awful shame, no? So, if you don't like the game, drop your gun too." Link eyed the man calculatingly, as if trying to find a loophole. But he was unsuccessful. His Dark would never do it, but this, this _thing_… There wasn't a doubt in Link's mind that he would blast Yuki away without as much as a second thought.

But his Dark was still in there.

"You're not a murderer Dark. Please, just put down the gun…" Link said, only to receive a chuckle in response. Dark beamed at him.

"My, you really don't know much, do you?" Link blinked blankly, his stomach dropping as his anxiety suddenly increased.

"Sh-shut up! You're wrong!" Link cried angrily, "Dark told me everything! He told me about his childhood, his mother, his father--!"

"Did he?" Dark interrupted. Link froze, his mother hung open as the words vanished from his tongue. The man smirked, but this time it seemed bitterer than before. "Did he tell you about daddy dearest? About how he came to save your precious Dark, only to use him for his own income? Did he tell you about how he sold your precious Dark to a whore house without a moment's hesitation?" Link nodded slowly, swallowing hard. Dark only glared at him. "But did your precious Dark tell you what happened to daddy dearest?"

"Wha… what happened to him?" Link repeated nervously. Admittedly, he never heard what had happened afterwards. He had figured that Dark's father was never to be heard from again. Was he wrong? He must have been, judging from the pained laugh Dark let out.

"Just as I thought. You truly don't know anything about your precious Dark. Shall I tell you then? It's a truly despicable story," Dark said, the sneer on his face less out of humor and more out of pure hate. "You see, it wasn't enough for daddy dearest to just sell us away. Oh no, he couldn't just leave us alone. A real father wouldn't do that, right? So of course, a couple years later he comes to visit us. Isn't that just so kind of him? Oh yes, how very, very kind of him… and _hateful_."

Now there was no humor at all on his face. No, all that was left now was disgust and malice. His hand started to shake a little. "And what are the first words out of his mouth? His first greeting to his long lost son who he hasn't seen in years? 'Git over 'ere you fucking whore;' that's what he said to us. He looked at us with contempt, as if he were so much better. But he wasn't!" Dark suddenly yelled, his whole body shaking from rage. "His hands were covered in blood, and yet he dared to lay them on us! To dirty us with his disgusting filth!

"And you want to know the kicker? The thing that made it all the worse?" Dark asked, suddenly overcome with a calm complexion. Link only shook his head slowly, his eyes on the verge of leaking. He hated it. He hated to see this. He hated to have his lover's soul laid out by this despicable, enrage creature. He hated to know that this creature was, none the less, a part of said lover. But what he hated most was what was to come.

"He was there to use us again. It wasn't enough for him to just tear us from our home, keep us locked up, and then sell our body to be a plaything for others, he dared to come back and use us as his own! To act as if we were just another 'whore'! All those years we worked for daddy dearest, hoping that he could finally love us, only to find that he only wanted our body! I wouldn't stand for it!" Dark screeched, his face contorted with rage so he looked like a vengeful demon. His fast-paced pants were the only sound in the room. But, being the emotional rollercoaster that he was, he quickly quieted down, a small, vindictive smirk on his face.

"So you know what I did? I took that gun by his side and bang." He giggled. He tilted his head up so that he appeared to look down on them, a wide, twisted smile spread across his face. "No more daddy dearest.

"But they didn't like that. No, your precious Dark didn't want me to be part of him anymore. So he shoved me into the deep, dark corner, along with his memories of me. And there I sat, day after day, year after year. But it wasn't even me he hated anymore. No, soon after I was cast out, mere seconds really, Dark cast out the violent part. And he was blamed for the murder. He didn't tattle though. No, he didn't tattle on me, because he's not a tattletale.

"So there's your story pet," Dark finished, his teeth gleaming evilly. "Us, not a murderer? Ooh, I think you're wrong. We are a murderer. We murdered our daddy dearest in his own cold blood. So, again, I ask, put your gun down pet. I don't think this is the game for you."

Even if he had wanted to, Link simply couldn't move at first. His stomach was in knots, his throat constricted, and his head swimming and drowning. It simply couldn't be. It just couldn't! Certainly, Dark's father deserved a horrible end, but surely not from Dark. Dark couldn't just go and shoot someone. Those hands… were they really stained with the blood of his own father? Link could feel a small tear run down his face. In a small, quiet voice he said, "How… how could you…?"

Dark visibly flinched, his morbid happiness wavering. "Stop that! Don't look at us like that! He deserved it; he was asking for it! And… and we couldn't take anymore! We were already taken from home and being forced to give away our body everyday! Do you really think we could be happy that way? NO! He… we… Don't look at me like that!" he cried, shaking his head and biting his lip.

Without the maniacal smile, the laugh, the confidence, he was just a poor, tormented soul. Link could see now that this was all Dark's frustrations, shoved away to boiling and bubble under the surface. It was almost childlike, how something just hits them and they lash out, taking not only revenge for what that person did, but what all the people who have ever wronged them did. Dark had snapped, and he hated himself for it.

Link now knew what he would have to do. While this Dark didn't show any care for others, he was still Dark. Deep down, he had to care.

He had to love Link.

Gulping, Link didn't lower his gun; he in fact raised it. The other men watched in bewilderment as Link placed the gun under his chin, the barrel pointed up into his throat.

"Link! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rikuo shouted. Link didn't look at him though; he looked Dark right in the eye. Dark eyed him oddly, his brows furrowed.

"Yes pet, what _are _you doing?"

"I'm playing your game," Link replied evenly. "You said you'd shoot Yuki if I shot you. Well, then I won't shoot you; I'll shoot myself." The man just continued to look at him funny before laughing uncomfortably. He didn't believe it, and he didn't mind letting Link know. The young detective just glared at him as he spat, "I will! If you hurt Yuki I swear to God I'll kill myself right here!"

"Link, this guy's fucking insane!" Rikuo protested, wishing bitterly that he still had his gun (Dark had kicked it into the corner on his way to the vault). Link only shook his head though and held the gun stubbornly.

Dark continued to stare as if to put the pieces together, but found that he was missing one. So, tilting his head, he asked, "Why would you do that pet? Why take away your precious life? As much as you may piss and moan about it, you have it good. A decent job, family, your dear little friends… you surely wouldn't give that up. What reason, what awful thing, could push you to pull that trigger?"

It was silent for a moment, and yet almost disturbingly loud as each could swear all the others could hear his racing heartbeat. Each was anxious, waiting. Finally, Link looked up with his piercing blue eyes.

"You."

"Me?" Dark asked, blinking at Link as if he were the crazy one. Even Yuki's terror filled eyes wavered momentarily with confusion. A few seconds passed before Dark just shook his head disbelievingly and laughed weakly, saying, "Oh, I see. But of course, who would actually be happy after being with us? We've only caused trouble anyway, so I can't say I'm surprised you loathe us so…"

"That's not what I meant," Link interrupted, his voice shuddering only slightly. "I could never hate you for that!" Dark's false smile fell.

"Then what pray tell? If not what we've done, what else?"

Link paused, as if he himself had forgotten with his sudden flood of emotion, but quickly regained his thoughts. He said in what he only hoped was an even tone, "What you might do here, that's what. I… I…" Stumbling on his words and unsure of how to proceed, his confidence was quickly pulled from under him, leaving him stumbling for support. But Link couldn't find any there; he was by himself now. He couldn't lean on anyone or ask for help. Not here. He would have to stand on his own two feet for once and fight his own battles, if only to finally finish what he had started.

He had to.

So, taking a deep breath, he forced himself to stand up straight and said, albeit desperately, "I don't want to see you become a cold-blooded killer, Dark. I'd rather die here and now than to watch you take Yuki's life!"

Taken aback, Dark's now widened eyes quickly narrowed as he scowled. "Haven't you been listening to anything I've said? We _are _a cold-blooded killer! Daddy dearest died by _our _hand! We killed him – _I _killed him – and who's to say we'd be any different if we killed this precious doll of yours!"

"I would!" Link cried, his free hand flung out to the side. "Your father did god-awful things to you, and while that doesn't make it right, there was still a reason as to why you did it. You were only protecting yourself from him and trying to finally put an end to your pain! Anyone would have done the same!"

"What do you know!" Dark all but screeched, his body trembling and his face twisted. "Have _you _ever been us? Have _you _ever felt our pain? NO! So how dare you try to say you do!"

"I didn't!"

"Than how is it any different! Whether I kill this man or not, I'm still a murderer! I'm still damned!" Dark stated, but now even his voice shook. He was at his wits end without an exit, without anyone – person or personality alike – to save him from his own damnation. He was the end of the line. There were no more "selves" to force this on. If not him, then who?

Who would take the blame so that the real Dark could still live with himself?

"DARK!" Snapped from his inner struggle, the personality looked up, only to become transfixed on crying blue eyes. The young detective's hands shook and his lip trembled as he said with surprising strength, "I can't speak for everyone, but I could never damn you for that. I could never damn a man for killing another if he had been wronged like you had. I forgive you for that.

"But if you kill Yuki, a man who has never done anything to you, that would make you a real murderer. And I… I can't even stand the thought. I would rather die than see you become a murderer. I still love you Dark. I love you!" Link sobbed, tears streaking down his cheeks. His whole body shivered and shuddered, almost as if it too were crying. "I love you… Oh god, I love you so much…"

"L-Link…?" Dark murmured softly, questioningly, unsurely. How… how could this man who had been so hurt, so pained by him, forgive him and love him when even Dark couldn't love or forgive himself? But even now, as he thought about it, the words struck a cord in his heart. That… that wasn't completely true… there was part of him that managed to love himself. Perhaps there was something that he couldn't see. Maybe, just maybe, he actually had good qualities. But what? What could be so good about him that such a horrible sin could be forgiven? How could Link love him?

'_You'll have to ask him yourself. No, we'll have to ask him.'_

Dark smiled lightly as the words came back to him. Perhaps that was what he had really needed from The Thief; the courage to find out. To finally find something that was good about himself; something he could love.

And the key was the one he loved. The key was Link.

Because he loved Link

Startled, Dark blinked with surprise as his cheek suddenly felt moist. He reached up to touch his face and pulled it back to find water on his fingers. They… they were tears. He was crying. Looking up he stared at Link, the other man staring confusedly through his tears. It suddenly struck Dark as well; he'd called him Link. Then… then that other thing had given him control, just like that? No, that couldn't be right. It hadn't felt like a switch. No it almost felt like when he and The Thief had combined. Had… had that other thing joined with him? But why? And these tears… what…?

…They were all gone. Well, not gone so much as not there anymore. The Thief, the other self, that other thing, just… gone. But also there. He was finally cured. After four years of splitting, fighting, talking, hiding… now it was over. He was just himself now, and no one else. Dark didn't have to think about himself as a whole as that which is called Dark.

For Dark was just that. Dark.

The hand gun made a loud clamoring as it hit the floor, spinning around before slowing and coming to a stop. Dark gently placed his hands on Yuki's arms, slowly lowering the detective to the ground as Yuki's strength left him. Instantly Rikuo was on the move, racing to kneel next to Yuki and grabbing him by the shoulders, worriedly asking, "Yuki, God, are you alright!"

"Rikuo…" Yuki murmured, reaching out his hand and desperately grasping onto the man's shirt sleeve, a weak, but genuine smile spreading across his face. "I was so worried I'd never see you again… I missed you so much…" Rikuo just bit his lip as he pulled his lover to his chest, holding him tightly and kissing his hair.

"Shit Yuki… I was so damn worried! Don't you ever do that again! Never! Cause I just… I just can't live without you babe," Rikuo admitted shamelessly, his back shuddering with what could only have been a silent sob. Unable to find the words, Yuki wound his arms around his lover and burrowed his face into his chest, finally finding himself able to breakdown and sob his heart out.

During the lover's reunion, Dark and Link just stared at one another, both slightly unsure of what to do next. After so much, could they really just hug and make up? Could it be that easy? But as Dark's scattered mind finished organizing itself, he found himself agitated and he stalked forward, wiping the tears from his eyes. Link watched, if not a little fearfully, as the man walked up, grabbed his wrist, and yanked it to the side, gun and all. The young detective yelped – the hold painfully tight – and felt the gun slip from his fingers as Dark growled, "What the hell do you think you were doing?"

"I… I just…" Link stammered aimlessly, feeling happy and flustered and intimidated and fearful and just about every other feeling he could think of. He looked away, rubbed his teary eyes and bit his lip before shaking his head murmuring, "I'm sorry, I just… I just thought that it might snap you out of it."

"And what if it hadn't!" Dark shouted. "Are you telling me you would have just pulled the trigger! That you would have just killed yourself over a good-for-nothing like me!"

"Yes." Dark blinked at him and sighed, his frustration dissipated just like that. Dropping the wrist, his hands skimmed up Link's arms, his right hand stopping just below the bullet wound there. After quiet investigation the man started to tear one of the sleeves off his shirt. Link reached out saying, "Dark, it's fine, you don't have to."

"But I want to," Dark stated as, with a last tug, the sleeve came free. He then quickly tied the fabric around Link's arm where the wound still bled a little, making sure it wasn't too tight. As he worked, he asked, "Why? Why would you do a stupid, idiotic thing like that?"

Link sighed. "Because I don't ever want to see you do something like that. I would have rather died."

"Dumbass."

"I know," Link laughed, looking over as the man finished wrapping up his wound. "But they say only fools fall in love, so it only makes sense." Dark paused, staring at the young detective as he smiled back. "I guess I'm just a fool."

Dark couldn't help smirking, his hand gently brushing Link's cheek as he leaned in closer, his forehead touching the detective's. "Yeah, but you're not alone. I'm just as foolish as you…" he murmured, the words ghosting across the other's lips. Link's eyes slowly closed as he anxiously awaited Dark's kiss.

However, as fate would have it, he would have to wait as just then a gun shot went off, the bullet digging deep into Dark's shoulder. The thief howled in pain, gripping his fresh wound tightly and falling to his knees. Link cried out his name, a sickening feeling coiling in his gut as he kneeled down and watched crimson bleed through Dark's tight grasp.

Yuki and Rikuo looked towards where the gunshots had come from. Wiping his eyes Rikuo shouted, "Shit, what the hell!" The hands that clung to his back tightened as Yuki's whole body stiffened, his eyes wide. Rikuo took quick notice, and knew something was terribly wrong.

How right he was.

Chief Ronalds stood at the bottom of the stairs, a gun wrapped in his large hand and a humorless smile pasted on his face. In a gruff voice that was weakly veiled by mock sincerity he said, "Oh, is that so? I'm ever so sorry. I just thought that, I dunno, you jackasses were supposed to be doing your Goddamn jobs!"

"You fucking bastard!" Dark cursed, grimacing as he moved to stand up. When he did, his eyes grew unfocused and his sight blurred, the blood that spilled from the bullet hole doing him in. Glancing from the chief and back to Dark, Link placed a hand on his good shoulder and the other to his chest, as if to keep the young man from moving. Even so, it didn't stop Dark from gritting through his teeth, "I'll kill you this time, you son of a bitch! Swear to god, I'll fucking kill you once and for all!"

"…what?" Link said, his brows furrowing. 'This time'? Had they met before?

Rikuo, his eyes never leaving the gun in The Chief's hand, asked to anyone who cared to answer him, "Wait, you two already met!"

"More than met…" Yuki muttered. All eyes were on the older detective as he looked up, glaring hatefully at Ronalds. The man glowered back as if daring him. Do it, do it if you dare, they taunted. Yuki wasn't going to back down. He said, in a clear, even voice, "Chief Ronalds is Dark Link's boss."

The world started to spin.

Link's mouth hung open and felt frozen where he knelt, everything he thought he knew shattered to pieces. The Chief was… The Boss? It seemed ridiculous, impossible; how could the chief of a police station be the boss of the largest crime ring in New York! Rikuo shared his feelings as the man shook his head, stammering, "W-what the fuck…? How the hell does that work!"

"Really, are you that stupid Saerchi?" Ronalds laughed viciously. "If anything, it makes more sense for me to be a ring leader than anyone else! I don't have to worry about being caught by the police, because I _am_ the Goddamn police. And I don't have to worry about the other gangs because with one anonymous call they're out of business. Chief by day, Boss by night… a perfect double life, wouldn't you say!"

"Then… then you're the one who did this to Yuki!" Rikuo spat, fists clenched as he quickly got to his feet. He didn't get far though as Ronalds pulled back the lever on his gun; the barrel now pointed at the detective's head.

"Tsk, tsk, for shame Saerchi. You should know better than to challenge a criminal with a gun," Ronalds taunted, slowly walking towards the man. The smile on his lips took on a wicked curl, obviously up to no good. "But, if you must, then go on, try me. If it's a fight you want, then be my guest. It's your move."

Rikuo merely glared back, mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. Why, oh why, had he dropped his gun! But even so, as that man drew ever closer, Yuki's frightened grip on his pant leg tightened and breathing quickened. Of course, this only made Rikuo blood boil, and before he knew what he was doing he had Ronalds' shirt collar in one hand and his wrist in the other. The middle aged man yelped in surprise, flailing for a moment before fighting back, his muscle bulging as he slowly fought the grip on his arm, the gun's barrel lowering bit by bit.

"Rikuo!" Yuki cried just as the gun was at level with Rikuo's head, throwing himself forward against Ronalds' legs. The man cursed loudly as he started to topple over, his arms waving about erratically and the gun slipping from his fingers. This brought on more swearing as he heard the metal hit the floor and his struggle doubled until finally he freed his hand. He struck Rikuo in the stomach hard, the detective doubling over as a huge amount of air escape his mouth, the wind knocked out of him. And then, with a weak kick to throw Yuki off him, he spun in hopes of getting his gun back.

But it was too late for The Chief as the gun he so desperately sought was now held in the hand of The Boss's thief.

Dark held the gun with his left hand as his right still clutched his shoulder. Even so, at such a distance, accuracy was no matter. The thief couldn't miss. "You bastard! I'll make you pay for all the shit you pulled!" Dark roared. He pulled the trigger.

He missed.

Dark looked up in disbelief. Link held the gun-toting hand in his own, the barrel now pointed towards some random direction. He wanted to scream, to lash out, to rip his hand away, to demand an explanation… but he didn't. The hand he had on the gun was shaking terribly and easily let go as Link took the gun from his hands.

"Oh, Lennings, thank God! I always knew you were a good man," Ronalds laughed meekly. It abruptly stopped though as Link now had the gun and had it pointed at him. The middle aged man's smile died as he said, "Lennings…?"

"Sir, I love Dark and as such will not let him kill you since for him it would mean life in prison," Link stated, getting to his feet. "However, as an officer of the law, I have special privileges, so I suggest you raise your hands above your head and watch your mouth. Rikuo," – the man looked up, mostly recovered from the hit to his gut – "he's all yours."

Rikuo nodded, a malicious smile on his face as he walked up and took the gun from Link's hands. Oh, how long had he hoped to arrest that jerk off of a boss. This would be fun…

"Dark, you alright?" Link murmured, looking down at the man at his feet. Churning could hardly express what his stomach did at the sight; no, it was more like beating his insides with a large metal bat. Dark's arms were wrapped around himself, his back bent over and his shoulders shaking. He was crying, and Link knew it. "Dark…" He knelt down again, this time right in front of his love. His hand reached out, gently cupping Dark's face and lifting it up to reveal the man's tears.

No, that wasn't quite right. As he took in the confused, joyful and upset emotions that rolled down his cheeks, Link felt his heart stop as it hit him harder than it ever had before; Dark wasn't a man. Well, a full grown one at least. He was still young at the tender age of seventeen. Perhaps eighteen soon, but it didn't matter. For so long, from such a young age, he had been forced to take on the responsibilities of an adult and most likely took on the maturity along with it. But now, as he cried his tears, bitter and otherwise, his years showed through. He was young and in need of love.

Without a word Link embraced him, pulling the young man close. Dark hesitated, his hands unsure of what to do, but gave in. He wrapped both arms around Link's middle – leaving his wound uncovered – and held on tightly, muttering words into Link's shirt. The detective didn't know what he was saying, but it was alright. All Dark really needed was to say the words, to finally take his emotions and express them. Link rubbed his back and threaded his fingers through the young man's hair soothingly.

The burst of emotions didn't take long though as Dark slowly calmed, his tears drying and at a lost for words. But he still clung to Link, breathing in the sweet smell of the other's shirt and reveling in their closeness. He wanted to hold him more, to touch him and kiss him, to taste him and hear his angelic voice, but still he wouldn't move.

Eventually Rikuo handed the walkie-talkie to Yuki who then called in. It wasn't long before a small troop of officers stormed down the stairs, guns pointed in front of them. It was certainly an interesting scene for them to take in, what with their chief in handcuffs and the Thief Dark Link comforted in the arms of one of their own, but they took it in stride. They had been warned by Yuki hadn't they?

It took three of the men to hold and restrain the enraged Ronalds, forcing him up the stairs. A few others went to check Yuki, though Rikuo was obviously already set on driving the man straight to a hospital. Yuki protested, saying the injuries weren't that bad, but his words landed on deaf ears as Rikuo lifted him up in his arms bridal style. So, seeing they weren't needed, they joined the others who were checking on Link and Dark.

"He needs an ambulance!" Link ordered. "Someone call for an ambulance now!" There was no argument as without missing a beat the oldest of the officers called in to the hospital.

"Detective Lennings," the elderly policewoman said – Link didn't know how she knew his name, but didn't question it – "if he can stand and walk, it would be best to meet the vehicle outside. Is he capable of walking?" Dark nodded, pushing himself away so that he now faced Link.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Dark assured, more for Link's sake than his own as the young detective looked at him worriedly. "Just a little blood loss, that's all. A wound in my shoulder's not going to affect my ability to walk."

"Alright," Link conceded. The mature Dark was back. So, with the other officers' help, the two got to their feet. Dark leaned heavily on the young detective and stumbled a little as they walked up the stairs. Rikuo was only a little ways away, so he slowed and kept a careful eye on the pair.

After walking through the busy floor – the officers had already placed men to hold off the people there, but that didn't stop them from watching and calling out – and going down on the elevator, through the crowded lobby and out the swinging doors, they finally got outside. Already an ambulance was there, its lights flashing as emergency response personal raced over. It was then that the policewoman looked back at Link.

"Detective, if I may ask, is that the thief Dark Link?" Link gulped and bit his lip. Unable to find the words, Dark responded for him.

"The one and only, at your service," he quipped, only able to give a half smile before wincing at the pain in his shoulder. The woman sighed and frowned before telling the emergency response man to wait a moment.

"As I thought. Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to arrest you on charges of theft, amongst other things," she stated, glancing over at Link to see his response. The young detective looked to Dark, a look of pleading in his eye. What he could be pleading for was obvious – don't leave me – but who he was asking was unsure. Surely neither of them could stop it. It was the reality of their lives. No matter how they would have tried, in the end Dark would be arrested.

Dark let out a heavy breath before turning to the woman and nodding, saying, "Think nothing of it. It's your job after all; can't blame you for that." She gave a relieved nod, but still looked slightly perturbed.

"Thank you. Now, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," she started, taking out a pair of handcuffs out of habit. Link made a move to ask if the cuffs were necessary, but Dark shook his head, smiling at him sadly.

"Link, I broke the law. This is the punishment. I don't want to run from my responsibilities anymore." Link nodded and remained silent.

"You have a right to a lawyer," the officer continued, carefully assisting Dark to stand on his own before cuffing them with a metallic clank. Link could feel a shudder race through his body from the lack of body contact with the young man. His arm still hung in the air aimlessly, as if searching to embrace Dark again. "If you cannot afford but want a lawyer, one can be appointed to you for free.

"And, now that all the legal mumbo-jumbo is over with, let's get you to the hospital," the woman said, leading the way to the ambulance. "Because you are under arrest, you will be under constant watch by police personal and will be staying in a specified room. And, I'm afraid I cannot allow Detective Lennings to accompany you to the hospital via this ambulance," she admitted. Link bristled.

"And why not!"

"Regulations I'm afraid," the elderly officer replied ruefully. "However, you are allowed to go to the hospital, but I cannot currently tell you when you'll be allowed to see him. I'm terribly sorry." It was obvious that she had already picked up on the fact that there was a relationship here, whatever she thought it may be, and Link was surprised to find that it didn't really bother him at all.

"But I have to see him!" he cried in frustration. Link started a little as a hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Rikuo (he would later learn that, even though Dark should have had an ambulance of his own because he was a "dangerous" criminal, they would allow him to go with Yuki so he could get there faster, but only if Rikuo didn't go along. It irritated the man to no end, but he knew he had to give up his spot.).

"Link, just let it go. There's nothing to be done about it now, and Dark Link needs to get to a hospital without delay," Rikuo said, and Link knew he was right. Even so he looked back at Dark with a sorrowful yearning.

"Dark…"

The young man smiled back at him reassuringly. "I'll be fine, really. Just come visit me when it's legal to, alright?" With that said Dark stepped towards the young detective and leaned towards him, kissing him on the mouth. Link's eyes were wide like saucers, his cheeks turning a bright red. But even so he kissed the young man back, his hand rested on Dark's neck. It was a quick kiss – no more than six seconds tops – and yet Link could feel his knees grow week and butterflies dance in his stomach. Things would be alright, he was sure of it.

"I love you Link," Dark murmured softly as their lips parted, smiling.

Hesitantly glancing from the couple to Rikuo, the policewoman gulped and tugged on the chain of the handcuffs. Dark straightened up and turned, walking into the group of emergency personal that awaited him. But not before winking at Link.

As he got into the vehicle Link yelled, "Dark!" Said man turned. "I love you too!"

The ambulance doors were shut. The driver ran around to the driver's seat, revving the engines and sounding the siren as he sped away. The two men stood there on the asphalt, glancing at each other for a moment before nodding and walking to Rikuo's car parked in the lot. The car roared as it came to life, racing after the ambulance.

_I'll never let go of you again_ Link thought to himself. _I'm coming for you Dark._

_I love you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Dark was taken to the emergency room where he had a surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder. Things got sticky when it was found that it had been a frangible bullet, so it broke up when it hit the bone. While this did save the bone from being broken, it also meant that there were smaller fragments of the bullet the remove. Luckily it went smoothly, albeit taking longer, and he was soon moved to another room to recover. There, due to blood loss from nicking a blood vessel, he was set up with a blood transfusion. As the policewoman had said, he was under police watch, so his room was guarded as a prison cell. Only police and hospital personal were allowed in that night, which was fine really, as Dark slept straight through the night thanks to his sedatives.

Yuki was seen to by a doctor and, other then bad bruising, anemia, low blood sugar and some sprained muscles, was fine. He was put on an IV and given some vitamins, and would later be released the next day. Rikuo and Link stayed with him throughout the night, discussing what had happened on both sides over the past few days. Link had been tempted to leave the two alone, but they said it was fine. Yuki wanted him to be there, and Rikuo knew that Link needed to know he was there for someone. They had already checked with the policewoman, but she said it would be at least 24 hours before they could next see Dark.

Luckily for Link, the woman pulled some strings and he got to see Dark the next day around noon. Dark was pretty out of it, but Link didn't mind. He stayed for a couple hours before the officers said his visit time was over. Link came to visit Dark everyday.

It was soon learned that Ganondorf Ronalds was arrested under theft, rape, illegal sale of drugs, murder, and countless other crimes. However, due to his reputation amongst his men – criminal and otherwise – few witnesses came forward, those who did had little evidence. So, after Rikuo's suggestion, Dark was asked to stand in Ronalds' trial and give his story. They promised that if he did so, despite the danger of revenge, he would not only be allowed to stay in the hospital longer then is typical for criminals, but also only be placed in jail for the remainder of a six week period with a greatly reduced bail. He agreed.

A month later, Ronalds was found guilty on all accounts, Vaati was caught and put on trial, and Dark was found healthy enough to be released from the hospital. However, he found himself in the open arms of prison.

While it would only be a few weeks, Link was desperate to bail his lover out. He was afraid of what might happen to Dark, especially since he was unable to protect himself because of his injury. But, even after going over his bank numbers, looking at the option of a loan, and most every financial opportunity available to him, he found he just couldn't afford to bail Dark and pay for his medical bills without going homeless, which was deemed irrational by Rikuo and Yuki.

However, his answer soon came in the form of a call from his mother. It seemed that Sheik, whom had been at Link's taking care of Poe during the night of the Ronalds' arrest, had informed his sister of all that was going on, and word soon spread. Within the month that Dark had been in the hospital, Julia had talked with all her friends, family, and fellow townspeople to raise money for Link. Zelda had called all her college friends. Ranmaru – who Sheik had started dating – had all the other barkeeps donate their tips to the cause. With all the money from those people and some from Rikuo and Yuki, Link found himself able to bail Dark out and pay his bills with a far smaller portion of his savings.

Dark was bailed out of jail and moved in with Link.

Because of the loss of their chief, Rikuo was promoted by the NYPD to fill Ronalds' role. Yuki was quickly promoted by Rikuo to be vice-chief since Rikuo refused to stop being Yuki's partner. This arrangement worked well with the new addition to their household.

It was decided very soon after Dark's arrest that Poe would be better off staying with Yuki and Rikuo. Not only were they older, but they had a far more stable lifestyle than Link did. They had the money to take care of a child of his needs. School, tutoring, a psychologist… they could provide it all for him. It was officially decided during Yuki's recovery when he and the boy bonded; they would adopt Poe. Because of their new position, one of them could leave around two o'clock to be at home with Poe. The schedule worked out well as, after a smooth adoption, Poe was sent to school.

The boy's birth parents, dead or alive, were never found.

As earlier mention, Sheik and Ranmaru soon after the night of Ronalds' arrest started a relationship of sorts. It became difficult though as soon Sheik knew he'd have to eventually go back home. After much talk, he instead moved in with Ranmaru and applied for a job with the NYPD. He quickly got it.

It goes without saying that both Ronalds' and Vaati's organizations quickly died off. Both buildings were raided and most of the criminals caught. All of Vaati's prostitutes were rescued.

So, without further ado, we return to our hero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was snowing outside.

This was nothing new; it had been snowing on and off for over a month now. But even so, it still seemed just as wonderful as it ever was. Those delicate flakes of frozen water dancing happily in the wind were like a Godsend. How could such pure and beautiful things fall from a grey and dismal sky like that? Despite its ashy complexion, the snow that escaped the heavens seemed to just shake it off and reveal it's true colors – or lack thereof. It was pure, despite its dark and depressing past. Renewed. Reborn. Life anew.

How Link could have once thought of it as frozen tears was beyond him as he watched it fall past his window. "It's amazing…"

"Hmm?" Dark mumbled, his mouth pressed against Link's bare neck. The detective moaned softly as the young man nipped at his skin, moving his head to the side to reveal more.

"The snow. It's amazing," Link replied before letting out a startled cry as Dark's hand found the warmth between his legs. His body arched back, gripping his lover's shoulders to keep him upright as he was straddling Dark's lap. The younger man chuckled.

"Obviously I'm not doing my job if you can still talk about the snow," Dark teased in a gruff voice, laying wet kisses along the detective's shoulder and down his chest as he fondled his arousal. Groaning, Link shifted his hips closer, looking for stronger friction. It worked as his lover tightened his hold, causing Link to softly cry out his name.

"N-no… You're doing a… a v-very good j-job… oh God!" Link yelped as the free hand slid down his side and made its way to his entrance, two fingers easily slipping inside him. Link's fingers tightened their grasp as his pants came harder and faster, the assault continued at a slow, controlled pace. How was it that this young man could stay so calm? It was mind-boggling.

"Always good to know," Dark chuckled, taking one of Link's nipples into his mouth. The detective gasped and moaned loudly, his body shuddering without knowing what else to do. He arched up against the young man's mouth, but he also wanted to thrust against the fingers inside him and the hand that held him. But he simply couldn't do it all, so he was just left trying his best. Soon though another finger was added, and he knew just what he wanted.

"Then… t-then j-j-just… Uhn, just do it!" Link cried, his head flung back as he pushed against the fingers feverishly. Snickering, Dark released his lover's arousal, both his hands now on his behind as he positioned his lover. But not just yet. He kissed Link's ear, briefly sliding his tongue in it, which ultimately caused the detective to moan impatiently.

"Such a pushy bottom you are."

"Dark!"

"Alright, alright," Dark murmured before swiftly thrusting into Link. The detective yelped, his arms wrapping around his lover's shoulders and neck as his body shook. Having not been the first time they'd made love that night, he was ready quickly and soon was moving against Dark. His nails dug into the young man's shoulders as Dark thrust up hard, sheathing himself deep into Link. Unable to stand it any longer, Dark rolled over so that he towered over his lover, finding it easier to control the pace. Well, what little control he had as he still plunged in deep, the sweet sound of Link's cries filling his ears. Link eagerly moved up to him, physically begging him to go even faster. Soon it became so erratic that a steady pace became impossible. Without a moment's warning Link cried out Dark's name as he came, followed soon after by his lover.

And so the two laid there, spent and satisfied. Dark nuzzled his face against Link's neck, a habit that had recently shown itself. Link didn't mind at all; in fact, he found it to be adorable. He'd never tell Dark that though.

As his thoughts slowly came back to him, Link remembered something. "Dark?"

"Yes?" Dark replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"So long as it isn't about the snow, then yes," Dark quipped, smirking against his lover's skin. Finding it to be too tempting, he laid a little kiss on it. Link chuckled.

"No, it's not about the snow. I was actually wondering when you'd turn eighteen," Link admitted. Dark paused, tilting his head as he thought. That was odd. "Dark?"

"…To be perfectly honest, I don't know," Dark said. Shifting a little so he could look at the young man, Link eyed him curiously.

"You don't know your own birthday?"

"Nope," Dark stated with a shrug. "I guess it's just one of those little facts that you don't really think about when you have so much shit to deal with. I only knew what year I was born in, so every New Year I just say I'm a year older. I don't really know how old I am exactly. I _could_ be eighteen for all I know."

"…Want to find out?" Link asked. It was now Dark's turn to shift so he was looking his lover straight in the eyes.

"What?" he asked curiously. Link grinned before gently pushing Dark off and crawled over to the bedside table on which sat a small piece of paper. He picked the paper up and handed it to his lover, who promptly glanced at it before looking back with a befuddled look in his eyes.

"…I still don't get it. This is a phone number."

"Yes," Link said. "The phone number of an elderly woman named Joanna Ater. Sound familiar?" Dark paused for a moment of thought, looking just as perplexed until it hit him. His eyes grew wide and he gaped at Link, as if unsure that it could possibly be true.

"You… you don't mean…?"

"I do," Link stated, giving him a huge smile. "If I'm right, that should be your grandmother's phone number. So give her a call; I'm sure she'll know your birthday."

Dark glanced from his lover to the scrap of paper in his hand, then back to Link in disbelief. Slowly though a smile grew on his own lips, his eyes seeming to sparkle with joy. "Link… how…?"

"Just a little research."

Dark gave the paper one last look before leaning over Link, placing it back on the table. Just as the detective was about to give word of protest, Dark smirked at him and murmured, "Someone has just earned themselves the best sex of their life."

Link blinked at him before grinning, leaning over to kiss the young man deeply, their lips seeming to mesh together. He eagerly let Dark's tongue enter his mouth, shivers racing up his spine as the sensation spread throughout his body. They broke away from the kiss, gazing longing at one another.

"I love you so damn much Link. You have no idea."

"Eh, I think I can understand it pretty well."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, cause I love you too," Link murmured, sealing Dark's lips with another kiss. He would never have to part with his lover again. Never.

For their little game of Cops and Robbers was finally over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...I love Absolutewrite so much. Cool details about Dark's wound are all thanks to them.

….Not only the last chapter, but the longest chapter. Lol, anyway, it's so amazing to me that it's over. I mean… after writing about these guys for so long (some for just this story, but other for my previous story as well! Two years!) it's almost like they become a part of me, ya know? No? Eh, I'm just weird. But they'll always be something I carry with me the rest of my life. I love my babies so much. X3

Now, a question I'm sure you're all wondering, what's next? What's my next story going to be? Well, I'll tell you… I have no idea. XD Lol, no, seriously, I don't know what I want to do. I'll probably take the opportunity to write a couple oneshots for other categories that I've been thinking about, and I've promised a friend to continue a story she's dropped, but knowing me, I'll end up with a long-running fic again. When it comes to long-running fics, I have a few options I'm thinking of. Before you ask though, no, only one of them is a LoZ one. I think I'm about ready to move on from this realm. However, I am seriously thinking of rewriting Four of a Kind just because it's so bad. DX So I might do that. And if not that, then probably one of the original stories I've started on. Which means I'd have to post it elsewhere. Possibly fictionpress or DA. I dunno. But for anyone who would like to be informed when I make my choice, and who would like to continue reading my works via original stories, then just mention it in your comment and I'll give you a ring when I decide. Just put a little "Keep me updated!" or something in your comment. And for you anonymous commenters, just put your email there and I'll contact you through that.

Thank you all so very, very much! I could have never finished this story without your help! Thank you for dealing with my random writer's blocks and trips and who knows what else! I love you all more then you can ever know! And my babies love you too!

Buh bye!


End file.
